Omnia Morietur
by A'Jongdalsae
Summary: Kyle ha vuelto al pueblo montañés donde nació y no es el mismo alegre niño de antaño. Como todo adolescente de su edad se cree invencible, imparable y original, pero su vida tomará un camino distinto al planeado; al final, no podemos controlar nada, y cierto profesor de literatura de South Park High School será la prueba de ello.
1. I Still Love The High

D **isclaimer:** South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia tiene fines meramente de entretención.

R **esumen:** AU - Adolescencia; dulce, alocada y triste adolescencia. Kyle ha vuelto al pueblo montañés desde el cuál su madre se lo había llevado junto con Ike, pero ya no es el mismo de siempre. ¿Será el amor bueno para él, o le traerá más problemas de los que ya tiene? Cryle. Historia sobre la juventud, las fiestas, la amistad, el amor y las típicas crisis existencialistas de la edad. (No quiero revelar más de los personajes porque quiero que sea sorpresa jaja)

P **areja principal: C** raig Tucker & **K** yle Broflovski

A **dvertencias:** Por ahora, que la introducción será algo larga. El romance pesado, profundo. Rating T por el lenguaje, las acciones, e insinuaciones.

* * *

 **–** **I –**

 **"** _ **I Still Love The High**_ **"**

 _Funeral Suits_

 _..._

 **C** omo todo parecía comenzar, de un momento a otro el lugar se iluminó. El tiempo pasaba como si no quisiera hacerlo, casi imperceptible, lento y cauteloso.

Este viajero traía consigo un nuevo día y con este una nueva aurora que se extendía con su propia bella parsimonia sobre las montañas, haciendo relucir aún más la nieve blanca en sus cumbres, cubriendo con sus débiles rayos de luz las calles y los techos ya blanqueados de las casas, calentando con su nimio calor el cuerpo de los insomnes o de aquellos mañaneros valientes que se levantaban casi al mismo tiempo en que el sol aparecía, se desperezaban entre las sábanas sintiendo su última suavidad antes de levantarse de una vez por todas. Una sutil brisa que aconteció junto al astro, recorrió cada recóndito lugar con su frío aire, libertina y traviesa por entre los árboles, llevando su aroma consigo hasta llegar a las protagonistas monumentales, más precisamente a una de las carreteras que les bordeaba para llegar al personaje principal de esta historia.

Pestañeó un par de veces ensimismado y sintiendo el súbito escalofrío que le provocó una corriente mañanera que recorrió su cuerpo y acarició sus manos y cabellos, como jugando con ellos. Un suspiro provino desde lo más profundo de su ser al recordar unas manos que antes le acariciaron y rodearon su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir cálido y amado. Aquella misma que ahora se encargaba de reemplazar el viento.

Volteó esperanzado creyendo escuchar su nombre provenir del interior del auto, que se encontraba a un par de pasos de donde él estaba, con las puertas abiertas y con su carrocería verde metálica algo corroída por el tiempo cubierta en escarcha. Se sintió algo estúpido al momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sintió aún más acongojado. Entonces volteó nuevamente su vista al horizonte, escuchando el cantar de unas aves cercanas, que tenían sus nidos en los árboles a sus pies. Había demasiado silencio como para creer que se trataba del pequeño pueblo montañés 'South Park'.

Las palabras sobraban, aunque no es como si de su garganta quisieran brotar algunas. Pero era porque su garganta estaba tan apretada que hasta tragar saliva le costaba sin evocar en sus ojos un lagrimeo. Sentía que sucumbiría al peso de su cuerpo y caería al suelo. Pero no. Ahí estaba, mirando el hermoso horizonte y evitando mirar al profundo suelo, pues le provocaba un vértigo que hacía cosquillear su vientre y sudar las manos. Prefería evitarlo. Así como prefería dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas que le desgarraban por dentro.

Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo, y no sabía si era por el frío o el sentimiento. Un doloroso gemido salió de sus labios, bajó la cabeza a mirar a sus pies y vio como pequeñas gotitas mojaban sus zapatos. ¿Estaba lloviendo? No, claro que no. Eran sus ojos los que lloraban. Se abrazó los brazos y frotó un poco para entrar en calor mientras miraba otra vez hacia el frente, o hacía el intento, porque las lágrimas en sus ojos no le dejaban ver claramente. Un sollozo proveniente de su pecho le estremeció, haciendo vibrar en pena cada fibra de su ser, y provocando un eco que se esparció por cada íntimo lugar en las montañas, que parecían acompañarle en su tristeza.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién era él? De pie en medio de la nada, con el alma por los suelos.

* * *

— **Kyle, despierta** – Un pequeño niño de no más de diez años sacudía el cuerpo dormido de su hermano mayor, quien al escuchar la voz del niño profirió un quejido.

– **Cinco minutos más, por favor, Ike** –Tiró un manotazo que casi le llega al más pequeño de no ser porque se había corrido de su lugar mientras el mayor, Kyle, se giraba en su cama para darle la espalda.

– **Papá va a enfadarse si no te levantas ahora** – Dijo mientras picoteaba con un dedo la espalda del dormido. Kyle se volteó tan rápidamente que Ike retrocedió asustado y cayó al suelo, por haberse tropezado con sus cordones desatados, golpeándose en el trasero. – **Auch** – Se sobó la espalda baja con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, levantó la mirada hacia su hermano, que le miraba fijamente y en silencio con aquellos ojos verdes de diferentes matices, que junto con su actitud, provocaban una profunda mirada. Un estremecimiento sacudió al menor, que aún después de tanto tiempo, no podía acostumbrarse a esa mirada endurecida con el pasar de los años para el resto de las personas a excepción de él. Aún cuando Kyle solía decirle que él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

El mayor observó a Ike un momento, delineando su rostro con su mirada, pasando desde los negros y suaves cabellos que caían desordenados, por sus castaños ojos risueños, su pequeña nariz y delgados labios, hasta llegar a su fina barbilla y delgado cuerpo. Se veía frágil, como sea que le mirase, desde el ángulo en el que esté, y por ello había decidido protegerlo. Para que todo el mundo y su cruenta realidad no perturben a su pequeño hermano. Aún si no fuera su hermano de sangre, aún si no fuera su deber. Para él, su hermano era toda su vida y si algo le pasaba, no se lo perdonaría.

 **–** **Levántate del suelo, vas a arrugar tu ropa** – Pronunció Kyle, palabra por palabra, con su delicado y elegante tono de voz, portando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se desperezó en la cama, estirando sus brazos y piernas, bostezando. Ike se levantó del suelo y observó la habitación de su hermano, buscando la ventana con la mirada, al encontrarla se dirigió hasta ella y poso la mano en el pestillo, pero una mano más grande y huesuda se posó sobre la suya. Sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de él y tras levantar la mirada, se encontró con la mirada grave de su hermano.

– **Ve a decirle a padre que ya me levanté y que bajaré en seguida a desayunar** – Ike asintió algo intimidado y en dos pasos ya estaba fuera de la habitación. Kyle se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, soltando un suspiro y mirando en dirección de la ventana, sería mejor que no la abriera nadie nunca más. El joven tenía una manía, también un temor, y es que cada vez que abría esa ventana algo malo ocurría. Como la primera vez que sus padres discutieron, o la primera vez en que observó cómo su madre se iba para no volver.

Sonó la alarma de su teléfono, lo tomó sin cuidado de la mesita de noche y la apagó. Tenía que vestirse

* * *

 _Promise and the Monster- Slopes_

 **E** l desayuno estuvo desabrido para él, como siempre y cada vez que su padre estaba presente. Ahora estaban en el auto, camino a su nuevo hogar. Ike estaba atrás durmiendo sobre los asientos y él estaba sentado al frente, de copiloto al lado de su padre, que conducía mirando hacia el frente y siempre el frente con su rostro severo y sus ojos decididos muy parecidos en el color a los de él.

Resopló y observó por la ventana que le devolvía su propio reflejo, su piel blanquecina, casi purpúrea de lo cansada que estaba, sus labios rojos y las pecas llamativas. Sus ojos oscurecidos y su llamativo, flameante cabello oculto en una ushanka verde que le había acompañado la mayoría del tiempo durante sus diecisiete años de vida. Se puso los audífonos que siempre llevaba consigo y buscó alguna canción en su teléfono para escucharla. Observó por el rabillo del ojo que su padre le había mirado con la intención de decirle algo que parecía querer decirle hace un tiempo, pero se arrepintió al ver que estaba con los audífonos puestos y volvió su mirada al camino.

Si lo pensaba bien y miraba hacia el pasado, sentía que todo había pasado muy rápido. Pero al momento de vivirlo todo parte por parte, se le hizo eterno. Estaban en camino hacia su nuevo-antiguo hogar. En parte estaba feliz porque le quedaba más cerca del trabajo, pero triste porque sentía que duraría poco. Aunque tenía un extraño presentimiento y opresión en el pecho que le hacían sentir emocionado. Se dirigían hacia South Park, un pueblito que quedaba cerca de las montañas, rodeado de bosque, flora y fauna. Lo que le encantaba, por el silencio, pero los recuerdos de ese lugar no eran sus favoritos.

Kyle, había vivido su infancia en South Park. Aún recordaba la escuela y los amigos que había formado, sobre todo cierto chiquillo pelinegro que siempre le acompañó a todas partes, cuyo rostro en los recuerdos le resultaba difuso. Sus recuerdos empezaban en South Park, por lo que no sabía si cuando bebé había estado en algún otro lugar. Al principio, todo estaba relativamente bien. Sus padres se llevaban bien, le iba bien en los estudios, hacía muchas travesuras con sus amigos y tenía una buena relación con su hermano. Pero con el tiempo todo se fue volviendo algo complicado.

Su padre es abogado, y no pasaba, o mejor dicho, no pasa mucho tiempo en casa. Cosa que le molestaba a su madre, Sheila. Junto con el hecho de que muchas veces Gerald llegaba pasado de copas a la casa en la noche y bueno, reaccionaba de un modo violento a sus reprimendas. Gritos, golpes, eran cosas usuales que se escuchaban en aquella casa.

Cuando una pareja se encuentra dividida, sea cual sea el motivo, en la mayoría de las ocasiones uno de los dos comienza a sospechar de actitudes jamás antes cometidas o simplemente comienza a tergiversar cada cosa que la otra dice. Claro, esto ocurre cuando la falta de conversación, prudencia y confianza entre dos personas que supuestamente se aman, se hace bastante notoria. Lo que ocurrió en el matrimonio de Gerald y Sheila Broflovski.

Kyle tuvo una repentina visión de cuando sus padres discutían, como casi todas las noches, y él estaba en la habitación de Ike, calmándolo y diciéndole que no había de temer, que él cuidaría que nada malo ocurriese. Vaya mentira. Unos meses más tarde, Sheila, decidida a dejar todo en el pasado y se fue con sus hijos a un pueblo cercano, a no más de hora y media de South Park. Se los llevó sin avisar a Gerald. Simplemente desaparecieron. Kyle tenía para entonces doce años. Sheila estaba más preocupada de darles un buen futuro a sus hijos, que de lo que pudiera ser lo que le ocurriera a ella.

El auto aparcó frente a una casa pintada de un verde pino, que resaltaba en contraste con la blanca nieve. Ike se estiro, bostezando y Kyle se quitó lentamente los audífonos, sintiendo como la música se desvanecía en el aire.

— **¿Ya llegamos?** – Preguntó el pequeño mientras que con un puño se fregaba los ojos.

– **Sí** – Dijo Gerald, soltando un suspiro cargado de nostalgia – **No ha cambiado en nada desde la última vez.**

Abrió la puerta, no sin antes observar a través del parabrisas la casa con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Salió y cerró la puerta atrás de sí. Kyle sintió algo de vacío al escuchar el portazo y siguió con la mirada a su padre, que pasaba por el frente del auto y se situaba frente a su ventana, enfrentando a la casa con las manos puestas en la cintura, en una pose de determinación que a Kyle le pareció demasiado maquinada, casi robótica.

Ike salió entusiasmado del auto, imitando la pose de su padre y el pelirrojo resopló molesto, le daba pereza salir del auto, pero no quería quedarse solo, así que tomo aire y salió.

Su padre se corrió del sitio para dejarle pasar y cerró la puerta del auto tras Kyle, quien observaba con sus ojos bien abiertos la casa. Sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta y dejó salir el aire, inhalando lentamente el aire montañés de South Park y sintiendo en el acto un sinfín de emociones.

Se sorprendió cuando su padre posó una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto amable no muy común en él y que provocó una mirada suspicaz en Kyle, que se ablando al instante de sentir la mano de Ike colarse en su diestra, tomándola con fuerza. Le miró y se fijó en su enorme sonrisa. Tenía que hacerlo, por él.

– **Espero que no esté tan sucia como la última vez** – Dijo en un tono venenoso. Su padre le miró con una sonrisa forzada y apretó el agarre en su hombro.

– **El camión de la mudanza con sus cosas llegará en un par de minutos…** – Gerald ignoró a su hijo y caminó hacia la casa, murmurando a lo bajo – **Porque si llegaran a demorase unas horas, no les gustará lo que pueda ocurrirle a su empresa.**

Kyle se sintió abatido y molesto. Esto sería difícil, muy difícil.

* * *

— **¡Kyle, baja a cenar! ¡Última vez!** – Su puerta retumbó entonces y Kyle refunfuñó a lo bajo.

– **Ya voy**. – Volvió la mirada al estante frente a él y siguió entonces acomodando los libros.

– **Será mejor que te apresures, jovencito –** Escuchó la voz de Gerald tras la puerta.

– **¿O qué? ¿Me demandarás? –** Se burló mientras soltaba una pequeña risilla entre dientes.

– **Te castigaré** – Se escuchó molesto.

La puerta se abrió, revelando el redondo rostro de Gerald acalorado en rabia y con una mirada bastante severa. Kyle se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos y mirándole con una sonrisa ladeada.

– **Que miedo, atrévete –** Le retó, provocando a su padre. Este último levantó un dedo acusador y le apuntó al pecho, picoteándolo.

– **Escúchame bien, niñito malcriado** – Kyle frunció el entrecejo. – **No sé cómo los habrá criado Sheila todo este tiempo, pero ahora estas bajo mí–** Se apuntó a sí mismo, recalcando la palabra . El joven podría haber jurado que le había escupido en el rostro – **cuidado. Así que será mejor que me respetes y acates mis órdenes sin rechistar. ¿Te quedó bien claro?** – Terminó apuntando nuevamente a Kyle y este le tomó el dedo con una mano, apartándolo de él y chasqueando la lengua, portando una mirada indiferente, que prontamente fue dirigida a la verdosa de Gerald con profunda ira.

– **No me toques. No tienes derecho de hablar así de mamá, porque ella al menos se dedicó a criarnos** – En su voz se sentía el resentimiento. – **Tú estabas por ahí, haciendo tu ''trabajo'' –** recalcó con comillas en el aire- **y demasiado ocupado como para siquiera llamar.**

 **–** **Yo era quien llevaba el dinero a la casa, no puedes culparme de mantenerte vivo y cómodo a ti y a tu hermano** – Respondió ofendido Gerald, tratando de que la voz no le temblara.

– **No metas a Ike en esto, él era demasiado pequeño para siquiera saber quién era su padre. ¿Crees que soy un estúpido y que no veía las cosas que le hacías a mamá estando borracho? Tú–** Fue interrumpido por una mano que fue directo a su mejilla derecha, haciéndole girar el rostro y sentir el palpitar en la mejilla.

– **Cállate. No me provoques. Te quedas sin cenar. –** En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos que subían la escaleras y se asomó Ike a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

– **¿Qué fue eso? –** Preguntó inocente, observando como su hermano apretaba los puños con fuerza y su padre se encontraba arreglándose la corbata.

– **Nada Ike, en seguida bajo. –** Respondió con voz suave Gerald.

Entonces Kyle, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, entró a la habitación, cerrando fuertemente la puerta a sus espaldas. Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba.

* * *

 **P** ensando en diversas estrategias para evitar a su padre, proteger a Ike de él y matemática avanzada, Kyle se encontraba sobre su cama a medio hacer, con su ropa interior que constaban de un par de calzoncillos negros, leyendo un libro de matemáticas. Era algo extraño, pero hacer matemáticas le ayudaba a resolver sus problemas sociales. O estudiando cualquier materia científica.

Kyle era lo que podría llamarse… un nerd. Pero uno con una actitud realmente particular.

Se sintió de pronto bastante sofocado y se levantó en dirección a la puerta, pero lo pensó dos veces. No quería que nadie entrara ni registrara su ordenada habitación. Miró entonces a la ventana y se dirigió a ella, sintiendo un estremecimiento provocado por el estímulo y la rabia. La abriría, ¿Qué cosa realmente malvada podría ocurrirle ahora que sentía su vida iba a ser un infierno? ¿Qué iba a pasarle? ¿Enamorarse? Casi se ríe a carcajada suelta con la idea. Las parejas y las personas solo traían problemas. El debía enfocarse en sus estudios, su trabajo y elaborar un método en el cual hacer su vida algo soportable.

Pero veámosle el lado bueno, mañana tendría escuela. No… eso no tenía nada de bueno. Hizo una mueca extraña al momento en el que se dirigía a su cama y guardaba el libro de matemáticas junto con un cuaderno bajo la cama y apagaba la luz. Una pequeña brisa nocturna hizo elevarse sus cortinas y hacerle sentir un tanto ligero. Se sintió con sueño y se acostó en la cama, tapándose con las mantas y profiriendo un pesado suspiro.

...

* * *

M **ensaje:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comenzar a leer este fic, es el primero que publico. Espero que les guste. ¡Ah! Colocaré unas canciones entremedio para darle algo de ambiente (Fueron las que me inspiraron a hacer el capítulo, o al menos el comienzo). Si tienen alguna sugerencia, o cualquier cosilla que quieran decirme, pueden mandar un mp o publicar un review, estaré muy contenta de recibirlo. He vuelto a resubir esta historia, luego de sacarla, releerla y editarla (no han sido muchos los cambios). Está ambientada por ahí entre los años 2000 y 2005; época en que los teléfonos celulares no eran táctiles (para que sea hagan una idea). Muchas muchas gracias por todo.


	2. Eyes On Fire

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia tiene fines meramente de entretención.

Advertencias: Lenguaje hostil, se recomienda discreción (ah ya).

* * *

– II –

" _**Eyes on Fire**_ "

 _Blue Foundation_

 _..._

 _ **A**_ _bres las grandes puertas de vidrio y las atraviesas con tu típico caminar y actitud indiferente para con los demás._

 _En muchas películas y series, cuando entra el personaje principal, todo el mundo voltea a verle uno por uno, embelesados y asombrados por su sola presencia, deslumbrando con su belleza escogida con pinzas, y todo realmente bien actuado. Tal vez será el sueño de muchos el tener ese tipo de característica entrada en la escuela, o en cualquier lugar. Pero para mí no. Esa es una realidad demasiado abrumadora, no sabes si te observan porque tienes monos en la cara o quizás algo tienes que llama la atención de todos_

Kyle empujaba las puertas de la entrada de South Park High School, caminando con aire altanero y manteniendo la mirada al frente, haciendo caso omiso de lo que ocurría a su rededor. Normalmente nadie prestaba atención a quien entraba en la escuela temprano, pero considerando que las clases habían ya comenzado y estaban a media mañana, se hizo un pequeño silencio cuando este jovencito se hizo paso entre el tumulto de personas que murmuraban entre ellas.

La preparatoria de South Park, a pesar de ser la única en el pueblo, era bastante grande y antigua. Tanto la mayoría de los habitantes como el profesorado habían estudiado en aquella escuela, formando así una especie de atmósfera más familiar y menos fría entre las personas que se veían regularmente en la instalación. Últimamente la preparatoria ha reformado sus conductas, normas y renovado distintas áreas para el supuesto bien de los alumnos. El pueblo era más conocido y por ende había más gente viviendo en él, por lo que en vista de los acontecimientos la escuela había tenido que acomodarse.

Una de las nuevas normas era que los alumnos debían asistir con un uniforme. Detestable ¿no?. Éste, en cuestión, constaba de: en varones un pantalón gris oscuro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y corbata institucional, que era de fondo azabache con una banda en diagonal color burdeo y ribetes de tonalidad morada. Las damas debían ocupar una falda negra que partía en la cintura con dobleces verticales y que se extendía hasta dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca y un corbatín de igual patrón que la corbata de los varones, calcetas oscuras y zapatos negros. Ambos debían ocupar un jersey oscuro encima de sus camisas y una chaqueta tipo formal del mismo tono. Era un uniforme bastante común y elegante, a decir verdad.

Era extraño que cerca de las diez de la mañana entrara un joven desconocido a la escuela, vistiendo arriba del uniforme una chaqueta naranja y para colmo una ushanka verde en su cabeza. Para qué decir que era bastante llamativo.

 _Estaba sorprendido, aunque claro que para mis adentros, de que toda esa gente que era bastante peculiar, tomara el asunto del uniforme tan a lo personal. ¡Por favor chicas! Muestren un poco de dignidad. Aunque los hombres no se quedan atrás, con su uniforme hecho un repollo. ¡Qué faltos de respeto! aunque no sé con qué cara digo eso._

* * *

— **Disculpe joven, ¿Quién es usted?** – Un adulto de aspecto fatigado se dirige a Kyle. Lo había interceptado cuando este último giraba una esquina, quedando a pasos de dirección (su destino principal). Kyle, con su característico semblante, observa al señor que se estaba quedando calvo.

– **Lo siento caballero, pero mi madre me enseñó a no hablar con desconocidos**. – Le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca, al tiempo en que algunos alumnos que paseaban por allí se arrejuntaban alrededor del nuevo y del adulto. El adulto carraspeó y se ajustó los anteojos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

– **¿Quién se cree que es? m'key –** Se coloca las manos en la cadera, pose que comenzaba a cabrear a nuestro joven protagonista, que no da señales de su molestia y en cambio mantiene su sonrisa irritando más al sujeto frente a él.

– **Oh ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski, señor… –** Le extiende una mano y el adulto se la estrecha apretándola con fuerza. Sus manos eran delgadas y huesudas.

– **Señor Mackey, orientador de la preparatoria de South Park** – Le dedicó una sonrisa de autoridad mientras se ajustaba la corbata al cuello, que parecía apretarle bastante.

Kyle observa al Sr. Mackey, sintiéndose algo cohibido por su mirada y su gran cabeza. Vio cómo el señor Mackey se alisaba el traje color caqui sintiendo que todo en él se veía perturbadoramente pulcro.

– **Un gusto conocerlo, señor** – Le suelta la mano – **Con su permiso** – Pasa por el lado del adulto, tratando de llegar a su destino.

– **Espere, señorito Bofoski! ¿A dónde cree que va, vestido de esa manera?** – Eleva su voz por sobre el bullicio generalizado que se había creado en el pasillo luego de que Kyle pasara a su lado. Pero este en vez de responderle, le señala la puerta de "dirección" antes de adentrarse a ella, pero no sin antes aclarar que su apellido era ''Broflovski''.

* * *

 _ **E**_ _sto era un asco, ¿Por qué tuve que venir en primer lugar? Primero todos parecen estar interesado más en el mundo de las otras personas antes de preocuparse siquiera de lo que le ocurre a su realidad y segundo, ¿Qué acaso todos los docentes directivos son tan jodidamente molestos?_

Kyle bufó con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Estaba esperando a que la directora terminara de dar su discurso frente a su nuevo curso para poder ingresar y presentarse. Le habían hecho quitarse la chaqueta anaranjada, que había guardado en la mochila, y se había puesto una oscura que encontró en la ropa perdida. Era un día frío y sin embargo las normas eran mucho más importantes que el posible resfrío que algún alumno podría pescar.

Luego de un par de minutos, la directora observó a Kyle, extendiendo uno de sus brazos en su dirección y él entró al aula a paso lento.

* * *

— **an… Stan… ¡Stanley!** – Salté de golpe en la silla y le observé pestañeado rápidamente – **¿Estás escuchándome?** – Me hablaba Wendy, observándome con sus hermosos ojos oscuros que los días de sol deslumbraban con un extraño destello morado.

– **¿Ah? –** Me observó enojada – **Ah sí, estoy escuchándote… ¿Qué me decías?** – Le contesté con una sensación de sequedad en la boca. Me acomodé sobre el escritorio poniendo el mentón entre mis manos y bostezando.

La verdad... no le estaba escuchando pues me encontraba horriblemente somnoliento y, me había quedado rondando en la mente un sueño que tuve anoche. Uno que es bastante regular en mis memorias y que según mamá he tenido desde pequeño, más o menos desde los nueve años.

Siempre comenzaba despertando dentro del sueño en la biblioteca de la escuela, y todo se veía bastante calmo, hasta que escuchaba una suave voz que parecía hablarme al oído. Entonces me asustaba y observaba a todos lados, buscando al dueño de aquella melodiosa voz que seguía repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Me levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado y corría por el pasillo buscando la voz hasta llegar al fondo del mismo, en donde veía a un joven de pie dándome la espalda. Al acercarme, de mi voz salía un nombre -el cual no puedo _por algún puto motivo_ recordar- y el niño se daba la vuelta y entonces despertaba, pero me quedaba con la sensación de la mirada de unos extraños ojos jade, que parecían infinitos y tan profundos como un bosque por el que ningún humano jamás ha pasado.

La diferencia de ese sueño, era que esta vez no era un niño el que estaba al fondo del pasillo, sino un adolescente de más o menos mi edad. Aquello era lo que me tenía tan pensativo ¿Por qué el repentino cambio?

Mamá me decía que era probable que el niño en cuestión fuera un amigo que había tenido cuando pequeño y que por asuntos familiares, se marchó. No estoy seguro, no tengo buena memoria.

– **Stan** – Escuché la cantarina voz de Kenny alargando la 'a' de mi nombre y que _gracias a algún Dios_ había interrumpido mis pensamientos y el regaño que Wendy estaba dándome, del que cabe aclarar, no estaba escuchando nada. ¿No les pasa que a veces la gente les habla y lo único que escuchan es un murmullo ininteligible? Algo así como ''bla bla bla''.

Le observé, pasando por alto a la chica frente a mí y escuchando su bufido en señal de estar ofendida. Wendy tenía las facciones más definidas, los labios cereza. Era una buena chica y mi novia, aunque no sé por qué se me acercaba tanto cuando me hablaba. Pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Más tarde hablaré con ella. Tal vez entienda algo de lo que está pasando en mi mente.

– **¿Qué ocurre?** – Kenneth era uno de mis mejores amigos, siempre estaba ahí para escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decirle y me acompañaba en toda clase de momentos. Pero y a pesar de haber sido compañeros tantos años, era bastante misterioso y la verdad, sabía muy poco de él. Kenny tenía una tez muy clara, casi transparente. Me pregunto si ha estado comiendo sano. Sus ojos eran marcados por unas tenues ojeras. Su nariz era larga y recta, como sus labios finos y su mandíbula contorneada. Era realmente atractivo.

– **¡A que no sabes la nueva! –** Comenzó mientras juntaba las palmas de las manos y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. No sé cómo le hacía para estar tan feliz en esta jaula a la que suelen llamar escuela. Quiero irme a casa a dormir.

– **No que yo sepa, ¿Qué pasó?** – Kenny sonrió aún más y tomó aire, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, entró el profesor.

– **Vayan a sus asientos –** Nos mandó con voz monótona y Wendy se despidió con una mirada. En poco tiempo ya estaban todos en sus respectivos puestos y apareció Eric -que quién sabe dónde se habrá metido- y se sentó a mi lado.

Eric, más conocido como Cartman, era también un amigo, aunque más para pasar el rato. Había crecido bastante, y también estaba más delgado. La grasa la transformó en músculo y ahora parece una especie de mole abusadora. El cabello castaño en corte recto, la nariz más ancha y los ojos almendrados. Era un maldito molestoso, sádico, psicópata y podría seguir, pero el carraspeo del profesor me hizo desviar la atención.

– **¿Qué miras? –** Escuché la grave voz de Cartman a mi lado.

No le contesté y fije mi vista en el profesor, que se sacaba un abrigo largo café oscuro y lo colgaba tras la silla. Se arremango las mangas de la camisa y nos observó. Pude escuchar las risillas y algunos suspiros de parte de algunas niñas ¿Qué le veían? Rodé los ojos.

– **Bien, ¿Alguien recuerda donde quedamos la semana anterior? –** Preguntó con una leve sonrisa y pasó su mirada por todos, evitándome, como siempre. Bufé y me recosté en el banco ¡Cómo le aborrecía!. – **¿Señorita Testaburger? –** Levanté la cabeza por puro instinto y le observé señalando con la mano a mi novia, que había levantado el brazo entusiasmada para contestar a su pregunta. De nuevo ¿ _Qué_ le ven? Me volví a recostar, con la cabeza mirando hacia mi lado derecho, que era el lado en donde no estaba Cartman.

– **En la época renacentista, profesor –** Escuché la aguda voz de Wendy y refunfuñé para mí mismo imitando su voz.

– **Ah cierto, gracias Wendy.** – Escuché una risilla de parte de ella, seguido de un ''por nada'', bastante tímido. Lo odio, lo odio. – **Stanley, presta atención.** –Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me incorporé en el banco, adoptando mi anterior postura con el mentón apoyado en la palma de una de mis manos. – **Bien, como verán, esta época se caracterizaba en su cambio de perspectiva, de teocéntrica a una en la que el ser humano era el centro de atención de las personas. Tópicos como el ''Carpe Diem'' que significa ''disfruta el día'' y hacía referencia a…**

Murmullos, sólo murmullos eran los que escuchaba. No era que no me gustara Literatura, era simplemente que no soportaba al profesor que por cierto era mi medio-hermano Craig Tucker.

No compartíamos mismo apellido ya que él era hijo de otro hombre con mi mamá y se había quedado con el apellido. Nunca tuve muy buena relación con él, que es siete años mayor que yo. Sí, es bastante joven para ser profesor, pero jodidamente bueno en lo que hace. Se nota que le apasiona. En fin, Craig siempre ha sido del tipo de persona conflictiva e indiferente, aunque en el aula de clases es súper distinto ¡Hasta porta una sonrisa! Tiene un aire enigmático, la voz ronca, y un vocabulario tan extenso - _como su ego-_ que hace suspirar a varias de mis compañeras.

Tenemos un gran parecido físico, sólo que él mide un metro ochenta y algo y yo un metro setenta y ocho. El color de nuestros ojos también es diferente, los suyos son un poco más oscuros que los míos y sus facciones son más duras, más maduras. Tiene el cabello corto, al igual que yo. Recuerdo que desde pequeños, la gente fácilmente nos reconocía como hermanos, solo que él detesta el apellido Marsh y yo, por mi lado, "Tucker".

En un momento la clase lanzó unas carcajadas, tal vez por alguna ocurrencia de mi hermano, y desperté de mi ensoñación, pestañeando un poco.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y toda la sala quedó en silencio, Craig profirió un ''¡Adelante!'' y entró la directora Victoria.

– **Ah, directora, ¿Qué le trae por estos lares?** – Le sonrió a la directora, quien le devolvió la sonrisa peinándose los cabellos de forma atolondrada. Tucker estaba, desde mi punto de vista, al lado izquierdo del escritorio, con un libro en la mano izquierda y un plumón de pizarra negro en la otra, de espaldas a nosotros. Se volteó y quedó con el cuerpo mirando a la puerta de entrada.

– **Buenos días profesor Tucker** – Se volteó a nosotros – **alumnos. Hay un aviso que me gustaría hacerles, aunque al parecer algunos ya están enterados. –** Observé como Kenny se volteaba de su asiento a observarme con una sonrisa ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Algo malo, bueno? ¿Se cancelarían las clases? ¿¡Para siempre!? – **A pesar de que nos encontremos a mitad de semestre, hemos recibido a un nuevo alumno que comenzará a formar parte de este curso a partir de este momento. –** Bufé aburrido– **Démosle la bienvenida** –Dirigí la mirada a la entrada, algo ansioso por alguna extraña razón.

Entró una persona de contextura delgada y como de un metro sesenta y algo. Tenía la mayoría del cabello cubierto de un gorro tipo ruso de color verde, pero aun así se escapaban algunos mechones, que caían a los costados de su rostro. Eran de un extraño anaranjado. Su piel era bastante pálida y sus manos se veían pequeñas y delicadas. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué ocupaba el uniforme de los chicos? ¡¿No me digas que es un niño?!

– **Vamos, no seas tímido, preséntate –** Habló la directora, interrumpiendo el silencio y la atmósfera creada.

El niño levantó la cabeza, para observarnos a todos uno por uno. Su rostro tenía facciones bastante femeninas, pero algo en él demostraba su carácter. Abrí bien los ojos al observar los suyos grandes de un color exótico. Él… lo conocía de algún lado, estaba seguro. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, sentí algo apretarse en mi interior y las imágenes de los sueños se repitieron con tanta fuerza y rapidez que me sentí mareado.

– **Kyle –** Susurré y al instante me sorprendí, tapándome la boca. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Eric me miraba extrañado.

– **¿Lo conoces? –** Preguntó en voz baja, apuntando con uno de sus dedos al chico. Negué con la cabeza

– **Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski** – Dijo en un armonioso tono de voz que me erizó los vellos de los brazos. ¡No puede ser!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo adolorida una muñeca luego de mantenerme tanto tiempo en una posición y observé sin evitarlo a Craig que observaba con un gesto extraño al nuevo compañero. Un gesto que no había visto en él desde hace tiempo. Esto no señalaba nada bueno.

* * *

 **K** yle observó a sus compañeros uno a uno, recordando sus facciones y estudiándolos con la mirada. Sintió como intimidó a un par de ellos y sonrió mentalmente. _No es como si fuera tímido._ Reconoció a unos tantos que había visto en su trabajo, lo que sería un absoluto problema si le reconocían a él. Volvió su vista a la directora y luego la dirigió al profesor, sintiendo como el escudo que había creado en su mirada indiferente se había roto de un segundo a otro. La mirada era profunda y le había calado profundo en los huesos ¿Quién era este tipo?

— **Entonces y sin más preámbulos, le dejó a cargo al señorito Broflovski. Me marcho, adiós –** Hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida con la cabeza a los alumnos, al profesor y se fue cerrando la puerta al salir del salón.

– **Eh… –** Su mirada seguía fija en la de Kyle y tuvo que carraspear la garganta para volver en sí. Observó al frente con una mirada difícil de descifrar – **Puedes sentarte en cualquier sitio que esté vacío.**

Kyle observó al frente, viendo a los posibles nuevos compañeros de puesto y se decidió por uno. Caminó hacia él y se sentó, quedando al lado de Kenny y delante de Stan. La divertida mirada de Kenny se posó con incredulidad en Kyle, quien le ignoró en lo que quedaba de hora.

Craig, ajustándose la corbata e ignorando al recién llegado, siguió con su charla acerca de las épocas literarias y sus respectivos movimientos. Stan aún no podía creer que el chico que le había visitado en los sueños existiera en realidad, y comenzó a sentirse bastante embobado cuando un aroma dulzón que expelía de los cabellos de Kyle le llegó de lleno.

Kyle se dedicó a anotar apuntes en un cuaderno cualquiera que había sacado de su mochila negra, también hacía uno que otro dibujito mientras se sentía incómodo por un frío aire que había en la sala de clases. Se sintió desnudo de pronto y más cohibido de lo que creía poder sentirse.

Sonó el timbre y Kyle cerró de golpe el cuaderno, tomó la mochila del suelo y guardó sus chucherías. Se notaba apresurado por alguna razón y honestamente, no quería que le acosaran con preguntas privadas del tipo ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela a mitad de año? …

– **Broflovski** –Escuchó la burlona voz de alguien a sus espaldas y volteó por sobre su hombro con los ojos entreabiertos. Era Eric Cartman – **Ese apellido me suena a… ¿De dónde vienes?** – Kyle se sorprendió, pero enseguida cambió su semblante a uno de indiferencia.

– **¿Qué te importa?** – Respondió con voz hosca. Se volteó tomando su mochila, pero fue interceptado por Kenny.

– **No le hagas caso, es un idiota. –** Le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Kyle le miró un segundo y pasó al lado de él, pero este volvió a ponerse delante. Sus escrutadores ojos claros parecían atravesarle la mente y leerle cada uno de sus pensamientos. Tuvo la necesidad de gritar en su cabeza para que aquello no ocurriera.

– **Quítate, me estás estorbando –** Murmuró bajo. Tratando de evitar su mirada.

– **¡Lo siento, ya no puedo aguantarlo! ¡Kyle! –** Se lanzó a sus brazos y este se quedó rígido en su lugar. Los demás compañeros que quedaban guardaron silencio observando la escena y Craig, que estaba borrando la pizarra, se quedó mirando escéptico, estático en su lugar. – **¿¡Cómo has estado todo este tiempo!? ¿Qué tal está Ike? ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?! –** Ponía una voz lastimera, en la que luego de cada palabra pareciera que iba a terminar por explotar en llanto.

Kyle, observó rápidamente como sólo aquello había llamado la atención de todos, inclusive el profesor, y demostrando en su rostro su urgencia, le tapó la boca a Kenny con una mano, golpeando su nariz por accidente. Le miró fijamente y sintió cómo la mirada de él se iba tranquilizando.

– **Cállate, sólo… –** Suspiró – **No digas esas cosas en voz alta. –** Le tomó del brazo y se lo llevó fuera del aula, bajo la mirada de todos bastante sorprendidos de cómo el aparente pequeño Kyle se llevaba a Kenny lejos de allí.

* * *

 **L** a pesada puerta de metal de la azotea se abrió emitiendo un chirrido irritante y del interior del edificio salieron dos chicos, uno de cabellos tan rubios como el destello del sol y el otro con cabellos tan anaranjados como una hoja caída del árbol en otoño. Una vez ambos a la intemperie, uno de ellos cerró la puerta y encaró al otro, que si fuera posible, tendría una mueca como la de un signo de interrogación.

— **¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! –** Le llamó la atención Kyle, a lo que Kenny se encogió de hombros y se acercó nuevamente a él, envolviéndole con sus brazos en un apretado (demasiado, cabe decir) abrazo.

– **Estaba tan preocupado –** Suspira Kenneth en un tono de voz desconocido para muchos. Kyle le devolvió el abrazo y luego le apartó. Tratando de conservar una reputación inexistente – **¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? Sigues tan fuerte como siempre** – Se sobó la nariz.

– **Acá en South Park –** Ambos ya se habían calmado bastante. Kenny se sorprendió con lo que escuchó y esbozó una sonrisa muy grande, que llegó a asustar un poco a Kyle. – **y ya sabes, todo es una mierda. Estoy viviendo con Gerald. Ike está bien, pero temo por él... Mamá se fue, Kenny. Tomó sus porquerías y se fue dejándonos solos. ¡Si tan solo hubieras estado ahí el día en que Gerald llegó! ¡Cómo lo odio!.**

Le hablaba como si hace un par de horas hubieran comenzado un tema que retomaban tiempo después. Aunque claro, la última vez que habían hablado –fuera del trabajo- había sido casi medio año atrás.

No era necesario explicarle el origen del temor, pues Kenny conocía la historia del padre que prometía el cielo y siquiera podía entregarte polvo de manera honesta.

– **No te presiones tanto, sabes que… -** Ni sabía por qué trataba de justificar a su padre. O a la vida.

– **¡Eso no importa ahora Kenny! ¡Ese sujeto va a apartarlo de mi lado! No puedo… Simplemente, no voy a permitirlo. Ike va a ser la excepción a la regla. No vivirá con odio en sus venas.** – Kyle lo interrumpió, bajó la cabeza y suspiró, tragándose una molestia que se le había formado en la garganta. Levantó la mirada y Kenny sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. El chico pelirrojo se arrimó a una pared y se dejó caer, suspirando. Kenny fue a sentarse a su lado.

– **Todo va a estar bien** –Trató a de animarlo, mostrándole una cajetilla de cigarros. Kyle enarcó una ceja.

– **Gracias, Ken, eso espero. –** Sonrió de lado y el otro le devolvió la sonrisa. – **¿De dónde sacaste eso? –** Cambió el tema, tomando un cigarrillo de la caja y poniéndoselo en los labios.

– **Sabes que un mago nunca revela sus secretos –** Le guiñó un ojo y Kyle rió un poco por el comentario. – **Kyle, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea… y sobre ese imbécil de tu padre, ya se nos ocurrirá algo –** Se encogió de hombros, pero antes de siquiera poder encender el cigarro, sonó el timbre, anunciando que era tiempo de volver a clases. Kyle bufó y se levantó, guardando el cigarrillo en el bolsillo de la camisa blanca, oculto por el jersey.

– **¿Vienes?** – Preguntó señalando con el dedo pulgar a la puerta. Kenny negó con la cabeza – **Nos vemos a la tarde, entonces** – Hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano de despedida y desapareció tras la puerta.

El resto de la jornada se hizo largo, sobre todo para Kyle, que ya casi cuando estaban llegando al final de las clases, sentía que se iba a volver loco si seguía rodeado de tanta gente desconocida, molesta y ruidosa. Pero por fin, antes de que comenzara a quitarse uno a uno sus suaves cabellos, el profesor dio el anuncio del final de clases y fue el primero en salir del salón. Stan se había dedicado a observar a Kyle durante todo el día, tratando de averiguar de él, pero era bastante silencioso. Cartman también se había empeñado en analizarlo, buscando algo para poder así darle una "cálida" bienvenida al nuevo compañero.

* * *

 **K** yle llegó apresurado a su hogar, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Se asomó a la puerta de Ike, quien estaba jugando un videojuego. Ike salía antes de clases, ya que era menor y por ende, el tiempo que pasaba en la escuela era menor que el de Kyle, quien debía estudiar bastante. A su pesar.

— **Hola Kyle, ¿Qué tal el primer día?** – Preguntó mirando la pantalla.

– **Una mierda ¿Y el tuyo?**

– **Parecido. –** Kyle rió a lo bajo y se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió rápidamente de ropa a una más cómoda, dejando todo su uniforme repartido encima de su cama y tomó la mochila, saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes haber tomado el cigarrillo del bolsillo de la camisa. Bajó las escaleras.

– **¡Que te vaya bien! ¡Manda saludos a Karen! –** Grito Ike desde su habitación, Kyle tomó las llaves del encimero y salió, sonriendo.

* * *

— **¿Hasta qué hora piensas quedarte? .** – Aquella voz que apareció repentinamente le provocó un sobresalto que trató de encubrir lo mejor posible, sin embargo, el causante no se salvó de una profunda mirada de odio.

– **Si vas a andar asustando a la gente por allí, no me molestes, por favor. –** Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, masajeando sus ojos cansados. Dejó los papeles a un lado y suspiró, volviendo a trabajar con otros en sus manos.

– **¡Vamos Craig! ¡Eres joven, no puedes andar desgastando tu vida así en el trabajo! Te invito a tomar algo –** Craig rió por lo bajo y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, desordenándolo, después se estiró hacia atrás en la silla y bostezó. Enfrentó a la persona que en esos momentos tomaba una silla para sentarse en ella con el respaldo hacia adelante, como si estuviera cabalgando, en frente del escritorio de Craig.

– **No digas tonterías McCorcmick. Primero, no estoy desgastando mi vida, tú sabes que me gusta mi trabajo. Segundo, no tienes dinero y aún me debes veinte dólares, y tercero pero no por eso menos importante… ¡Eres menor de edad, maldición! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Qué irá a pensar tu madre de mí si llega a enterarse de que tu profesor te invita a tomar unos tragos? –** Kenny rió entretenido.

– **Eres un idiota. Aparte, Carol ya tiene una imagen bastante mala tuya. –** Craig sonrió con soberbia. – **Aún no puede creer que el revoltoso Craig Tucker sea profesor de Lengua de su adorable e inofensivo hijo –** Negó con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Luego observó de nuevo a Craig que seguía pegado en los papeles. Las pestañas negras le tapaban casi por completo los ojos. Se frotaba las cejas con una mano, y curvaba los labios finos en una mueca de desagrado. Kenny puso la mano derecha encima de las hojas y los lanzó al suelo deslizándolas por sobre la mesa.

– **¿¡Cuál es tu puto problema!? .–** El mayor saltó irritado del escritorio y se agachó a recoger los papeles. Kenny se levantó de la silla y le pisó suavemente la mano, observándole con seriedad.

– **Te has vuelto débil, Tucker. –** Kenny estaba irritado. Su amigo Craig, había cambiado.

Estos jóvenes se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, podría decirse que desde la infancia, puesto que Craig era amigo de Kevin, el hermano mayor de Kenny. Estos dos amigos, junto a otros niños más, eran los más revoltosos de la escuela y por qué no decir: del pueblo entero. Craig se llevaba bien con Kenny, y este tenía un trato de admiración con el pelinegro, ya que le protegía cada vez que alguien se burlaba de él o le molestaba por su situación económica. Craig le decía que no concebía que Kevin fuera tan 'hijo de puta' que no se preocupara por sus hermanos, así que él lo hacía de su parte.

A pesar de que Kenny tuviera su propio grupito de amigos, se veía de igual forma con Craig y se juntaba en el grupo de adolescentes revoltosos, siendo el menor de ellos.

Fueron buenos tiempos.

– **Vete a la mierda –** Craig hizo un movimiento rápido y estirando la pierna hizo tropezar a Kenny, que cayó al suelo sentado. El rubio se quejó adolorido, llevando sus manos a su trasero. Craig sonrió y terminó de recoger los papeles. Los puso sobre la mesa, golpeándolos en la base para que se acomodaran y los depositó en una carpeta que guardó en un maletín, tomándolo y cargándolo al hombro. Sacó la chaqueta que estaba tras su silla y con un dedo se la sujetó sobre un hombro, se acercó a Kenny que estaba en el suelo todavía quejándose. – **¿Vienes?**

Kenny le observó y su mueca de dolor cambió a una expresión de cómplice, sonriendo de lado. Se levantó y golpeando la espalda de Craig sin decir absolutamente nada le siguió fuera del salón de clases.

– **¿A dónde iremos? Te prometo que a la próxima te pago –** Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, observando al frente. Craig se pone la chaqueta y saca de un bolsillo unas llaves.

– **No lo sé, a donde el viento nos lleve**

– **Eres tan poético –** Se mofó con voz melosa Kenny

– **Cállate –** Bufó por lo bajo.

Estaban saliendo de la escuela cuando el teléfono del rubio sonó, terminando con el pequeño cómodo silencio que se formaba entre los dos.

– **Ah, mierda** –Se asustó Kenny, buscando en sus bolsillos su teléfono. Cuando lo encontró, contestó sin mirar la pantalla – **¿Diga?**

– _**¡Kenneth! ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor! –**_ Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

– **Vaya Ken, al parecer las clases no te han enseñado nada de vocabulario** – Su voz tenía un tinte divertido, y una sonrisa se había plantado en su rostro que se borró al instante de escuchar a quien se dirigía Kenny.

– **Kyle… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Te escuchas alterado, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –** Sugirió el rubio y era en parte cierta, ya que Kyle sí estaba alterado, pero no por la razón que Kenny pensaba.

– _**Idiota. No sé por qué te llamé a ti**_

– **Eso es porque piensas en mí,** _ **darling**_ – Craig observaba interesado el modo en el que Kenny trataba al chico nuevo, al parecer se conocían de tiempo o quizás sólo lo estaba acosando. Se había perdido de algo. Se escuchó una cantarina risa al otro lado de la línea. Tenía curiosidad. Su "hermanito" menor le ocultaba un amigo desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

– _**Ya quisieras. –**_ Su voz se había acompasado – _**¿Me podrías traer lo que le presté a Karen el otro día? Se me olvidó que lo necesitaba para hoy. Me harías un gran, gran favor.**_

– **Claro. Nos vemos al rato.**

– _**¡Gracias! ¡Te la debo!**_ – Se cortó la llamada y Kenny se giró a ver a Craig, que le observaba de vuelta con una mirada de duda.

– **Lo lamento Tucker, pero saldremos otro día, tengo cosas que hacer. –** Y con esa excusa y una pequeña sonrisa se alejó de Craig trotando en dirección a su hogar.

– ¡ **Kenneth! –** Le gritó esperando a que el otro volteara. Le había sacado de sus asuntos para convencerlo de salir y cuando estaban a punto de ir a alguna parte le dejaba plantado ¿Qué tipo de amigo hacía eso? Cuando Kenny se dio la vuelta, Craig le hizo su típica seña levantando el dedo medio de la mano derecha.

...

* * *

Mensaje: ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas -de verdad-, muchas gracias! por el apoyo y los comentarios. Aria, nuevamente te agradezco y lleno de besos por ser el primer comentario, Luis Carlos, gracias igual por seguir esta historia tanto como la versión anterior, y Murasaki Mios muchas gracias por pasarte. Sobre lo del padre, aún queda mucho como para que se arreglen tan luego -si es que lo hacen ajem- , me alegra que te guste la idea porque después se va poniendo algo rara jaja y gracias por las galletitas, me encantan. Lo de los cambios lo especifico al principio del primer capítulo.

Al fin el primer encuentro entre Craig y Kyle jiji ¿Qué opinan? ¿Se esperaban que fuera su profesor? -yo no-.

Actualizaré semana por medio para que me de el tiempo de terminar la historia. Los días lunes porque son el día de la luna y me gusta la luna.

Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas con su familia -o con ustedes mismos jeje- y que estén muy bien. Les deseo lo mejor.

Besitos.


	3. Karma

D **isclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia tiene fines meramente de entretención.

A **dvertencias:** Este capítulo no es apto para todo tipo de personas (no, no contiene escenas eróticas, lo siento) pero no puedo decir la advertencia porque quiero que sea sorpresa. Sólo dejarles saber que este capítulo define la trama. Si les gusta, genial, y si no, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá y por el apoyo.

* * *

– **III –**

 **''Karma''**

…

 **.**

— **¡Bienvenido a Magnolia Café!** – Dijo entusiasmada y con enérgica voz una hermosa joven de brillantes ojos celestes, nariz respingona, y de largos y rizados rubios cabellos, mientras se asomaba tras una barra de bebidas que dejaba apreciar a la muchacha desde el torso para arriba.

– **¿Qué hay, Bebe? –** Saludó animoso Kenneth McCormick, desenvolviéndose en el lugar como si fuera su hogar.

– **Ah, solo eres tú –** El desalentado tono de voz de la muchacha hizo que Kenny abriera los ojos en falsa ofensa.

– **¿Cómo es eso de ''sólo eres tú''? Pondré una carta de queja ¿Dónde está el libro? –** Se acerca a la barra y se sienta en una banca alta dirigiéndose a la blonda que en ese momento limpiaba unos vasos con un paño de hilo blanco.

La música sonaba suavemente en café magnolia y algunas camareras se paseaban por el lugar atendiendo a unos pocos clientes que podían encontrarse a esas horas de la tarde y aunque en ese momento no se veía mucha gente, el lugar se llenaba durante la noche de distintas personas que tratan de escapar del aburrido mundo de sus banalidades. Algunas chicas saludaban a Kenny al pasar a su lado y este levantaba una mano sonriendo coquetamente.

– **Veo que tu habilidad con las chicas no ha cambiado, McCormick –** Le habló Bebe, arrimándose sobre la barra para hablarle con más comodidad.

Kenny le giña el ojo a Bebe y ésta ríe sin evitarlo.

A la hora en la que se encontraban, el sol todavía no había terminado de ocultarse tras las montañas y el café no tenía encendidas sus luces. Dejaba que el sol filtrara sus últimos rayos a través de los grandes ventanales a la entrada, que si desde afuera no se podía ver casi nada hacia dentro más que siluetas, desde el interior se podía observar con toda claridad la calle y las tiendas al otro lado de la calle.

El recinto pequeño y acogedor era atendido tanto por lugareños como por algunos que vivían en pueblitos aledaños a South Park. Si entrabas, a tu mano izquierda podías encontrar unas cuatro mesas con sillones de esos adosados a las paredes, a tu mano derecha había un largo bar de madera oscura con sillas altas de metal tapizadas en el asiento de un cuero negro. Al final había un telón rojo oscuro, y daba a la segunda área del café que consistía de un simple escenario al final, con mesas redondas cubiertas de un mantel rojo oscuro repartidas entre ese espacio. Al lado derecho del bar había una escalera negra en espiral que daba al segundo piso, un área exclusiva de los empleados, y al frente de esta escalera, al lado de los sillones pegados a las paredes estaban los baños (en sus puertas llevaban esas típicas señales de monitos a palo, uno con falda indicaba el de damas).

Tras el bar a un costado de los estantes que contenían botellas que destellaban con distintos tonos y diferían en la forma, había una puerta que daba al patio. Muchos salían allí a buscar un poco de relajo y silencio, luego de estar tanto tiempo encerrados en el café.

– **Buscas a Karma, ¿O me equivoco? –** Bebe se había cruzado de brazos y le observaba con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios pintarrajeados de rojo. Kenny se sintió cohibido durante pequeños segundos al ser descubierto, pero luego ríe con sus dientes cerrados, pasando una de sus manos tras la cabeza.

– **¿Tanto se nota?** – Le dirige una mirada seria, contrastando con su anterior actitud.

– **Esa muchacha es bastante cotizada, bueno, de algún modo no me sorprende considerando lo hermosa que es –** la rubia mira a otro lado, a la escalera precisamente, de donde iba bajando un delgado jovencito. – **¡Niño! ¡¿Estás comiendo?!.**

El joven se acerca a ellos, con una mueca en el rostro.

– **No he tenido mucha hambre, últimamente por algún motivo todo me está sabiendo insípido y arenoso –** Hace una mueca de desagrado, observando a la chica y sacando la lengua con asco.

– **Lo que tú tienes es una maña mental, Ky –** Le dice ésta con cariño, acomodando uno de los traviesos mechones del pelirrojo tras la oreja.

Bárbara, conocida por su apodo ''Bebe'', era una buena amiga de Kyle. Ella fue la única chica que le ayudó desde un principio guiándole en el trabajo y dándole consejos. Con el tiempo la relación de ellos dos se parecía a la de dos hermanos, siendo Bebe la que asumió de mayor.

– **No creo que exista tal cosa** – Apoya los codos en la barra, observando a Kenny. – **Hola Ken, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? –** El rubio pone encima de la mesa una bolsa de papel que el pelirrojo toma con una sonrisa en el rostro – **¡Eres lo mejor! –** Le observa nuevamente – **¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Cualquier cosa, menos lo que estás pensando –** Apunta a Kenny, que en ese momento tenía una provocadora mirada y ladina sonrisa en su rostro.

– **Bueno, si me lo dices con ese tono. No es como si pudiera controlarme**

– **Si puedes –** Le reprocha Bárbara, enterrando una de sus uñas en una mejilla del blondo.

– **Tú no te metas, esto es entre** _ **Mr. Ginger**_ **y yo –** Kyle frunce el entrecejo y Bebe se burla por el apodo.

– **Te he dicho que no me llames así. Me arrepentí, no te daré nada –** El pelirrojo da media vuelta y se dirige a las escaleras.

– **Pe… ¡Pero Ky! –** Estira una mano en su dirección y éste voltea con una ceja en alto – **Le mandas saludos a Karma de mi parte –** Sonríe altanero, Kyle abre los ojos como platos y enrojeciendo hasta las orejas se da vuelta nuevamente para irse por las escaleras dando fuertes pisadas. La risa de Bebe se escuchaba hasta el segundo piso y un par de locales siguientes.

.

* * *

 **Helix- Flume**

 **A** l cerrarse la puerta de aquella pequeña y desordenada habitación, se escuchó un aletargado jadeo como de alguien que hubiera aguantado la respiración durante mucho tiempo y luego la hubiera soltado, bastante agotado además.

Kyle se dejó caer sobre la silla, observando el cansino rostro que le devolvía su reflejo. Trató de sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca en su lugar.

— **Vamos Kyle, haz un esfuerzo.** – Trató de animarse y agitó la cabeza para despejarse.

.

* * *

— _**¡¿Qué tengo que hacer qué?! –**_ _No podía terminar de creerlo. Sentía cada músculo del cuerpo tenso. Observó a su amigo con el entrecejo tan fruncido que las cejas casi se tocaban entre sí –_ _**No mencionaste nada de esto.**_

– _**Necesitabas ayuda y sabía que dirías que no si sabías de qué trataba todo esto.**_

 _Se mordió el labio inferior. Era cierto, necesitaba un trabajo y este pagaba bien. Había varias cosas que aún le quedaban por pensar, por terminar de convencerse. Era extraño siquiera que le hayan ofrecido eso. Pero lo hacía por su madre, por su hermano, y para escapar de los constantes acosos de su padre en los otros trabajos que había conseguido, preguntando por su madre, por él, y quejándose de estupideces. Observó con resignación al que tenía enfrente. Total, ya había aceptado el empleo._

Tomó la máscara de pestañas oscura, la pasó con delicadeza y maestría por las pestañas de ambos ojos, alargándolas, engrosándolas y oscureciéndolas. Su mirada se tornó más profunda, más llamativa. Ayudó a incrementar lo anterior repasando en el contorno de las pestañas un lápiz de ojo color negro. Pintó sus párpados con polvos de brillos grises.

– _ **Tranquilízate un poco, cariño –**_ _La chica estaba frente a él con una caja de maquillajes en la mano izquierda y en la otra con un pincel._

– _**No puedo, lo siento, me vas a sacar un ojo con eso –**_ _Se aferró con ambas manos a la silla y trató de alejar el rostro aún más de la chica._

– _**¿Por quién me tomas? Te digo que soy experta. –**_ _Observa como el chico le devuelve la mirada y en sus ojos nota el terror impregnado en ellos –_ _**Confía en mí –**_ _Dice con voz dulce, esperando a que el muchacho cediera un poco. Éste cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente._

– _**Bien, adelante, haz tu magia.**_

Pasó por sus pequeños y carnosos labios un labial rojo oscuro. Había ya escondido antes cualquier tipo de ''imperfección'' o marca de su rostro con una base del tono de su piel. Terminó acomodándose las lentillas grises con aumento y se miró al espejo.

Ya no se sorprendía del reflejo que este le devolvía y asumía sus rasgos andróginos. Enseguida se sintió dentro del personaje y cambió su postura, enderezandose y cambiando la mirada. Tomó la peluca de cabellos azabaches y la colocó sin ningún percance sobre su cabeza, cubriendo los verdaderos tonos de color. Se peinó con cuidado y puso algo de perfume dulce.

– _**Esto es extraño**_ – _No encontraba las palabras exactas para describir el cómo se sentía en ese momento. Su corazón latía desbocado y sentía que las palmas de las manos le escocían. No podía evitar sentirse un poco emocionado. Destensó los nudillos y acarició con suavidad el reflejo del otro lado del espejo. Dio un pequeño respingo al recordar que era él mismo y aquél su propio reflejo._

– _ **Te acostumbrarás –**_ _Un chico de ojos tan claros como un cielo despejado calmo le otorgó una resplandeciente sonrisa y no pudo evitar contagiarse. No se sentía mal, ni con el orgullo aplastado. Él nunca había sido como los demás niños de su edad y su madre siempre se lo decía. Su modo de pensar las cosas, de actuar, de observar y de reconocerlas._

El barullo de la gente a esa hora de la noche en el café era notorio y un poco molesto. La música sonaba prudente. Alguna nueva banda mostraba sus capacidades y recibía merecidos aplausos. Las luces contrastaban con el color del lugar, en algunos lados más iluminados y en otros con el tono tenue. La gente se veía feliz, riendo y sintiéndose como en otro mundo. Las meseras acompañaban a un par de grupos y otras servían las mesas, cambiaban turnos. Era una típica noche de trabajo en el _café Magnolia._

– **¡Karma!** – El grito de un chico llamó la atención de gran parte de la clientela y muchos esbozaron bobas sonrisas al ver a la hermosa chica caminar en dirección de la persona que le llamaba.

El café contaba con dos tipos de vestuarios, durante el día los asalariados debían ocupar el delantal verde con detalles azules sobre alguna ropa casual de tonos oscuros o no llamativos. Durante las noches, que eran cuando realmente el café Magnolia funcionaba, las damas (únicas funcionarias), debían portar unos vestidos hechos a medida.

Estos vestidos eran característicos de cada una de las empleadas y era un color diferente para cada una de ellas, aunque también variaban el detalle y corte de estos. Todos eran negros la mayoría del tiempo y el color se encontraba en los detalles, acentuando cada atributo de cada una de ellas de una manera única.

La chica se movía con elegancia y cuidado, cada uno de sus movimientos era pulcro y traía embelesados a los observadores. Era bien conocida en ese lugar por su modo de tratar a la clientela masculina. Su oscuro cabello se mecía con cada movimiento de caderas y el vestido le sentaba a la perfección. Llevaba unas medias negras hasta arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos de charol con tacón.

– _**Esto es un asco.**_ – _Se dejó caer en el sillón de felpa rojo que había a un lado de la puerta. Los pies le dolían. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo, soltando un fuerte jadeo._

– _**No es para tanto. –**_ _Escuchó una suave voz y removió las manos para observar a la persona que le hablaba. Era el muchacho de hace unos días atrás. Se había agachado para estar a su altura y llevaba una sonrisa en el maquillado rostro. Una malla le cubría los platinados cabellos que salían rebeldes por algunos lados. El chico se acomodó en el asiento y observó la mano que el joven rubio había posado con cuidado sobre su rodilla. Era una mano muy pequeña y bien cuidada. ¿Cómo podía mantener esa sonrisa tan cálida en los labios después de semejante día de trabajo? –_ _ **Ya verás lo divertido que es todo esto.**_

 _El chico parecía brillar por cada poro de su piel y pronto se sintió maravillado por sus palabras y su simple presencia._

– _**Mi nombre es Leopold, pero puedes llamarme Butters. –**_ _Levantó la mano derecha donde llevaba una peluca rubio dorado, y la acercó al chico sentado frente a él. Éste le miró extrañado y el otro dejó de mirarle a los ojos para observar su mano. Al darse cuenta de lo que tenía tomado comenzó a reír de una manera encantadora. –_ _ **Lo siento –**_ _Tomó la peluca con la izquierda y volvió a estirar la derecha frente a él._

– _**Kyle. –**_ _Estrechó la mano del rubio_ – _ **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acá? ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?**_

– _**Me queda poco para cumplir el año ¿Las chicas son buenas contigo? –**_ _Empujó a Kyle a un costado y se sentó a su lado. El chico agarraba confianza con rapidez y era algo que Kyle comprobó al notar lo apretados que estaban en ese sillón para uno. –_ _ **Tal vez no me ves porque me voy algo tarde, pero tal vez me reconozcas con el otro nombre: Marjorine.**_

– _ **¿¡Tú eres Marjorine!?-**_ _Kyle lucía bastante sorprendido y su tono de voz lo denotaba. Butters se carcajeó otro poco y asintió con orgullo._

– _ **Y tú eres…**_

– _**Karma.**_

La luz le dio de lleno a los ojos, centelleando en ellos una mezcla de colores acuosos. Observó al chico frente a ella con el rostro serio y éste esbozó una sonrisa burlesca.

– **Que linda estas hoy, Karma. –** El chico palmeó a su lado indicándole a la chica que se sentara a su lado.

– **Cállate Kenny, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas, debo trabajar. –** Se dejó caer a su lado de todas formas con los brazos cruzados y el chico comenzó a reír con gusto.

.

* * *

 _Carmen – Lana del Rey_

 _._

 _Es muy difícil pensar que trabajo en algo así desde hace más de varios meses. También es complicado de imaginar cómo alguien de mi tipo puede prestarse a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero y como dijo Butters hace mucho tiempo, es divertido. Aunque creo que mi definición de diversión es diferente o tal vez, Leopold no es tan santo como parece._

 _Encuentro divertido jugar con la percepción de las personas. Probar hasta dónde son capaces de llegar. Engañarlos con una sonrisa o un par de palabras. Tengo varios sujetos de prueba en el trabajo y con cada uno de ellos juego algo diferente. Sí, es cruel, pero me entretiene. Debo distraerme con algo, para evitar golpear a uno de esos pervertidos en el rostro._

 _Fue muy duro al principio, porque no sabía que debía hacer y ninguna chica parecía querer ayudarme._

 _Las chicas del café parecen ser todas unos bombones dulces y empalagosos, pero en cuanto termina su turno y van al camerino a cambiarse, su rostro se vuelve más oscuro y vuelven a ser las sucias, amargadas, y mentirosas arpías de siempre._

 _El dueño del lugar era muy amable conmigo, entendía mi necesidad, pero no me daba confianza. Me había otorgado un lugar especial para cambiarme y arreglarme antes de salir a atender a la gente. Aquél lugar también lo compartía con Leopold, aunque al principio lo veía súper poco porque llegaba sólo en la noche y se iba muy tarde. Me costó montones acercarme a él, porque claro, yo soy "súper sociable"._

 _El cuarto también lo compartimos con una chica llamada Bárbara, alguien a quien puedo considerar una buena amiga. Ella trajo a este lugar a Butters, y junto con el dueño era quien guardaba nuestros secretos, lo de vestirnos de mujer -aunque no creo que el jefe lo haga de buena persona-. Para las otras chicas nosotros somos quienes hacen la limpieza. Más adelante se unió al cuarto Karen, la hermana menor de Kenny. Ella es muy adorable y todavía muy pequeña, pero muy esforzada. No hace lo mismo que nosotros, sino que cosas menores. La mayoría del tiempo viene su hermano a cuidarla, porque este lugar tiene a muchos pervertidos de clientes._

Hoy era miércoles, donde su turno empezaba a las cuatro y terminaba a las diez de la noche. Los otros días empezaba a las nueve y terminaba a las una o dos de la madrugada, exceptuando un día de la semana (a su elección) que tomaba libre y el día domingo que no trabajaba. Kyle estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco y hasta había veces en que despertaba una hora antes de que sonara el despertador. Estableció un nuevo horario para dormir y tomaba siestas luego de ir a la escuela. Tenía todo su tiempo ocupado.

Caminaba en dirección a su hogar. Llevaba una sudadera negra dos tallas más grande. El gorro le tapaba todo el cabello y parte del rostro. Unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas deportivas negras. Su vestuario no era muy colorido que digamos.

A esa hora de la noche hacía frío y Kyle venía encogido, sermoneándose internamente por no haber traído su parka naranja consigo ese día. Llegó recién ayer a este pueblo y ya estaba hecho un lío. Le molestaba, porque él siempre tenía un programa para todo. Estaba molesto también con su padre por haberlos llevado de vuelta. Estaban bien en el pueblo anterior.

Kyle estaba acostumbrado a no meter ruido y pasaba desapercibido a esa hora de la noche. Era algo que le gustaba haber aprendido gracias al horario de su trabajo. Él sabía que pudo haber escogido cualquier otro y no es como si lo hubiera intentado antes, pero su personalidad no ayudaba mucho con sus compañeros. Era indiferente y un poco agresivo (por no decir explosivo). Su desempeño era excelente, pero todos sus jefes, con corazón en mano por tener que hacerlo, siendo que con tan pocos días había hecho un buenísimo trabajo, le despedían por meterse en peleas o asuntos turbios con sus colegas. Si no se peleaba, le hacían el día imposible y Kyle no se quedaba atrás, pero sus ''bromas'' eran planificadas tan minuciosamente en cuestión de minutos que el destinatario de ella quedaba herido profundamente en el orgullo. Aparte de mencionar las constantes visitas y discusiones que tenía con su padre Gerald, que siempre ¡siempre! sabía cómo encontrarlo.

Lo bueno del café es que contaba con reglas, y una de ellas era no sobrepasarse con las chicas y en caso de, ellas tenían el derecho de defenderse. Karma era conocida por ser la ''Reina de Acero'' ( _Un muy estúpido apodo_ ) y no porque su cuerpo sea de acero, sino que por la mueca inquebrantable y su fuerza. Sabían que era mejor no meterse con ella. Aunque por algún motivo a algunos les gustaba hacerla enojar. Bebe les decía masoquistas y en parte lo eran, pese a que era muy fácil hacer enojar a este pelirrojo.

Terminó tomándole cariño al trabajo y era bueno en lo que hacía, entonces no había problema en nada. Excepto por el pequeño detalle de tener que esconder su identidad porque debía _vestirse de mujer_. En un principio le era bastante molesto e incómodo. Pero las cosas se pusieron complicadas en su vida personal y tuvo que tomárselo en serio.

Kyle llegó refunfuñando a su casa. Dejó las llaves sobre una mesa alta que había a un costado y fue cuando se percató de que las luces estaban encendidas. Al principio se extrañó, porque a esa hora su padre o no estaba o dormía y Ike estaba en su habitación. Descartó la idea de que su hermano haya olvidado apagar las luces, porque sabía que Ike no olvidaría algo así. Fue lento hasta las escaleras.

— **Kyle –** Dio un fuerte respingo y se tragó el grito que se había atascado en su garganta. Se volteó como piedra hacia la sala y se tensó más al ver a su padre de pie frente a él. – **Vienes del trabajo, supongo, Sheila me mencionó algo de eso antes. –** Se masajeó el tabique de la nariz con una mano y luego acomodó sus lentes. Kyle sonrió con socarronería. Sabía que le molestaba no saber donde trabajaba.

– **Sí –** Fue cortante. La voz le salió extraña y tuvo que toser un poco para soltar la garganta. Se dio cuenta entonces de la mujer que estaba sentada en un sillón color crema de la sala, frente a una ventana. Frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero la mirada confusa de la mujer le hizo relajarse un poco. Se le hacía familiar. Volvió a mirar a su padre. – **¿Qué necesitas?**

Gerald le observó molesto – **Compórtate –** Le susurró con brusquedad y Kyle fingió una sonrisa cuando la mujer se levantó.

El menor observó a la mujer adulta. Su corto cabello castaño que parecía ondulado y sus grandes ojos oscuros. Era muy bonita.

– **Ella es Sharon Marsh –** La presentó Gerald, poniéndose a su lado y señalándole con una mano al notar la curiosidad de su hijo mayor. – **Era amiga de la familia cuando tú eras muy pequeño. Vino a saludar.**

Kyle sonrió de verdad al notar a su padre incómodo. Ella se mostraba desconfiada. De seguro que era amiga de su madre. Se acercó a la mujer y estiró su mano, cuando Sharon levantó la suya él la tomó, besándole el dorso.

– **Un placer, señora. –** Provocó risas en Sharon que fueron bien recibidas de su parte.

– **No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Kyle –** Le tomó la mano y le atrajo a ella, abrazándole con fuerza. El chico sintió su cuerpo tensarse. No le gustaba el contacto físico, pero el abrazo era cálido – **¡Cuánto haz crecido! Y pensar que te conozco desde que eras un bebé. –** Percibió el tono nostálgico en su voz y se sintió conmovido. Levantó las manos, tratando de devolver el gesto, cosa que sorprendió a Gerald, pero sólo logró palmear sus brazos antes de separarla de él. – **Sé que es muy probable que no te acuerdes de mí o de mi hijo, Stan ¡Eran tan amigos cuando pequeños! ¡Era imposible separarlos! ¡Hasta pensábamos que ustedes eran…– Lo siento, Sharon, pero dejemos que Kyle vaya a su habitación. Debe estar cansado –** Interrumpió Gerald, tomando del brazo a la mujer, quien le miró ofendida.

– **¿Quieres algo para beber? –** Esperó un momento y Kyle tuvo que mirar a otro lado para no burlarse en su cara por el silencio que se había formado – **Traeré unas bebidas. –** Se va a la cocina. Sharon le sonríe a Kyle

– **¿Cómo está Sheila? –** Le habla bajo para que solo él escuche. El chico baja la mirada a sus pies.

– **No he sabido nada de ella desde hace unos meses –** Se gira y camina hasta el inicio de la escalera, tratando de evitar el tema y sus sentimientos. Sharon se tapa la boca con la mano derecha.

– **Oh, cariño, lo siento.–** Trata de consolar al niño.

– **No** **se preocupe, usted no sabía. –** Le trata de sonreír y sube las escaleras, descomponiendo el intento de sonrisa en el camino.

Kyle pasa a la habitación de Ike, y ve que estaba estudiando. Le sacude el cabello, saludándole en silencio y se quita la sudadera, quedando en una camisa gris delgada. Se va a su habitación, y para su asombro estaba con la puerta abierta. Al pasar por el umbral de la puerta se sorprende de ver a alguien dentro, quitándole el habla unos momentos. Este chico dentro de la habitación estaba observando los estantes, tomando y guardando libros en ellos. Sin un patrón definido. El pelirrojo dejó caer la sudadera de sus manos.

– **¿Qué haces aquí? –** El chico se asusta y deja caer un libro provocando un fuerte ruido al estamparse con el suelo. Se agacha con rapidez a recogerlo y voltea luego de dejar en la repisa el libro a ver a la persona que se había dirigido a él.

Observó durante un tiempo que él clasificó como indefinido a la persona bajo el umbral de la puerta. Su pequeño cuerpo, su cabello claro desordenado y cayendo libremente en todas direcciones y por último su afilado rostro en una mueca enojada. Sintió un vacío en el pecho.

– **Kyle –** Dejó escapar su nombre sin proponérselo y abrió grandes los ojos al notar lo que había hecho. Se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de ocultar el color que le había subido a las mejillas por la vergüenza. Sentía que había sido pillado infraganti.

El nombrado alzó ambas cejas confundido y se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados.

– **¿Debería conocerte? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? –** Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de Kyle, sentía que lo conocía, pero le molestaba no saber de dónde. Recordó de pronto, parándose en el acto en su sitio, cuando llegó al aula de clases. Era uno de sus compañeros. No le bastaba con recordar eso, porque sabía que había algo más.

– **Vinimos con mi madre a saludar a los nuevos vecinos. Soy tu compañero de clases, creí que me recordarías. –** Sonaba desalentado – **Stanley Marsh –** Estiró la mano. – **Pero puedes decirme Stan.**

Kyle estrechó su mano y una corriente de familiaridad le recorrió por completo. ¿Quién era? ¡¿Quién era?! Sentía que tenía la respuesta en _la punta de la lengua._ Se soltó enseguida y recordó la situación en la que se encontraba.

– **Bien, Stanley. –** El chico le observó con una sonrisa que Kyle clasificó como de _estúpido fanfarrón_ – **Podrías decirme ¿Qué haces en mi habitación, escudriñando cosas que no deberían ser de tu incumbencia?**

Stan le observó con cierta duda en el rostro – **¿Qué pasa con ese tipo de lenguaje?**

Kyle bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos – **¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?–** Stan sonrió de lado. – **Desordenaste todo. Fuera.**

El chico de cabellera oscura observó a su alrededor y vio todo en orden. Iba a reírse, pero notó que el otro iba en serio.

– **¿Qué?.**

– **¿Te faltan neuronas o qué? Dije que te largaras. –** Señaló la puerta- **Fuera.**

– **Pero soy tu invitado –** Trató de excusarse. Kyle soltó una carcajada irónica e hizo una mueca de indiferencia que sorprendió a Stanley.

– **¿y qué? Aparte yo no te invité –** Le observó con enojo y Stan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Algo le decía que tuviera cuidado, pero no se movió de donde estaba. – **¡Agh! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Es tan difícil?**

Kyle se llevó ambas manos a la cara, incapaz de creer que estaba lidiando con alguien así. Stan entonces se movió, pero se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro. Tomó un libro que había al lado de ésta, en el suelo, a la derecha y le miró extrañado.

– **¿Eres judío? –** El chico se volteó con los ojos entornados y se acercó a Stanley, arrebatándole el libro de las manos con brusquedad. Lanzó el objeto a la cama.

– **Es suficiente –** Le tomó de las muñecas y levantó de donde estaba. Después lo empujó por el pecho con ambas manos, haciendo que Stan trastabillara hacia atrás, pero diera una considerable cantidad de pasos. Kyle tomó el pomo de la puerta, le puso seguro por dentro y con la otra mano empujó de nueva cuenta a Stanley fuera de su habitación. Una vez fuera, cerró la puerta tras su espalda y quedó acorralado entre ella y la aplastante altura del chico frente a él que le miraba con una ceja alzada. – **No está permitido entrar a mi habitación.**

Stanley, o como le decían los amigos ' _Stan_ ', bajó la mirada para dedicarse a observar a quien tenía literalmente acorralado. La mirada de Kyle viajó desde la puerta hasta los ojos del otro, quien pudo darse cuenta de las largas, abundantes y pelirrojas pestañas que _Broflovski_ poseía. Se sintió cobijado por su mirada, a pesar del enojo que estos profesaban. El color de sus ojos era de una extraña tonalidad verdosa, muy brillante y profunda. No podía quitarles la vista ni por un segundo. Sin duda alguna eran los ojos que aparecían en sus sueños. De pronto sintió un suave aroma que le traía viejas sensaciones, era algo dulce pero más cítrico a la vez y respiró profundamente. Le dirigió una mirada tan intensa confundiendo al joven frente suyo, que poco a poco olvidaba por qué estaba tan molesto con el muchacho de ojos de un color similar a un río de montaña.

Cuando sintió como inconscientemente le subía calor a las mejillas, se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ellos y le empujó con ambas manos para alejarle de él – **Nunca. –** Terminó la oración y volteó la cabeza a otro lado tratando de calmar el enojo que le acometió por quién sabe qué vez durante el día.

– **No sé por qué exageras tanto. –** Stanley, que había vuelto a la realidad, parecía divertido con la situación- **Ahora, ¿Cómo volverás a entrar a la habitación? Genio. –** Kyle bufó, observándole irritado. Se revisó los bolsillos y le devolvió la mirada a Stanley en silencio, pasando por su lado hacia la escalera.

– **Idiota** – Refunfuñó mientras bajaba los escalones. Stan sonrió observando el lugar por el que se había ido el maniático adolescente.

– **¿Kyle? –** Ike se asomó desde su habitación, quedando congelado al fijar su vista en el muchacho que estaba frente a la puerta de su hermano. Su cabello corto azabache y la tonalidad cerúlea de sus ojos al fijarlos en los suyos. – **Hola.**

...

* * *

M **ensaje:** ¡En mi país aún son las once y cuarenta de la noche del día Lunes! jajaja siento haberme atrasado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Algo que resulte extraño? Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia podrá ser respondida en los capítulos siguientes o en los mensajes del final. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por los favoritos. Significan mucho para mí, porque así sé que les gusta y me da ánimo de seguir publicando la historia.

Sobre lo de los cambios: DEFINÍ EL CONTEXTO QUE EXPLICO EN EL FINAL DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO Y TRABAJÉ UN poco mejor LAS RELACIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES. RECUERDEN QUE ES UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, es decir que los personajes no son del todo como en la serie ni sus relaciones personales. Sí, Sheila aparece más adelante y Gerald es un diplomático amargado. Me imaginé a ese típico personaje demasiado recto y cuadrado, con sus matices y reglas. Exigente, egoísta, perfeccionista. No es el amor de persona que es en la serie.

Pronto estaré de cumpleaños y les quiero regalar otro capítulo, claro, si les gustó este. Porque si no les gustó entonces me iré a llorar un poquito y escribiré otra cosa. Jajajaja broma.

¡Ah! en los capítulos venideros se explica sobre la orientación sexual de los personajes (ATENCION: Esta no es una historia donde todos los personajes son homosexuales y se aman entre sí y todos están bien con eso. Obviamente que existen los homosexuales, pero son de un grupo reducido(muajaja)) y también les diré las edades y lo que quieran saber. Algo más les iba a decir pero lo olvidé.

Besitos.


	4. El comienzo

D **isclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia tiene fines meramente de entretención.

A **dvertencias:** Lenguaje mordaz, insinuaciones.

* * *

 **...**

– **IV –**

 **"El comienzo"**

 _You Won't Know – Brand New_

.

 **B** ostezó por quinta vez en la mañana. Era recién el primer periodo de clases y con dificultad lograba mantenerse despierto. Antes de dormir había pasado una hora organizando y poniendo en su lugar los libros y cosas que _Stanley_ había tomado, y como si fuera poco apenas pudo dormir por la noche al haberse visto atacado por sus últimamente recurrentes pesadillas nocturnas. Esperaba que no fueran un tipo de premoniciones.

Pestañeó con lentitud, y por un segundo perdió el control de su cabeza, que cayó sobre su peso. Se irguió con rapidez y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Kenny, que dormía plácidamente sobre su escritorio. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y levantó la mano derecha del cuaderno donde dibujaba garabatos simulando tomar anotaciones, y la acercó un poco a su compañero de banco con la sonrisa petulante aún impregnada en los labios. Kenny le atrapó la muñeca con el lápiz quedando a pocos centímetros de su mejilla y Kyle dio un salto que hizo rechinar la silla en el suelo.

— **Kyle** – Murmuró Kenny en voz lúgubre. El mencionado retrocedió con una mueca mezclada entre el susto y la sorpresa. El rubio le observó divertido y en cuanto abrió la boca para molestarle sonó el timbre indicando el inicio del receso.

Muchos de los alumnos se levantaron haciendo mucho ruido, bostezando, conversando mientras la profesora borraba el pizarrón. Kyle se levantó de su sitio y se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha.

– **Chicos, les presento a Kyle.** –El mencionado se volteó pillado de pronto con la inesperada presentación. Encontró a Kenny sonriéndole con una inocencia que sabía no era propia de él.

Cartman y Stanley voltearon su atención en el presentado. Cada uno de diferente manera; Stan había esbozado una amistosa sonrisa que hizo flaquear el ánimo de desistir de Kyle, mientras que Cartman le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, abriendo la chaqueta en el proceso.

– **Es un poco tímido, pero ya verán lo simpático que es. –** El pelirrojo observó con molestia a Kenny.

– **Oye, no soy tímid** — **Como sea.** – Le interrumpe el chico de cabellos rubios y despeinados, dedicándole una nueva sonrisa a Kyle, quien le obsequió una gélida en respuesta.

– **Hola Kyle, ¿Cómo estás?** –. Stan intenta comenzar un tema de conversación, pero solo recibe una mirada desinteresada. – **Oh, ¿Sigues enojado? –** Kyle abre la boca para contestar, justo en el momento en que Cartman apoya las manos en el banco y le observa detenidamente.

– **¡Ya sé de dónde conozco tu apellido! –** Los tres chicos le vieron con incredulidad. – **Apestas a judío como tu padre. –** El chico con la ushanka abre los ojos lo más que puede y luego frunce el entrecejo.

– **No sé de qué mierda estás hablando. –** Se cruza de brazos. Eric lanza una carcajada de mofa.

– **Claro que sí sabes judío, hablo de tu padre Gerald Broflovski, el abogado. –** Se acerca a Kyle con petulancia.

– **Yo no tengo nada que ver con él. –** Kyle sube un tono de voz.

– **Ese maldito hijo de puta salió con mi madre... y siendo de tu** _ **maldita**_ **sangre, me repugna la simple idea de ser amigo de un hijo de perra. –** Eric dio un respingo, sorprendido con el golpe que Kyle le dio a su mesa con ambas manos. Ahora estaban ambos a un palmo de distancia.

– **No hables así de mi madre, culo gordo. –** Cartman arrugó el rostro en rabia y levantó la mano dispuesto a tomar del cogote a Kyle, pero no contó con que Stanley corriera al chico nuevo, agarrando aire en su lugar.

– **Ya déjalo, Eric. Ve a molestar a otro lado y revisa si alguno tiene ya ese nuevo video porno que subieron de tu mamá. –** El mencionado le gruñó a Stanley, pero no arremetió contra él. No le convenía meterse con el capitán del equipo de fútbol y no era como si tuviera menos fuerza, sino que por un tema de reputación. Él tenía una imagen que cuidar como presidente del comité disciplinario, así que se fue del salón no sin antes patear lejos el pequeño basurero que había junto a la puerta.

 _Mientras Kenny y Stan veían como Eric estúpido Cartman se iba, yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Stan y su tonta sonrisa. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo no podía defenderme? Oh no, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que Kyle Broflovski no tenía cojones para enfrentarse a alguien más alto que él._

 _Ahora que lo pensaba ¿¡Por qué en esa ridícula escuela todos tenían que ser tan altos!?_

– **De nada.** – Abrí más los ojos en gesto de estupefacción. ¿Desde cuándo me estaba mirando?

– **No creas que te voy a agradecer por esto. Me puedo defender solo.** – Soltó un bufido de ironía y Kenny le vio feo a Stan.

– **Lo dudo.** – Le atraje a mí tomando su corbata en un puño mientras tenía la guardia baja.

– **¿Lo dudas?** – Le empuje hacia atrás con la otra mano e hice que cayera sobre una silla. Después di media vuelta y guardé mis cosas en la mochila – **No tengo tiempo para andar jugando con niñitos pijos y malolientes. –** Kenny rió con el comentario y se acercó a mí. Comenzó a contarme de algo que le había pasado con una chica hace un rato. Me pasé la mochila por un hombro y caminé hacia la puerta.

– **Espera.** – Habló Stan, tomando mi muñeca – **Kyle** – Le miré.

– **¿Ahora** _ **qué**_ **quieres?** – Kenny se puso a mi lado. Stan le observó y luego me vio a los ojos. No me gustaba que hiciera eso. Sentía que sabía algo que yo no.

– **Tú… ¿No me recuerdas? –** Esto sí que era extraño. ¿Recordarlo, de dónde? Tuve que haber hecho una mueca muy extraña como para hacer que Stanley pusiera cara de cachorro abandonado. Sentí como Kenny se tensaba a mi lado.

– **No.**

– **¿En serio? ¿No recuerdas nada?** – Entonces vinieron a mi mente las palabras que _Sharon_ mencionó ayer ''(…) _que no te acuerdes de mí o de mi hijo, Stan ¡Eran tan amigos cuando pequeños! ¡Era imposible separarlos! ¡Hasta pensábamos que ustedes eran…_ ''.

– **Tu madre dijo algo de que cuando pequeños éramos amigos o algo así.** – Kenny me observó con una ceja alzada. Oh, cierto, había olvidado mencionarle lo que había ocurrido ayer.

– **¿O algo así?**

– **Kyle, yo pensaba que te acordabas de algo. Ustedes eran 'súper mejores amigos'. –** Ahora era mi turno de levantar una ceja por lo dicho por Kenny– **Sí, algo tan** _ **gay**_ **como eso.** – No pude evitar sonreír con ironía.

– **¿Eso es cierto?** – Me dirigí a Stan, que en ese momento sonreía como estúpido. ¿Cómo hacía para poner esa cara a cada momento?

– **Sí, más o menos.** – Se rascó la nuca en un gesto de incomodidad. Observó fuera del salón con rapidez buscando alguna excusa para romper el silencio y escapar de los grandes orbes verdosos que le escrutaban **.** – **Bueno.** – Profirió una corta risa fingida – **Nos vemos luego.** – Presuroso dejó el salón, llevándose consigo un par de mesas con torpeza.

– **Okey, eso fue incómodo** – Kenny sonrió con sorna luego de que Stanley dejara el salón, y se giró a ver a Kyle. En su rostro se leía la duda y en sus ojos el rápido análisis que hacía de la conversación que acaba de ocurrir. Solo serían un par de segundos antes de que soltara la cháchara.

– **¿Qué fue eso?** – La mirada expectante con la que Kyle le observaba le hizo sentir débil el apoyo de sus piernas.

– **Cuando éramos pequeños, cerca de los nueve años, antes de irte de south park ¿recuerdas algo?** – Kyle frunció los labios y observó el suelo.

– **No mucho... O sea, tengo unos recuerdos fugaces de colores, olores y texturas. Pero** – Su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y hacía un esfuerzo de buscar en su memoria – **habían unos niños. Me juntaba contigo, ¿cierto?** – Se encontró de frente con la mirada de seriedad en el rostro de Kenny.

– **Sí** –. El rubio le tomó de los hombros e hizo sentarse en la primera silla que encontró –También con Stanley –Kyle asintió con comprensión, uniendo los retazos del rompecabezas de su infancia. – **… y Eric.**

– **¡¿Qué?!** –. Kenny sonrió de medio lado por la exclamación del pelirrojo. Conocía a su amigo desde hace mucho más tiempo que los demás. Sabía que era obsesivo con sus cosas y que su personalidad era más racional que sentimental. Seguramente ahora no le encontraba sentido a que se hubiera relacionado con alguien como – **¿Cartman, Eric Cartman? ¿Kenny, te escuché bien?**

– **A pesar de ser un desgraciado, es inteligente. Se llevaban mal, pero cuando hacían una especie de alianza eran poderosos.**

Kyle lo pensó, y pareció encontrarlo lógico por la mueca de comprensión que cruzó por su rostro. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla en la que el rubio le había hecho sentarse.

– **Lo siento. De verdad lamento no poder recordar esos buenos momentos de mi infancia. Ya han pasado muchos años y solamente te vi a ti más que a los otros luego de mudarme. Siento que me perdí de algo importante por andarme preocupando de mis padres y el lío que les rodeaba.**

– **Está bien, Kyle.** – Puso una mano sobre su hombro en gesto de apoyo – **Algunas personas se han visto obligadas de madurar antes de tiempo.**

Kyle le sonrió con sinceridad y colgándose la mochila al hombro salió del salón.

* * *

 _ **L** os científicos aseguran que los niños forman la memoria después de los tres años, claro ¿quién se acuerda del primer momento en que comenzó a caminar? tal vez una imagen fugaz, o una sensación. Como aquella de protección cuando nuestra madre o abuela nos apretaba a su pecho._

 _Me molesta pensar que no puedo recordar ciertas cosas. Cosas buenas. ¿Por qué tenemos una estructura en nuestro cerebro -llamada amígdala- que se encarga de guardar los recuerdos traumáticos? Es válido pensar que si nuestros ancestros se intoxicaron alguna vez por comer de una fruta nosotros luego aprendamos a no comerla por el horror de verle morir. Pero cuando guardan esos recuerdos_ _ **malos**_ _¿dónde quedan los buenos?¿a qué parte se van?¿son almacenados en otro lugar o se eliminan por_ _ **no competente**_ _? Yo quiero recordar aquellos días de mi infancia en que me reía sin cesar de las ocurrencias de mis amigos. Cuando jugar en el barro no importaba, cuando imaginabamos que éramos criaturas de otros mundos. Cuando llevábamos la imaginación a la realidad. ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo se sentía?_

 _De la vez que abandoné este pueblo, han pasado años, en los que traté de olvidar los problemas que tenía llenándome de otros, y de una vida… de una vida que pocos creerán la viví. Tan libre, sin culpas, sin prejuicios, sin precauciones y sin frenos. De mal, en peor, a la indiferencia._

 _¿Cómo habría sido todo si me hubiera quedado acá, en South Park?_

 _Claramente no habría conocido a Butters, ni a Bebe, ni me habría acercado tanto a Kenneth ¿o tal vez sí?¿Qué habría pasado conmigo? ¿habría seguido siendo amigo -súper mejor amigo- de Stan? Stanley..._

Kyle comenzó a pensar de otra forma de Stan, sin juzgarlo por la manera en que se comportaba tan odiosa para él en un principio. Era un tipo extrañamente amable, tenía que reconocerlo. Cosa que no se veía mucho - al menos en su vida cotidiana -. Por lo que había desconfiado en él desde un principio. A su parecer, las personas que se comportaban amables con otras que apenas conocían era porque tenían un motivo oculto, pero Stanley solo tenía buenas intenciones. Era un buen chico. Le hubiera gustado haber mantenido la amistad con él.

El estridente ruido producido por el cierre de un casillero, el suyo para ser más precisos, le sacó del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba inmerso. Dio un pequeño salto que provocó que los libros que tenía abrazados se deslizaran hasta el suelo.

— **¡Kenneth! ¡Casi me matas del susto! –** Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras sentía un vacío en la boca del estómago – **¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? Es la segunda jodida vez en el día** – Observó al suelo buscando los libros, pero no había nada a sus pies. Vio a Kenny, que le tendía sus cosas con el entrecejo fruncido.

– **Oh claro, es mi culpa. ¡No estabas escuchando nada de lo que estaba diciendo, Kyle! –** El culpado le quitó los libros de forma brusca y observó a otro lado con la nariz roja.

– **Si estaba escuchando –** Kenny bufó meneando la cabeza en forma de negación. Le había entendido a pesar de que hablara con las palabras pegadas una tras la otra.

– **¿Y qué estaba diciendo? –** Kyle le miró con urgencia y abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. – **¡Lo ves! No tienes ni puta idea. –** Le admiró un momento – **y aparte tu nariz se pone roja cuando te pillan vacilando.**

– **Eh… –** Se cubrió la nariz con una mano.– **¡Es que tú eres el que habla muy rápido! No alcanzo a entender lo que dices.** – Sus cejas se acercaron en muestra de que estaba enfadado. Kenny le tomó por los hombros.

– **¿Por qué te cuesta tanto pedir una disculpa? Sabes que no me burlaré de ti.** – Kyle observaba por sobre el hombro derecho del rubio. – **¿Kyle?** – Al ver que no obtenía respuesta se fijó en los perdidos ojos de su amigo y le zarandeó, llamando su atención nuevamente. – **¿¡Ky!?**

– **Ah, ¿Dime?** – Contempló los confundidos ojos azul hielo de Kenneth y esbozó una sonrisa de culpa.

– **¡Ugh! –** Se quejó Kenny, llevándose una mano al entrecejo, cerrando los ojos, gesto adquirido de Stan. Al abrir sus ojos se fijó en que el chico de cabellos bermejos había vuelto a perderse _quién sabe dónde_. – **¿A quién estás mirando, de todas formas? –** Iba a voltearse, pero como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte Kyle le tomó de los brazos, limitando su rango visual.

– **¿Yo? A nadie, sabes que no me interesa –** Trató de actuar de manera indiferente, esta vez mirando hacia su costado y luego dándose la vuelta para restarle importancia.

– **¿Por qué no me dejas ver a dónde estás mirando? –** Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, tomándole de una muñeca– **Eres un sinvergüenza –** dio media vuelta, llevando al delgado Kyle que trató de tirar de él para que no viera lo que él estaba viendo.

El chico con cabellos dorados y una sonrisa vio a todas las personas que antes habían estado a su espalda. Sólo habían unos pocos que eran de su grado que estaban quietos hablando con otros, pero la mayoría pasaba a su lado como si no existiera.

– **¡Oh! Kyle, no me digas que estabas viendo a Testaburger.** – Volteó a ver a su amigo. – **Ella está ocupada,** _ **bro'**_ **.**

– **¡Yeigh, no!** – Miró a los ojos a Kenny. Mientras un tono rojizo que ascendía por sus mejillas le delataba de algo. – **¿Quién es Testaburger?**

– **Si no sabes quién es ella, entonces ¿A quién…** – Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, tapando su boca con ambas manos, soltándose sin esfuerzo del agarre de Kyle. Este último retrocedió un paso, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, y volteó dispuesto a irse _rápido_ de ahí. Pero, y a su pesar, no alcanzó a dar ni un paso cuando Kenny le sostuvo por sobre los hombros, enterrándole los dedos en la piel y acercándose sin escrúpulos a su rostro, con la característica sonrisa traviesa en los labios. – **Mi querido Kyle** –. Dijo con una voz tan suave que provocó un escalofrío en el mencionado, desde la nuca a los pies. – **¿Estabas observando a** _ **Stanley Marsh**_ **?**

– **¡No! Yo no… ¡Ah, cállate! ¡Vete al diablo! –** Se quitó las manos de Kenny de un manotazo.

– **¡Epa! –** Levantó las manos al aire – **Era una broma Ky, tranquilo.** –Bajó la voz a un tono más amable y calmó a Kyle que había comenzado a temblar. No quería que el chico pelirrojo le golpeara.

– **Es sólo que…** – Le vio a los ojos, y se recompuso en un segundo, retomando su actitud endurecida. – **¿Sabes? No importa. No es nada. Él es extraño.**

– **Es atractivo.**

– **Sí. Quiero decir, no. Bueno, sí, pero no es mi tipo.** – Kenny le bajó el gorro a Kyle, tapando su vista mientras ambos comenzaban a reír un poco. Stanley no estaba mal, pero su tipo era más intelectual. A lo lejos pasó un profesor, haciendo reír a un par de estudiantes y desviando su atención a él pudo jurar que sus miradas se toparon, y por ese pequeño instante una sonrisa que él no había llamado se hizo con sus labios, junto de una timidez no propia de él. Sonrió de medio lado. Alguien intelectual como el profesor Tucker.

– **En serio.** – Observó fijamente a Kenneth, una vez se hubo acomodado bien la ushanka. ¿El profesor de literatura? claramente fue un pensamiento fugaz y completa e irrefutablemente irracional. ¿Profesor y alumno? Ha conocido a mayores, no le avergonzaba. Entonces ¿Qué tenía él que sí le hacía avergonzar?

– **Te creo. Vamos a clase, marica.** – Le tomó de los hombros, pero fue atacado con un puño directo en las costillas izquierdas que le quitó el aire por algunos segundos. Rápido. Conciso.

* * *

 **H** acía un día precioso. Afuera como nunca, un radiante sol se asomaba por entre unas livianas nubes blancas que habitaban el cielo en esos momentos. A pesar de que seguía haciendo frío y la escarcha no parecía querer soltarse del pasto, era un día agradable, y a Kyle le gustaba respirar ese tipo de aire tan humilde y poco manipulado de las montañas, pero no le gustaba llegar tarde. Ahora mismo estaba llegando exactamente cuatro minutos con treinta y dos segundos, y contando, atrasado para ciencias biológicas. ¡Ciencias!

— **Inútil mequetrefe de pelo oxigenado. ¡¿Cómo puede dejarme solo en las laberínticas inmediaciones de esta institución?!** – Kyle refunfuñaba a diestra y siniestra mientras recorría uno de los asolados pasillos de colores aburridos de la escuela. No sabía en qué piso estaba y tampoco dónde estaba. – _**''¿Te toca biología? ¡Te acompaño!''**_ **Sí claro. De seguro no contaba con que la señorita tetona se pasara contoneando su tremenda retaguardia y él como un retrasado se enfila a seguirle el paso.** – Bufaba mientras bajaba unas escaleras y sentía derretirse bajo los nimios rayos de sol que atravesaban las ventanas. – **y yo aquí como el idiota más grande del mundo, subiendo y bajando escaleras como si estuviera en una especie de maratón, con el uniforme más grueso que pude encontrar en el armario. –** Se sacó el gorro y sacudió el cabello mientras caminaba ahora por otro pasillo – _**''Sólo ve al segundo piso, a la derecha, la tercera puerta del pasillo''**_ **. Pero olvido mencionar qué escalera tomar. Ahora no puedo olvidar la cara de estupefacción que pusieron los alumnos de al menos 13 años, y el profesor a cargo, al verme abrir la puerta de par en par de su salón. Ugh. Kenny, te odio.**

Dobló en otra esquina. No sabía qué buscaba exactamente ahora. Tal vez se paseaba para conocer un poco el establecimiento que iba olvidando cada vez que comenzaba un nuevo pasillo. Caminaba casi arrastrando los pies. A su derecha habían casilleros y a su izquierda unos grandes ventanales que iluminaban por completo el corredor.

Escuchó un ruido que provocó levantar su cabeza para distinguir el lugar de procedencia del sonido, y cuando hizo aquello su rostro se iluminó. ¡Ahí estaba Stan! Efectivamente ahí se encontraba este chiquillo de diecisiete años, que con el rostro compungido, parecía observar a alguien. Caminó un poco más rápido.

– **¡ST-¡Stanley!** – Su voz se mezcló con otra más grave que hizo callarle de inmediato. ''¡y ahí está…! El profesor Tucker ¡Mierda!'' Pensó al momento en que se escondió tras unos casilleros, tuvo suerte de encontrar una puerta cerca. Se asomó un poco, poniéndose nuevamente su gorro para ocultar el volumen de su cabello.

Los medio-hermanos estaban cara a cara, uno viéndole con seriedad y el menor con los puños apretados a cada lado. Kyle comenzó a procesar la similitud que tenían estos dos jóvenes y se planteó la posibilidad de un parentesco genético. Es decir, ambos con el cabello de mismas tonalidades azabaches, la forma del rostro y los rasgos endurecidos, como si hubieran sido tallados por algún escultor de la época griega. Eran putos adonis. Tenía que admitirlo. Su condición sexual no tenía nada que ver en esa afirmación, podía jurarlo.

– **¿Qué haces fuera de clases?** – El tono de superioridad con el que le habló, hizo que Kyle recordara a su padre. Craig se acercó a su hermano llegando a pocos centímetros del otro en pose amenazadora.

– **¿Y a ti qué te importa? No es de tu incumbencia.** _ **Tú**_ **deberías estar trabajando.** – Parece que no se llevan bien. Se miraban de arriba abajo el uno al otro. Una voz en la cabeza de Kyle gritaba "pelea, pelea"

– **¡No seas dramático!,** _ **Stanley**_ **. Estoy en mi tiempo libre** –Remarcó su nombre como si lo hubiera saboreado y luego escupido con asco. – **Aparte no es como si me interesara lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo. Sigo reglas preestablecidas. Soy tu profesor ¿lo olvidas, hermano?** – _¡Ajá!, lo sabía. ¡Stanley y Craig son hermanos!_

– **No me andes sermoneando ¿Quieres? Que para eso están los padres.**

– **Ese cabeza hueca de tu padre ni siquiera sabe cómo limpiarse el culo.** – Craig se irguió con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Sí, eran muy similares.

Stan iba a tomarle de la corbata, pero Craig fue más rápido y atrapó su muñeca en el aire. – **No te metas conmigo.** –Le advirtió con veneno en sus palabras su compañero de clase. El mayor se carcajeó y le soltó. – **Vete a la mierda.**

– ¡ **Eh! cuidado con ese lenguaje. Sé que eres un irresponsable, aparte de estúpido, no creas que no he notado lo deprimida que tienes a Sharon** – Le observó con frialdad – **No puedes, Stan. Debes cuidar a Mamá.**

– **Hazte cargo tú también un poco** – Trató de encararlo Stan. Craig parecía más fuerte, acercándose más aún, y haciendo que el otro topara con los casilleros.

– **Cállate, Stanley, y madura de una puta vez. Agradece que estamos teniendo esta conversación en la escuela y no en algún otro lado** – Se quedaron en silencio observándose mutuamente.

– **Piérdete** – Se hizo a un lado y Stan le golpeó el hombro al pasar y al girar hacia donde estaba mirando el de alocados cabellos, quien asustado se giró tan rápidamente que golpeó el casillero a su espalda.

– **¿Señorito Broflovski?** –Kyle observó a su izquierda, donde la puerta se había abierto dando paso al cansino rostro de un profesor del cual no recordaba su nombre. – **¿Dónde se había metido? Empezamos la clase hace unos quince minutos.** – No podía creerlo.

Entré al salón con el entrecejo fruncido y ahí estaba Kenny, con uno de sus brazos pasados sobre los hombros de la señorita de grandes atributos que antes perseguía y dirigiéndome una mirada de autosuficiencia. Busqué un sitio disponible y me senté. Agradecí que el puesto de mi lado estuviera vacío. No tenía ganas de conocer a nadie y menos sentirme obligado a portar un aura amistosa con idiotas que no me interesa conocer.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando el anciano profesor iba a retomar la clase y entró por ella Stan hecho una fiera. Ni el profesor que le miraba estupefacto le dirigió la palabra. Sin embargo, todos parecían preparados en este tipo de momentos que apuntaban a ser usuales. En donde el muchacho más amable que hubiera conocido se transformaba en algo peor que ogro.

El capitán de fútbol americano se dejó caer en el sitio que estaba al lado de nuestro protagonista. Este se tensó durante unos segundos, pero luego se replanteó la situación y se sintió abandonar por su máscara usual, adaptando su verdadera identidad de observador. Se fijó en los músculos tensados de su cuello y en como abría y cerraba el puño, totalmente perdido en mil y un pensamientos de odio contra el profesor de literatura. Lo podía leer en su mirada, que parecía de torbellino, y le recordó a él mismo, luego de hablar con su padre. Entendía que era tener ese tipo de conversaciones con un familiar mayor a ti, con poder. Tuvo la intención de acercarse cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza y miró al frente con seriedad y cuidado, pues se había dado cuenta de la rápida simpatía y confianza que estaba agarrando con el muchacho. No es como si tuvieran nueve años y fueran amigos. Había mucho que no sabía de él, y se encontraba fuera de sitio al preguntar sus dudas acerca de la parte que de la historia que se perdió.

El tiempo pasaba y se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Saltó asustado llamado la atención de Stan a su lado. El plan de hablar con él quedaría para más tarde. Aún quedaban a lo menos diez minutos de clases. Revisó el teléfono. La llamada había terminado ¿Butters? Si le llamaba en horario de clases debía ser urgente. Se levantó y pidiendo permiso de ir al baño al profesor, que asintió sin dejar de hablar de manera pastosa un tema que nadie ya recordaba como había empezado, salió del salón. Marcó de vuelta mientras buscaba las señales de salida de emergencia. La manera más rápida de salir de un lugar que aún no te es familiar, o para aquellos que no tienen buena orientación.

Sonaron dos pitidos. Había descolgado muy prontamente.

– **¿Aló?** – La voz se escuchó como pocas veces lóbrega

– **Butters ¿Qué ocurre?** – Silencio. Quejido.

– **Lo siento...** – Estaba llorando, lo sabía.

– **¿Dónde estás?** – Seguía las flechas. Bajaba escaleras. Los pasillos vacíos, iguales unos de otros.

– **En el café, pero no se te ocurra ven** – **Voy en camino** – El pelirrojo le cortó, y su mirada adquirió el característico tono de seriedad y frialdad que le acompañaba a todas partes. La cabeza levemente levantada, los pasos casi meditados. Parecía flotar en el aire con aquel caminar ligero y elegante.

Giró en una esquina y divisó al final del pasillo las puertas principales de la escuela. Una leve sonrisa se acomodaba en sus labios. Sonrisa que fluctuó apenas alguien salía de un salón cercano, un profesor. Craig Tucker. Venía hacia él.

– **Profesor Tucker** – Dijo asombrado sin proponérselo.

– **Joven...** – Se detuvo frente a él. ¿Era su idea o el profesor de literatura se veía más atractivo de cerca? Sintió una especie de nudo en la boca del estómago y quiso reírse de sí mismo.

– **Broflovski** – Se presentó Kyle, asintiendo en modo de saludo y viéndole directo a los ojos. Sus ojos giraron hacia un costado y pasó a su lado como si nada.

– **¡Espere!** – Llamó su atención el mayor y Kyle se detuvo como un resorte. Maldecía su moral, su educación, sus modales de etiqueta. Giró en el lugar. Las manos habían comenzado a sudarle. Era injusto que pusieran a un profesor como él a cargo del cuidado del pasillo. Era casi imposible no caer en las redes de sus largas pestañas, ni dejarse ahogar en la profundidad de su mirada – **¿No debería estar en clase?¿Para donde cree que va?**

– **Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor profesor.** – Una sonrisa burlona se hacía en sus pequeños labios. Volvió a su objetivo principal, poniendo la mente en blanco, pero sin contar con que el mayor le siguiera casi pisándole los talones. Giró nuevamente – **Me llamaron de mi casa avisando que mi hermano pequeño Ike está muy enfermo. Tengo que ir a casa a cuidarlo ya que mi padre trabaja.** –Dijo poniendo la mejor cara de compungido que pudo. Todo el tiempo trabajando en el café le permitió darse unos gustos como aprender el arte de la actuación. El rostro de Craig se relajó y se llevó una mano a la quijada, acariciandola en comprensión. Le señaló con la otra mano la puerta y el alumno dedicándole una sonrisa "sincera" se dio media vuelta y caminó con prisa hacia la puerta de entrada del establecimiento trucando la mueca en un sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

Craig rememoró el momento del encuentro con su nuevo alumno por quinta vez. Era un alumno educado y de buen porte. Le agrada tenerlo de alumno. De seguro es inteligente Esperaba que su hermanito sane pronto. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué solo le habló del padre ¿serán los tres solamente? no le convenía meterse en conflicto ajeno y prefirió dejarlo así.

Iba girando en el pasillo cuando sonó la campana de receso. El silencio del pasillo se vio aplacado por risas, conversaciones y los ruidos de los pasos sobre la baldosa. El profesor de literatura se vio rodeado de calor humano, algunas sonrisas o saludos dirigidos a él.

– **¡Ike!** –. Un llamado de entre los estudiantes acaparó toda su atención, frenando en seco su caminar lento y pausado. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Giró su cabeza en búsqueda de la persona que había gritado y vio como un chico de cabellos negros caminaba en su dirección. Fue como una cachetada: _"(...)Me llamaron de mi casa avisando que mi hermano pequeño Ike está muy enfermo." "mi hermano pequeño Ike…"_ No lo pensó dos veces.

– **¿Qué pasó? Ah, hola profesor Tucker** – El aludido le estaba observando con unos ojos grandes, curiosos y castaños. Sintió por un momento que estaba apunto de hacer el ridículo, pero llevaba a lo menos dos años enseñando en esa escuela, y no conocía a otro chico con ese nombre.

– **Hola.** –Titubeó unos segundos – **¿Cómo te sientes?.**

Él no era así. Cuando tenía la edad de Kenny hubiera pasado de largo. Siquiera le habría importado si alguien se llama Sr. Nalgas. Pasaba de todo, excepto de él mismo y lo que considerara importante. El profesorado le había cambiado, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero sí sabía que ahora el pequeño de cabellos negros le miraba con una cara de desconcierto que si tuviera baja autoestima ahora querría hacer un hoyo y enterrarse vivo. Atinó a sonreírle al alumno y rascarse la nuca.

– **Bien** – Miró a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa cómplice – **¿Por qué pregunta?.** – El profesor enarcó una ceja.

– **Me dijeron que estabas enfermo, ¿Su apellido es Broflovski, jóven?** –. El menor asintió con desconcierto y luego soltó una risa que parecía había acumulado de hace un rato.

– **Le informaron mal, profesor. Me encuentro en perfecto estado.** – Le dedicó una gran sonrisa que el profesor le devolvió con unas palmadas en el hombro.

– **Qué bien** –. _No_. No estaba para nada bien. Dio media vuelta y caminó a paso veloz hasta la puerta de entrada del establecimiento, abriendola de par en par y observando hacia afuera, tratando de encontrar un atisbo siquiera de un mechón pelirrojo. Se la había jugado, y le había visto la cara de idiota. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que no llevaba la mochila puesta? cada momento que lo pensaba más le entraba la rabia por lo obvio que era el engaño ¡¿Cómo pudo caer en una artimaña tan barata, cuando él mismo la había inventado?!

– **Maldición** –. Susurró entre dientes. Se sentía un fracaso de adulto. Se llevó una mano al inicio del cabello y se peinó hacia atrás.

Una risa removió algo en su interior que creía seco y marchito. Una risa de vida, de juventud. Le recordó a él cuando tenía su edad. _Kyle_ _Broflovski_... El niño nuevo le daba curiosidad, y ese sentimiento no era nada nuevo para alguien avaro de conocimiento como él. Ya sabía cómo cobrarle los veinte dólares a Kenny.

...

* * *

M **ensaje:** ¡Hola! aquí llegué con otro capítulo. Como este mes estuve de cumpleaños, les regalaré otro capítulo (que no publicaré ahora mismo porque voy saliendo jaja). Espero que les guste (háganmelo saber si sí para alegrarme la semana u,u), y cualquier dato u observación que tengan espero me la digan. Acá cambié un par de cosas, y recuerdo que esta historia es un universo alternativo y por ende las personalidades difieren de la de la serie.

Aviso: Me molestan las historias donde los personajes se enamoran un día y al siguiente quieren casarse. Eso no ocurre en la vida real ¿ok? jaja

Besitos, los quiero.


	5. Secretos Revelados

D **isclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia tiene fines meramente de entretención.

A **dvertencias:** Lenguaje soez, travestismo.

* * *

...

 **– V –**

 **''Secretos Revelados''**

…

 **U** n nuevo y hermoso día saludaba a los habitantes del pequeño pueblo montañés.

En la famosa preparatoria de south park caminaba despreocupado por los pasillos temprano a primera hora un joven de cabellos rubios y despeinados. Estaba solo porque Kyle por alguna razón rehuía de todos esa mañana y Kenny no podía encontrarlo. Lo buscaría a la hora de almuerzo.

Vio a su nueva víctima -la chica de prepotente delantera- en su casillero y se puso detrás de la puerta abierta a esperar que lo cerrara, sí, así como muestran en las películas, pero en cuanto lo hizo una cabeza gigante llamó su atención. Había hecho contacto visual sin intención con el señor Mackey. Sintió una oleada de pánico.

— **Kenny** – La chica frente a él trató de llamar su atención – **¿Qué ocurre?** – La sonrisa de conquista no se iba de su rostro. ¿Más falsa? imposible.

– **Señorito McCormick, lo veré hoy en detención, m'kay** –. El orientador se hizo notar en cuanto pasó al lado de los alumnos.

– **¿Qué? ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué que? Yo no, si yo** — **Y encarguese de no llegar tarde** –. Movíó el dedo indice de arriba a abajo. El señor mackey pasó por su lado sin detenerse. Tenía que ser una broma

 _¿¡Qué!?_ Su rostro se descompuso. Hasta la corbata se había aflojado más en su cuello.

– **¿Qué hiciste?** –.

– **Te juro que esta vez, nada** –. Se apoyó en los casilleros a su espalda. Le había hecho una promesa hoy a Karen. Maldito sea.

Parece que al final de cuentas sería un día aburrido y común como todos los otros. Supongo que aquí debería añadir un suspiro.

* * *

 **H** acía una tarde bastante tranquila en la sala de profesores, con más silencio del normal. Craig se sentó en su escritorio con una taza de café en la mano. Observó la mesa frente a él, el papel arrugado de lo que fue su almuerzo y las fichas de sus estudiantes. Dejando la taza a un costado, prosiguió a buscar una en específico. Levantó ambas cejas en cuanto la encontró. Se sonrió. Era la primera vez que revisaba los archivos de manera legal y responsable desde que ingresó a la preparatoria a enseñar.

"Kyle Broflovski" Tuvo que cerrar con fuerza la boca para no dejar salir una carcajada al ver la foto que había en ella, claramente de otros tiempos. Su cabello parecía tener vida. "26 de mayo de 1986, hombre. Su apoderado es Gerald Broflovski. Vive con padre y hermano, el contacto del padre es … " eso explicaba lo que había dicho el día anterior. Mientras iba ojeando las cartas de recomendación sus ojos se iban abriendo en sorpresa. Había intuido que era un buen estudiante con calificaciones extraordinarias, pero no sospechó en ningún momento su mala actitud y la cantidad de veces que se vio en reprimendas, hasta suspensiones. "Contesta mal al profesor, corrige a profesor, agrede a alumno, se ha visto en innumerables peleas... " Vaya, vaya ¿Quién lo diría?. Si era sincero, hubiera apostado porque se lo comían vivo los bravucones. Pero ahora lo dudaba con seriedad.

* * *

 _Radioactive – Imagine Dragons_

 _ **E** l almuerzo. La grandiosa y odiosa hora de medio día. Donde los estómagos se satisfacen, dejan de gruñir y donde la contaminación acústica es tan grande que luego de salir de la cafetería te quedaban chicharreando los oídos._

Kyle llevaba su bandeja, que por la extraña procedencia de la comida, estaba casi vacía. Tendría que llevar comida de su casa, mejor preparada y con un mejor color, definitivamente.

Iba directo al asiento de Kenny con los otros de su clase, que le habían llamado a lo lejos con la mano.

— **Hey, Kahl.** – Escuchó una voz tras su espalda.

Se detuvo en un respingo " _Oh, oh_ " Conocía esa voz nasal, rasposa, demandante y agresiva. El fuerte olor a cigarrillo que de repente le invadió su espacio le hizo fruncir la nariz, pero no se dio la vuelta. No pensaba darse la vuelta.

– **¿Cómo estás?** – Sintió un susurro al oído. Kyle avanzó, tratando de ignorar algo que para su desgracia era demasiado llamativo. – **Oh vamos, ¿No piensas contestarme? Parece que dejaremos la entretención para otro día chicos, porque alguien anda de mal humor.** – Eso fue en un tono de voz más fuerte, dirigiéndose a su séquito de niños de su edad, medio fortachones, medio malolientes. – **Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas, sobre todo después de la historia que tejiste con ellos, _pequeña Karma_.** – La voz sonó dura, quizá algo dolida cerca de su oído. Sólo él pudo oírlo y aún así Kyle hizo caso omiso. – **Pero veo que algunas cosas no cambian, preciosa.** – La voz sonó ladina, maliciosa y burlesca. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del pelirrojo al sentir una mano agarrarle una nalga con fiereza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Se acercó a la mesa que tenía más cercana y dejó allí la bandeja.

– **Con permiso** – Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa a los ocupantes de la mesa y se volteó a encarar al pervertido.

Las risas de los bravucones era molesta, las palabras del entrecomillas _líder_ eran molestas.

Dio dos pasos, tocó su hombro y esperó a que el otro volteara -a medias- porque le atestó un puñetazo en pleno rostro que le hizo trastabillar, cayendo de culo al suelo. Kyle le miró con fuego en los ojos. Se escucharon un par de grititos en la cafetería, las voces fueron decreciendo en volumen.

– **Eres un maldito puerco, Trent Boyett.** – Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que uno de los del grupito del de mayor grado le diera un golpe a Kyle, haciéndole girar el rostro. Ira, vergüenza, asco. ¿Quién se creía que era ese estúpido? Se tiró contra él.

Kyle Broflovski tenía un temperamento explosivo, eso ya se sabe. Habían límites para él -íntimos- que no debían ser traspasados y definitivamente un agarrón de nalga estaba por lejos sobre el límite. No estaba seguro de si en algún momento se arrepentía de iniciar la pelea

La gente había comenzado a hacer un círculo a su alrededor, esperaban ver caer al chico nuevo. No podría con esos tres grandulones y su líder. Eran conocidos bravucones -por no decir delincuentes- en South Park. Claro, todos lo sabían eso también, excepto nuestro protagonista.

– **¡Hagan algo!**

– **Deténganlos.**

– **¡Dale con fuerza!**

Bulla, mucha más bulla. Kenny se apresuró apenas escuchó el primer grito de sorpresa. Alguien iba a atacar a Kyle por detrás, Kenny se interpuso.

– **Te debo una.**

– **Par de maricas.** – Trent sonreía de una manera retorcida.

– **Celópata de mierda.** – Kenny murmuró en cuanto trató de pegarle una patada, pero el mayor lo esquivó y de una tecleada botó al pelirrojo al suelo.

– **Me alegra saber que aún me recuerdas.** – Casi susurró en su oído. Estaba a horcajadas del menor, reteniendo sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza.– **No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. Pero no tanto encontrarte con tu amante Kenny.** – Kyle forcejeó mientras un escalofrío le heló el cuerpo.

– **Quítate, pervertido. Eres de lo peor.** –Un certero y rápido golpe de puño en el ojo le hizo caer a un costado. Había logrado liberarse de las grasientas manos del mayor. Kyle se subió a él y siguió golpeándolo hasta que alguien de una patada lo botó. Rodo hasta un poco más allá.

Pudo ver en el suelo como ayudaban a Boyett a levantarse. No había cambiado nada en los últimos dos años; el cabello rubio a ras del casco, el rostro medio cuadrado, los labios finos y los ojos hundidos con esas pestañas cortas. Tenía la nariz media chueca, y una mirada de águila, amenazante. Seguía siendo el mismo cabezota fortachón que había conocido, y con el que "Karma" había tenido una relación.

Kenny le tendió una mano. Se levantó y quedó a su lado.

– **No quiero dañarte, Kyle.** – Se acercó con las manos en alto, el bermejo se distrajo por un segundo muy rápido en que le llegó un golpe al estómago. Por suerte estaba vacío, por mala suerte quedo sin aire. – **Bueno, no tanto. Tal vez lo mismo que tú me heriste.** – Provocaba curiosidad su intercambio de palabras en medio de la pelea ¿Cómo era que el chico nuevo conociera a un par de alumnos ya de esa escuela? ¿Ese pelirrojo enclenque había herido al cabeza de músculos de Boyett? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? _¿Por qué?_

– **Eres un malnacido.** – Kenny acertó en esa patada al costado de su cadera. Boyett hizo una mueca de dolor.

Kenneth se distrajo con los tres idiotas que trataban de golpearlo mientras Kyle trataba de recuperar el aire de rodillas en el suelo.

– **Kyle. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.**

– **No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar, Trent.** – El mayor le puso un pie en el hombro. Kyle le observó – **Esa mirada fue la que me hizo caer en tus asquerosas redes ¿lo sabías?** – Kyle sonrió de lado por la sonrisa retorcida que el otro le dedicaba. Boyett se había agachado a su altura para que solo él le escuchara.

– **Vaya oxigenado, no creía que fueras tan _cursi_.**

– **Me gustas más en pantaletas.** – Las mejillas de Kyle se encendieron, la sonrisa se le había borrado. Le dio un golpe en la entrepierna con un puño. – **¡Ugh! ¡Las pagarás!**

De pronto entremedio de la multitud se empezaron a escuchar los mismos diálogos:

– **Ahí viene un profesor.**

– **Es el orientador.**

– **¡Es Mackey, corre!**

– **¡Suficiente ustedes, M'kay! ¡Sepárense!**

Mackey venía dando largos pasos, ajustándose la corbata ¿más apretada?. A su lado venía Eric Cartman, pisando fuerte y con el rostro en alto. La mayoría de los alumnos se había retirado del círculo como si nada, como si fuera pan de cada día.

– **Oye Trent, deberíamos irnos antes de que Mackey llegu** e – Boyett iba a voltear a verlos, pero Kyle se lo impidió al darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

– **Eso es por Butters** – Trent volteó a verlo, tenía ya un ojo morado y sangre al rededor de la nariz y la boca. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

– **¡Broflovski! ¡A direc** — **Ya sé** – Le cortó mientras pasaba por su lado. Mackey se detuvo perplejo y con el dedo índice en alto, viendo como el otro se iba rápido de la cafetería dando un portazo que dejó en silencio por unos segundos el lugar. Se despabiló luego de eso y observó a donde se supone estaban los otros – **Y ustedes… ¿ah?**

Eric les estaba dando un sermón de brazos cruzados. Tenía un rol que cumplir y se supone que Boyett estaba con él en esto. _¿Por qué se comportó de esa manera al ver al apestoso judío?_ Le agradaba que también le desagradara, pero no podía permitir que perdiera los estribos de esa manera. Tenían una reputación que cuidar como miembros del comité.

El orientador observó a todos lados buscando a alguien con la mirada y entonces se acercó al costado de la caja registradora ignorando olímpicamente el estado de salubridad del mismo lugar y tomó una planilla que había encima. Respondió al saludo de una de las cocineras con cordialidad mientras buscaba el día de hoy en la planilla. Siguió con un dedo la fecha hasta dar con un nombre y una firma. De pronto sintió algo amargo subirle por la garganta.

* * *

 **Q** uizás en la época en que Kyle estuvo en South Park él andaba distraído en otra cosa. Dejo la carpeta y cruzando lo dedos sobre su estómago se reclinó en la silla cerrando los ojos. Recordó a su viejo grupo de amigos, las peleas con el padre de Stan, las conversaciones con su padre, unos ojos verde olivo. Pestañeó con pereza. Estaba divagando mucho a unos recuerdos que no quería ni _podía_ abordar en esos momentos. Le urgió un cigarrillo. Resolvió por terminarse luego el café y luego subir a la azotea a por un poco de su vicio.

— **Craig, era tu turno ¿Dónde mierda estabas?** – Una estruendosa voz se hizo con sus nervios. Abrió los ojos por completo y frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba cuando la gente ocupaba improperios.

– **Aquí.** – El rostro del orientador estaba rojo - _¿Le apretará la corbata?_ \- se preguntaba Craig.

– **¿Y me podrías explicar por qué no estabas donde se supone deberías estar? Y espero que tengas una buena excusa o ya verás…**

– **Tenía cosas que hacer** – Craig estaba seguro de que el señor Mackey le había escupido en el rostro. Delicadamente se frotó la mejilla. – **Y sabes que era innecesario que estuviera ahí. La cafetería es tan aburrida, nunca ocurre na** — **Hubo una pelea** – Le cortó Mackey. Craig enarcó una ceja y terminó de estirarse.

– **Podría jurar que Boyett tuvo algo que ver.** – El mayor bufó y se llevó una mano a la mitad del rostro, restregando

– **Sí. Boyett y el alumno nuevo tuvieron una pelea.**

– **¿Broflovski?**

– **¿Eh? Ah, sí. Él.** –Ahora sí se estaba poniendo interesante.

– **¿Cómo fue?** – Arregló las cosas sobre su escritorio y tomó la taza en sus manos. El orientador Mackey se había calmado

– **Al parecer Boyett acosó de alguna manera a _Brofoski_ y él se defendió. Eso dijo McCormick.** – _¿Kenny también estuvo involucrado?_ – **Craig, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. No importa si un lugar es aburrido o no, no puedes fingir que estuviste en un lugar. Si te vuelvo a pillar y algo así ocurre, estarás en serios problemas.**

– **La pelea no pasó a mayores.**

– **Por suerte de que yo llegué…** –Craig se encogió de hombros.

– **Eres muy irritante. Ya pasó ¿sí? Déjalo ir. Tengo que irme.** –Dejó a Mackey con las palabras en la boca al dar media vuelta e irse de la sala. Pensaba en Kyle, en Trent, en Kenny ¿Cómo era que todos parecían conocerle? Porque para él era un completo desconocido

* * *

 **A** pesar de que el día se encontrara soleado, una leve y fría brisa aliviaba el calor de muchos pueblerinos. Craig corrió la pesada puerta de metal de la azotea, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Se había sacado la chaqueta, y remangado las mangas de la camisa. Se estiró mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba emitiendo un molesto chirrido, y luego volteó. Se sorprendió de ver a la sombra de los muros a alguien apoyado. Se acercó un poco. Luego de que alguien escapara del establecimiento bajo sus narices, pensaba remediarlo diciendo que esta era un área prohibida para los estudiantes, luego ejercería de todo su poder para que le hiciera caso y se fuera como buena persona. Casi se cae al suelo al ver que la persona era Kyle, el nuevo chiquillo buscaproblema, y que más encima estaba fumando. Oh no, esto era otro nivel de rebeldía. ¿Por qué no podía ser como los otros alumnos que le respetaban, amaban y hasta temían?

— **Kyle** – El menor volteó a verlo con una ceja en alto ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre? Tenía una mirada desinteresada y de aburrido, aparte de tener un labio roto y la mejilla roja, medio hinchada. – **¿Tú no deberías estar en dirección?** –Se tomó la libertad de tutearlo.

– **Sí fui, pero la directora me despachó luego.** – _Por dios, ¿que acaso todos en esa escuela eran unos idiotas?_ El menor recordó lo que ocurrió momentos antes:

 _Kyle tocó la puerta del despacho de la directora Victoria. Espero unos segundos, en que la directora al parecer colgaba el teléfono._

 _– ¡Adelante! – Kyle abrió la puerta y pasó, pero no consideró apropiado sentarse. – ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué ocurrió?_

 _– Tuve una pelea. Fue en defensa propia – La directora le sonrió_

 _– Ya veo. Tenga más cuidado a la próxima, llevas muy poco aquí como para querer meterte en serio problemas. Puedes irte – No lo podía creer, pero mejor se iba antes de que cambiara de opinión._

– **Entonces será mejor que te vayas de aquí. Esta es un área prohibida y las clases empezarán pronto** – Bufó por lo bajo luego de eso, jamás hubiera pensado que se convertiría en el aguafiestas.

– **Usted es un pesado. Si de verdad quisiera hacer daño a alguien ya me hubieran echado.** – Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca de manera delicada y luego expulsó el humo con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. A Craig le pareció algo femenino. Ni se inmutó por sus palabras que tenían mucho de cierto.

– **Vete ya.** – Kyle esbozó media sonrisa y se puso frente a él. No parecía intimidado. Se fijó en él en serio y por primera vez. Era bajo para su edad, y más delgado que Kenny (se preocupó por eso). Su piel parecía brillar bajo el sol y el cabello arder como fuego vivo. Pero lo que llamó realmente su atención fueron sus ojos. El verde en ellos se acentuaba con la mirada una profunda y voraz que le dedicaba. Se sintió movido y eso no era para nada algo bueno. Sintió que tenía que cambiar el ambiente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. – **O tal vez querrás contarme por qué te metiste en esa pelea con Boyett.**

– **Adiós, profesor Tucker.** – Pasó por su lado y cerró la puerta. Soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y negó con la cabeza tratando de despejarse de pensamientos indecorosos ¡era su alumno, por el amor a las letras! Se acercó a la baranda que había en la azotea, apoyando la espalda en ella. Sacó la caja de cigarillos del pantalón, sintiéndose invadido de antiguos sentimientos. Tenía que sacarse la duda y necesitaba a Kenneth para eso. Algo le llamaba irremediablemente la atención de este nuevo alumno. Quería acercarse.

* * *

 **L** a tarde comenzaba a caer sobre el pueblo tranquilo, las calles silenciosas y menos atestadas de gente. Sólo aquellos apresurados por volver al calor de sus hogares. Los trabajadores contaban las horas para irse, las tiendas comenzaban a cerrar y otras recién a abrir.

A esas horas en la televisión pasaban películas, aquellas que siempre daban a la misma hora y que Ike siempre colocaba pero nunca realmente veía. Kyle le acompañaba en el sillón, acostado sobre él, con las piernas sobre el regazo de su hermano. Parecía esa típica tarde de día domingo en la que no te daban ganas de hacer otra cosa que dormir.

— _**Kyle**_ – Escuchó su nombre, evocado con su voz desde las profundidades de su subconsciente. Los vellos de los brazos se le erizaron y suspiró. Se sorprendió y cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo? ¿Qué jugaba con él de esta manera?

Sentía el corazón latirle en los oídos y las manos le comenzaron a escocer. Trató de regular su respiración. Se le estaba yendo de las manos, no podía controlarse.

– **Kyle, ¿Estás bien?** –. Ike se preocupó de que de pronto su hermano hubiera tenido una especie de descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo.

– **No. No me siento bien, iré a acostarme arriba.** – Se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras. No podía ir a trabajar con las heridas que tenía en el rostro, pero necesitaba el dinero. Había dicho a Butters sobre la pelea de todos modos, pobrecillo, casi va a su casa a verle... Algo así había pasado la otra vez, pero Kyle era el preocupado. Tomó un libro del estante esperando distraerse, pero solo leía la misma línea una y otra vez.

Dejó el libro a un costado, recogiendo más las rodillas y luego estirándose sobre la cama, relajando los músculos. Observó los moretones producidos dios sabrá cómo y las rodillas enrojecidas. Se frotó las piernas desde los muslos a las pantorrillas y viceversa. Movió los dedos de los pies bajo los calcetines grises y suspiró. Un calor se asentó en su estómago, bajando al vientre. Inhaló entre cortado. Se sintió muy solo de pronto.

Se recostó de costado tirando las frazadas bajo él para taparse. No dejaba de repetirse constantemente "¿Qué hago?" Era la primera vez que no tenía la remota idea.

Trent Boyett, su _ex_ novio, estudiaba en la misma escuela. Eso sería un dolor en el trasero, si es que no lograba tranquilizar un poco las cosas entre ellos. Aparte, un punto a favor, era de que Boyett prefería a Karma que a Kyle. Bufó por lo descabellado que sonó esa idea si al final del día seguían siendo la misma persona.

Por otro lado estaba el profesor de literatura, que no sabía que tenía que le llamaba tanto la atención. Se parecía mucho a Stanley, de eso no hay duda. Pero tenían actitudes completamente diferentes. Craig parecía emanar un aura más madura, algo misteriosa, y a Kyle le gustaban los misterios. Bufó. Se sintió _puta_ al pensar eso.

¿Acaso se estaba sintiendo _atraído_ por el profesor Tucker? el único pensamiento contradictorio que venía a su mente trataba sobre él como su profesor, lo que en parte se hacía más difícil para sus sentimientos y más fácil para conquistar. ¿Que fuera un hombre? eso no importaba. Ya sabía que era gay. Sí, ahora podía decirlo -en su mente- sin ningún problema, pero antes era un calvario el solo aceptarlo. En un principio creía que era asexual. Obviamente su padre no sabía. Ike ni sospechaba. Su madre tampoco tenía idea y de seguro hacia un berrinche si se enteraba, echándole la culpa a Kenny -porque siempre según ella la tenía- o le decía que estaba enfermo, que tenía que ir a ver a un especialista de inmediato porque no era siquiera una broma divertida. Kenneth y Leopold, en cambio, lo sabían. Cuando hizo el amago de explicitar su situación ambos hicieron como que ya sabían. ¿De verdad era tan obvio?

Sus padres no le advirtieron. Hombre, mujer ¿Qué importaba? El corazón no discrimina de quien se enamora. Sus padres, tan preocupados de sus propios mundos, no pudieron advertirles de que uno a fin de cuentas no elige de quien se enamora. Él tuvo que descubrirlo solo. Poniendo en tela de juicio su propia cultura y tradiciones, tratando de que la situación le hiciera sentido. Sentir amor hasta el punto en que cada célula de tu cuerpo comienza a temblar en cuanto los ojos de esa persona recaen en los tuyos. Era una sensación _terrible_.

No es como si no lo hubiera intentado con mujeres; Rebecca, otra mesera del café, y hasta con Bebe. Pero con ninguna logró llegar más allá de los besos. Con Barbara no funcionó por la amistad que decidieron conservar. Con hombres, a diferencia, había llegado hasta más allá de despertar desnudo en la habitación de alguno de ellos. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar esos momentos locos de años anteriores.

Ahora, era difícil, porque Craig de seguro no era gay. Suspiró sintiendo como ese hoyo en el pecho acrecentarse más y más. Mejor se iba al café antes de que Butters fuera a buscarlo a casa.

* * *

 **S** e estaba haciendo tarde, y él comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Castigo era una hora solamente después de clase, no? ¿Entonces, por qué todo iba tan lento ese día? Algunos estudiaban y otros dormitaban en sus asientos. Kenny se encontraba en esa segunda mitad.

— **¡Kenneth!** – Se levantó del asiento con rapidez.

– **¡No estaba durmiendo!** – Craig comenzó a carcajearse en la puerta del salón, junto con algunos que estaban atentos a la repentina llegada del profesor. Escuchó como algunas de sus compañeras suspiraban embobadas por la risa de Tucker.

– **Ven conmigo, payaso.** –Kenny se sentía apenado por la vergüenza y el sueño, se puso la mochila al hombro y acompañó a Craig fuera del salón.

– **¿Qué ocurre?** – El profesor sólo le hizo una seña, para que lo siguiera. – **¿No piensas decirme? Ay, no me digas que piensas abusar de tu alumno preferido. ¡Craig, por dios! Ten un poco de decencia, déjame al menos colocarme un poco de maquillaje.** – Craig volteó a ver a Kenny que pestañeaba como una colegiala. Rodó los ojos y le empujó a su salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– **Necesitaba hablar contigo, y no tenía otra instancia más que en el colegio. Disculpa por mandarte a detención.**

– **¿Fue tu culpa?** – Se metió las manos a los bolsillos – **y yo que pensé que me había mandado una buena. Eso no se hace, Tucker. Abusas de tu poder.** –Estaba hablándole con seriedad. – **Espero que sea por algo bueno, que por esta estupidez dejé plantada a Karen.**

– **Oh, cállate Kenny. Tu abusas de las personas y no voy por ahí recriminándote. Siéntate.** – Apuntó a la silla frente al escritorio. Kenny le hizo caso, y Craig se puso del otro lado. – **Me vas a decir todo lo que sabes de Kyle Broflovski.**

– **Todo lo que sé sobre... Vamos Craig, no jodas. No puedes estar hablando en serio.** – Golpeó con los puños el escritorio frente a él – **¿No eres tú el profesor tutor? Pregúntale tú. Contarte lo que sé sobre Kyle, y una mierda.** –Terminó hablando para sí con los brazos cruzados, apoyándolos en su pecho y murmurando berrinchudo.

– **¿Crees que no lo intenté? El tipo no suelta nada, ¿Cómo esperas que le ayude?** –Trató de excusarse Craig. Sí, también quería ver cómo le podía ayudar. Craig estaba sintiendo el pujante deseo de acercarse, de saber más de él. Quería ser su profesor preferido. Quería agradarle y no sabía _por qué_.

– **¿Te pidió ayuda?** –El profesor no dijo nada– **Entonces no hagas nada.**

– **Suficiente, McCormick. Tú vas a decirme lo que sabes y te saldo la deuda de veinte dolares.** –Se sonrió.

– **¡Estás bromeando si crees que voy a vender a mi amigo por veinte putos dolares!** –Vaya que era duro el muchacho.

– **Entonces le diré a Karen lo de su cumpleaños, que no pudiste asistir a su adorada primera fiesta de princesas por estar tan drogado que apenas podías levantarte al baño a cagar.** –Kenny no podía creerlo. Sacarle en cara acontecimientos del pasado, de manera fría, y sólo por información. Carraspeó la garganta.

– **Tu bien sabes que esos no fueron mis mejores momentos, Karen sabrá perdonarme.**

– **¿y si le cuento sobre su pony mágico favorito? ¿El juguete que cambiaste por dinero?** –El mayor le hablaba con seriedad, levantando las cejas. Kenny miró al escritorio frente a él. Era una mierda de persona, lo sabía, pero no le gustaba que se lo recordaran.

– **A Karen no le importan las cosas materiales.** –Recordó su dulce sonrisa, y los castaños ojos.

– **Vamos Kenny, tú sabes que no busco extorsionaste, y que todo eso que hiciste pasó antes de que me hiciera cargo tuyo y de Karen. Aún no puedo creer que tu hermano te viera hacer todas las estupideces que hacías y ni siquiera te pegaba su buen cocacho para volverte lúcido. Sólo dime. Por favor.** –Kenny negó con la cabeza. – **Eres un maldito perro fiel.**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a otros lados. Kenny veía la puerta, quería irse, abrazar a Karen. Pedirle disculpas en silencio por como se había comportado con ella cuando era más pequeño e inconsecuente.

– **Le mostraré a Carol tu libreta de notas, junto con el libro de anotaciones. ¿Cómo te verías perdiendo todas las tardes una, tal vez dos horas después de la escuela? Haré todo lo posible para que te quiten tu tiempo de oro junto a la pequeña Karen.** –Había llamado la atención del rubio que ahora le miraba alarmado.– **Y también, haré que se enamore de mí. ¿Te imaginas? Hablándote de mí todos los días. De lo mucho que me ama a mí, y no a ti.** –Sabía que Kenny tenía un complejo de hermano mayor con ella. Había tocado la hebra fina. Juntó las manos entrelazando los dedos, un conocido gesto malvado. Le sonreía. Kenny tenía una mirada desesperada. Le daba dos minutos, pero al minuto y medio habló:

– **Está bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?** –Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto luego.

– **Sus padres.**

– **Su padre es abogado, ahora vive con él y con su hermano menor. Se llevan del puto orto, o al menos Kyle le odia. De su madre, no me ha dicho nada. Supe por Karen, que es amiga de Ike, que los dejó con la abuela en el otro pueblo donde vivían.** –Craig asentía mientras tomaba nota mental de ello.

– **¿Amigos? ¿Novias?** –Kenny le sonrió.

– **Amigos; Yo, y un chico de su trabajo, que yo sepa. Pero tu hermanito parece querer volver a hacerse con su corazoncito de niño bueno.** –Craig frunció el entrecejo ¿Stan? ¿Por qué querría hacerse amigo de Kyle? Sintió algo amargo en la boca del estómago– **¿Y para qué quieres saber si tiene novia? ¿Quieres saber si tienes alguna oportunidad con este chiquillo pecoso?** –El joven profesor no le contestó, sino que le hizo mala cara. Kenny parecía disfrutar de todo aquello– **No es tu tipo, o mejor dicho, no eres su tipo. Yo soy más de su tipo.** –El mayor bufó, queriendo mofarse de él.

– **Seguro…**

– **_Eso_ que te lo conteste él directamente.** –Enfatizó la primera palabra encogiéndose de hombros.

– **Antes dijiste que trabajaba ¿Sabes donde trabaja?**

– **Esa información no es de tu incumbencia. Acaso piensas ir donde trabaja y abordarlo con preguntas estúpidas como; ¿Oye, tienes novia?** –Craig sacó su teléfono – **¿Qué haces?**

– **Busco a Carol ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que quiera saber o no? Abstente a contestar las malditas preguntas.**

– **¡Bien, bien! Trabaja de mesero en el Magnolia Café.** – El mayor guardó el teléfono y se acercó a la puerta de la sala bajo la mirada de Kenny.

– **Vamos. Me llevarás a donde trabaja.**

– **¿¡Qué!? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Me va a matar!**

– **Luego de la disputa de hoy en la cafetería no lo dudo.**

– **¿Estabas ahí? Eres un fracaso de profesor. Debiste haber detenido la pelea.** – Rodó los ojos.

– **No necesito que me des clases de sentido común, Kenny, tú de todas las personas. Ahora, levanta tu trasero y ven acá. Ah, y no estaba en la cafetería.** – Tenía la chaqueta bajo el brazo que sostenía el maletín. Kenny se levantó a regañadientes.

– **¿Me dirás por qué quieres saber donde trabaja?**

– **Quiero conocerle.**

– **Eres raro. Nunca sé en lo que estás pensando.** –Se encaminaron a la salida del establecimiento.

– **Yo tampoco sé en lo que piensas y no te digo raro por eso.**

– **¿Ves? Eres raro, una persona común no me hubiera contestado eso.** –Craig se rió de la conclusión del menor y le señaló el auto. Ambos se subieron, el mayor al volante.

– **Bien, persona común. Guíame. Confío en ti. Pero si me llevas a cualquier lado, llamaré sin dudar a Carol. Créeme.** –Kenny sabía que Craig era brutalmente honesto, y peligroso. Así que asintió y le dio un par de referencias para el camino.

* * *

 **S** u modo de hablar denostaba su ridiculez infundada y probablemente mal excusada. Era rubio, pero contra todo eufemismo, no era estúpido. Sabia que este sujeto estaba engañándolo, tirándole pretextos disfrazados de alegorías, de sentimientos indecorosos. Lo odiaba desde el fondo de su ser. Pero no podía decirle que no. Era su padre, tenía ese poder innato sobre él. Suspiró sin quererlo. Pensó en Kenny tratando de distraerse, de no pensar en su padre mirándolo de esa manera con la botella de cerveza en la mano. Sucio, alcohólico. Pensaba intachablemente Butters.

No quería toparse con sus ojos. Se levantó del sillón en cuanto su padre también lo hizo. La puerta estaba sonando -el timbre, mejor dicho- Padre fue a abrir la puerta y Leopold se escabulló por la puerta trasera. Corrió hasta esconderse en el patio del vecino después de saltar la verja.

— **Hola Butters** – Escuchó una voz masculina y pegó un sobresalto. Miró a la terraza del hogar y vio a el vecino apoyado en una columna de madera oscura. El chico rubio se incorporó de a poco sin quitarle la vista de encima; era un sujeto asqueroso, repugnante, que le observaba siempre, y en más de una ocasión había tratado de abusar de él.

Miró hacia atrás y luego a la calle que seguía a la pared de la casa. Corrió con fuerza calle abajo. Entró al café y subió a los vestuarios sin saludar a nadie. En el camarín respira profundamente. Le daba miedo. Todo; su padre, su vecino, todos los hombres que tenían "esa" mirada en los ojos. Aquella de ceguera por el deseo. Animal. Perdía el amor, la gracia, el motivo. Las lágrimas le presionaban a llorar, pero no quería rebajarse a nada. La respiración se le comienza a cortar hasta que abren de par en par la puerta del vestidor y él creyó que aquel día no podía ser peor. Se le olvidó respirar. Era su gerente. Le miró de arriba a abajo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– **Por favor…** – comenzó Leopold

– **Oh, ¿Qué ocurre Leo? Sabes sobre los privilegios, y el cariño que te tengo, pero me debes dinero todavía. Págame como mejor sabes** – Se desabrochó el cinturón.

* * *

 **T** enía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien apenas había pisado el suelo del café. Todo en la planta baja se veía normal. Su mirada se desvió a la escalera metálica. Caminó hacia ella, pero Bebe interceptó su camino.

— **¿Qué les pasa hoy a los hombres que entran sin saludar? ¿Dónde quedó la caballerosidad? ¿¡Qué le pasó a tu cara?** –Tenía las manos en la cintura.

– **Hola Bebe. Ahora, permiso.** –La hizo a un lado, ignorando sus protestas y subió de par en par las escaleras. Abrió con rapidez las puertas del camerino y dentro vio al Gerente, hablando con Butters. Ambos dejaron de hablar apenas él había entrado. El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa, agarrándole el hombro con delicadeza antes de irse, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Leo tenía las piernas sobre la silla, se las abrazaba mirándose al reflejo.

– **Viejo cochino.** –Alcanzó a escuchar que decía Butters. Sonrió de medio lado.

– **¿Qué ocurre Leo?** –Entonces vio al rubio dar un pequeño respingo. Le sonrió con algo de pena.

– **Ya sabes… Lo mismo de siempre. Ten cuidado, Kyle. No te endeudes nunca.** –Se levantó de la silla y se estiró. – **¿Listo para el nuevo día, hoy es día de gotic** - **¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mira esa cara de fruta podrida que tienes!** –Se acercó a él y pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre su cara con delicadeza. Kyle cerró un ojo por el dolor. Butters emitía un extraño aroma a hombre, ahora que lo tenía más de cerca lo sentía. No era su perfume. Los cristalinos ojos de Butters le distrajeron. – **Iré a buscar algo para cubrirlo, se ve bien feo ese golpe.** –Le hizo sentarse en una silla frente al espejo y se alejó a buscar algo dentro de unos casilleros. Se perdió en el objeto frente a él, observándose. Sus ojos jade, devolviéndole la mirada por el reflejo , esperando encontrar algo. Pero lo único que veía en ellos era un vacío, un tornado en reversa.

 _La intranquilidad y la obsesión. Colocas palabras al azar, tratando de identificarte, de sentirte parte de algo._

 _Haz caído al quedarte pegado al pensar. Al no encontrar salida y fijarte una base como filosofía de vida. Luego hablas de ella, encontrando cada vez más oraciones que la expliquen tal como es._

 _La lengua se entorpece brava, sin encontrar alguna palabra adecuada para ese momento. Acuerdas vivir en un ambiente tranquilo, donde el silencio y el vacío abunden. Donde no haya quien te moleste, quien te refute. Te pruebe. Buscando sin cesar algún momento que puedas llamar tuyo ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo haz llegado a esto?_

 _¿Cómo puedo ser yo el que devuelva el reflejo? después de tanto vivir, el endurecimiento no es algo que uno espera suceda a tan temprana edad. Ese choque con la realidad le había golpeado de lleno en el rostro, dejándole con esa mueca marcada en el rostro. Lo odiaba, a veces._

* * *

— **¡Kenny!** – Una jovencita se tiró a los brazos del rubio, estaba feliz de que la hubiera podido ver a pesar del mensaje que decía "No podré pasar hoy, lo siento" Frío y corto. Muy frío para la pequeña Karen.–Oh, C-craig, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –El rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas delataba a la chiquilla de castaños cabellos de algo que el mayor sabía muy bien. Desordenó sus cabellos mientras ella trataba de detenerlo.

– **¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta atmósfera?** –Una pequeña vena se veía sobresalir en su sien– **La conozco muy bien como para engañarme, Tucker.** –El otro le palmeó un hombro haciéndose el desentendido.

– **¿Y? ¿Dónde está?**

– **Oye, no me cambies el tema.**

– **¿A quién buscan?** –Pequeña, inocente Karen. Ese será tu pecado.

– **A Kyle Broflovski, ¿Lo conoces? No sabía que trabajaras, Karen.** –Ella miraba a otro lado, cualquiera estaba bien mientras no fueran los oceánicos ojos del mayor. Se sentía como una damisela en un botecillo hecho de papel, dejándose arrastrar por un gran e interminable océano. No importa lo mucho que navegues, en algún momento te volverás loco por ser lo único que veas cien kilómetros a la redonda.

– **Sí, empecé hace poco. ¿El hermano de Ike?** –Asintió– **Karma está en descanso, si quieren puedo ir a buscarla.** –Craig levantó una ceja, ¿le habrá escuchado bien?

– **Ven.** –Kenny tomó del brazo a Craig, arrastrándolo del ambiente en rosa que se había formado entre los dos ante las protestas de la pequeña. Comenzaba a sentirse ignorado y eso no le gustaba. Le llevó a la barra.

– **¡Qué hay, Ken...! ¡Uo, uo, espera ahí! ¿Desde cuando tienes amigos tan guapos? Claro, aparte del flacucho.** – Bárbara había saltado de su puesto, para encarar a Kenny y compañía. Tenía puesto un traje de barman esa noche y el cabello atado en una cola alta. – **Mi nombre es Bárbara Stevens, para servirle, joven y apuesto caballero.**

– **Vaya, me halagas, Beb** – **Cállate Kenny, no es contigo con quien estoy hablando.** – Esto le comenzaba a desagradar al chico de rubios cabellos. Nota mental: No invitar a nadie al café. Nunca.

– **Hola Bebe ¿Puedo llamarte así, cierto?** –La muchacha asintió y Kenny se sintió nuevamente apartado. – **¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Kyle Broflovski? ¿Trabaja aquí, cierto?**

– **¿Qué asuntos tienes con él?** – Su voz se hizo más lóbrega, se acercó a Craig, mirándole fijamente. – **¿Haces la paz y el amor, o la guerra?**

– **Todo al mismo tiempo, Bebe, necesito hablar con Khal. Es urgente ¿Dónde está?** –La chica miró a Kenny, que había hablado al poco tiempo que la rubia terminó de hablar. Desconfió de la situación pero de todas formas señaló con el pulgar a la puerta que daba al callejón al lado de la cafetería.

Kenny no estaba seguro de hacer lo que haría a continuación. Se sentía como un asqueroso traidor. Inhaló tratando de darse ánimos y tirando de la corbata de Craig le guió a la puerta que estaba tras el mesón del bar.

– **Por favor, déjame entrar a mí primero.** –Craig vio su rostro compungido ¿Por qué tanto misterios y cuidados por algo como enseñarle el lugar donde trabajaba? Estaba confundido, y una parte de él le decía que mejor se mantenía lejos de todo esto. Últimamente los ojos olivos no dejaban de acosarle en los sueños, se preguntaba si podía ser alguna especie de advertencia.

– **Deja de lloriquear y hacer de esto algo tremendo, cuando claramente _no lo es_.** –Okey, de algún modo la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Hizo a un lado a Kenny de la puerta y abrió a pesar de la inicial resistencia.

Afuera no había nada que se viera fuera de lo normal. Era ya de noche, pero un pequeño farol bajo la puerta iluminaba el callejón, quitándole el aire de abandonado y propicio a los robos, violaciones, asesinatos o quién sabe qué cosas raras se pueden hacer en un callejón oscuro. Habían unos botes de basura cerrados y al final una pared con unos rayados sin sentido. El nombre de alguien, o alguna banda. Negó mentalmente ¿Por qué no hacían murales o algo más bonito? A nadie le interesa que puedan escribir su nombre con letras divertidas y colores llamativos. Miró al otro lado.

 _Sé que lo que vi a continuación de girar la cabeza al otro lado será algo que no se me va a olvidar así como así. Había una chica, apoyada en la pared con esa típica pose de "chico malo" esa de una pierna apoyada en la pared y la otra en el suelo. Usaba un corsé negro con cordones y detalles rojos y una falda larga negra que se abría en las rodillas con bordes de encaje rojos. Unos bototos negros de tacón. Labios rojos, cabellos chocolate. Sombrero pequeño._

No, no era el hecho de que la ropa que llevaba ese día sería inolvidable. Era que la chica estaba fumando de un modo que se le hacía bastante familiar. Le vio, y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos antes de que Kenny le empujara e hiciera fijar su vista en el suelo para no tropezarse con alguna basura. En un par de segundos, algo en su cabeza hizo clic.

Era la mirada tranquila, indiferente, que parecía tener las respuestas a alguna pregunta que te atormentara desde el momento en que nacías. Era la sensación electrizante al momento de verles fijamente. Todo aquello junto al modo delicado en que movía la mano para tomar el cigarrillo y llevárselo a los labios, curvándolos de manera elegante. Demasiado femenino. Así como la vez que le vio hacerlo a _Kyle Broflovski_.

– **¿¡Kenny!?** –Sí. La voz era inconfundible. Ahora entendía por qué Kenny estaba tan preocupado. Mejor era no haber metido las narices en esto. _Craig, ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser un idiota? No por nada la curiosidad mató al ratoncillo. Esto es algo tremendo. Me siento tan mal por haberte subestimado, Kenny, lo siento._ – **¿¡Qué haces aquí con** — **¡Me amenazó con Karen! Kyle, sabes que yo jamás...** – Escuchó como Kenny trataba de defenderse. Kyle había botado, pisado el cigarrillo y le veía de frente con enojo.

– **Me vendiste.**

– **¡No, Kyle, yo jamás** — **Me vendiste como una puta barata.**

– **¡Por favor, perdóname!**

– **No me importa con qué te haya amenazado. Si con un rifle o con tu osito de felpa. Hubiera preferido que te metiera el rifle por el culo. Eso no se hace Kenneth.** –La gélida mirada que le dedicó pudo haber congelado nuevamente los icebergs derretidos por el calentamiento global.– **No se hace, y lo sabes.** –Pasó por el lado de Craig, que le tomó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo luego de ver como los ojos de Kenny se aguaban. Maldito sentimental.

– **Escucha Broflovski, esto es mi culpa, yo le dije que me trajera.** –Le vio a los ojos, y por un momento flaqueó en la fuerza que había utilizado. A pesar de llevar lentes de contacto de otro color, podía ver los sentimientos tras ellos, el movimiento de su propia alma y el fuego que ellos contenían. Tendría sus razones para trabajar vestido de la forma en que lo hacía.

Craig tenía un problema; porque ahora que había averiguado tanto, quería saber más.

– **Pero él fue quien te hizo caso** – Se sacudió con fuerza, soltándose del agarre, tanto físico como de mirada que le había dejado estancado– **Suéltame.**

– **Espera, no te enojes con él.** –Le siguió dentro del café. Alcanzó a ver como Barbara le señalaba las escaleras.

– **¡Los griteríos arriba! Nada de asustar a los clientes.** – Kyle subió con una agilidad que parecía imposible debido a lo frágil que podía verse, y más con el alto de aquellos tacones. Craig iba a ir detrás de él, pero vio a Kenny adelantarse. Les siguió con lentitud.

Kyle pisaba con fuerza, demostrando su enojo por cada poro de su ser. Craig sintió pena por Kenny, y también sintió culpa. Sobre todo al ver como el primero le había cerrado la puerta del camerino al otro en la cara.

– **Esto es tu culpa.** –Volteó a verlo. Lo sabía, que Kenny iba a culparlo también.

– **Lo sé.**

– **Si no hubieras insistido tanto esto no hubiera pasado, maldito obsesivo.** – Le empujó. Pero Craig no cambiaba el semblante de su cara. – **Te voy a enchuecar los perfectos dientes que tienes y despídete del tratamiento dental. –** El mayor hizo cara de tragedia, pero antes de que el puñetazo siquiera llegara a tocarle sus preciados dientes, una suave voz, que Craig categorizó como de ángeles, se hizo escuchar cerca de ellos.

– **¿Kenny?** –El nombrado sintió que su nombre ya había sido llamado muchas veces ese día con distintas emociones. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y las piernas le temblaron al girar la cabeza y ver a la chica que le robaba el aliento con solo una sonrisa.

– **¡Ma-Marjorine!** –Pero los ojitos de cachorro se aguaron al ver que su ángel le miraba con enojo.

– **¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Karma? Estaba hecha una fiera.** –Hizo un puchero. Craig estaba entendiendo mejor eso de los nombres artísticos. La muchacha se le acercó hasta quedar frente a Kenny. Eran del mismo porte y eso que la chica llevaba tacones bajos. Pudo apreciar su nívea piel y un largo cabello dorado en ondas que le llegaba a la cintura. Su traje era rosa con celeste pastel. Parecía una muñeca a pesar de la luz rojiza que había en todo el pasillo. El suelo era de felpa y las paredes con un papel tapiz gastado y con patrones de flores.

– **Yo… hice algo malo, Marjorine.** – El rostro de la chica se suavizó y pasó una mano por el manojo de pelos rubios. Craig podía asegurar que jamás en el transcurso de vida que ha conocido a Kenneth le ha visto de esa manera frente a una chica. El mayor llevó sus manos a la chaqueta que traía puesta y miró hacia la puerta de madera cerrada inscrita con cuatro nombres en ella. Leía " _Marjorine, Bebe, Karma, Karen_ ". La mirada del profesor era tan profunda como si pudiera ver al otro lado. Imaginaba que estaría haciendo Kyle, qué muebles hay dentro, el traje que llevaba puesto. _Quería verlo otra vez_.

– **Estarán bien, ustedes son buenos amigos. Sabrán cómo arreglarse.** –Le sonrió – **Iré a ver como está ¿sí?. Adiós Kenny, y chico guapo que no había visto hasta ahora.** –Kenny volteó a verle enojado. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Pero tenía suerte de que Craig fuera Craig y no revelara cosas que entiende son importante para los demás. El menor sabía que podía confiar en él. Pero ahora mismo su preocupación no era él y la situación que había ocurrido. Craig descifró una mirada distinta en él, como esperando a algo. – **¡¿Que él hizo qué?!** –El grito de Marjorine subió un tono, y atravesó con facilidad la puerta. El rubio le miró asustado.

– **Larguémonos de aquí** –Empujó a Craig hasta la escalera y luego hasta fuera del café. No se despidieron de nadie y Kenny no le dirigió la palabra. Al llegar a la casa del rubio, el menor le miró con reproche, pujando a la culpabilidad, y se bajó del coche dando un portazo.

...

* * *

M **ensaje:** En el próximo cap.


	6. Él sabe demasiado

D **isclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia tiene fines meramente de entretención.

A **dvertencias:** Lenguaje mordaz.

* * *

 **...**

 **– VI –**

 **"Él sabe demasiado"**

…

 **U** n nuevo y hermoso día saludaba a los habitantes del pequeño pueblo montañés que… No, no sería un día de esos, y Kyle lo supo apenas despertó esa mañana.

Había pasado a lo menos dos semanas desde que Craig había hecho una majestuosa entrada al café magnolia, su lugar de trabajo, y por ahora nadaba en aguas tranquilas. Pero no podía evitar por las noches morderse el interior del labio inferior de los nervios ¿Hará algo mañana? se preguntaba. Había observado meticulosamente a su padre y hermanos, pero ambos estaban muy normal. O sabían algo y no querían decirle, y le torturaban de esa manera. O tal vez todos sabían ya de su trabajo medio travesti en el café y les gustaba burlarse de él de esa manera. De todos modos, no podía estar seguro. Aunque cabía la posibilidad, y era lo que tenía más porcentajes de estar correcto, de que tal vez solo estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

Esperaba de que fuera solo eso. Pero no por todo aquello se levantó esa mañana sintiendo que el día sería diferente. Estaba seguro de algo, y era de que Craig Tucker, su profesor de Lenguaje y Literatura, sabía demasiado, y para encontrar la paz interior, y dejar en paz también su labio ya ensangrentado, tenía que idear un plan que les dejara al par. Es decir, ambos sin poder dormir por la noche, esperando que alguno de ellos de el primer paso. Sí, eso haría. Se encargaría de ser la pesadilla de Tucker y hacerle lamentar el día en que pisó el café Magnolia y le reconoció con aquellos profundos ojos espaciales.

Bostezó y se desperezó en la cama. No hay sentimiento más agradable que aquél en la mañana cuando sientes cada palmo de las sábanas con tu cuerpo. Ahora no quería levantarse.

* * *

 **K** yle estaba inquieto. Eso lo presentía. Los escrutadores ojos observando cada tanto el reloj sobre el pizarrón, el mover las piernas como si estuviera a punto de orinarse, golpear con la punta de su lápiz la hoja del cuaderno. ¿Habrá hecho algo Craig? a pesar de que le había prometido que le avisaria antes si haría algo con aquella información. Confiaba en él, claro. Pero había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tenía su amigo? Lo empezaba a poner nervioso. Estaba por tomarle las manos y decirle que se calmara, pero prefirió desviar la atención a la ventana y observar así lo que le ofrecía el exterior; el día claro, los árboles meciéndose con lentitud, majestuosamente. Alcanzaba a escuchar un que otro canto de los pajaritos, que no sabía dónde estaban, pero se hacían notar de todas formas.

— **Kenny, tengo un plan.** – ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento el timbre había sonado y todos, a excepción de ellos dos, ido? Se despabiló y vio al frente. Kyle había cerrado la puerta con pestillo y ahora se dirigía al escritorio del profesor. Se supone que deberían ir a buscar los libros y demases cosas para la siguiente clase que no sabía cual era ni tampoco sabía en qué salón estaban ¿Dónde había ido el profesor? – **¿Aló? ¿Tierra llamando a Kenneth? ¡Vamos, que solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que el profesor Garrison vuelva.**

Le tomó una semana entera a Kenny de que Kyle lo perdonara. Pensó que no le hablaría más y así fue durante unos días. Ver al enigmático y elegante Kyle pasar de él era algo que su orgullo no podía soportar. Lo peor de todo es que el pelirrojo parecía ni esforzarse en ignorarlo. Toda acción en él destilaba natural. Nada forzado. Era extraño entonces pensar que fuera tan fogoso en momentos donde le tocaba una fibra sensible.

Tuvieron una conversación. Más como un _ultimátum_ para el rubio. No traicionaría otra vez la confianza de Kyle. Lo que había hecho era grave, pero Kyle a pesar de todo le comprendió, aunque no sin antes exigir que le pusiera al tanto de todo lo que _Craig Tucker_ le contara de ahora en adelante. Kyle sabía a medias el tema entre él y el profesor de literatura, pero no preguntó sobre ello. A Kyle no le interesa saber cosas que no le afectan de manera directa o indirecta.

– **¿A dónde fue?** –. Kenny seguía sentado en su puesto. Se estiró.

– **Dijo algo sobre la práctica de fútbol** — **Tenemos tiempo** –Le cortó tajante. Kyle cambió la mueca de urgencia por una de determinación.

– **Tengo un plan** –Kenny solo vio su sonrisa, y con eso le bastó para sentir que realmente le había extrañado, con sus maniacos planes, el rostro endurecido y la mirada fija como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo - _y eso que era muy bueno convenciéndote de ello_ -. ¿Cómo todos podían pensar que Kyle Broflovski era solamente un "buen estudiante"?

– **¿Un plan? Sabes que nada bueno saldrá de esto. ¿Para qué tienes un plan?**

– **No te pregunte tu opinión. Tú, perra traicionera, me vas a ayudar.** – Auch ¿Era posible que un ridículo insulto como aquél le haya repercutido tan hondo? Kyle le apuntó con un dedo y luego se arreglo el chaleco, alisándolo con los dedos. Se dio media vuelta y escribió algo en la pizarra con elegancia. Hoy no llevaba su usual ushanka verde con él. Los cabellos caían desordenados y burlescos por todos lados, pero no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. Se veía deslumbrante.

– **Plan contraataque.** – Leyó Kenny en la pizarra y luego se carcajeó, tomándose el estómago con las manos. – **¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿contraataque?** – Entonces detuvo su risa al ver el rostro serio del bajito – **No estás bromeando.**

– **Yo nunca bromeo, Kenneth.** – Se sentó en la mesa, viéndole de frente. Los pies le colgaban de la mesa. Sabía que mentía, pero de todos modos se formó una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de ambos.

– **¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?** – Kyle observó hacia afuera. ¡No Kyle! la naturaleza era demasiado hipnotizante.

– **Dame una idea.** – Hablaba sin un tono de voz determinado, viendo hacia fuera. Ido, completamente ido.

– **¿No sabes qué hacer? ¿No que tenías un plan?** – Se levantó de la silla, y el ruido provocó que volviera a observarle. Pero seguía ido. – **No haz dormido bien.** – El otro negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos cristalizados lo delataban. Tenía esa mirada perdida de quién no ha dormido lo suficiente. Esa media zombie. – **¿Motivos?**

– **Sabe demasiado.**

– **Enamóralo.** – El silencio se hizo por unos minutos en el salón. Luego era Kyle quien se reía como un desquiciado. – **¿Qué?** – Sonreía. Se le pegaba la gracia de la risa de Kyle. – **Hey, Ky, hablo en serio.** – Trataba de dejar de sonreír, pero solo hacía muecas graciosas.

– **No es gracioso, Kenny. ¿Enamorarlo? ¿Qué coño te pasa por esa cabeza? Me va a mirar como si tuviera algún serio problema mental. Un alumno travesti y más encima homosexual.** – Vio a la ventana de la puerta esta vez – **Le va a dar asco. Tal vez renuncie. Eso igual me sirve.** – Nuevamente su voz había perdido el tono característico. Parecía un monólogo de computadora.

– **No te va a mirar raro.** – Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos. No quería ver su reacción.

– **¿Por q** — **Porque él también es gay.** – Abrió de a poco los ojos. Había cortado a medias la pregunta de Kyle, pero mejor le hubiera dejado terminar. El bermejo tenía ahora un bonito sonrojo.– **Ojo por ojo.**

Confiaba en Kyle. En que haría buen uso de esa información, que ni él debería manejar: Craig era gay. Pero ahora no quería ninguna relación, luego del desastre de la anterior que casi le cuesta el trabajo, la reputación, y la vida. Sí, algo depresivo y gay como ello. Craig tenía pocas cosas que verdaderamente le importaran, y la relación que tuvo le hizo involucrarse más de lo que debía. La ruptura lo destrozó emocionalmente, al testarudo y cabezadura de Craig. Todos tenemos nuestra fibra débil, supongo.

 _Lo pensé, no puedo negarlo. Coquetearle a Craig, me tentaba hasta el punto de provocarme escalofríos. Sentía un poco de maldad correr por mis venas, y una sonrisa se buscó formar en mis labios. Tragué saliva y crucé las piernas. Craig es atractivo, interesante e inteligente. Su sola voz era capaz hacerte tragar seco, y dedicarle toda tu devoción a ello, a lo que hablara, aunque sean solamente patrañas._

– **¿Kyle? ¿Lo estás considerando?** – La voz de Kenny me sacó de mi ensimismamiento ¿me sonrojé? no podía asegurarlo.

– **Sí** – _¿Qué?_ – **Quiero decir, no. No y no.** –Seguía mirando por aquella ventanilla, más allá de las personas que caminaban por los pasillos, y de todos los espacios. Veía el infinito, hasta que me decidí por verle de nuevo debido al silencio que se había formado. Me veía directamente, sentía que me leía profundamente. Me aterre por un segundo.

– **¿Kenny?** – Comenzó a pestañear con lentitud, parecía que iba a contestarme, pero sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.

* * *

 _You Go To My Head - Chet Baker_

 _ **¿** Qué es lo que tenía este sujeto? Hace solo unas semanas que había llegado a esta preparatoria y ahora por culpa de él, no podía conciliar el sueño. Me preocupa no seguir mi ciclo regular de sueño , y dormir cuando me atrape Morfeo. He tenido horribles despertares; los ojos me arden, la cabeza me duele, no me concentro en la mañana. Me palpita uno de los ojos, y no sé esta vez si es por sueño o por estrés._

— **Recordemos que el renacimiento es el periodo de la historia que en el siglo XVI llega a su apogeo, y que aprecia como característica primordial su admiración por la antigua grecorromana.** – Se supone que esta hora la comparto con Kenny, pero no tengo idea de donde se ha metido. Stanley se ha sentado conmigo, pero parece ser todo más interesante para él que las mismas clases. Es desagradable que me mire tanto mientras tomo apuntes, o que vea lo que escribo en el cuaderno. Estoy que le entierro el lápiz en la mano para que se concentre en sus propios asuntos. Pero acudir a aquello no sería una buena manera de enfrentar el estrés, o mis exaltaciones. Tendría que lidiar luego con él, la directora y hasta tal vez con su hermano mayor. ¡Por favor con su hermano mayor no!

Era increíble pensar que estos dos son hermanos. Dos polos totalmente opuestos.

– **Este movimiento puede definirse en el humanismo. Que consistía en cambiar la antigua visión del teocentrismo al antropocentrismo. El hombre era el centro de todo y el fin absoluto de la creación.** – Anotaba palabras importantes en la pizarra, pero realmente me concentraba en ver sus agraciadas muñecas mientras mordía la punta del lápiz que tenía en la mano. Hace unos minutos ya que había dejado de anotar en el cuaderno, y ahora habían pequeños garabatos por toda la página.

 _Craig_ Tucker ¿Qué es lo especial que hay en ti? Eres atractivo. De eso no hay duda y no me avergüenza decirlo. Pero me siento tan desequilibrado en esta imaginaria balanza. Sé algo pequeño de ti que podría traerte problemas. Pero tú descubriste de mí mucho más en ese solo día. Te detesto por eso, y a la vez me hace _desearte_. Tenerte en mis manos para que no sueltes ninguna palabra de lo que sabes. No digas nada, porque el amor que sientas por mí sea más grande y te impida la sola idea de hacerlo. Puedo manipularte si es que quiero hacerlo. Pero me cuesta tanto leerte. Que tengas ese rostro impasible lo hace fácil, por acostumbrarme a tu gesto serio. Pero aún así, tus miradas contradicen tus palabras y tus acciones. ¿A _qué_ impulso le creo? Tienes una voz profunda, ronca y gastada por el cigarrilo, algo nasal cuando te emocionas. Te tengo entre cejas y aún no sé qué hacer para dejarte en el limbo. _¿Qué hacer?_

– **¿Qué hacer?**

– **¿Ah?** – Stan le miró con una ceja en alto.

– **¿Cómo?** – Intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

– **¿Qué hacer cómo?** – El chico de cabellos oscuros ladeó la cabeza a un costado.

– **¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?** – Kyle a este punto no entendía una sola información que captaba su mente.

– **Hiciste una pregunta.** – El rostro del chico pelirrojo se vio asaltado por colores que no pasaron por alto para Stanley _¿¡Había estado pensando en voz alta!?_

– **Ah, con que una pregunta es lo que le tiene tan desconcertado en mi clase. Ahora, ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?** – Kyle sintió un escalofrío recorrerle con lentitud en la espalda. Tucker estaba a sus espaldas, lo sabía por haber sentido la voz tan cerca, pero no quería voltear. Stan había fruncido el entrecejo. – **¿Jóven Broflovski?** –Muy bien actuado, Tucker, pero yo tengo mis mañas de igual modo. Me di vuelta para encararle.

– **Me preguntaba, qué fue lo que les impulsó a crear este nuevo movimiento. Pero en sí, el nombre del mismo tiene mucho de sus razones. A parte de los cambios conductuales efectuados respecto a la iglesia. Sobre todo con Lutero.** – Habló con un tono grácil y ligero. Craig levantó una ceja. Él todavía no llegaba a Lutero, y claramente se podía apreciar que no estaba prestando atención a las clases por los dibujtos repartidos en el cuaderno. Pero había jugado bien sus cartas.

– **Sí, otra característica de la época es la separación de la iglesia y lo cívico. En esos cambios tuvo que ver un teólogo alemán, llamado Martin Lutero. Conocido por exponer las 95 tesis frente a la puerta de la iglesia de todos los santos de Wittenberg en 1517 aproximadamente.** – Habló mirando a los demás estudiantes que se habían volteado esperando ver al chico nuevo humillarse culturalmente. Pero había sabido zafarse. – **Lindos dibujos, por cierto.** – Le habló cerca del oído y Stan podía asegurar verle ponerse más pálido de lo normal. – **Concéntrate, Stanley.** – Dijo antes de caminar de vuelta al escritorio. – **Siguiendo con lo expuesto por su compañero, Lutero comenzó una especie de reforma...**

– **¿Estás bien?** – Stan puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kyle, quien se llevó las manos con ciudado al rostro unos segundos para comenzar a respirar hondamente. No podía, se sentía mareado luego de sentir la cercanía del profesor. Bajó las manos y su compañero de puesto abrió un poco los ojos al notar que estaba con los colores subidos otra vez. Kyle asintió y pasó la hoja del cuaderno.

Tenía que idear algo rápido.

* * *

 _ **L** as clases habían terminado hace poco, pero todavía no me había ido ¿la razón? quiero saber a quien espera esta persona._

 _Hoy anduve muy pensativo y ni le presté atención a… eh… no recuerdo su nombre. Pero una chica que es muy atractiva y que se sienta junto a mí en química. Como sea. Ahora mismo me hallaba tras un árbol cerca de la entrada de la secundaria. Sí, escondido tras el árbol mientras no le sacaba la vista de encima a esta persona. Usualmente no habría tenido problemas en acercarme y empezar a portarme coqueto, para sacar información. Pero algo me lo impedía ¿estaría tímido? tal vez un poco. Pero sus ojos me decían sin preámbulos que no se trataba de alguien superficial como para acercarse a hablar de banalidades. Tenía los ojos tan claros como las nubes en un amanecer, si es que aquello era posible –aunque no estoy muy seguro desde mi posición y la lejanía-, la piel blanquecina, no de una manera enfermiza como Kyle que de verdad podían verse más venas de las necesarias, pero sí lo suficiente como para creer que necesita sumo cuidado bajo los fuertes rayos de sol. Era alto, estilizado, vestía un chaleco cuello tortuga celeste pálido y unos jeans grises junto a unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Tenía el cabello platinado y corto a los costados. Veía a la puerta, con una nimia sonrisa en el rostro. No se veía tan angelical como mi Marjorine, pero sí tenía mucho de eso. ¿A quién esperas, apuesto sujeto?_

 _No era conocido por discriminar entre sexos, así que no veía problema. Pero a este tipo no lo había visto por el pueblo. Recordaría a alguien como él._

— **¿A quién espiamos?**

– **¡UA!**

Decir que el grito que profirió Kenneth se escuchó hasta casi el otro extremo de Colorado sería poco. Así como lo sería el negar que algunos corazones que pasaban por ahí en ese momento se sintieron conmovidos con la adorable risa del pelirrojo junto a él.

– **Vamos Kenny .** – Logró decir entre risas, afirmándose de los muslos. – **No me digas que eso te asustó ¿Tan concentrado estabas?** – Se irguió en el lugar, aún con una sonrisa de comicidad en los labios, y se cruzó de brazos.

– **Cállate, Kyle, no es gracioso. Casi me matas del susto. Mira.** – Mientras Kenny con una mano se afirmaba el pecho, tomó con la otra la diestra de Kyle y la acercó a la suya, con la intención de que sintiera lo rápido que se había puesto a trabajar su corazón luego del llamado de atención. Le vio directamente a los ojos.

– **Vaya, sí que late rápido.** –Sonrió de medio lado, hablando en un tono de ironía – **O tal vez viste al amor de tu vida.**

– **Tal vez.** – Se dio vuelta, agarrándose nuevamente de la corteza del árbol frente a él que parecía ser un naciente abeto para observar si la persona que parecía tan angelical como _su_ Marjorine seguía allí. En efecto, estaba, pero mirando directamente a ese árbol en particular. Se giró exaltado y Kyle levantó una ceja en duda al ver su rostro de urgencia. – **Escóndete, idiota.**

– **Hey.** – exclamó Kyle al verse tironeado hacia el cuerpo del rubio. Si no hubiera avanzado con uno de los pies, ahora mismo estaría sobre Kenny. – **Como siempre, falto de delicadeza.** –Negó en un gesto con la cabeza mientras Kenny rodaba los ojos. Se enderezó un poco, afirmándose en los hombros de Kenny para ver tras el árbol. – **¿Hombre o mujer?**

– **Hombre.** – Kenny trataba de despejarse. Le comenzaron a sudar las palmas de las manos.

– **¿Cómo es? Y no me digas que es hermoso o alguna mariconada como esa, porque no sirven para describir a la gente apropiadamente.** – Habían varias personas, y estaba curioso por saber quien era la que tenía a su amigo en ese estado tan deplorable.

– **Es rubio** — **Ya** — **Alto y con piel muy clara** — **Ajá** — **Creo que tiene un sweater como celeste**.– ¡Bingo! Tenemos un ganador. Ya sabía de quién hablaba, y por eso tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Arrogante – **¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?**

– **Hola Kyle.** – Kenny sintió que palidecía.

– **Ah, hola Butters.** –Se impulsó un poco para tomar distancia y observar al recién llegado. – **Te he dicho que no es necesario que pases a recogerme a la escuela.** –Kenny no entendía nada. Se sacudió la ropa y con una sonrisa se dirigió al rubio de su lado. Eran de casi la misma altura. Hasta se atrevería a decir que el otro era más alto.

– **Hola, soy** — **Kenneth, lo sé.** –Le interrumpió con una sonrisa que le descolocó por completo. Kyle volvió a reír, pero esta vez más bajo. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan desesperado. Parecía que esta vez no tenía la respuesta a las preguntas de los demás, pues él mismo se había sumergido en un cóctel de quien sabe cuantas fueron las que le asaltaron sin preámbulos – **Kyle me ha hablado de ti.**

– **¿Lo ha hecho?** –Miró con una ceja en alto a Kyle, suspicaz. Parece ser que esta vez tendría que valerse de sus instintos. Estaba frente a un chico con una máscara. Los conocía bien, pues Kyle también era uno de ellos.

– **Sí. Pero al parecer no ha sido de lo mismo por aquí. Que malo eres, Ky.** – El pelirrojo se despeinó con una mano.

– **Err… Kenny, él es Leopold, mi amigo del café.** – Algo hizo clic en la mente del otro chico con el uniforme de la secundaria de south park

– **Ah, sí, me mencionó algo de ti un par de veces. Pero creo es mi culpa por no haberle prestado la atención suficiente** –Se recrimino mentalmente. Era raro ya el hecho de que Kyle tuviera más amigos aparte de él mismo y creía que era por ese asunto el que se haya sentido un poco celoso al momento en que el bermejo le habló sobre Leopold, "su amigo del café".

– **Me alegra. Ahora ¿Nos vamos?** – Butters seguía sonriendo. Kyle asintió y se adelantó. – **Hasta luego, Kenny.** –El aludido sonrió avergonzado.

– **Hasta luego Leopold.** –Ronroneó en un tono que provocó escalofríos en el contrario.

– **P** - **puedes decirme Butters.** –Dijo antes de morderse el labio inferior interno e irse tras Kyle. Un gesto que habría pasado imperceptible para cualquiera que no lo estaba mirando fijamente, como en el caso de Kenny.

.

* * *

— D **efinitivamente, eres un idiota. No puedo dudar de las pruebas irrefutables que tengo en tu contra.**

– **Va** - **vamos Kyle, no lo hagas sonar tan dramático. Pareces abogado** – Un fuerte golpe provocó el silencio en el pequeño cuarto que servía como camerino en el Café Magnolia.

Kyle se había desahogado con la mesa del tocador de Butters, golpeándola con el puño cerrado. Le vio con los ojos hinchados en furia.

– **¿Que parezco qué?** – Leopold tragó saliva y levantó las manos en un gesto de inocencia.

– **Yo… Ehm… Lo siento** – Kyle respiró hondo y esperó a que pasara un poco de tiempo antes de continuar.

– **No quise decirte nada mientras íbamos en la calle, porque no me gusta hablar de este tipo de cosas en público. Pero, Butters ¿Cómo le dices a Kenny que lo conoces porque te he hablado de él?** –El chico rubio se mantuvo en su lugar frente a la puerta cerrada, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras la sangre le subía a la cabeza. – **Sabes que yo no hago esas cosas.** –Kyle abrió y cerró el puño de la mano que había usado para desahogarse. Le había dolido, claro.

– **¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me pongo nervioso solo de tenerlo en frente. Ni yo me lo explico.** –La voz sonó apagada.

– **No parecías nervioso.**

– **Soy un buen actor.** –Le enfrentó, mirándole un momento antes de avanzar hasta llegar a su lado y tomar una malla negra para esconder el cabello bajo la peluca. Jugó con ésta en sus manos, mientras la sonrisa todavía seguía implantada en su rostro. – **Todavía siento esa molestia en el estómago.**

– **No son molestias. Aunque yo también las calificaría de esa manera, ya sabes, a esas "mariposas"** –Kyle le tomó la mano para que se tranquilizara. Pudo percatarse de que temblaba levemente. – **¿y? ¿Qué se siente al conocer por primera vez en persona al chico que acosa a Marjorine?** – Butters levantó la cabeza y le miró con seriedad.

– **Kenny no es un acosador.** –Kyle pasó la lengua sobre sus labios resecos. Mierda. Entre ellos siempre habían muchos temas que eran mejor no tocar. Dio media vuelta y se sacó la chaqueta formal del uniforme. No le gustaba ir directamente después de la escuela al trabajo. Era demasiado extraño. Aunque le gustaba ese tinte casi imposible que tomaba todo el asunto, al usar el mismo uniforme al otro día y acordarse de las cosas que tuvo que hacer en su trabajo la noche anterior. Eso de jugar como mujer.

Se desvistió con rapidez, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos. No le molestaba que Leopold le viera de esa manera, y éste tampoco parecía molestarle que el otro le viera hasta desnudo. Se llevó varias sorpresas los primeros días de trabajo cuando se desvestía y vestía con el traje del día, y Butters aparecía desnudo tras unas cortinas que habían para cambiarse a buscar el teléfono o algo que se le había olvidado. No parecía avergonzarse de su propio cuerpo, pero tampoco parecía tener confianza en sí mismo. Simplemente parecía como que se hubiera acostumbrado a portar el cuerpo que tenía, y mostrarlo como tal.

Tomó una de las redes sobre el tocador y suspiró profundamente.

– **Te noto pensativo.** – Eso le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo hacía siempre? Se estaba maquillando, ya con la malla puesta. ¿¡En qué momento lo había visto!?

– **Necesito un plan.** –Se colocó la malla con cuidado. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a verse con el cabello aplastado. Como si estuviera calvo. ¿Sus ojos se veía más grandes?

– **¿Para qué?** – Butters había comenzado a pintarse los labios. Todo su maquillaje siempre era suave y en tonalidades rosas, pero hoy se había decidido por unas sombras celestes. Sus ojos se veían más llamativos. Se notaba que todavía tenía a Kenny en la cabeza.

– **Bien.** – Dio media vuelta para así enfrentar a Butters, y dar una idea mejor del caso en cuestión con ademanes y toda la cosa. – **Lo que sucede es que hay un profesor en mi clase ¿Te acuerdas? El pelinegro que vino con Kenny el otro día.**

– **¿¡Es profesor!? Vaya, se ve tan joven** –Sostuvo un pincel en la mano mientras miraba al techo en un ademán de soñador – **y es tan atractivo.** –ronroneó mientras le sonreía. Kyle le picoteó el costado con un pincel de labios.

– **Oye, no te desvíes.** –Le devolvió la sonrisa juguetona. – **Pero sí, es profesor y maldición, es atractivo y un infierno.** – Se pintó con devoción los labios, yendo primero por los contornos con un pulso que cualquier aspirante a cirujano envidiaría. Butter rió jovial, con una voz clara y sincera. – **Como iba diciendo. En la escuela me molestaba demasiado para tratar de sacarme información personal. Sabes como odio eso.** — **Ajá** – **y entonces se aparece por aquí como si se tratase de algún esposo que se va de viaje por mucho tiempo y espera una calurosa bienvenida, pero no sabe que su esposa descubrió que tiene un amorío.**

– **Y en este caso tú serías la esposa.**

– **Sí.** –Siempre era posible atrapar a Kyle con la guardia baja cuando estaba tan concentrado en un asunto. Es un chico sincero, después de todo. Leopold estalló en carcajadas – **Espera ¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso.** –Tomó la máscara de pestañas negra de su estuche personal, pero no podía concentrarse debido a la cantarina risa de rubio a su lado. – **¡Ya! Basta Butters.** – Se rió un poco, contagiado con la alegría del otro.

– **No le veo el problema… Ah, creo que ya entiendo. Maldito y galano bastardo, ahora sabe dónde y de qué trabajas. Sabe más de ti que tú de él.** –Kyle pasaba el objeto de maquillaje por sus pestañas, desde la base hasta la raíz haciendo pequeños zigzags para evitar los grumos. Asintió en cuanto terminó su labor y después de revisarse en el espejo dio media vuelta para ver a Leopold que le miraba desde su posición. – **Esto debe estar matándote.**

– **¡Si supieras cuanto!** – Se dejó caer en la silla tras de él.

– **Está bien, voy a ayudarte.** – El rubio se acomodó la peluca rubia con bucles sobre su cabeza.

– **¿En serio? Genial.** – Kyle se acomodó la suya también; castaña y lacia. – **¿Tienes algo en mente?**

– **Claro que sí, _babe_.** – Se sentó en su silla con las piernas cruzadas, y apoyó ambos codos en la rodilla alta, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de las manos. Apoyó el mentón en estos y le apuntó con ambos dedos índices. Parecía una especie de padrino, pero demasiado adorable, con mucho rosado y travesti. – **Acuéstate con él.**

Kyle podía asegurar que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo lo hubiera escupido todo al escuchar la propuesta del rubio. Pero sí se atoró con saliva.

– **¡¿Q-Que haga qué?!** –. Tenía que estar bromeando y… no. No estaba bromeando. Leopold adoptaba ese tipo de miradas fijas en cuanto hablaba con seriedad. Le dio algo de temor imaginar qué cosas habrá hecho para salirse con la suya. Si le dijeran hoy que había matado a alguien, le creería. Apostaría su alma a ello. No, bueno, no haría algo tan extremo como eso. – **Estás loco, de remate. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo** - **cómo podría hacer? No.**

– **Si hubieras hecho tanto escándalo, entonces no lo habría propuesto en primer lugar.** –Bufó como si hubiera comentado algo tan banal como el clima. – **¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto?**

– **¡No estoy** - **yo! ¿y qué?** – Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, pero enseguida recordó que estaba maquillado y decidió por apoyar la frente en el escritorio. Sentía el rostro arderle en vergüenza. No le importaba acostarse con alguien tal vez para lograr algo. Era frío y no ponía sentimiento en ello. Es más, hasta lograba asquearle la persona y odiarse un poco más por hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero, no era cualquier persona de la que estaban hablando. _No_. Era Craig Tucker, profesor de Lengua y Literatura de la secundaria de South Park. El hombre más estoico y absurdamente atractivo que había conocido jamás. No podría evitar involucrar algún sentimiento. Aunque sea de deseo, y luego tendría que verle la cara nuevamente. _No, definitivamente no._

– **Hace un par de semanas atrás, te hubieras encogido de hombros y me hubieras apurado para ir a trabajar. ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¡No me digas qué te** — **¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?** –Se había levantado abruptamente. Tenía una marca en la frente, por apoyarse un rato en la mesa. Butters estaba sonriéndose. Estúpido ¿En qué momento se había abierto tanto a este sujeto a su lado? Es un demonio.

– **Entonces. Fíngelo.** – Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba a buscar el uniforme regular del café. ¿Fingirlo?

– **¿Cómo?** – No era mala idea.

– **Mañana en la noche hay una fiesta en casa de Clyde. Asegúrate de estar ahí, y yo por mi parte me aseguraré de que este semental no falte. Te lo debo por lo del otro día. Tenemos que hallar un modo de embriagarlo.** – Kyle sonrió de medio lado. Fingir que se había acostado con él. Hacerle creer que habían tenido sexo. Utilizarle, manipularle emocionalmente. Sí, un demonio vestido de rosa.

– **¿Bárbara?**

– **Claro, ella sabrá como convencer a su novio de que lo tenga allí sin falta. Clyde y Craig son amigos desde niños, al parecer Barbara se acaba de enterar. Será nuestra perfecta oportunidad para mostrar nuestros dotes de actores de taquilla.** – Le guiñó un ojo. Estaba emocionado. No quería esperar para ver su reacción.

...

* * *

M **ensaje:** ¡Hola! He vuelto. Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que me pasé una semana y no les traje el capítulo extra que les prometí. Hasta hoy. Me demoro un poco en editarlo. Gracias ¡mil veces! a mi amiga que me ayuda a releerlo y editar antes de publicar (tiendo a ser redundante de lo apurada a veces).

¿Y? ¿Les gustaron? El anterior es mucho más largo, pero este lo recompensa.

¿Algún review? Aunque sea para decirme "Hey, ¡¿dónde estabas?! ¡No haces nada durante la semana como para demorarte en escribir!" y yo de "lo sé, lo sé" arrepentida. ¿Algo que quieran ver más, o menos? El _salseo_ ya viene, relajen las hormonas.

Ya tengo el capítulo que sigue, y el que sigue. Así que no creo atrasarme más.

Un gran abrazo. Así bien apretado.

...


	7. Hola, soy un sentimiento

D **isclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia tiene fines meramente de entretención.

A **dvertencias:** Lenguaje mordaz, insinuaciones, sueño subido de tono.

A **claraciones:** Tiene mucho diálogo para hacerlo más interactivo. Pondré "(nº)" para acotar notas explicadas al final del texto. Las canciones que coloco en medio o al inicio de las escenas son las que me inspiraron a escribirla, no es necesario leerlo con ellas, pero genera ambiente.

Les dedico este capítulo a ustedes mis preciosos lectores.

* * *

...

– **VII –**

 **"Hola, soy un sentimiento y vengo a joderte la existencia"**

...

 **Ll** egó caminando a la casa de Clyde porque su padre había insistido en irle a dejar a la casa del compañero donde, se suponía, iba a ir a estudiar. Kyle no estaba acostumbrado a aquello de pedir permiso o que le fueran a dejar a algún lugar.

Él solía avisar a su madre que saldría y ya, pero su padre se impuso, con su sola presencia, frente a sus narices apenas le vio cruzar el pasillo en dirección a la puerta. Le dijo que iría a hacer un proyecto para el día siguiente. Se aseguró de salir a una hora prudente, en caso de que su padre preguntara, pero no esperó a que insistiría en ir a dejarle o en caso de negarse prohibirle la salida. Lo pensó, pues no era nada difícil fugarse, pero arriesgaba mucho ¿Qué hacía si lo pillaban? Tenía que ser un ejemplo para Ike, o al menos _aparentarlo_.

Debería ser no más de las siete y media cuando el auto de elegante carrocería aparcó frente a una bonita casa de dos pisos color azul rey. Gerald le dedicó una mirada de inocencia cuando era obvia la razón por la que había insistido en ir a dejarle. Kyle bufó en frustración mientras rodaba los ojos y tomando la mochila de una de las correas salió del auto. No se despidió ni miró hacia atrás sabía, sin embargo, que su padre no había puesto a andar el auto todavía. Echó a caminar por el sendero de tierra hasta la puerta de la casa, tocó con los nudillos y esperó.

— **¿Kyle, qué te trae por aquí?**

– **Pensaba en pasar a visitarte** – Bradley estaba desecho en un chaleco de unas dos tallas más grande. Bajo llevaba unos jeans, y estaba descalzo. – **¿Me dejas pasar?** – Miró por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y luego asintió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, y una vez se hubo escuchado el ronroneo del motor del auto al acelerar e irse, encaró a Kyle.

– **¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Debo suponer un trabajo para mañana que he olvidado?** –El tono de voz que ocupaba era cordial. Pasó a un lado del pelirrojo, en dirección de los sillones de la sala de estar, y éste le siguió de cerca. (1)

– **No te preocupes, sigues siendo tan responsable como ésta mañana.** – Dijo divertido Kyle.

– **Tu visita debe tener un motivo ¿no?** –Bradley era un chico muy simpático, a su criterio, que se sentaba junto a Kyle en matemáticas. Tenía el cabello rubio liso y con un corte en forma de tazón. Siempre bien peinado, pero con algún que otro pelo loco que no lo podía bajar siquiera con un poco de gomina.

Bradley se sentó en un sillón de un cuerpo que había frente al inicio de la escalera. No había señal por ningún lado de sus padres. Kyle rió amistosamente, pensando que lo usual no era que un amigo te pregunte si tu visita tiene un motivo de fondo.

– **Biggle, no dejas de sorprenderme. Ciertamente eres de otro planeta.** – El blondo le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Se acomodó en el sillón dejando el libro que había tomado, antes de sentarse, en su regazo. Posó sus bonitos ojos de color acuosos en Kyle, quien habiendo dejado la mochila a un costado del sillón de dos cuerpos, apoyado a la pared, se sentaba en el otro de un cuerpo que se hallaba situado frente a Bradley, de espaldas a la puerta de entrada. No había televisores en la sala de estar, pero sí una biblioteca y un equipo de música anacrónico. Un disco longplay giraba sobre la mesilla y con la aguja a un costado. – **¿Escuchabas algo?** – La sala tenía un toque antiguo. Como un pequeño trocito de época atrapado en el tiempo.

– **Ah, sí** – Contestó Bradley levantándose y yendo al equipo. Con cuidado colocó la aguja en un lugar en específico y se escuchó el característico efecto de fritura, por desgaste del disco, seguido del inicio de una melodía de piano. Sonaba una pieza de Chopin con el volumen muy bajo. – **¿La conoces?** – Kyle asintió – **Ustedes tiene cosas que valen verdaderamente la pena, aunque no las valoren del todo. el sentimentalismo que es capaz de reflejar esta pieza es increíble. Pareciera que ingresa por los poros de tu piel y conecta directamente con tu torrente sanguíneo, formando parte de ti, como una medicina.** – _A veces Bradley se pone así. Considerando a nosotros humanos distintos a él mismo. Creo que eso fue lo que me llamó la atención desde el primer momento, su peculiaridad al hablar. Tengo que contarle de la fiesta._

Se había formado un ambiente melancólico, la tarde caía tras las persianas delgadas de la sala de estar. Todo le daba un aire diferente a Bradley, desde la posición en que le observaba Kyle, porque el sol debilitado le daba en solo una mitad del rostro, suavizando sus rasgos y los colores del rostro.

– **¿Tienes algo para hacer a la noche?** – Bradley despegó la vista del disco, que hipnotizaba con su movimiento como de remolino, para observar a Kyle con interés. El pelirrojo tenía una nimia sonrisa instalada en la comisura de los labios. Con una ceja en alto, los brazos y piernas cruzadas, se le hallaba recostado del todo sobre el respaldo del sillón. Su esbelta figura a pesar de todo se conservaba intacta. Cuando Kyle quería, y a gracia de sus rasgos andróginos, lograba verse masculino y mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad. El dueño de casa se giró por completo y apoyó en un sector firme de la mesilla, cruzándose también de brazos.

– **No, ¿Puedo saber el motivo de aquel súbito interés por mi vida nocturna?**

– **¿Te parece acompañarme a una fiesta?** – El tono de voz de inocencia y seguridad que profesaba contrastaba de manera burlona con el contenido de la frase.

– **Dudo que sea pertinente asistir a ese tipo de reunión un día a mitad de semana, pero has llamado mi atención. ¿Dónde es?**

– **En casa de un conocido, cerca de aquí.** – Todo cobró sentido de pronto para Bradley.

– **Debo suponer por lo tanto que en la mochila traes…**

– **Ropa.**

– **Bingo. El motivo de tu visita es encubrir de tu padre la clara intención de ir a aquella dichosa fiesta.**

– **A nadie le agradan los pedantes, ni los soplones.** – El rubio esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, negando con la cabeza.

– **Tienes mi palabra.** – Hizo un gesto de cerrar su boca con un cierre. Se sonrieron por un tiempo. – **¿Por qué traes ropa de cambio?**

– **Por si me encuentro con gente de la preparatoria.**

– **No entiendo.**

– **Apariencias.**

– **Sigo sin entender** — **No es importante.** – Le cortó Kyle. ¿Cómo explicarle a un amigo novicio que tenía que guardarse de aquellos que le puedan identificar con facilidad?

Bradley fue hacia el inicio de la escalera – **He investigado con anterioridad sobre esos temas, las fiestas, y lo regular no es llegar a la hora citada sino que más tarde, por lo que recomiendo veamos alguna película antes.**

Por eso le agradaba Bradley. Por aquellos impulsos de creatividad en sumo entretenidos para su persona. Asintió gustoso, con grandes expectativas de lo que fuera a proponer para que vieran. No tenía otras intenciones, ni buscaba ser agradable. Era original hasta la médula.

* * *

 **E** l jardín se hallaba infestado de gente borracha por todos lados, además de sucio, y se percibía mucho ruido: tanto del barullo como de los bajos de la música electrónica que hacían retumbar ventanas y paredes. Pensó en el plan que debía idear y el compromiso del mismo, junto con las horrorosas ganas que le carcomían de hace un tiempo de alcohol, testosterona y humo de cigarrillo.

Esbozando una sonrisa llena de malicia que desconcertó a Bradley, pues era la primera vez que la veía, le instigó a adentrarse a las fauces del lobo. El ambiente era viciado.

Apenas abrieron la puerta se toparon con la sala de estar atiborrado de gente, la mayoría desconocida para él, bailando en cualquier parte, o bien, en una pseudo charla porque debían gritar para hacerse oír por sobre la música y, aun así parecían escucharse a medias. Al final, más allá de la escalera y la cocina también repleta, el ventanal abierto y el patio, habitado también. La casa se encontraba tenuemente iluminada y del jardín apenas se veía algo encendido, más que la cara de uno que otro alumbrada por un cigarrillo.

Kyle se abrió paso entre la gente, con Bradley detrás, encaminándose a los sillones donde estaban sus conocidos. La mesa frente a éstos tenía muchos vasos y botellas. Clyde se abrazaba a Bebe por el cuello, ambos en un sillón de dos piezas apoyado en la pared. Se acomodó entre ella y Butters, invitó a Bradley a sentarse a un sillón del costado, pero rechazó la invitación alegando que iría en búsqueda de algo para beber. Leopold mantenía una sonrisa pulcra de idiota, por lo embriagado, en el rostro. Pero no importaba, para Kyle, lo que podía pensar o todas las máscaras que se colocara Butters ya que siempre percibía su melancolía.

— **Hey, ¿Cómo estás?** – Preguntó al rubio.

– **Un poco ebrio... supongo** – Le tomó la mano más cercana que encontró y se apegó a él para reconfortarlo.

– **¡Ánimo chicos! Ten Kahl, bebe un poco.** – Le ofreció Clyde un vaso. Lo primero que te enseñan cuando comienzas a ir a fiestas es no aceptar nada, ni un vaso de nadie, pero al pecoso, a su desgracia, no le enseñaron y si le hubieran dicho algo le importaba poco. Bebió y sin quererlo hizo una mueca. No sabía lo que tenía, pero se sentía muy fuerte. Le había quemado la garganta y el estómago. Clyde rió.

– **Así se hace** – Bárbara reía junto a él sin parar. Se veían grotescos para Kyle, con los ojos idos hacia arriba. Como esos personajes animados que se ríen con la lengua fuera, expulsando su saliva y con los orbes a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

– **¿Quién era tu amigo? el que se fue.** – El chico rubio se le acercó para preguntarle en privacidad. Kyle percibió el perfume característico de su amigo.

– **Se llama Bradley, es un compañero de la escuela.** – Butters levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa y acarició su espalda con cariño amistoso.

– **Esperaba que vinieras** – Una voz desconocida llamó la atención de ambos. Ni idea de quién se trataba, pero cuando se sentó al lado del rubio invadiendo su espacio personal se notó que no tenía "sanas" intenciones con el chico a su lado, y si hubiera querido conversar podían afirmar que no querría tener "ese" tipo de conversaciones.

– **Disculpa amigo, pero no está disponible** – Contestó Kyle abrazando a Butters hacia él y viendo al desconocido con aquella mirada altanera tan característica suya. El rubio le sonrió con calidez, quitó el vaso de entre sus delgados dedos y bebió. El sujeto se retiró chasqueando la lengua. En cuanto dejó el vaso vacío en un golpe seco tomó a Kyle de los hombros.

– **Mira disimuladamente ¡Pero disimula, eh! quién está al lado de la puerta de la cocina.** –Kyle le hizo caso, aparentando y viendo a varias direcciones antes de fijarse en el lugar indicado.

 _{Never Forget You - Zara Larsson Ft Mnek}_

Un golpe _dulce_ le dio de lleno en la boca del estómago. Sintió florecer en burbujas aquella corriente, la boca seca y el efecto punzante del alcohol bailar en sus venas.

 _Craig Tucker_ hablando con otro joven de más o menos su edad -al que no le prestó casi nada de atención porque su objetivo en definitiva era otro-.

– **¿Cómo le convencieron de venir?** –Le dijo Kyle a Butters. En cierto punto del día no creyó posible que el profesor asistiera al evento, y de ser ese el caso disfrutaría de todos modos.

– **¿Quién? ¿Damien?** – Respondió Clyde. – **Sí, es raro que haya venido. Tal vez necesitaba relajarse un poco de todo el trabajo mierdero de oficina.**

– **No bobo, se refiere a Craig** – Bárbara le hablaba como quien le habla a un niño.

– **Ah... No me digas que es tu profesor en la preparatoria ¿Lo es? ¿He acertado?** – Preguntó en una voz ridículamente alta. Butters mantenía la vista fija en el profesor de literatura.

– **Ha pasado tiempo ya.** – Kyle evadió pregunta y en cambio observó a su alrededor. – **No veo a Bradley por ningún lado.** – Leopold le tomó del cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y acercó los labios a su oído

– **Embriaga al esposo traidor y hazle creer que pasó algo entre ustedes.** – Luego le soltó y observó con resolución en sus ojos, como si hubiera dicho lo más acertado de toda la noche, pero Kyle no pudo pillarle en su racionalidad embetunada en ebriedad. Resolvió por asentir, siguiéndole el juego.

– **Iré a buscar a Bradley.** – Dijo en voz alta. Clyde y su novia se reían entre ellos.

– **Que te vaya bien con Craig.** – Bárbara habló sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Kyle esperó que Clyde estuviera lo suficientemente obnubilado con ella como para no entender el hilo de la conversación.

 _Me_ _puse_ _a_ _cavilar_ _sobre_ _Craig_ _:_ _¿Qué_ _era_ _lo_ _que_ _me_ _atraía_ _de_ _él_ _?_

 _Eran_ _los_ _ojos_ _,_ _estoy_ _seguro_ _,_ _oscuros_ _y_ _profundos_ _que_ _te_ _absorben_ _aún_ _si_ _te_ _aferras_ _con_ _pies_ _y_ _manos_ _a_ _la_ _tierra_ _,_ _y_ _en_ _definitiva_ _,_ _lo_ _que_ _hacía_ _peligrar_ _mi_ _plan_ _ahora_ _mismo_ _._

Me giré a observar a los chicos y noté de nueva cuenta a Butters abstraído en sí mismo.

 _Da_ _lo_ _mismo_ _la_ _máscara_ _que_ _te_ _pusieses,_ _pues_ _son_ _los_ _ojos_ _los_ _que_ _siempre_ _te_ _delataran_ _,_ _y_ _ya_ _sé_ _que_ _solo_ _son_ _órganos_ _que_ _no_ _expresan_ _más_ _que_ _las_ _reacciones_ _del_ _cuerpo_ _,_ _pero_ _algo_ _me_ _hace_ _leerlos_ _,_ _concentrarme_ _en_ _los_ _movimientos_ _y_ _las_ _contracciones_ _._ _Uno_ _pensaría_ _que_ _eso_ _es_ _todo_ _,_ _pero_ _hay_ _algo_ _más_ _._ _Siempre_ _hay_ _algo_ _más_ _._

 _Pensamos_ _en_ _tantas_ _cosas_ _y entre ello pensaba lo_ _extraño que era_ _siquiera_ _querer_ _– o_ _anhelar_ _-_ _tanto_ _este_ _encuentro_ _cuando_ _no_ _lo_ _conoces_ _al_ _otro_ _, y_ _por_ _mucho_ _que_ _eres_ _capaz_ _de_ _predecirlo_ _no_ _vas_ _a_ _evitar_ _la_ _variación_ _._

 _¿Por_ _qué_ _siempre_ _queremos_ _hacer_ _todas_ _las_ _cosas_ _bien_ _?_ _¿Por_ _qué_ _buscamos_ _impresionar_ _?_

 _Observas de lejos en la realidad viendo como el otro se desenvuelve, pensando internamente que no tienes oportunidad y que tendrá algo más interesante que hacer, pero siempre con la vaga esperanza de que voltee a verte y de que lo último en pensar al cerrar los ojos antes de dormir sea en los tuyos._

 _Deseas, anhelas, imploras a afrodita y a cupido para ponerlos de tu lado. Es egoísta. Sumamente egoísta y ególatra, pero un pensamiento regular en el ser humano por querer llamar la atención: querer ser el único para el otro._

Era el momento de actuar. Así que decidí comenzar a moverme. Él no me ha visto todavía y eso incrementa considerablemente las posibilidades de salir victorioso de este asunto.

Me saqué la chaqueta mientras suspiraba en desgano. La dejé sobre el mueble, y amarré mi cabello en una cola alta para adentrarme en el tumulto de gente bailando en medio de la sala.

Los planes son simples. Los había trazado con destreza en mi mente: separaba el objetivo de los subobjetivos, los pasos, los modismos, las acciones de ellos y de todos. Cada paso y cada tipo de modulación. Como un felino espiando a su presa, estudiándola con cuidado. Esperando el más oportuno momento. Esperando a que ocurriera.

 _Me apesta la gente. Sus cuerpos sudorosos y las espaldas endurecidas acercándose a mí, rozando su cuerpo contra el mío._

Y como si fuera alguna especie de conspiración, alguien, con rasgos muy similares al de su principal objetivo se interpuso en su camino.

— **Kyle, hola.**

– **¿Stanley? ¿Qué haces aquí?** – Preguntó sorprendido. _¿Stan en una fiesta un día de semana?_ Se encogió de hombros, con la famosa y tonta sonrisa en la cara.

– **¿Qué haces tú acá? Es extraño ver a…** – Le observó de arriba a abajo – **alguien de tu tipo en estas fiestas. Aunque con esas pintas no te reconocí casi, tu cabello es inconfundible.** – Kyle se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna.

– **¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "mi tipo"?** –Le miró con interés y falsa cortesía.

Se notaba que Stanley estaba pasado de tragos por la persistente, ridícula sonrisa en la cara y los ojos idos. Kyle vio por sobre su hombro a donde se suponía estaba su hermano mayor, pero ya no lo veía por ninguna parte _¿Dónde mierda se había metido? Si tan solo este fanfarrón no se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino…_

Stan, a pesar de su estado, se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba Kyle: la camisa granate bajo el jean oscuro, los bototos tipo militar y el cárdigan largo gris hasta las rodillas. El cabello amarrado en una coleta alta parecía más adorno que para quitarle los cabellos danzantes del rostro.

– **¡Kyle!** – ambos voltearon al escuchar el llamado.

– **¿Estás con ellos?** – Se sorprendió de que Kyle los conociera; a Clyde, a Bebe, Butters. "Celebridades en las fiestas". Le hacían señas con las manos. Parecían alertarle de algo, pero ¿Qué? Clyde se levantó sobre el sillón para hacerle señas más marcadas y exageradas. Se leía en sus labios que repetía una y otra vez "date la vuelta", pero Kyle había girado antes que él y dedicándole una rápida mirada se disculpó y alejó tras dos chicos que conocía demasiado bien. ¿Debía pagar por una apuesta o algo? esperaba que fuera eso, porque podría estar más ebrio de lo que estaba y sin embargo seguiría reconociendo los azabaches cabellos de Damien, y el ridículo chullo con pompón amarillo de su _hermanastro_.

* * *

— **¿Qué hace?** –Clyde estaba hincado sobre su asiento.

– **Se quiere vengar, o algo así.** – Butters trazaba con un dedo el contorno de su vaso. No era confiable Clyde para él en ese estado, que cada tanto gritaba alguna estupidez.

– **¿Por qué?** – Intentó de nuevo y Bárbara hizo que cayera sobre ella al tratar de acercarlo.

– **Amor** – Contestó Bebe con voz gatuna. Leopold rió por la cara de estupefacción que tenía el castaño y luego tomó del vaso que estaba tomando Bárbara. _¡Dios santo de todos los cielos! Esto está más para curar heridas._

– **¿Por Tweek?** –. Inquirió Clyde.

– **¿Qué? ¡No!** – Leo se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Faltaba contarle a Kyle del pequeño detalle de _Tweekers_.

.

* * *

 _Colour Fade - Funeral Suits_

 _¿ **C** ómo es posible? No los encuentro por ninguna parte_. Kyle pensó seguro de que la amalgama de gente se los había tragado. Ahora mismo se encontraba en el meollo de la euforia y, a pesar de no saber qué hora era, la fiesta parecía concentrarse en su máximo punto.

Se quedó meditando sobre su situación, aunque pareciese extraño que se pusiera a divagar en medio de personas rozando sus cuerpos entre sí, conversando, riendo y tirando parte de lo que sea que tuviese su vaso al suelo, y llegó a la conclusión de que iría a buscar a Bradley. Sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza y el cuerpo más ligero. Arrugó el entrecejo un poco por las molestas luces que además de adorno creaban ambiente y se puso a caminar como pudo entre las personas: a empujones y trompicones.

Casi llegaba a la cocina cuando alguien le empujó con fuerza yéndose de frente contra otro chico que le daba la espalda. El interceptado volteó agitado.

— **Hey, fíjate** — **Lo siento.** – Le interrumpió Kyle y trató de seguir caminando. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por sentir una mano cerrarse en su brazo. Giró para ver a la persona que había empujado. ¿Qué asuntos tenía con él ahora? ¿Querría pelear? – **¿Kyle?** – Miró bien al susodicho porque estaba seguro de que no le había dicho su nombre con anterioridad. Su cabello era un rubio platinado casi gris, lacio y sedoso hasta los hombros en un corte recto, con un delgado fleco hasta las cejas de un rubio ceniza. Los ojos que le observaban eran grandes y de un azul suave, en contraste con el color del cabello; la nariz recta y la boca pequeña. Algo en su mente titilaba, pues aseguraba haberle visto antes. – **Vaya, me costó reconocerte a la primera, pero tu cabello es inconfundible ¿Cómo estás?** – Se dirigió a él en un acento británico muy familiar para el pelirrojo quien, omitiendo hacer caso al comentario sobre su cabello, se enfocó en tratar de reconocerle. – **¿Por qué me miras así? Vamos, trabajamos juntos hace un par de meses. No puedes olvidarme así como así** – y aquello fue como si un viento bien fuerte disipara las nubes en su cabeza.

– **Phillip Pirrup** – El nombrado sonrió con calidez y le alejó del tumulto para poder conversar entre ellos, y no gritar. – **Estoy bien. Vivo en South Park ahora ¿Qué haces acá?** – El rubio se encogió de hombros con una nimia sonrisa.

– **Vine por petición de un amigo** – Aunque había sido tiempo que no se veían, sabía a la perfección sobre quien estaba hablando.

– **¿Sigues trabajando en el bar?**

– **Sí. Lamento mucho que te hayan despedido.**

– **No me importa, se lo tenía merecido.** – Se sonrieron – **Trabajo en otro lado ahora.**

Hace un par de meses Kyle trabajó en un bar que quedaba en el pueblo donde vivió antes. Su compañero de turno era Phillip o Pip, que era como prefería que le llamasen, y se distinguía por su tranquila personalidad, algo extraño considerando el área en el que trabajaban. Siempre trataba con amabilidad a todos: desde la persona más tímida hasta el ebrio más molestoso que de repente hacía presencia. Pero si algo no soportaba era que le confundieran de nacionalidad. Kyle no sabía el porqué, pero le daba gracia los arranques de ira del rubio cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre el lugar de Francia en el que había nacido. A pesar de todo se llevaban bien, y fue ese mismo cariño mutuo el que le costó el trabajo cuando defendió de un borracho resentido, cliente frecuente y amigo del dueño, a su amigo.

– **¿Qué haces? ¿A qué te dedicas?**

– **Me trasvisto.**

– **¿¡Que tú qué!?** – Kyle sonrió de medio lado, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos cuando Pip estalló en risa. (2) – **Lo siento, lo siento. Pero, ¿Por qué?**

– **Acepté el trabajo sin saber de qué se trataba. Es entretenido, deberías intentarlo.** – Pip se sonrojó. A Kyle le enterneció su inocencia. – **y…** – Dio una mota de suspenso mientras el ambiente entre ambos era amigable – **¿qué tal el _cliente_ frecuente?** – Se sacó una mano del bolsillo para picarle un brazo. En el bar, siempre los mismos días y a la misma hora, aparecía un sujeto con traje de oficina, se sentaba a la barra y conversaba con ellos.

– **_Él_ me invitó a esta fiesta.** – El tono que había ocupado era suave, y miraba al suelo.

– **¿Es en serio? Y ¿Dónde está él ahora?** – Miró al chico frente a él con una sonrisa de culpa en el rostro rascándose cerca de la comisura del labio.

– **Bueno, no fui al único al que invitó** – Kyle enarcó una ceja. – **Sabías que comparte departamento con alguien, ¿cierto?** – Kyle asiente ansioso de que continuara con la historia – **Vinimos con él en el auto.**

– **Es comprensible, y ¿Cómo sigue? Siempre tienes ese deje terrible del drama.** – Phillip que había hecho una pequeña pausa rio suavemente con el comentario de Kyle.

– **Amigo, me acordé en seguida de ti. Es muy atractivo** – Kyle sonrió de medio lado

– **¿Te acordaste de mí porque yo también soy atractivo?** – Pip volvió a reír. Esa personalidad ligera de él era la que siempre provocaba malos entendidos entre él y los clientes.

– **No** – Kyle le observó fingiendo estar ofendido – **Quiero decir, tú también eres atractivo** — **¿De verdad lo crees? Gracias por el halago.** – Pip le empujó – **Déjame terminar. Me refería a que es de tu tipo.**

 _¿Por qué andan con eso de "tu tipo"?_ – **¿Me estás sugiriendo de que me caería bien?** – Phillip resopló.

– **No. ¿Cómo lo digo? Ya sabes. Tu tipo, ese tipo.**

– **No entiendo** – La verdad era que sí entendía, pero Kyle encontraba divertido sacar de quicio a sus amigos cercanos.

– **Te gustaría. En sentido romántico** – Kyle hizo un mohín de entendimiento y luego se cruzó de brazos.

– **¿Por qué asumes que soy homosexual?** – Phillip se vio nervioso y se encogió de hombros desviando la vista durante unos segundos: señal de que sabía algo.

– **Eh… vi algo, pero te prometo que fue accidental** – Kyle le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. – **No era mi intención, en se** — **Está bien.** – Le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

– **Te tengo estima, Phillip. Solo espero que ese tipo de información no sea divulgada si no es necesaria** – Pip asintió – **Y no te voy a preguntar lo que viste.** – _Porque tampoco me acuerdo_ (3), añadió el pelirrojo en su mente – **Háblame de este amigo del cliente.**

– **Damien**

– **¿Cómo?**

– **El nombre del cliente es Damien, Damien Thorn.** – Kyle miró al techo unos segundos pensando que ya había escuchado una vez ese nombre en la noche, y asintió para que Pip siguiera con su narración. – **Como sea, es alto y tiene el pelo negro** — **Ya…** — **La nariz recta, puntiaguda, y unos ojos que te mueres.** – Kyle rio con ganas luego de escuchar la expresión que utilizó Phillip. Era una explicación muy general del sujeto.

– **Sé más concreto. Tipos así hay mínimo diez acá esta noche** – A Pip se le había arrebolado el rostro.

– **No me acuerdo mucho** – Philip sonreía y miraba a todos lados distraído.

– **¿Estás ebrio?** – Kyle agitó una mano frente a sus ojos pensando que sería una respuesta factible a la facilidad con la que se había acercado a hablarle, y sin filtrar nada de lo que saliese de su boca. Conociendo ya al Phillip metódico esta faceta le resultaba desconocida.

– **Un poco. Llevo un tiempo solo y tenía que pasar el rato de algún modo.** – El pelirrojo levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos.

– **No me lo esperaba.** – Hizo memoria tratando de recordar qué otros momentos había tenido el gusto de verlo de ese modo: meciéndose en su propio puesto con el sonido de la música – **¿Qué pasó con tu política?** – Phillip solía hacer mohines en el bar apenas veía a alguien muy ebrio. Le solía decir que era vergonzoso y no tenía nada de elegancia comportarse como gelatina.

– **Estoy fuera del turno.** – Se excusó levantado los hombros, y entonces Kyle aseguró que aquella no era la primera vez que bebía.

– **Tuvimos que salir un día a beber los dos.**

– **Todavía podemos. No es como si alguno fuera a morir mañana.**

– **Eso no lo sabes** – Kyle miró hacia otro lado apoyando su peso en una de las piernas. El alcohol en su cuerpo le provocaba pensamientos fluctuantes entre sus distintas visiones sobre el mundo y su propio ser.

– **¿Sigues con eso?** – La voz de Pip le atrajo y se encontró con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. No era burla, sino preocupación.

– **Mejor prosigue con lo del tipo** – Decidió cambiar el tema.

– **Tiene la voz nasal y muy grave. Eso lo recuerdo muy bien.** – Kyle sintió un escalofrío. Como de esos de advertencia. _¿Estaría hablando de…? No, no lo creo. Sería mucha la coincidencia. ¡Cierto! Craig_. Olvidó por completo lo del plan.

– **Hm… no me gustan los que hablan desde la nariz** – No sabía si estaba siendo sincero, pero una parte de él parecía decirle que odiara todas aquellas características. Como si estuviera obligándose a dejar de sentir esa apabullante atracción por su profesor de Literatura.

– **Estoy seguro de que si le vieses cambiarías de opinión** – No sabía si hablaba de la misma persona que él estaba pensado, pero si era otro el sujeto del que hablaba y su plan con Craig no funcionaba, cosa que ya creía posible a esta altura de la noche, entonces se permitiría divertirse un rato. – **¿Viniste solo, o estás con Kenneth?**

– **La verdad, no sé si él está aquí.** – La pregunta le pilló de improviso. – **Pero en todo caso no vine con un compañero de escuela** – Podía asegurar de que Kenny prefería aprovechar este tiempo con su hermana a salir. Si antes Kenneth era el alma de las fiestas ahora brillaba por su ausencia.

– **Vaya, vaya, siendo sociable, pero qué sorpresa.** – Kyle le dio un leve empujón en el hombro. Sintió en la garganta brotarle una risa sincera. – **¿Dónde está ahora? De seguro que se dio cuenta de tu verdadera personalidad y se fue por ahí espantado.** – El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la barbilla y con el dedo golpeó con suavidad sus labios, pensando.

– **Espero que no se haya ido por eso, pero sí me dejó.** – Phillip llevaba las manos a la cadera. – **Dijo que iría a buscar algo de beber** – Kyle miró a su alrededor. – **Hace, creo, una hora.** – Phillip ladeó la cabeza en ademán de incomprensión.

– **Lo estabas buscando** – Cuando saltó con la conclusión Kyle pudo jurar que el contrario se pondría a aplaudir, pero en cambio resolvió por apuntarle con un dedo.

– **¿Cómo sabes? De seguro me estabas espiando** – Tomó su dedo e hizo que desajustara ese ademán. No le gustaba que le apuntaran con el dedo. Su voz sonó plana a pesar de la obvia intención de broma.

– **¿Cómo adivinaste? Te ayudo a buscarlo.** – A Phillip pareció no importarle o quizás no se dio ni cuenta del gesto que Kyle hacía, le tomó de un brazo y guió hasta la entrada de la cocina. – **¿Cómo es?**

– **Pelo rubio, más lindo que el tuyo.** – Pip hizo un mohín y Kyle compuso su sonrisa. – **ojos claros, corte a la altura de los oídos** – Mientras lo describía se llevó una mano a la altura de su cuello para señalar más o menos hasta donde llevaba el pelo Bradley.

– **Como de tazón.**

– **Sí, sí, eso mismo** – Kyle miró a Phillip pero éste en vez de devolvérsela, observaba un punto fijo entre toda la gente.

– **Ah, que coincidencia** – Entonces le miró de vuelta y vio un deje de diversión en sus ojos.

– **¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no tienes el corte tazón.** – Kyle recibió un manotazo en el brazo.

– **No, no eso, necio. Me refiero a que justo ahora "Bradley"** – Apuntó a un lugar, que Kyle creyó era donde miraba antes, y siguió la dirección de su dedo. – **Está hablando con Damien** – y vaya que era una coincidencia: Bradley conversaba con un joven de más edad que ellos con el cabello oscuro y tez clara. Vestía por completo de negro. Estaban a un lado del ventanal que daba al patio apoyados en una encimera. Sintió que le temblaron las rodillas y unas ganas irrefrenables de agradecerle a _quien sea_ que estuviera por ahí en los cielos o bajo tierra. Damien  es el supuesto _amigo_ que estaba conversando con Craig en el momento en que Leopold le hizo notar su presencia. Esto había bajado el nivel de dificultad de su empresa y se sintió contento.

Kyle avanzó llevándose a Phillip a rastras hasta llegar donde estaban ambos conversando.

– **Ah, Kyle.** – Bradley se volteó a verle apenas le distinguió entre las demás personas.

– **Phillip** – Damien hizo lo mismo cuando vio llegar al peliplata. – **¡Phillip! Lo lamento tanto.** – Se volteó hasta quedar frene a Phillip, tomándole de ambos hombros y acercándose un poco en cuanto pareció reconocer a Pip. – **Olvidé que habías venido.** – Le soltó y tomó un vaso que estaba en la encimera.

– **Vaya amigo, siendo que más encima le trajiste a este evento.** – Kyle sonrió de medio lado acercándose con lentitud.

– **Disculpa. Creo que no nos conocemos** – El aludido enarcó una ceja mientras bajaba con elegancia el vaso que había acercado a sus labios. – **Damien Thorn** – Levantó su mano libre y la extendió en su dirección. Damien tenía los ojos oscuros, donde a veces se apreciaba un destello rojizo, remarcados en largas pestañas negras. Atractivo como el infierno. Era peligroso tenerlo tan cerca, que estuviera en ese lugar siquiera, y sin duda que poseyera esa sonrisa de dentadura perfecta. _Una sonrisa de demonio_. Se dio cuenta de que su mirada vagaba demasiado a la boca del contrario y se decidió por verle a los ojos.

– **Kyle Broflovski** – Le dio un apretón de manos que duró medio segundo. Damien sonrió de lado y Kyle quedó serio.

– **Damien, haz memoria** – Un manotazo en su hombro le hizo desviar la vista del chico pelirrojo que tenía frente a él, con colores peculiares, para fijarse en el chico que estaba a su lado: Phillip.

– **Sí, lamento haberte olvidado** – Damien iba a volver a tomar de su vaso cuando Pip le jaló del codo y casi provoca que suelte el objeto. Le dedicó de entero su atención para reprimirle, pero le interrumpió antes de siquiera formular una frase coherente en su cabeza.

– **No eso, a Kyle** – El comentario de Pip le noqueó, y se fijó en que estaban todos mirándole. Enfurruñado puso a maquinar su cabeza. Estuvo todo el día en la oficina pensado y justo el momento en que tenía para distraerse le hacían pensar de nuevo.

– **¿Por qué? ¿Dices que le conozco de algún lado?** – Damien resolvió por hacer las preguntas necesarias para que Pip o hasta Kyle le digan la respuesta.

– **¿Dónde estabas?** – Kyle se salió como observador de la conversación que tenían los chicos frente a él para ver a su compañero de matemáticas que parecía más interesado en el contenido de su vaso que en él mismo.

– **Vine en búsqueda de algo para beber y me quedé conversando con Damien.** – Dijo Bradley como si hablara del tiempo. – **Kyle, no estoy a gusto en este lugar.** – Bradley dejó el vaso a un lado y Kyle leyó la urgencia en su mirada.

– **¿Qué, por qué dices eso?** – Se estaba acercando a él. Bradley se veía desorientado.

– **¡Ah! Eres el pelirrojo que trabajaba en el bar.** – La voz barítona de Damien llamó la atención de Kyle que giró la cabeza a verle. – **Supe lo que pasó, qué hilarante.** – Una risa burlesca brotó de su garganta y Kyle sintió ganas de acallarla.

– **Damien, le hablaba a Kyle de tu amigo** – Phillip había sacado un vaso de algún lado. – **Tu compañero de piso** – Le apuntó con el dedo de la mano donde tenía el vaso.

– **Se llama _Craig_ , Phillip.** – Tomó el vaso que estaba en las manos de Pip a pesar de su queja y lo depositó en la encimera a su lado.

– **Como nuestro profesor de Literatura, Kyle** – Bradley parecía recompuesto, pero no convencía a Kyle.

– **¿Ustedes estudian en la preparatoria de este pueblito?** – Damien movía la mano justo en el momento en que Pip estiraba el brazo con torpeza para alcanzar su vaso. – **Craig enseña en la preparatoria de aquí** – Al final Phillip se consiguió un vaso de otro lado y Damien rodó los ojos. No se daba cuenta de la reacción de sorpresa que pusieron Kyle y Bradley.

– **¿Es en serio? Vaya, el mundo es una servilleta** – Phillip se metió en la conversación y Kyle lanzó una carcajada. – **¿Qué?** – Damien le miraba con una ceja en alto por el comentario poético que había dicho.

– **Kyle, muchas gracias por la invitación. Me siento extraño: la cabeza me da vueltas y siento la lengua pastosa.** – Bradley parecía ir y venir en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó el vaso que tenía en la mano en el mueble donde se apoyaba.

– **Espera.** – Kyle trató de disuadirlo.

– **Me iré. Debo dormir una cantidad de horas para poder estar concentrado mañana. Muchas gracias por la invitación.** – Palmeó el hombro del pelirrojo y luego se le acercó para decirle más privado – **Recuerda pasar a buscar la mochila** – Kyle asintió, Bradley se alejó y dirigiéndose a Damien dijo: – **Me la pasé de maravillas. Nuestra conversación fue interesante. Hasta pronto.** – Dio media vuelta y se introdujo en la masa de personas o, mejor dicho, se les acercó y estas parecieron tragarle.

– **Te comprendo. Sé lo que se siente que te dejen solo.** – Phillip puso una mano en su hombro, con un puchero en los labios.

– **Ya me disculpé, Pip.** – Damien sonrió de medio lado tomando nota mental de no dejar que Pip bebiera tanto en otra ocasión porque llegaba a hablar hasta por los codos.

– **Lo sé, pero sigue siendo gracioso tu rostro de compungido.**

– **No sé por qué los consideraba mis amigos. Parece que estaba desesperado.** – Kyle bromeó al verlos a ellos.

– **y, ¿Qué le contaste a nuestro querido Kyle sobre Craig?**

– **No mucho.** – Phillip meció el vaso en su mano observando el contenido. – **Que es muy de su tipo.** – Levantó la vista para dedicarle una cómplice a Damien mientras decía aquello en voz más baja.

– **¿Qué? ¿Por qué andan cuchicheando?** – Kyle no había escuchado por la música.

– **Ah, ¿sí?** – Damien se llevó una mano al mentón.

– **¿Qué cosa?** – A Kyle no le agradaba no entender.

– **Que Craig te ha parecido peculiar e interesante** – El chico de cabello negro esbozó una sonrisa con malicia mientras guardaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero que usaba.

– **Esas palabras no han salido de mis labios** – Kyle no sabía si tomárselo en serio, y la ligereza que sentía en la cabeza no ayudaba. – **Phillip ¿qué mierda le dijiste?** – Le vio con los ojos entrecerrados y tiñendo las palabras con un deje de enojo.

– **La verdad.** – Phillip respondió ligero y sin dejarse amedrentar por su tono de voz.

– **Tienes razón Pip, y definitivamente a Craig le falta un poco de _agitación_ en su vida. Sobre todo, después del fracaso que te comenté.** – Damien miraba sólo a Pip

– **¿Qué están planeando?** – Kyle se dio cuenta tarde de que había sido capturado en la red de su broma tan tarde que hasta le sacaron del agua y él recién se dio cuenta cuando el agua no le entraba a las branquias del todo. – **No entiendo.**

– **No es necesario que entiendas, Kyle.** – Damien le habló con melosidad. A Kyle le resultó molesto – **Eres el perfecto candidato para hacer que Craig disfrute un poco de su vida.** – Kyle se sintió acorralado. A pesar de que aquél era su plan inicial, el abordarlo de ese modo era abrupto.

– **No sé por qué asumen mi orientación sexual. Pero no pienso hacer lo que sea que planeen gratis.** – Todo fluía a su favor y lo aprovecharía tanto como pudiera.

– **¿Qué quieres a cambio?** – El pelirrojo sintió nacer desde su estómago un fuego avasallador. Estaba con las energías repuestas.

– **_Discreción_** – Mientras hablaba esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. – **_Tucker_ no debe saber quién soy yo. No puede saber que soy su alumno. Al menos no esta noche.**

– **Me parece justo.** – Damien asintió con seriedad. – **y para que lo hayas llamado de esa manera, debo asumir que ya le conoces.** – enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

– **Más de lo que quisiera.** – Damien sintió fascinación cuando vio aquella llamarada en los ojos verdes de Kyle.

– **Entiendo.** – Todo aquello le entretenía. – **De la _discreción_ me encargaré yo.** – Cuando escuchó una risilla recordó que a su lado estaba Philip – **Pip, ve a buscar unos tragos.** – El rubio asintió y con la gracilidad típica de un borracho en combinación con su natural gracia se perdió con facilidad entre los presentes.

– **¿Qué tienes en mente?** – Kyle se quedó viendo el lugar por donde se había perdido Phillip.

– **Sólo debes estar en el momento y tiempo adecuado** – Kyle sintió cosquillas en una mejilla al escuchar la voz de Damien cerca de él y sobresaltado dio un paso al costado. – **Tómalo como una venganza por lo que te ha hecho pasar como profesor.** – Sonreía con socarronería por la reacción del menor. – **Dicen que es estricto.** – Seguían cerca. Damien buscaba su atención.

– **No te imaginas cuanto.** – Kyle volteo sus ojos en el otro, mirándose con fijeza.

– **¿Estás aceptando?** – En los de Damien se podía leer el desafío.

– **Claro, ¿por qué no? Será _divertido_.** – En los de Kyle una pasión descabellada. – **Nos vemos luego.** – Rompió la interacción entre ambos y con una sonrisa autosuficiente se fue a buscar a su amigo Leopold. Sentía en su espalda la mirada insistente de Damien.

* * *

" _El amigo de Craig se encargaría de emborracharlo, luego él aparecería de la nada, y entonces comenzaría la fase B del plan. Hacerle creer que algo pasó entre ellos._ " Leopold comenzó a reír apenas Kyle le contó sobre su progreso, contagiando a Bebe que además pegó un gritito emocionada. Clyde ni se enteraba.

La noche pasó entre tragos, cigarros y bailes pegados -de los que Kyle se abstuvo de participar-. Clyde se levantó de pronto y desapareció, con intención de ir a ver o molestar, a su grupo de amigos, y unas amigas de Bárbara se sentaron con ellos. Kyle reparó en que las chicas no traían nada consigo y se ofreció para ir a buscarles algo. En el camino de ida alguien se interpuso en su camino y no le dejó seguir avanzando, se sacó el cabello con una mano del rostro y se fijó mejor en el contrario: se había topado con Damien.

– **Hey… espero ganar algo yo también en todo esto** – El bermejo le miró sin inmutarse, pero una nimia sonrisa asaltó sus labios.

– **De eso hablaremos luego ¿Cómo vas?** – Damien le señaló con el dedo un sillón bajo una ventana en el comedor donde pudo apreciar a Clyde, un chico moreno y a Craig riendo de payasadas. El profesor se había sacado la chaqueta y tenía la guardia completamente baja. A Kyle le pareció encantador, pero un extraño tipo de celos se hizo en su cuerpo. Algo hipnotizado se acercó a la escena dejando a Damien hablando solo.

– **¿Craig?** – _Crucé los dedos. Me miró y sentí como algo se contrajo en la boca de mi estómago. Tenía la mirada perdida, como que si ahora mismo estuviera viendo a otra persona que le agradaba. Claro, cuando uno está borracho puede agradarle hasta la persona más desagradable del lugar._

– **¡Kyle!** – Chilló Clyde, atrayéndolo a sí y sin darle la oportunidad de replicar le sentó en sus piernas, pasando ambos brazos por su cintura, abrazándolo. – **¿Cómo la estás pasando?** – Kyle estaba tenso, tratando de sacárselo de encima y tocar el suelo con los pies para poder levantarse.

– **Eh… bien.** –Se tomó con ambas manos a un brazo de Clyde – **Déjame ir.**

– **¿Cómo te fue con tu profesor? ¿Le besaste ya?** –Kyle se dio la vuelta sorprendido. _No era cierto que el imbécil había dicho eso._

– **¿Qué profesor?** – Craig pareció recobrar la conciencia, y Kyle palideció.

– **Su profesor de** — **¡Mierda, Kyle!** –Le había pellizcado, logrando que en el momento preciso le soltara y así poder levantarse.

Clyde de pronto comenzó a reír estruendosamente. _No, lo siento, pero no puedo soportar a los borrachos y sus acciones aparentemente lógicas y con sentido_. Pensó Kyle negando con la cabeza.

– **¿Por qué no quieres que Craig se entere?** –Dio un vistazo rápido a Craig que miraba al frente perdido otra vez en sus propios pensamientos. Craig tomó un sorbo de una lata de cerveza que había a un lado del sillón y volvió a dejarla ahí. – **¡Kahl! ¡No me ignores!** — **¡Ah!** – Había vuelto a tirar de él, pero algo le detuvo de caer encima del castaño. Observó al frente y vio la mano de Craig sobre la muñeca de Clyde.

– **Déjalo en paz, Donovan** – Entonces Craig le tomó con la mano libre el otro brazo a Kyle, pudo jurar sentir una corriente en ese lugar como si le hubiera dado la corriente, y le atrajo hacia él sentándolo a su lado en el sillón.

– **Tú, maldito controlador. No te presto atención, adiós.** –Clyde se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Craig. – **¿Token? ¡Hey, despierta!** – El castaño había comenzado a lloriquear.

Toda la situación entre los amigos no podía importarle menos al bermejo, que en ese momento trataba infructíferamente de calmar los desesperados latidos de su corazón. No quería ni pensar que tenía la cara roja en ese momento. Todo era culpa del alcohol, que despedazaba cada una de sus máscaras y escudos anti-sociedad.

– **¿Craig? ¡Tú también!** – Kyle entonces giró la cabeza, interesado por lo que había escuchado. Craig había reposado los brazos en el respaldo del sillón y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás ¿estaría dormitando? – **Kahl ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hic!** – Clyde había hipado y no, no era por ebriedad. Lloraba como un niño pequeño.

El bermejo se asomó para que Clyde le viera con claridad. El castaño se sorbió la nariz y estiró los brazos a los hombros del pelirrojo por sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro. – **¡Kyle!** – Le lloriqueó en el hombro, y el menor le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda. Era todo un _drama queen_.

– **Qué escena más conmovedora.** –Una voz ronca provocó que levantara la mirada para ver al nuevo integrante del cuadro, pero y a pesar de no lograr identificar bien quien era por la falta de luz supuso bien.

– **Damien, ya cállate y vete. Arruinas el momento con mi hermoso amigo pelirrojo.** – Clyde apretó más a Kyle, que estiró las manos que tenía sobre su espalda en un gesto de ahogo.

– **Eres un llorica, Donovan. Ahora, quítate, que no me puedo ir sin las llaves de mi casa.** – Clyde se alejó refunfuñando en contra de Damien, y se resolvió por molestar esta vez a Token, picándole la cara mientras dormía.

El chico de cabellos oscuros miró a Kyle con una sonrisa de medio lado, quien le devolvió la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en una mueca de seriedad. – **¿y ahora qué?** – Preguntó Kyle.

Damien puso una mano en su propia cintura y en la otra hizo girar el llavero que sacó del abrigo de Craig. – **Creo que no podré llevármelo a casa solo ¿me ayudas?** – La situación le entretenía, lo tenía bien claro, y Kyle estaba a gusto con ello.

.

* * *

— **_Buenas_ noches.** – Damien dejó -o más bien tiró- a Craig a su cama antes de dirigirle la palabra a Kyle y sobarse el hombro donde había hecho que el profesor se apoyara para llevarlo a rastras dentro del departamento que compartían y luego a su habitación.

Kyle solamente asintió y se dio vuelta a ver a Craig desparramado sobre la cama sin deshacer. Damien había salido de la pieza, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Kyle sonrió de medio lado. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación; fijándose de inmediato en los ventanales -ahora levemente cubiertos con pesadas cortinas- a un lado de la cama. Estaba todo ordenado, aunque no clasificado ni con posiciones específicas como en su propia habitación, por lo que contrajo el rostro en una mueca de disgusto. Al otro costado de la cama había una pequeña mesita de noche con una lámpara encendida, y había un gran librero que abarcaba casi todo el espacio. La cama estaba en medio, tras ella una pintura hecha en el cemento y frente a ella la pared descubierta.

Habían pasado a dejar a Phillip antes su casa. Kyle había ayudado a bajarlo y acostarlo porque se había ido dormitando en el camino de vuelta. El efecto del alcohol en el organismo del rubio había bajado grados considerables a esa hora.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando escuchó un chillido que _claramente_ no había venido de Craig. Buscó con los ojos nuevamente por la habitación fijándose en el escritorio que había luego de que terminara el gran ventanal. Sobre él había una especie de jaula para roedores y algo se movía dentro. Volvió a sonreír al imaginarse a Craig apachurrando su mascota. En medio del montón de pensamientos que asaltó su mente recordó uno en específico. Se acercó con cautela a la cama, sentándose en una orilla y palmeó su espalda.

– **Craig**. – El otro se movió y Kyle se levantó. Craig le observó con una extraña mirada de confusión y el entrecejo fruncido.

– **¿Qué haces aquí?** –. El tono que utilizó para dirigirse a él desencajó a Kyle que guardó silencio ante la pregunta. El profesor se irguió, sentándose en la cama y llevándose una mano a la cabeza para soportar el mareo antes de levantarse y observar otra vez al pelirrojo. Se acercó con lentitud, tambaleante, y Kyle retrocedió un poco en inercia sin quitarle la vista de los ojos del contrario. Estaba nervioso, a su pesar y escepticismo. Entre las miradas de ellos se había creado una especie de conexión, Craig no quitaba los ojos de los suyos, y Kyle sin descifrar los pensamientos reflejados en los del contrario se sentía ahogar en la profundidad de su mirada.

El menor jadeó en sorpresa cuando una de las manos de Craig le alcanzó por la cintura y le atrajo a su cuerpo, viéndole más de cerca al rostro, trazando sus rasgos en su memoria, concentrándose en sus labios entreabiertos. No podía hacer aparecer en su rostro ninguna expresión, siquiera de sorpresa o de indiferencia. Es más, ahora mismo no tenía idea que cara estaba poniendo. El mayor apestaba a alcohol, cigarrillos y colonia de hombre. Kyle tragó saliva. Craig se adelantó y con la mano libre le acarició el rostro con el dorso para luego suspirar.

– **Te he extrañado tanto** – Kyle no alcanzó a levantar una ceja cuando el profesor con su aplastante figura le intimidó a una peligrosa proximidad que el otro trató de limitar poniendo ambos brazos en su pecho. Sintió el cálido aliento del otro en su rostro y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo cuando Craig se acercó lo suficiente como para robarle un ligero roce de labios – _**Tweek**_ – y luego tomarle de la nuca para intentar profundizar el contacto, que nunca llego, porque a pesar de que Kyle quedó anonadado, estático en el lugar y con los ojos abiertos como plato, al escuchar ese nombre reaccionó a último minuto y le logró empujar sin romper del todo el contacto físico. _¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Me llamó cómo? ¿Quién, quién es..._

– **¡O-Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** –Kyle temblaba por completo, sin saber a ciencia cierta de qué, pero seguro de saber que la punzada que sentía en la boca del estómago era de angustia.

Craig rió entre dientes, aún sin sacar la mano de la cintura del menor y comenzando a hacer círculos en su espalda. Craig había perdido por completo la consciencia.

– **¿Por qué estás tan molesto, _Tweekers_? No necesitas ser tan tímido.** – Dio unos pasos para acortar la distancia, y Kyle volvió a empujarlo, librándose de su agarre antes de que quedara atrapado entre él y la pared. Se corrió a un costado sin creer lo que estaba viendo ni escuchando. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué parece afectarme tanto?_. Le dio la espalda a pesar de que era obvio que estando el profesor en la condición en la que se encontraba no era probable que analizara su comportamiento, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lo cierto era que hace mucho tiempo no se había sentido de esta manera, tan _decepcionado_. Se sentía fatal. Se supone que debería estar disfrutando el desarrollo de su plan, pero una parte de él no quería que fuera de esta manera.

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando Craig le abrazó desde atrás con fuerza. ¿Por qué se aferraba a él de esa manera?

– **Quédate conmigo un poco más. No te vayas, por favor.** –No estaba seguro de si le hablaba a él o a esta otra persona que imaginaba ocupaba su lugar. Esbozó una leve sonrisa de pena, y suspiró.

– **Si tanto insistes ¡Ugh, Craig!** – El menor comenzó a sentir que el peso del otro se hacía más y más imposible de soportar. Le temblaron las piernas y creyó que sucumbirían bajo su peso. – **¡Pesas! ¿Sabes?** – La calmada respiración del profesor le hizo darse cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado. – **¿Craig? ¡No te duermas sobre mí!** – Se acercó como pudo a la cama y se dejó caer. Craig le soltó y sus brazos cayeron como muertos a los costados de la cama. Debía acostarlo. Se sentía un poco mal por dejarlo así. Le contempló un tiempo fijándose en la respiración acompasada que hacía subir y bajar su abdomen. Se veía tan tranquilo. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había pasado. Tenía tantas dudas y la cabeza punzante. Lo mejor sería que se recostara también y dejara todo para otro día. Sonrió por pensar aquello atípico de él, mientras se recostaba al lado de Craig, disfrutando su calor corporal. Una idea asaltó su cabeza y creyó que podría funcionar.

* * *

 _Florida Kilos – Lana del Rey._

…

 _— **Oh, Craig** – Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el cálido aliento del otro rozarle el cuello. Las palabras salieron con un ronco tono atrevido y el aludido respiró con fuerza, recorriendo la suave espalda del otro con ambas manos contorneando cada parte de ella y remarcando con los dedos la espina dorsal. – **Mnh.**_

 _Sentía su aroma en todas partes. La conciencia estaba tornándose borrosa. Sintió la garganta seca y tragó fuerte. Una dolorosa puntada en el área pélvica le hizo soltar un gutural gruñido. Escuchó la divertida y coqueta risa del muchacho que tenía encima. Le tomó por la cadera y le hizo erguirse revelando el rostro, antes oculto, de su próxima víctima._

 _Ojos del color de la preciosa esmeralda se encontraron con otros de un azulado tan profundo y oscuro como el universo. Hace mucho tiempo soñaba con unos ojos parecidos, solo que los anteriores eran de una tonalidad musgo y no tan matizados como estos. Trató de concentrarse a pesar de la gran pesadez que sentía en la sien y el embriagante aroma que expelía del chico, controlando su respiración y enfocando al joven que le llamaba una y otra vez con una voz rebosante en deseos. El sol le daba de lleno en el cabello y parte del rostro aclarando sus facciones y colores. Sus pestañas eran largas, espesas y casi blancas. Las mejillas y nariz asaltadas de un adorable y suave carmín, las pequitas en su rostro, los ojos redondos, la nariz respingona y su característico, salvaje, cabello pelirrojo. Vio su blanco vientre subir y bajar con pesadumbre. Los hombros salpicados en pecas y marcas. Era apetecible, excitante. Pero no recordaba quién era._

 _Se vio reflejado en sus ojos y se acercó apresando en sus labios los palpitantes del otro. Uno, dos, beso tras beso. Castos. Tranquilos. Tenían todo el tiempo que desearan._

 _– **Craig**.– y un suave susurro bastó para reconocer el tono de voz._

Despertó de sobresalto sentándose en la cama, la sabana cayó revelando su torso desnudo. _¿Qué… ¿Qué pasó anoche?_ De golpe, literalmente, le vino un dolor de cabeza que hizo a sus párpados cerrarse para proteger los globos oculares de la estridente luz. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

Al abrirlos nuevamente otra punzada de dolor le atrajo la atención a un órgano que resaltaba entre las sábanas más allá de su abdomen. Giró la cabeza a un costado viéndola extrañado. Sin reconocerla casi.

Un roce en su pierna izquierda le hizo voltear asustado, pero lo que encontró a su lado en la cama fue la sorpresa más grande de las que se ha llevado en toda su vida: Ahí, alguien recostado con el estómago sobre el colchón y la cabeza sin apoyar en ninguna almohada a la vista -pues al parecer se había caído-, las piernas algo encogidas, cremosas, delgadas y largas se hallaban desnudas y sin cubrir -una huesuda rodilla era lo que había sentido que le rozaba-. Traía mitad de espalda y parte baja cubierta por la sábana. Se notaban un poco los huesos de la columna y omóplatos, junto con verdosas venas y pecas que parecían burlar la genética con su distribución al azar. Vio su rostro: Los cabellos esparcidos por el colchón, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan tranquilo, como si durmiera en el cielo.

– **Mh** – El murmullo le hizo dirigir su vista a los ojos del contrario, que se habían abierto por completo: grandes, brillantes, más verdes que el pasto recién cortado. Era el chico con el que había soñado… _¿Qué hace Kyle en mis sueños? ¿¡Qué hacemos los dos en la misma cama!?_ – **¿Craig?**

– **¡AH!** – Tratando de alejarse se corrió a un costado, olvidando de que al tratarse de una cama de una plaza el espacio era reducido, y cayó al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, tomando la sábana y cubriéndose casi por completo con ella y a su vergüenza, dejando a Kyle sin cubrir. Suerte para su pesada mente que llevaba unos boxers puestos. Kyle se apoyó en los codos y levantó un poco de la cama para observarlo extrañado. Craig le apuntó. – **¡No eres un sueño!**

– **No, Craig** – Sonrió altanero – **Vaya, ¿Qué tipo de sueños tendrás con tu _adorado_ alumno?** – Su voz sonaba suave, como la de su fantasía. Le recorrieron mil y un escalofríos a Craig. No sabía si tenía miedo o estaba excitado. Kyle se levantó con calma y lentitud, tomó la playera del mayor que estaba en el suelo -a propósito- y la pasó por sus brazos. Le quedaba unas tallas más grande de lo que esperaba.

Le daba la espalda a Craig y a pesar de sentirse en confianza sus mejillas se habían arrebolado al sentir la pesada mirada del mayor recorrer su cuerpo. El corazón le latía con fuerza: _el plan había_ _funcionado_.

.

* * *

N **otas:**

 **(1)** South Park fue un pueblo pequeño una vez y, en intención de conservar un ambiente familiar y antiguo, mantiene la misma estructura y espacios de cada casa. Ocuparé la misma distribución de las habitaciones que en la serie.

 **(2)** Esta parte puede que les haya sonado extraño, de que Kyle vaya y de frentón le diga a Phillip en lo que trabaja. La razón de la confianza de ellos es esta: son amigos. A pesar de que hace tiempo que no se veían, cuando trabajaban juntos estaban todo el día juntos (valga la redundancia) y eso permitió que entre ellos se creara un lazo de amistad. Phillip es un chico callado (cosa que en este capítulo en especial no se aprecia debido a estar bajo la influencia del alcohol) y confiable. Kyle sabe que puede decirle cualquier cosa, y Pip no le exige nada a cambio de su amistad. Son como esos amigos que te encuentras de repente después de mucho tiempo pero es como si se hubieran visto esa misma mañana. Al inicio Kyle no le reconoce por estar también algo ebrio y la combinación de luces. (Suena como si estuviera explicando una teoría de alguna escena de una película. Lo sé jaja).

 **(3)** Bueno, bueno. Creo que ya lo había mencionado antes pero reitero: Kyle fue... promiscuo. Sí, esa es la palabra adecuada.

M **ensaje:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? "Cri, cri" ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento tanto tanto!, me he estado dando golpes mentales cada vez que pasaba un lunes y yo no subía, y ya es abril y espero que aún me queden neuronas jaja.

¿Quieren leer mis excusas? ¿No? Se las daré igual: entré a la Universidad. Es agobiante, y tengo tanto que leer. Creo que se me van a chamuscar los ojos.

Me dije a mí misma: "misma, tienes que hacer algo porque no puedes dejar botada esta historia" y comencé a organizarme (más bien hacer malabares, pero durará poco).

Iba todo bien, entré a la universidad y tenía escrito el capítulo, hasta qué… me tocó gramática. Les agradezco desde lo más profundo sus halagos sobre mi modo de escribir (que considero pobre y algo enredada) y tengo que admitir. ¡Sí, debo confesar! sé muy -qué muy, DEMASIADO- poco de las reglas de gramática. Pongo punto seguido para seguir con el tema o cambiarme pero no de forma tan drástica, las comas porque cuando releo hago pausas mentales y respeto alguna que otra regla. Pero no tienen idea la vergüenza que sentí cuando tuve una clase sobre puntuación (conocimiento básico) y me metí a leer un capitulo al azar del fanfic. CASI ME DA UN PATATÚS. Rehice el capitulo que YA tenía escrito: saqué cosas, agregue otras, puse bien (en lo que espero) las comas. ¡Me quedo larguísimo! El más largo hasta ahora. Creo que más de 9000 palabras jajaja.

Si sienten que doy demasiadas vueltas en algún tema les ruego me avisen.

Con el tiempo iré agregando más en mi técnica de escritura lo que vaya aprendiendo en clases de gramática.

Ahora, a lo importante. NO PIENSO (por ningún motivo) ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA. Así que pueden botar el aire que llevaban reprimidos en los pulmones (jaja) porque no quiero que siquiera les pase por la mente esa idea.

 **C** hicos (genérico), de verdad, estoy tan feliz con sus comentarios. Tan, pero TAN FELIZ. ULTRA, HIPER, MEGA, REQUETE feliz por sus BELLÍSIMOS comentarios. Los adoro desde el fondo de mi corazón. Aunque no conozca a nadie en persona, que sepa o recuerde, siento que los amo.

 _AriaBRFTCK:_ Cada vez que leo tus comentarios me dan ganas de abrazarte. ¡! (estoy emocionada pero no sé que poner ahí jaja)

 _Luis Carlos:_ Agradezco mucho que te pases por esta historia y sobre todo tus tips. Sí, me da penita Butters. Quise reflejarlo en un giro de 180º en personalidad, como esos niños alegres que al llegar a la adolescencia se oscurecen. No recuerdo tampoco si llegaste hasta ese punto o después jaja. Kyle perdió la dignidad hace mucho antes de comenzar yo a escribir este fanfic jajaja y sobre Butters no siendo reconocido por Kenny: no es que se coloque _TAANTO_ maquillaje. Tanto Leopold como Kyle son andróginos, es decir, que poseen rasgos físicos tanto femeninos como masculinos. Es complicado reconocer el sexo de ellos simplemente mirándoles y con maquillaje, peluca y ropa de mujer encima pasan fácilmente desapercibidos.

 _KuroEnCuatro: (_ Me da mucha risa tu imagen de perfil ajjaa) Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación y ¡No desesperes! se viene salseo. _MUUCHO_ salseo jaaja.

 _MGet801:_ ¡Gracias! Me halagas /. ¿Qué tal te pareció esta continuación? Te mando saludos también, pero desde el sillón (que es de donde estoy escribiendojajaj).

 _pau:_ yo también te amo. jajajajajaj Sé que tardo en actualizar, no me lo recuerdes u,ú.

Otra vez agradezco a mi amiga que revisa mis escritos castos y vergonzosos, y que con cariño me corrige.

A pesar de haber entrado a la Universidad, no dejaré de leer fanfics también, así que si les gustaría que leyera algo recomiéndenme algo. Me gusta leer de Haikyuu, South Park (dah), Yuri on ice (love), Shingeki no Kyojin, y muchas cosas más que ahora no recuerdo (jajaja en serio, si quieren hasta que lea algo de Yu gi oh, lo leo y les dejo un comentario).

Si quieren alguna aclaración sobre la relación de los personajes o algún caso en particular de la historia que no haya quedado claro pueden preguntarme en los comentarios y les responderé por acá cuando suba el capítulo siguiente.

Les agradezco mucho por leer a este texto deforme y en desarrollo (es mi bebé) y por comentar, y existir. Un beso y abrazos bien apretados, espero leernos pronto.

– Alondra.


	8. Juegos de Dos

D **isclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia tiene fines meramente de entretención.

A **dvertencias:** Lenguaje mordaz, insinuaciones.

A **claraciones:** Recuerden los "(nº)" para acotar notas explicadas al final del texto. Las canciones que coloco en medio o al inicio de las escenas son las que me ayudaron a escribirlas, no es necesario leerlo con ellas, pero genera ambiente. No especifico quién narra para hacerlo más interactivo, hacerles fluctuar entre los personajes y el narrador omnisciente... Quería aclararles ahora que en el momento en que algún personaje narra desde su perspectiva su interacción con el medio ambiente queda limitado a él y lo que él percibe, es decir, que si narra Craig no pondré lo que piensa Kyle o algún otro pj y viceversa. Es más real... creo yo.

Les dedico este capítulo a mis adorados y hermosos lectores. Muchos cariños.

* * *

 **– VIII –**

 **"Juegos de dos"**

...

 _¡_ _ **C**_ _laro que había funcionado!_

Se jactó un poco más de su propia astucia y abandonó la habitación como si nada, llevando consigo la ropa del día anterior. Craig, por su parte, veía embelesado al pelirrojo irse, siguiéndole con los ojos. ¿Realmente había pasado todo aquello? En parte no lo dudaba y, al tratar de recordar se mareaba y un punzante dolor le hacía cerrar los ojos; al final, sólo iban a su mente las imágenes del supuesto sueño.

Kyle salió a un pasillo que conectaba ambas habitaciones –y a un baño- y se encontró con un marco de pared que hacía de separador de ambientes –habitaciones y el resto del lugar–. El departamento era pequeño, cómodo y lujoso; adivinaba que la mayoría de las cosas aparatosas, e inservibles, eran causa de Damien.

Los ventanales de la sala, que desde su posición estaba a la izquierda, permitían el ingreso de la luz y los ruidos de la calle; tras los sillones conectaba con una cocina tipo americana; a su derecha había un pequeño comedor para no más de seis personas; y frente a él, la puerta de entrada.

Divisó al _demonio_ sentado en la mesa tipo barra de bar, que dividía ésta del living, y se acercó con cautela, esbozando sin quererlo media sonrisa en los labios y depositando, de paso, las prendas sobre un sillón. Se sentó a su lado en un taburete alto, apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre las manos.

Le observó: exudaba elegancia vestido de traje, a pesar de llevar la chaqueta abierta y reposar la corbata en un hombro para no mancharla. Sostenía en una mano una taza de café y en la otra un periódico. La mueca de Kyle mermó al recordar lo mucho que se parecía a su padre durante las mañanas.

 _—_ **Buenos días, pelirrojo.** – Kyle le vio con una ceja en alto, y sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago cuando se percató de la sonrisa que el otro le dedicaba; había bajado el papel y bebía con lentitud, asomando aquél gesto tan poco _sutil_ tras su taza.

– **Buenos días** – Le devolvió la sonrisa en un ronroneo y bajó un brazo tomando el periódico que dejó Damien sobre la mesa de manera delicada y lo arrastró frente suyo. Leyó los titulares para nada interesantes: cosas de economía, alguna que otra muerte, política, chismes… Desvió su atención cuando sintió la mano del otro posarse sobre la suya que jugaba con una de las puntas del papel. Le observó.

– **¿y? Supongo que logramos lo que queríamos.** –Apuntó con un gesto a lo que el menor llevaba puesto. Hizo una pausa – **¿Qué obtendré** ** _yo_** **de todo esto?** – Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del bermejo.

– **¿Qué** ** _esperas_** **obtener?** – Acercó el tronco en su dirección, a lo que el otro rió entre dientes con malicia y gozo.

– **¿Qué** ** _tienes_** **para darme?** – El mayor le devolvió el gesto, acercándose lo suficiente como para levantarle el mentón con el dedo índice de la mano disponible y apreciar la juguetona mirada del chico a su lado.

– **Damien.** – La voz de Craig se escuchó más grave y profunda de lo normal, sacándolos de su pequeño juego.

– **¿Qué?** – Gruñó de vuelta Damien. Se había erguido en su puesto y le observaba al otro desde su posición. Craig caminó hacia su compañero de departamento.

– **¿Qué estabas haciendo?** –. Kyle tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa en ese momento, bajándose del taburete con rapidez, sobrado de agilidad y elegancia.

Se escabulló y antes de que notaran que abandonó la escena, se acercó a la puerta de entrada. Con rapidez se calzó los pantalones y bototos. Lo demás lo llevaba envuelto como repollo bajo un brazo. Lamentaba tener que haber arrugado las ropas de esa manera, pero pretendía irse rápido. Hoy era día de escuela y _tenía_ que alcanzar a cambiarse en su casa -y al menos tomar una ducha rápida-.

– **Yo no estaba haciendo nada.** – Damien, amurrado, tomó nuevamente de su taza, restándole importancia al asunto. – **Hablamos luego** – le guiñó un ojo a Kyle.

– **¿Hablar qué?** – Inquirió Craig a medio camino de la cocina.

– **Caballeros, no piensen pelear por mí, que ahora mismo me iré y les aseguro que me encantaría quedarme a presenciarlo** – Salió al exterior, antes de dejarles contestar, así como había entrado: con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

* * *

 **P** or suerte para él, y su reputación de _buen estudiante_ , alcanzó hacer todo a tiempo. Ahora deambulaba por uno de los pasillos en busca del próximo salón de clases -todavía no podía recordar el dónde estaba cada sala-.

No vio a Kenny durante toda la mañana, y agradecía a _quien fuera que fuese_ no chocar tampoco con Stanley. Admitía que sería muy extraño encontrárselo en la escuela luego de que en aquella fiesta el otro le hubiera visto las ropas que llevaba puestas, tan poco propias de él. Pensó que quizás a eso se refería Stanley con lo de " _tu tipo_ "

 _—_ **¡Trent!** – _"Mierda"_. Tampoco esperaba topárselo a él tampoco, por nada del mundo.

Giró con rapidez la cabeza para buscar a la persona que había llamado a su _ex_ y sin quererlo tropezó con los ojos del rubio posados sobre él, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle como con sorna. Su mirada no era muy amigable. Trent estaba casi al otro extremo del pasillo y aun así le había visto – bueno, no es como si su cabello pasara desapercibido entre la multitud –. Trató de hacerse el desentendido viendo a su alrededor, pero por el rabillo del ojo notó que el otro se abría camino a su dirección.

Para qué mentir diciendo que dio media vuelta _calmado_ y caminó con rapidez por la urgencia de no encontrar el salón. Tal vez su semblante no le delataba, pero estaba aterrado. Trent no era alguien para discutir y menos pelearse, su naturaleza agresiva le hizo conocer distintas de sus facetas cuando salieron juntos. En ese entonces no podía tolerarlo, y tampoco lo creía posible ahora.

– **Hey,** ** _calabacita_** **.** – _"Oh no, está cerca"_ Pensó ignorando el apodo con el que le había llamado. Usualmente le habría hecho frente, pero no quería pelear frente a sus compañeros de secundaria. Pensó lo hipócrita de su pensamiento.

Trent podría decir algo vergonzoso de cuando estuvieron juntos, y a pesar de saber que tal vez luego no se meterían con él era muy probable que le perturbaran en su día a día y no quería eso, por lo que abriendo la primera puerta que encontró cerca no lo dudó ni dos veces y se adentró a ella cruzando los dedos internamente porque su _ex novio_ no le hubiera visto.

* * *

 **T** rent Boyett sonreía de complacencia al abrir la puerta de un salón y asomar el cuerpo dentro. Pero, al poco rato, la mueca se transformó a una de pocos amigos.

 _—_ **¿Sí?** – Craig Tucker, profesor de literatura, había levantado la vista de unos papeles, fijándose en él con una mirada de recelo y una ceja alto.

– **No es asunto suyo.** – Se acercó dando largas zancadas a las cortinas, corriéndolas con furia esperando y, sin embargo, encontrando nada tras de ellas.

– **Es asunto mío si tiene que ver con** ** _mí_** **salón de clases.** – Se cruzó de brazos sobre el escritorio sin quitarle la vista de encima – **¿Se le perdió algo? Si quieres puedo ayudarle a buscarlo.**

– **No es necesario. Pero en como sepa que lo está encubriendo...** –. Dejó la frase sin terminar y se agachó para ver bajo los pupitres que no distinguía desde su lugar.

– **Joven Boyett, ¿es esa una amenaza?** – Craig se encargó de teñir de falsa sorpresa la frase en cuanto la pronunció. Trent apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo, se levantó y dio vuelta para acercarse a la puerta enfurruñando.

– **Tómalo como quieras** – Abandonó el salón de un portazo. El profesor se mantuvo en su posición durante unos minutos, mientras una sonrisa de diversión apenas imperceptible se formaba de a poco en sus finos labios.

– **Ya se fue, puedes salir.** – Se corrió hacia atrás con la silla y un macilento muchacho pelirrojo gateó hasta él de debajo del escritorio, sentándose en sus tobillos para observarle.

– **Gracias,** ** _profesor_** **Tucker.** – Le dedicó una sonrisa que provocó al otro sentirse arrastrado por una especie de corriente. Kyle se fijó en los rasgos de su profesor, el cabello corto negro y unas ligeras ojeras marcadas bajo su rostro. Se preguntó si le dolería la cabeza.

Craig carraspeó, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo por sentir los ojos del otro sobre él mismo. No podía con ese chiquillo, ni sus grandes ojos verdes. Tenía unas facciones algo femeninas, suaves, labios pequeños y pecas salpicadas por todo su rostro -aunque se concentraban más en el área de la nariz-. Las largas y gruesas pestañas claras, y el cabello ondulado cayendo con libertad y osadía. Dio un respingo cuando sintió los brazos que el menor apoyaba, cruzados, sobre sus propias piernas, y se fijó que le observaba con un gesto de inocencia mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre los brazos. Entró en pánico y se paralizó en el lugar. Las manos de Kyle estaba cerca de un área que no se supone deberían estar, y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso. Muy nervioso.

– **¿Qué hay con esa mueca tan fea?** – La pequeña risa que soltó el menor le resultó condenadamente agradable a sus oídos. – **¿Sabes? No hay necesidad de que te pongas tan tímido. Ya sabes... después de lo de anoche.** – Craig sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al ver la seductora mirada y sonrisa que le dedicaba el otro. _No, no... No debería ser así. No de nuevo_. Era su alumno ¡Maldición! ¿Había entonces de verdad pasado _aquello_? Tenía que encontrar un modo de remediar lo que había pasado esa noche, dejarle bien claro que no volvería a ocurrir, que le disculpara por su estado de ebriedad y el haberse aprovechado de su inocencia. Pero lo que dijo se antepuso a lo que pensaba en ese momento.

– **¿Te han dicho alguna vez que posees una** ** _belleza_** **muy particular?** – Kyle sonrió de medio lado ¿Qué se suponía que significara eso? No pudo evitar sentirse algo contrariado. – **Sí...** – Abrió los ojos al sentir la mano del mayor acariciar sus cabellos. – **muy particular.** – _¿¡Por qué mierda sigo abriendo la boca!? Tengo que encontrar un modo de ordenar mis prioridades._ Pensó Craig, que retiró la mano en ese instante y casi con brusquedad.

Kyle se había paralizado mirando al frente. Un recuerdo muy persistente se había hecho casa y jardín sobre su mente; el nimio roce de labios que aconteció al mismo toque de su mano. Unas irremediables ganas de salir corriendo hicieron mella con su orgullo. Pero, no podía levantarse e irse, o asustaría al mayor y no quería eso. Sentía unas especies de burbujas en su estómago hacer estragos con todos sus sentidos y objetivos. Quería vomitar, no, quería reír. No, no sabía. Pero era todo muy extraño y su corazón había empezado a latir como desquiciado.

– **T-Tengo que encontrar el salón de clases que me toca ahora, con permiso** –Se levantó con torpeza y le dedicó una rápida mirada antes de adelantarse a la puerta – **Gra-Gracias de nuevo.** – _¡Qué impertinencia y poco toque! Tartamudear de esa manera. Es inconcebible, Kyle Broflovski._ Salió con rapidez y giró por unos tres pasillos antes de sostenerse en una pared. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que estaba temblando _¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Habré comido algo que no me ha caído bien?_ No le gustaba sentirse descontrolado y menos acalorado. Todavía no se había calmado. Le dolía el pecho. Pero solo esperaba y _rogaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber_ que Craig no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

* * *

 **H** oy en el Magnolia café debido al calor primaveral que surcaba los aires de South Park (1) se les permitió a las camareras usar vestidos de tela más ligera. Leopold los adoraba porque se mecían cuando uno caminaba; de mangas cortas, con zapatos de charol en vez de botas y panties más delgadas. Kyle, a pesar de decir que le daba igual, le gustaba su vestido: verde bosque y con dibujos sutiles, desteñidos, de margaritas. Todas llevaban impresiones de distintas flores; Marjorine como siempre adorable con sus dalias rosas sobre un color nieve; La ternura de Karen reflejado, bajo el delantal verde, en su vestido abombado color tierra hasta las rodillas, pero no adornaba flores por no ser pasante; y Bebe con crisantemos de colores sobre un plano color crema. El ingenio del administrador era apabullante ¡flores porque era primavera! que alguien le alertara, pues el policía de la moda podría infringirle una multa. Se había excedido en creatividad.

 _—_ **¡Karma!** – Una mano se meció con violencia frente a su rostro y Kyle parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a la realidad. Su mente seguía pululando en el recuerdo de la mañana, cuando Craig le auxilió de Trent. La expresión o palidez en su rostro tuvo que sobre pasar niveles normales, pues apenas al entrar al salón y gritar "escóndeme" Craig asintió sin chistar y se corrió hacia atrás en la silla. Kyle no tuvo ni oportunidad de pensar en el lugar que se había escondido hasta ahora. _Qué vergüenza_. Craig, a pesar de su rostro de pocos amigos fuera del salón de clases, parecía buena persona y amable. Sintió un sabor dulce en la garganta que no le agradó, o bien, desconocía.

– **¿Mh?** – Enfocó a Bebe entre los destellos fríos del sol que entraban por los ventanales de la entrada. Esperaban ambos en la barra a que el café llenara. El reloj de pared apuntaba las siete con trece y el sol se escondía tras las montañas, pero todavía le quedaban tres horas para terminar su turno de día miércoles y el tiempo no parecía estar de su lado.

– **No me estas prestando atención.** – La chica dejó caer su peso sobre la barra en actitud derrotada.

– **No, no lo hago.**

– **¡Ni lo intentaste!** – Bárbara se enderezó y le hizo un gesto con ambas manos que demostraban su expresión alterada. Kyle le sacaba muy fácil de sus cabales.

– **No te voy a mentir, Bebe, no escuché absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste.** – La seriedad de las palabras de _la_ _chica_ a su lado terminó por colmar su paciencia y en una de sus manos golpeando tras su cabeza. – **¡Hey! No es motivo para que me golpees** – Karma se sobó la nuca.

– **Te decía que hay que hacer algo respecto de las chicas amontonadas allá** – apuntó una mesa que tenían al menos cinco mujeres alrededor. – **No sé que estarán haciendo, pero te aseguro que no están trabajando y si baja el gerente y las ve allá vamos a meternos todas en problemas.** – "Todas para una y una para todas" política del café.

– **¿Por qué no vas?** – Dijo Kyle como mencionando el tiempo, y es que era lo más lógico que se le ocurría en ese momento.

– **¿Estás loca?** – El pelirrojo se alejó unos centímetros al ver como los ojos de la chica a su lado se abrían de par en par.

– **¡Barbara! Eres la jefa de las meseras** – Karma apoyó una mano en consuelo sobre su hombro.

– **y tú tienes una exquisita personalidad** – La rubia a su lado apoyó su mano sobre ella. Se dedicaron una mirada intercambiando palabras no pronunciadas.

– **Oh** **¿Quieres que vaya?** – Kyle saltó a la conclusión.

– **¡Eso! Eso te estaba pidiendo** – Palmeó el hombro de Karma y asintió con sorna.

– **Claro, no hay problema. Déjamelo a mí.** – Barbara casi lleva una palma a su propia cara. Fue más fácil de lo pensado y se hubieran ahorrado tiempo si tan solo Kyle le hubiera escuchado hace diez minutos.

 _Salt – B Miles_

Kyle se encamina al grupo con seriedad y la clara intención de dispersarlas, al llegar se hace espacio entre ellas haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas de que es bruta o algo parecido.

– **¿Qué piensan que hacen? Vayan a trabajar y dejen de reírse como tórtolas.** – No le prestó atención a los demás clientes, ni se fijó si había un cliente en esa misma mesa hasta que escuchó un carraspeo desde ésta. Se giró a observarlo aún con el ceño fruncido y su mueca cayó a una de perfecta incredulidad.

Se quedó de piedra observando a quien le sonreía sentado muy cómodo como Pedro por su casa ¿Qué hacía _Craig Tucker_ en la cafetería Magnolia? Su expresión cambia a una de duda y completo recelo. Apoya el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna y se cruza de brazos.

– **Hola** – La voz de Craig dirigida a él provoca que se le seque la garganta y tuvo que aclararla antes de desviar la vista a las otras chicas, pasándole por alto. Le había reconocido de inmediato, y lo deducía por la sonrisa que portaba. Se palmeó mentalmente al recordar que no cruzaron palabras sobre el tema de la cafetería... como por ejemplo: no ir jamás.

– **Estamos trabajando acá.** – Le dijo una de ellas, con vestido celeste y hermosos cabellos lisos azabaches.

– **Sí, estamos ocupadas, Karma.** – El apodo con el que se dirigieron a la, en ese entonces, castaña le causó a Craig un especie de clic en las ideas y el recuerdo de Karen preguntando si buscaban a "Karma" le hizo completo sentido. Su sonrisa fue más sincera.

– **Ve a trabajar antes de que te vea el gerente.** – Contraatacó otra chica, una que llevaba una cola alta terminada en perfectos bucles.

– **Ustedes son las que están vagando, con una basta para atender a los clientes.** – Karma agita las manos como si estuviera espantando pájaros – **vamos moviéndonos.**

– **Karma.** – Un escalofrío recorre a Kyle de pies a cabezas al escuchar la voz grave de Craig resonar en aquella pequeña área y gira el rostro hacia él con horror. Estaba odiando este preciso momento.

– **No es justo, siempre te quedas con los más atractivos.** – Se quejó una tercera de bonitos ojos acaramelados.

– **No es cierto.** – Saltó como resorte Karma, mientras recordaba como era el respirar otra vez.

– **Sí lo es ¿Cómo es que sabe como te llamas? Es la primera vez que viene al café.** – Las conclusiones a las que saltaba la chica de cabellos lisos a su lado le crispaban los nervios. Hizo entonces uso de sus "increíbles" habilidades de actuación para mantener la calma y parecer impasible a pesar de que por dentro estuviera hecho un lío. Unas dos se fueron bufando exasperadas al ver a Karma seguir agitando las manos.

– **No lo conozco y los clientes solo son clientes, no son "atractivos"** – Dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, y posó ambas manos en la cintura, segura de su respuesta. Cayó luego en la cuenta de lo ridículo que había sonado.

– **Auch.** – Kyle se sonrojó levemente y miró una pequeña fracción de tiempo a Craig, quizá para cerciorarse de algo, y luego miró a las otras chicas. El profesor no pudo evitar encontrarle adorable.

– **No le escuches, ella es muy fría.** – Habló la de la cola alta, llamando la atención del mayor.

– **Sí, quédate conversando con nosotras** – Fue la respuesta de la que hasta ese entonces no había hablado, una de rasgos dulces y cabellos castaños como los de Karma, pero lisos.

– **No se quedará conversando con ustedes ni conmigo ni con nadie, vámonos todas antes de que llegue el gerente.** – Empuja con delicadeza a una de las chicas que estaba a su lado, y ésta a la que tenía a su lado – **Llamaré a alguien para que le atienda.** – Le dijo a Craig con una sonrisa falsa de cortesía.

– **El cliente tiene el privilegio de elegir a su camarera.** – Kyle se engrifa como un gato y las chicas se voltean emocionadas. Craig leía lo escrito al principio del menú " _derechos y deberes de los clientes_ " – **Quiero que me atiendas, Karma.** – Las tres chicas bufaron derrotadas y Karma le vio horrorizado; como si le estuviera diciendo que le gustaba su pastel mezclado con ensalada y aderezos, y no que quería su atención como mesera.

– **¡No!** – Las chicas vitorean a coro. – **¿Por qué a ella? si es tan** _—_ **¿Tan qué?** – Inquirió Karma.

– **Hola, soy Andrómeda, y estaría encantada de atendert** _—_ **Yo me llamo Démeter como la Diosa griega** – Interrumpió a la chica de coleta alta – **y prometo darte el mejor servicio que jamás una mesera del Magno** _—_ **A mí me conocen como Freya.** – Terminó la amalgama de palabras la joven castaña. A Karma le agradaba porque era dulce, no como Karen o Marjorine que eran del tipo que dan diabetes, sino que como el malvavisco que confería el toque de tu chocolate caliente. Si algún día pensara volver a intentarlo con una mujer, Freya sería la primera en su lista.

– **Yo puedo escoger a quien quiera y te escojo a ti.** – La mirada de Craig en ese momento taladraba más allá de sus lentillas y de sus propios ojos.

– **No es justo.** – Susurró bajando la cabeza Freya, no le culpaba. Craig es, _de hecho_ , atractivo. Kyle le dejaría cualquiera de sus clientes sin dudarlo ni dos veces, pero Craig se aferraba obstinadamente a los "derechos y deberes" y Kyle tampoco hacía nada para ceder su puesto... para ceder _le_.

– **¡Chicas!** – se escuchó vociferar a Bárbara, que llevaba una sonrisa apacible. Como la buena de la película y que vela por la integridad de todas. Kyle sintió que le saltó una vena en la frente.

– **Esto no se quedará así. Nos debes una.** – Declaró Démeter antes de irse y apuntando a Karma con un dedo. Por algún motivo ambas no se llevaban. Bárbara le había dicho una vez que cuando él llegó, se llevó a varios de sus regulares y eso hirió a Démeter. Kyle no entendía por qué le importaba tanto, si al final del día los sujetos seguían gastando su dinero en el café y eso era lo que importaba ¿cierto?

– **Y yo no quiero que me escojas a mí** – Retomó la conversación con una ceja en alto y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– **Dijiste que tomara confianza** – Craig pronunció las palabras con lentitud, sin estar seguro de ellas y Kyle se sonrojó con furia.

– **Eres un pervertido** – Casi susurró con dureza y levemente ofendido. Él empezó el juego, tenía que admitirlo y morderse la lengua.

– **¿Disculpa?** – El menor no aseguraba si no le había escuchado u ocupaba esa expresión para que lo dijera de otro modo.

– **No te voy a atender** – Lo intentó.

– **¿Es ese el modo que tienes de tratar a tus clientes?** – Craig sonreía, con la carta en las manos y la vista por completo enfocada en ella.

– **S** **í.**

– **Quizá me queje con el gerente** – Observó la carta, dejando caer lo dicho en un modo de presionarla y que cediera a lo que sea él quisiera llegar.

– **Dudo considerablemente de que el gerente preste atención a semejante reclamo con tal irrelevancia de argumentos.** – Posó ambas manos en la mesa para obtener de vuelta la atención sobre ella. Este juego le gustaba, pero le crispaba los nervios. Le hacía entrar y salir del personaje tantas veces que no estaba seguro de aquello que construía al final, saliéndole entre medio Karma y medio Kyle.

– **¿Me estás poniendo a prueba?** – El profesor sonrió de medio lado, acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

– **Vaya, quién diría que al profesor de literatura de la preparatoria de South Park le gusta ver a sus alumnos en faldas** – Se yergue en el lugar, mirándole desde arriba. Craig vestía una camisa celeste a cuadros que resaltaba, para fastidio del menor, sus ojos.

– **Es un país libre, puedo visitar el lugar que me plazca. Que trabajen estudiantes es un accidente** – Finalizó relajándose en su asiento y levantando ambas manos a la altura de los hombros – **y estoy seguro de que el reglamentario de la preparatoria no aprueba que sus alumnos trabajen.** – Dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa. Kyle se irritó y tomó aire sintiendo como apretaba la mandíbula.

 _No lo soporto. Es un ser humano terrible. ¿Cómo se atreve? Retiro lo dicho; es un completo descerebrado_. _Lo podría echar del café alegando que abusó de mí. No, no me creerían. Saben que puedo defenderme. Tendría que inventar algo como lo que hizo Boyett_ (2) _para que lo baneen definitivamente del café como a él. Me pidió que lo atendiera, así que lo atenderé como en su vida lo han hecho._ Respiré hondo y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa, regocijándome al ver la suya menguando.

– **¿Qué se te antoja? Tenemos bocadillos dulces y salados, aparte de los bebestibles, te recomiendo** —No me dejó terminar, tirando de mi brazo izquierdo, donde tenía la libreta para anotar pedidos.

– **¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Por su rostro de estupefacción me di cuenta que no se esperaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– **¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy trabajando. ¿No que te quejabas de mi modo de tratarte?** – No me preocupé del tono de voz, sonando más turbia y grave de lo que tenía planeado. Sentí los hombros tensos.

– **Estaba bromeando. La verdad, necesito hablar contigo.** – Su mirada era profunda tras las espesas pestañas. Traté de librarme de su agarre, pero tiró con más fuerza al vislumbrar mi intención. El cabello de la peluca me tapaba por completo el costado izquierdo del rostro – **Por favor** – Dijo en voz queda. El cabello se meció y me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Alcancé a abrir la boca para decir algo y me percaté que fijó su atención en ellos. Me recorrió un delicioso escalofrío. Pero antes de hablar una tercera voz carraspeó a mis espaldas.

– **¿Todo bien?** – Era Kenny. Craig me soltó enseguida y yo me levanté como impulsado por un resorte. Me peiné el cabello y alisé el vestido antes de enfrentar al rubio.

– **Sí** – Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Evité mirarlo, pero noté la suya en mí. – **Eh...** – Vacilé – **Tucker me decía que quería para beber, pero por lo fuerte de la música no lo escuché bien.** – Miré a Craig que me sonrió igual de idiota que su hermano – **Te traeré el café.** – Dije antes de irme. Evité mirar a Kenny. Será muchas cosas, pero no un idiota y lo mejor sería disimular.

– **¿Qué haces acá?** – Alcancé a escuchar. Me hubiera gustado quedarme a escuchas la respuesta, pero hubiera sido a extraño. Llegué a la barra y el rostro de Bebe al verme fue de suma preocupación.

– **Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?** – Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender del todo su pregunta. Pegué un pequeño brinco cuando posó su mano en mi frente – **Estás colorado** – Retiré su mano con cuidado, y asentí.

– **Sí, estoy bien** – Respiré profundamente. Lo malo de ser tan blanco es que al pequeño sobresalto tu rostro te delata – **Necesito un café.**

– **Te prepararé uno al receso, tal vez sólo estés cansado por el cambio de horario** – No pude evitar reír un poco con lo que dijo. – **¿Qué?** – Bebe hizo un puchero – **No exagero, pequeñ** — **No es para mí** – le dije con dulzura – **Lo pidió un cliente** – Ahora fue el turno de ella de que le cambiaran los colores del rostro.

Cuando la rubia vuelve y deja el café sobre la mesa ve que Kyle sigue allí mirando hacia donde estaban los clientes, apoyando un codo en la barra y con la otra mano formando bucles en un mechón de cabello.

– **Karma**. – pegó un brinco a su llamado – **Qué raro de ti que te quedes a esperar un pedido** – No pudo evitar esconder la burla. Kyle se volteó y balbuceó un par de cosas, pero pareció recomponerse con facilidad. Tomó una bandeja y depositando la taza en ella dio media vuelta, todo en un completo silencio y con una elegancia gélida típica del personaje de Karma – **¡Hey! No pienses hacer como si no ha pasado nada. No te librarás de esto** – Le prestó especial atención al verle irse, curiosa del destino del pedido y los nervios previos de la camarera. Distinguió en la mesa el rubio despeinado de Kenny y a su lado alguien que le sonaba, de rostro familiar y se apenaba de no enfocarle bien. _Necesitaré lentes más pronto de lo que tenía pensado._

El momento en que Kyle deja el café en su mesa y se va a otra fue de suma frivolidad, a pesar de que Kenny estuviese en esa mesa si alguien le veía actuar de un modo diferente sería muy notorio, tratándose de _quien_ era _ella_. Estaba seguro de que Barbará le siguió con los ojos. No había pasado nada entre ellos, así que… ¿por qué alterarse? Tan pronto como se sintió fuera de sus cabales con aquel momento de debilidad recuperó la calma.

Craig observó la indiferencia con la que fue tratado y no le gustó sentirse desplazado de ese modo, sintió que en el pequeño momento que habían tenido antes y durante la semana se adentraba más en su mundo ¿Por qué le echaba de esa manera? Un sentimiento nuevo se hacía entre sus entrañas, y luego de rumiarlo un rato entendió de qué se trataba aquél sentimiento: Se sintió usado.

– **Kyl** _—_ **Sht.** – Kenny le pateó bajo la mesa. Craig iba a replicar acerca de su falta de tacto debido a que estaban al lado, literalmente, pero se calló al ver la seriedad en el rostro del rubio. Kenny quizá faltó a Kyle antes pero no lo volvería a hacer.

– **Nadie debe saber el nombre real de ninguna camarera** – Le dice en tono mordaz y hablando de "general" – **Le quita la magia.** – la sonrisa que le siguió a lo dicho le resultó del todo falsa, pero entendió el por qué de ella. Observó a Kyle mientras tomaba con ambas manos la taza de café. Olía bien. Esperaba a que supiera del mismo modo, y quizás visitaría ese café con más frecuencia. Por el café, claro.– **Debes seguir el juego** –.

Karma se contoneaba entre los comensales, junto con todas las otras camareras. Se desenvolvían con una naturalidad que hizo sentir a Craig hechizado. Era así como ganaban clientes, haciéndoles sentirse amados aunque fuera mentira. ¿En qué momento llegó la humanidad a ello? Tan ajenos a sus propios sentimientos y tan abandonados a ellos mismos que buscan el consuelo fuera de sí, y a manos de arpías; arpías disfrazadas de sonrisas. Era interesante observarlas actuar, conociéndose de tal manera que eran capaces de abandonarse a personajes.

– **¿Otra vez por aquí?** – a pesar de lo directo de la pregunta, el comensal se vio deleitado de que le haya dirigido la palabra.

– **Es una buena cafetería.** – La risa de Karma brotó con sinceridad. Sabía que mentía y eso no le importaba, todo con tal de hacerla reír.

– **¿Qué hago para deshacerme de ti?** – La mesera apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y le miró atenta.

– **No pretendo que te deshagas de mi tan pronto, querida.** – Kyle se sonrojó y rió con deleite. Antes apenas podía aguantar un cumplido y luego se preguntaba repetidamente qué pasaría si se daban cuenta de que era un hombre. ¿Le seguirían tratando de aquél modo? Los primeros meses de trabajo fueron terribles en ese sentido y aún ahora, luego de un año y medio todavía seguía preocupado de hacer una mueca o gesto que ponga en evidencia su verdadero sexo. Las otras veces simplemente lo disfrutaba.

Llamó la atención de Craig, sorprendido de ver reír a Kyle con tanta soltura con un completo desconocido. Se sintió aún más aplazado. Pero, en ese momento, sintió su corazón sobrecogido: Kyle, mientras reía, se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y le observó, a él, con una media sonrisa. Fue un milisegundo, pero para Craig una eternidad. Sus ojos en ese momento dijeron muchas cosas, y aún más las líneas de la curvatura de su boca, de entre ellas quedó grabado a fuego en su pecho el sentido figurado: le estaba desafiando.

* * *

 _Toxic – Yael Naim_

La semana transcurría con parsimonia para los estudiantes, empezaban los exámenes y muchos estaban tan concentrados en los estudios a último minuto antes de los mismos que Craig podía asegurar nadie se daba cuenta de lo que Kyle estaba haciendo. Pero tampoco podía asegurar que estuviera "haciendo" algo.

Luego de aquella visita al café, no podía quitarse esa mirada de la mente. En los momentos más inoportunos se acordaba y se sentía ligero. Con el permiso de ir ¿pero, ir hacia donde? ¿Hacia Kyle, hacia Karma? Bufó burlándose de sí mismo, y golpeó los papeles contra el escritorio una vez más. Se sentía impío pensar en su alumno encontrándose éste a pocos metros de él.

Tomaba un examen a su clase. Aún recordaba la cara de estupefacción de muchos al decirles que guarden sus cosas porque "era hora de la evaluación" y pocos parecieron recordar que el día de la dichosa era _hoy_. Kenny hizo show y se quejó con manos al cielo, Kyle sonreía de lado al ver la desesperación de su amigo, pero siempre elegante y recto en su asiento.

Craig no _debía_ "pensar" lo que pensaba, pero seguía haciéndolo. Esos ojos verdes le seguían a todas partes, y podía jurar que se los topaba también en los sueños. Era _peligroso_. Se hacía ideas que, y era muy probable, no existieran en lo absoluto. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo... esa sensación pulsante de que alguien le observaba. Pasó saliva antes de releer por décima vez la misma línea del trabajo que revisaba, justamente del alumno en cuestión. Su caligrafía era excelente, aparte del admirable correcto uso de la gramática. Kyle sería el perfil de alumno excepcional, si no fuera por… lo demás.

Acarició el puente de su nariz, mueca que también repetía su hermano con mucha regularidad y levantó la vista de las hojas a sus alumnos.

Ahí estaban; aquellos ojos verdes absorbentes y seductores, atrevidos y juguetones, serios e intelectuales. Suspiró casi en un quejido en cuanto se encontró con ellos observándole. Kyle mordía la goma del lápiz mina de manera delicada, casi femenina, casi deseosa. Nuevamente fueron solo segundos en los que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida y bajó la vista a su examen, pero para Craig fueron horas y horas de malas decisiones no perpetuadas. Craig se queda observando, a él y de paso observó a los demás, volviendo siempre a él y sus pies que se movían inquietos. Apenas rasgueaba el lápiz contra la superficie de la hoja. ¿Estaría desconcentrado? Kyle volvió a levantar la vista, pero esta vez que chocaron ninguno de los dos pareció preparado para tal. Los colores del rostro de Craig subieron al ver como las mejillas de Kyle se teñían tal cual una delicada flor se abre en primavera.

* * *

Aquella no fue la única vez que sus ojos adquirieron tales matices, pues en otras ocasiones que visitaba la cafetería, que resulto tener un café _apetecible_ , la portaba de nueva cuenta y cuando nadie le miraba hacía cosas que le descolocaban y dejaban con ganas de replicarle. Pero así mismo llegaban, así mismo se iban y difuminaban como un fantasma de su imaginación.

¿Qué significaban aquellos acercamientos? ¿Qué quería decir cuando se acerba y bebía de el café que él había pedido y se relamía los labios de aquella manera? ¿Quería, siquiera, decir algo? Estaba completamente confundido. Ni sus libros le respondían como él quería, pues Kyle parecía salido de un libro del siglo diecinueve, con la vida de un libertino, la intelectualidad de sabios clásicos, pero con una vida por completo del siglo veinte. No había nada que le contestara a semejante personaje. Él mismo era un personaje. Le intentaba leer como a aquellos libros de los que se enamoró una vez, pero ahora no estaba seguro de qué amar.

 _—_ **Tucker, tenemos que hablar** – Se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

Craig levanta la vista de sus papeles con una ceja encarnada _¿Tucker?_

– **Ahora quieres hablar.** – Se tomó la libertad de tutearlo.

– **No quiero que vaya más a la cafetería** – ¿y ese tono formal? ¿Estaría enojado por…?

– **¿Es porque cambie de mesera?** – ahora estaba con Freya, una chica que reía tímidamente por todo lo que Craig decía, aún si no fuera gracioso. Creyó que molestaría a Kyle, pero observó que ni le prestaba atención en la cafetería, así que ¿por qué se molestaba tanto ahora? Kyle levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa, abriendo bien los ojos y juntó la puerta tras de sí. Eran los únicos en el salón de clases.

– **No.** – No pareciera que fuera por eso, pero la reacción que tuvo antes Ky decía lo contrario. – **Sólo no quiero que vaya.**

– **¿y qué pasará si no oigo su _sugerencia_ y sigo yendo?** – retomó la vista a los papeles. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero la actitud de Kyle le había enfadado; todos, hasta él mismo parecía siempre ir a su corriente, haciendo lo que le venga en gana, todo lindo y todo controlado. Kyle camino hacia él, situándose frente al escritorio

– **A la directora ni al centro directivo les gustará saber que abusaste de un alumno** – Craig levantó en seguida la vista de los papeles y le vio incrédulo. _No lo dijo ¿Por qué ahora?_.

– **¿Qué?** – Su tono de voz fue mordaz. No le entendía. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? No era el modo de solucionar las cosas. Para Craig la actitud de Kyle subrayaba lo inmaduro e inconsecuente.

– **No irás a la cafetería.** – El menor se acercó por sobre el escritorio.

– **Fuera de mi salón.** – Kyle sonrió de medio lado, con fuego en los ojos, pero no se movió de su lugar. Craig cerró los ojos un minuto y volvió la vista a los papeles. No prestaría atención a una pataleta.

– **Tucker, júralo.** – El tono de voz de Kyle era amenazante. Craig no le prestó atención, se había enojado más todavía.

Se hizo silencio en el salón y el mayor pensó que al fin Kyle lo había meditado, enfriando la cabeza para pensar con claridad y luego ambos dispuestos tuvieran una conversación. Pero ni el profesor vislumbraría lo que su alumno estrella hizo a continuación, acercándose por sobre el escritorio y tirando todos los papeles al suelo en un arrebato.

– **¿Qué te crees?** – Craig quedó en shock, sin atinar ni a mover un dedo y solo a ver como los papeles se mezclaban entre ellos ensuciándose en el suelo. Se decidió por el enojo y levantó la vista con las cejas casi tocándose entre sí. La mirada igual de encolerizada de Kyle le quitó las palabras de la boca por unos segundos – **No juegues con mi paciencia por un _estúpido_ ataque de celos.**

– **¿Ataque de celos?** – Ky ríe con ironía y se sienta sobre el escritorio tomándole del cuello de la camisa y luego deslizando la mano hacia una corbata, que como nunca, Craig vestía ese día. Le acercó a él. – **¿Por qué tendría celos de Freya? Por mí mejor no tener la atención de un pervertido.**

– **No me hagas repetirlo, Broflovski.** – Tragó saliva. No sabía si creerle a Kyle o no. ¿Estaba jugando con él? Esa intención danzante seguía en su mirada. Como si hubiera premeditado una falsa escena dramática. Se cortó apenas terminó de nombrarle. Kyle le había apretado el nudo de la corbata al tirar de la tela que quedaba por detrás.

– **Dilo.** – Estaban a un palmo de distancia. Kyle miraba sus ojos, y percibió como unas olas atravesaron su mirada, confundiendo aquella intención de reto que antes poseían. Por su lado, toda emoción se había difuminado por completo.

– **Decir ¿qué?** – Su voz salió ronca. Le quitaba el aire el fuerte agarre que mantenía, y su cercanía. Kyle miró sus labios y se acercó aún más a su rostro.

– **Que no irás a la cafetería.** – Le miró directo a los ojos y Craig, por la cercanía de ambos, vio como su manzana de adán subía y bajaba al menor pasar saliva. El hecho de que volviera su empresa le hizo tensar la mandíbula. _Kyle es un maldito adolescente caprichoso._

– **Si quieres que vuelva a elegir a Karma de mesera, solo pídelo.** – Craig tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el escritorio, Kyle, por su lado, tenía una muy cerca de una de las suyas y la otra apegada a su pecho y cerrada en puño con su corbata atrapada. Kyle sonríe y baja la cabeza. _Esa misma sonrisa del día del examen_. Levanta la cabeza con rapidez y cortó la distancia entre ellos antes de que Craig pudiera hacer algo.

Perdió el aire, con la mirada fija al horizonte y una corriente nació desde la boca de su estómago hacia todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Kyle tocaron su mejilla, como el aleteo de una mariposa y se alejó. Vio por el rabillo sus pecas y las largas pestañas cuando abrió los ojos y le observó desde el costado, quizá queriendo deleitarse con su reacción. Un suave olor cítrico quedó pendido en el aire. Kyle le soltó la corbata y se alejó, bajándose del escritorio.

– **Usted es muy hilarante, señor Tucker.** – Rió con suavidad. – **Ataque de celos...** – Negó con la cabeza. Su mirada no parecía de él, y la vez muy profunda, muy real. Era, sin embargo, burlesca, fría, hiriente... Se sintió perforado por esa nueva mirada aguda y aquella faceta que le mostraba de él. La mirada digna de un bravucón. Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y se fue a paso lento del salón. Craig quedó sumamente confundido ¿Qué había acabado de pasar? ¿Le había puesto acaso a alguna especie de prueba? (3)

Estuvo media hora sentado en el mismo lugar y no fue una risa que le desconcertó de su ensimismamiento. Kenneth se burlaba de su estado deplorable: con corbata chueca, papeles por todos lados, labios entre abiertos. Le preguntó si había tenido una epifanía, a lo que él contestó con un plano "algo así".

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel momento en que pensó que lo iba a besar y, la verdad, la idea no le desagradó en lo absoluto. Sus labios se veían suaves y mortíferos. Carnosos, pequeños, rosados por tanto morderlos; una manía que le había visto adoptar más de una vez y se avergonzaba al pensar que no solo en su salón de clases.

Aceptaba que le seguía, y buscaba con la mirada en los pasillos, en la cafetería. Sobre todo, después del acercamiento de ese día.

Había vuelto a sus turnos a la hora de almuerzo, y no era para verle ni estudiarle. Pero no estaba seguro del todo, porque podía asegurar que ahora tenía todo el derecho de llamarle "pervertido". Se estaba perdiendo, estaba cayendo y no lo quería aceptar.

Tenía miedo, pero sus ojos, su mirada lo valía todo. Lo del sueño ¿era un sueño o había pasado en realidad? Kyle no había hablado del tema, ni Kenny había mencionado nada al respecto. Se sentía ligero, pero su orgullo de mala manera le instaba a seguir con un juego que no podía asegurar cuándo había comenzado entre ellos, pero y justo ahora lo que sí aseguraba era que estaba perdiendo, _y a Craig Tucker no le gusta perder_.

– **Broflovski, ¿puedes quedarte un momento?** – En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca se sorprendió tanto como el aludido, al que vio asentir quedado y suavemente. ¿Qué le diría? No iba a hablarle del tema, porque una parte de él quería quedarse con el misticismo y el juego. A pesar de las ganas, en él dominaban estas emociones pueriles. Quedaban pocos en el salón de clases cuando su voz rebotó en las paredes; Kenny ahora mismo se dirigía hacia él, quien anotaba en el libro del curso el desarrollo de la clase ya terminada. Era el último período de ese día, la tarde caía por los vidrios y a través de las roñosas cortinas del salón.

– **¿Qué tramas?** – La pregunta tintada de la voz de Kenneth le hizo caer de pronto a una realidad de tarde más fría que la que se había había imaginado. Estaban en primavera, y los cambios abruptos de temperatura traía enfermos a medio salón. Pero Kyle no parecía ser tocado por nada, según Craig.

– **¿Por qué tengo que tramar algo?** – le respondió con voz queda y baja, sin observarle siquiera, pero notando por el rabillo del ojo como el otro se tensaba frente al escritorio, con ambas manos apoyadas en el mueble. – **Modera tu tono, McCormick.** – ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan áspero con él? no lo sabía con certeza, pero quería creer que no tenía que ver con la atención que recibía del pelirrojo, con la cantidad de miradas que se dedicaban a diario y ni hablar de las sonrisas – **Seguimos en la escuela** – le observó y pensó que el rubio ahora estaría enfadado y próximo a saltarle con algún comentario doliente y desubicado, pero no. Kenneth tenía una sonrisa de burla en el rostro y eso lo molestó ¿Por qué diantres le miraba de esa forma? No había dicho nada gracioso. Estúpido McCormick.

– **Nos vemos luego, casanova** – No era necesario que alguien se lo dijera pues él mismo sintió como su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de desagrado e incredulidad. Iba a decirle algo, pero el rubio se fue dando saltitos.

Miró al frente deseando que lo dicho por el rubio no haya sido alcanzado por la atención de alguno de los restantes, pero ninguno parecía prestarle atención. Kyle guardaba sus cosas con lentitud.

Sintió una mirada posarse en él con intensidad. Vio a su hermano, su novia le hablaba, pero Stanley le miraba fijamente con una mueca indescifrable. Algo decían sus ojos, que no alcanzaba a percibir desde la distancia, pero identificó con claridad una _advertencia_. ¿Advertencia de _qué_? Escuchó que alguien se aclaró la garganta frente a él y se volteó para saber de quién se trataba.

En los destellantes ojos de Kyle se leía la duda. Llevaba ambos manos dentro del vestón, correctamente uniformado, todo limpio. Demasiado pulcro para su propia cordura. Le hacía sentirse fuera de lugar; con la barba naciente, el cabello despeinado y las bolsas bajo sus ojos que siempre le llamaban la atención cuando se miraba al espejo. No tenía el pantalón bien planchado como él ni los zapatos lustrados. Es más, hasta tenía barro salpicado en ellos. Se llevó una mano al mentón acariciando la piel bajo el vello duro naciente y luego apoyando el mentón en una de sus manos.

Las mejillas de Kyle comenzaron a teñirse de color, y Craig no supo la razón ¿Qué estará pasando por su mente?

– **¿Piensa decirme algo o se quedará ahí observándome?** – Esbozó una sonrisa cuando sus oídos captaron la dulzura de su tono mezclada con la burla. También sintió vergüenza de que el menor haya anotado que se le quedó observando... quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

– **Acompáñeme** – Kyle enarcó una ceja. Craig había sido más indiferente de lo que pretendía y todavía mantenía el deje de queja que había empleado con McCormick. Kyle llegó a pensar que se había metido en problemas porque su rostro era ahora plano y en sus ojos se proyectaba cierta seriedad. Asintió, Craig tomó sus cosas con parsimonia. El abrigo bajo el brazo y la correa del maletín la pasó por un hombro. Miró a Stanley una última vez, reencontrando su mirada sobre él. Se llevaría a Kyle de ahí, algo le decía que Stanley no los dejaría solos. Le guiñó un ojo en un arrebato y se regocijó al ver como crispaba el rostro en enojo y luego arrepentimiento al tiempo en que Weny le jalaba del brazo porque no le prestaba atención. Él estaba aún sentado en su puesto y ella, sobre la mesa, de espaldas al pizarrón.

Le entregó el libro de clases al menor, que primero le miró sin entender y luego recogió el libro en sus manos, abrazándolo al pecho con una mano. Se encaminó a la puerta del salón con Kyle pisándole los talones.

Llegaron al salón de profesores en silencio, estiró una mano en frente al pelirrojo que le entregó el libro envuelto en una mirada de duda y desconfianza.

– **Espérame aquí.** – Kyle saltó en el lugar cuando Craig con su voz rasposa le habló. El profesor entró al salón y Kyle se quedó ahí, sin intención tampoco de ir a ningún lado, y no es porque no quería, porque _sí_ _quería_ irse de ahí, pero no podía. Las piernas no le respondían. No entendía del todo porqué había seguido al profesor, y sobre todo en silencio cual _sumiso_. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro profesor o persona habría emitido algún comentario irónico y se hubiera zafado con rapidez del asunto. No le interesaba si se metía en problemas, estaba acostumbrado y de por sí su actitud en el salón de clases y su notas eran remarcables. Pero el tono de voz empleado por Tucker le crispó los nervios y no terminaba de entender ¿Por qué? Tampoco es como si se estuviera esforzando para ello.

Cuando Craig salió le hizo una seña con el dedo y Kyle le siguió ¿A dónde le llevaba? Sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho mientras diferentes ideas y supuestos pasaban por su mente; por su _traviesa_ mente.

Iban hacia la entrada de la escuela. Kyle detrás de él con una vista privilegiada al perfil del profesor que se veía tan alejado y a la vez presente de esta realidad; realidad percibida por él, persona ficticia retratada en esta dimensión de aparente realidad en la que su consciencia ha decidido posarse.

Su vida aparecía frente a él como pulsaciones de déjà vu, de repente demasiado presente, de repente demasiado ausente de sus propios pasos indireccionados y acostumbrados a una apesadumbrada lasitud de una rutina que le provocaba náuseas. Pero Craig… él parecía estar en una especie de limbo: Porque cuando hablaba parecía tener presencia, una apabullante energía que te hacía fijarte en él como el girasol busca aún el más nimio rayo de sol. Sí, con desesperación. Cuando callaba, te dejabas llevar por su calma, mas no estaba ya allí y su presencia no era ni amenazante. Tan solo estaba, caminaba, pero no parecía estar ahí. Un tipo de peripatético caminando por los pasillos. Pero, era hipnotizante su figura, el modo de caminar y sus gestos. Un alien -en el sentido etimológico de la palabra- atractivamente peligroso. Cuando le veía caminar así y sentía ganas de acercársele desistía de todo amago. No creía alcanzarle en su sintonización vibratoria. Estaba en otro espacio. No entendía como para Kenneth era tan fácil acercársele. Quizás compartían la densidad de almas y espectros de pensamientos. Rogaba que fuera eso, porque le gustaría alcanzarlo algún día. Envidiaba a Kenny, a pesar de que no tuviera la culpa. Al menos no de forma consciente.

Pero cuando Craig te miraba... Cuando sus orbes se dirigían a ti, te convertías en una hoja agarrada con pies y manos a su rama, pero demasiado débil como para no dejarte arrastrar por una suave brisa; brisa con nombre y apellido, y con ojos profundos como un universo mismo. Calmos, plenos, como el vacío antes de la existencia. Todas tus dudas se disipan. Existías porque él te lo permitía, con su atención volcada por completo en ti. Jamás había conocido una persona así y, quería, esto podía asegurarlo, anhelaba que enfocara para siempre su atención en mí y sólo mí. Que me permitiera seguir existiendo, porque hacerlo a través de esos ojos valía la pena.

– **Permíteme acompañarte hasta tu casa** – Cada sílaba y onda resonó dentro de mí, calando en profundidad y le observé, porque no había más que podía hacer. El frío se agolpaba contra mi rostro

Éramos solamente los dos. Era de día todavía, y estaba bastante iluminado, a pesar de que las nubes cercanas proclamaran a la lluvia. Nubarrones del gris del carbón, esponjosas, se acercaban sin escrúpulo ni dudas al encuentro con el sol. Pero había mucha luz, y todavía no se largaba a llover; una lluvia en plena primavera. Era de esos momentos en que en el cielo hay diferentes matices en las nubes y la más inocentes claras escondían al sol con timidez. Jugando con el viento que acunaba a los árboles y las ropas, los cabellos y las hojas. Un viento helado, en un clima acogedor. Electrizante. Y yo ahí con él, esperando a que se acercara, a que me besara y que sus labios sean lo único cálido en este día de próxima lluvia.

No pude hacer más que asentir.

.

* * *

N **otas:**

(1) A pesar de ser un pueblito situado a las faldas de las montañas igual se presencia un calor, quizá mínimo en comparación a otros, pero considerado por los lugareños como hostigante.

(2) No sé si quieren que cuente en los capítulos aledaños la historia que hubo entre Boyett y Kyle o que les explique acá en las notas y al final del cap, como un "extra"... depende de lo que quieran. Les explicaré todo aquello que quieran que les explique y que quede fuera de la historia. En este caso, Boyett no es más que un "pasado", mientras que la relación de los padres de Kyle aparecerá en unos capítulos más adelantes y no los puedo contar antes o sería un _spoiler_.

(3) Bien, bien, bien... Al terminar de leer esto uno queda como whaaat? porque al inicio son todo miradas y coqueteos, y luego esto. Uno se queda sólo con la mitad de la obra entendida pues, al estar narrado desde el punto de vista de Craig, se pierde uno todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Kyle en ese momento. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Kyle? Es, de hecho, una especie de prueba. Un modo de lograr, infructíferamente, de que Craig le deteste y así poder sacárselo con mayor facilidad de la mente. ¿Eran celos? eso lo dejaré a su disposición y criterio (juejue) y pues, es cierto que Kyle no quiere que vaya más a la cafetería, porque se desconcentra, pero también le es una buena oportunidad para jugar un poco. A mi, me gusta la escena y la encuentro necesaria. Eso.

M **ensaje:** ¿Aló? Me siento como en medio del escenario de un teatro abandonado y lleno de pelusas y polvo pululando en el aire ¿se hacen la imagen? pero sé que siguen ahí... o eso quiero creer TT

Me disculpo con todos ustedes por dejarles botados no un mes... sino que dos ¿o tres? ¡dioses! soy pésima. Perdonen tratarles así. Ahora tengo un poco de tiempo (ahora que estoy en época de exámenes, irónicamente jaja) y me enfoqué en terminar los últimos detalles de este capítulo.

Está entrecomillas recién salido del horno, mi amiga lo leyó hace poquísimo y después del dicto bueno lo subí.

AHora, entrando en materia... ¡Se viene el amor! sisisiiiiii! al fin! perdonen la tardanza, pero simplemente no quería que fuera una de esas historias donde se conocen y al cabo de dos capítulos ya se aman. Necesito ese... ese *inhala* enamoramiento lento. Traer la historia a la vida.

¡Les tengo una buena noticia! Como no podía concentrarme al 100% en escribir el capítulo, me dediqué a hacer resúmenes de toooodo el fanfic y el plan es, si todo sale bien, terminarlo con 30 capítulos. ¡Así es! ¡TREINTA! así que relax y abrochen los cinturones porque estamos recién empezando. Todavía queda lo bueno... ya saben... lo que hacen dos personas que se aman.

EL sE-BESOOOO ¡eso es! Nuestros adorados bebés todavía no se besan. Conscientemente. Lo de Craig y Kyle estando Craig borracho no cuenta. Y tengo la perfecta idea. ¿Les cuento que se viene para el próximo cap? lo malo: se viene cortito (no se rían, pero corto son como 5000 palabras para mí, considerando que uno "normal" llega a los 8000) y sus sentimientos ya se vienen con más fuerza. MUCHo muuUCho más de CRYLE ¡EH! o sea que Kenny o Stanley aparecerán cada vez menos (¿¡QUé!?) No, mentira, la verdad van a aparecer pero no pienso darles mucho diálogo. Aunque igual Kenny va a aparecer harto porque desarrollará lo suyo con Leo.

Si me desvío del tema, o hay algún error tipográfico, o alguna idea no se entiende háganmelo saber por favor, soy muy dispersa y muchas veces escribo sintiendo que todos me entienden y después lo leo y ni yo me entiendo.

Una aclaración, las edades:

Los chicos están en Junior de la educación superior, es decir, les queda un año para salir de la secundaria y entrar al college o estudios generales (donde son 2 años, o depende, no estoy familiarizada con el sistema educacional estadounidense) y luego la universidad (Yuju!/Yeiks!)

Craig - 25 (salió a los 17, dos años EG, 4 años pedagogía, 1 año de práctica)

Stanley – 17 (cumplidos hace poco)

Kyle – 17

Ike – 13

Tweek – 25

Butters –19

Kenny – 17

Cartman –17

Karen – 14

A los reviews (me harán llorar con todo su amor):

 _ **AriaBRFTCK** : _Ecce nos ¡Ego amat tuam! tanto tanto. Cambié varias cosillas de los capítulos y gracias por lo del desarrollo de los personajes, como que a veces intento moldearlos pero la mayoría del tiempo cobran vida y hablan como quieren. Sobre la relación de Stanley y Craig es, de hecho, bien intensa. Ponte en su situación: ambos hijos de una misma madre (que adoran) pero hijos de distintos padres; el padre de Craig fue la primera pareja de Sharon y se separaron cuando Craig era un niño (8/9 años) e inevitablemente se culpaba de la separación. Bueno, Sharon se vuelve a casar y se le ve feliz, y el niño se siente aplazado (aparte de considerar a su nuevo "padre" un idiota (admitamos que Randy es un idiota, por favor, aunque es un personaje genial y todo) y compararlo con el suyo que considera casi como un super héroe. En fin, la familia feliz tiene un pequeño hijo que todos adoran y dejan de lado a Craig, crece como el conocido chico problema y luego de encontrar refugio en los libros llegamos a lo que estamos ahora. Craig valora mucho a su madre, pero detesta al chico que le quitó su cariño. Sobre el pasado de Kyle digamos que es algo similar; situación traumática que el cerebro tiende a "olvidar" para subsanar.

AMOAHIBARI3 la verdad, lo hice pensando en él ¡me declaro culpable! pero bueno, igual adoro a Cartman. Déjame confesarte que sí, querida, se viene el Bunny. Pero un DarkBunny (if you know what i mean) ¿ya te llegó tu laptop? (psst: lo dicho al inicio es latín y dice algo como "henos aquí ¡te amo! ..."

 _ **Luis Carlos**_ : ¡Exactamente! traté de preservar su verdadera personalidad de la serie, pero adaptada a un mundo terrenal. Se volvieron amigos porque se sientan juntos en clase de matemáticas, creo que eso lo dice el capítulo... De hecho, varias veces. ¡Uh! había olvidado lo de Henrietta. Igual me da buenas ideas añadirla en algún momento, como mero extra, pero crucial en algunos momentos. AJAJajj nooo, no viven en el infierno ajajaa Es un fanfic adaptado y universo alternativo; trato de preservar las personalidades y físicos, pero moldeo la historia a mi gusto.

 _ **KuroEnCuatro**_ : Sensual y sexy Damien. Si fuera por mí sería un todosxKyle pero meh... Pucha, sé que lo escribo yo y todo, pero a mí igual me dio pena la parte en que Craig llama a Tweek kjshjah pucha, pero quise hacerlo así porque Kyle tiene que aprender a "amar" y sufrir y todo lo que convenga. Kenny... bebé. La cagó tanto cuando era más chico que ahora prefiere mantener el perfil bajo y cuidar de Karen.

 _ **hanna**_ : ¡Gracias! jodido fic, me tiene hasta las tantas craneándome... puede ser que le pida cosas... impuras (ahya) quién sabe cuando pida su recompensa. Dejaron el tema pendiente (if you know what i mean, yah, i mean THat _smut_ )

 _ **londono**_ : ¡Graciaaaaas! ¿en serio lo leíste dos veces? ¿tanto así? me halagas... no creo que sea para tanto, pero me halagas mucho. Si se pudiera poner emoticones o stickers pondría aquí ahora unos adorables de osos estúpidos tirando besos y abrazos.

 _ **Lou**_ : Me partí de la risa al leer tu review. Corto, preciso, conciso, y mi respuesta es: la hay.

 _ **Cynthiaaless12**_ : ¡Ayayayayy! ¡Graciaaaas, mil graciaaaaas! me pone tan feliz que pienses eso. Me hace querer abrazarte y abrazar mi fanfic jajaj. No la dejaré, bueno, por eso que dice más arriba y es que todavía me quedan 22 capítulos por escribir. Así que, me tendrás para rato. ¿No te gustan los fics con Kyle de principal? pero si es tan cool. Aunque debo admitir que en algunas partes le pintan como mujer y bueno ps... es hombre. Aunque yo igual lo pinté de mujer, literalmente. badum-tss Kakaskjdhsga qué fome soy c':

Muchos besos y abrazos y cariños para todos. ¡Nos leemos!

– Alondra.


	9. Beautiful Problems

D **isclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia tiene fines meramente de entretención.

A **dvertencias:** Lenguaje mordaz, insinuaciones.

A **claraciones:** Recuerden los "(nº)" para acotar notas explicadas al final del texto. Las opiniones de los personajes **no son** apreciaciones personales.

* * *

 **– IX –**

 **" _Beautiful people. Beautiful problems_ "**

 _Lana del rey_

La tarde se veía caer como un hermoso vestido de seda rosa, siendo las nubes los adorables vuelos de la tela. Los planetas se dejaban apreciar en su forma -para nosotros- de estrellas como faroles, y alguna que otra verdadera estrella titilaba con casi timidez por entre las nubes delgadas. Estaba frío, pero no impedía a los transeúntes de disfrutar de la tarde; disfrutar o más bien apresurar el camino al calor de sus hogares luego de un fatigoso día de trabajo. A pesar de todo, dos personas caminaban como si el tiempo fuera de la mano junto a ellos, disfrutando de cada pequeño paso y segundo en que las brisas de aire frío pasaban a su lado, jugando a las carreras. Uno de ellos más alto que el otro, vestido en un abrigo largo y desgastado, con los cabellos negros revoloteando, y el otro de cabellos fulgurantes y salvajes como bonitas bignonias anaranjadas.

— **Conozcámonos, de buena manera.** – Le miró sin entender a lo que se refería pues ya se conocían. Era extraño que los roles poeta-intérprete cambiaran. – **¿Quién eres?** – O de filósofo, porque aquella era una frase que contenía más de mil mundos.

– **Craig** – Su sonrisa fue de quien ha acertado en un juego de cartas. Kyle soltó una pequeña risita mirando al suelo.

– **Ya sé que eres ''Craig''** – Imitó su tono de voz exageradamente grave. Levantando las manos para hacer comillas en el aire – **Ese no es más que un nombre, quiero saber, _quién_ eres** –Insistió.

Craig se perdió en el eco de sus palabras que resonaron en lo profundo de su cabeza _¿Quién soy? … Vaya que este chico tenía dudas existenciales. Soy… yo soy yo, simplemente._ O eso pensaba pues, sinceramente, no tenía la menor idea.

– **Craig... sólo Craig.**

– **Craig, eres muy plano. ¿Tan solo el personaje profesor de literatura romántico?**

– **Sí**. – Kyle bufa por lo bajo con ambas manos en los bolsillos del jersey. El aire se sintió viciado, y el encanto y el hechizo antes ejercidos por la extraña presión de Craig se difuminó entre los halos de sus respiraciones. – **No todos tienen la facilidad de poseer multipersonalidades como tú** – Kyle se sonríe con aire apenado, o al menos es lo que expresa, al parecer de Craig. – **¿y tú? ¿Quién eres?**

– **Ah, sobre eso...** – ¿Sobre lo de polipersonalidad o el "ser alguien"? se preguntó Craig. Pareció buscar las palabras y jugó con sus dedos sin parecer tímidio, sólo indeciso. Miró a la calle a su derecha antes de devolverle la atención. – **Quiero disculparme por mi vergonzoso comportamiento el otro día en tu salón de clases.**

– **Hablas sobre el ataque de celos** – _Kyle no parecía "él"_ Es la conclusión a la que llegó Craig luego de pensar un poco lo sucedido exactamente en el salón de clases, y sobre todo al ser testigo de las _performances_ del menor en el trabajo. Craig empezaba a distinguir el _verdadero_ de los falsos Kyles.

El pelirrojo se rió por lo bajo y a Craig le sonó como verdadera. En algo le estaba pillando… Ahora mismo, el tono expresaba el ser mismo de Kyle. Era una risa fresca, de tonos discordantes y para nada premeditados.

– **Sí, eso.**

– **No eras tú** – Capturó la atención del estudiante.

– **¿Cómo?**

– **Estabas actuando ¿no?**

– **¿Cómo dices?** – Quizás se adelantó mucho en tomarse la familiaridad de revelarle su epifanía porque el silencio que les envolvió en ese momento no lo interrumpía ni el andar de algún insecto.

– **Eres extraño, joven Broflovski** – El profesor se vio absorbido en los grandes ojos verdosos de Kyle que le miraron con devoción, sospecha y diversión. Sintió la garganta seca y como todas sus ideas parecían derretirse en su mente… Y se sumergía más y más, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

 _¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Que acaso nadie más en este pueblucho se comporta como yo? Cualquiera puede tener problemas y conflictos internos. Lo encuentro de lo más normal._ Definitivamente el profesor Tucker era alguien excepcional. Fuera de todas exageraciones.

– **No me mires así. Te he visto actuar antes y por tu personalidad indiferente, los patrones a los que deberías responder en un estado de enfado, como el otro día, se alejaron increíblemente de lo real** – Kyle vuelve a reír irónicamente y entonces el profesor se dio cuenta de lo que escapó de sus labios. El alumno se detuvo frente a Craig, provocando que él también pausara su andar.

– **Profesor Tucker ¿Osa de analizarme?** – Craig le vio serio, con las manos en sus bolsillos y esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa que ni él terminaba de creerse.

– **No quise que sonara de ese modo** – Miró a otro lado evitando los escrutadores ojos del menor.

– **Mientes** – Su atención volvió y se sonrieron. El momento parecía transformarse, desenvolverse y extenderse como algo íntimo; como algo que crecía peligrosamente y sin límites. El momento fue de ellos, ese preciso instante. Los minutos y los segundos, y cada partícula en la que se subdividía los entremedios del tiempo entre mili segundos se detuvieron y el infinito mismo, como la nada, se les reveló.

Empero, como el tiempo es lo que nos permite existir, Kyle inhala, sintiendo como algún vacío en su pecho por fin es llenado y voltea, comenzando a caminar. Craig emprendió marcha unos segundos después; el trance le pegó con más dureza.

– **Pero estoy en lo cierto** –

– **Que testarudo.** – Se levantó de hombros – **D** **e hecho, lo estás. Ya sabes... si quieres conocer a alguien _como es_ realmente, deberás sacarle de su zona de confort. Creo que no lo maquiné bien.** – Le miró un breve instante – **o quizá si y usted siempre es usted.**

– **Craig.**

– **Sí, el aburrido profesor de literatura general: Craig.**

– **Oye** – se detuvo – **No soy aburrido** – Kyle, por su parte, siguió caminando _¿o sí lo soy?_ el andar de Kyle es pausado y a pesar de tener una postura correcta no parecía fingido, como si tuviera un palo metido en el trasero tal cual algunos "estirados". Se le acercó otra vez. – **No haz contestado a mi pregunta, Kyle.**

– **No, no lo he hecho, pero ya llegamos.**

– **¿Qué? ¿Dónde?** – Kyle vuelve a reír por lo bajo.

– **A mi casa –** Craig miró a su alrededor encontrándose en el medio de un parque, siendo consciente por fin de la realidad.

– **Pero si estam—queda para allá** – Kyle tensaba los hombros a pesar de su rostro impasible y la nimia sonrisa en sus comisuras, vestigios de la risa anterior. Apuntó a una de las salidas que quedaba hacia la izquierda.

– **Si quieres puedo—No.** –Le vuelve a cortar

– **Estoy bien hasta acá. En serio.** – Claro ¿Cómo olvidar este asunto en particular? había olvidado que Kyle seguía en uniforme y él era un hombre mayor ¿En qué estaba pensando al ofrecerle acompañarle? – **Em...** –vaciló– **hasta mañana, profesor Tucker.**

Craig sonríe de medio lado apesadumbrado, demasiado consciente de su situación actual. Kyle levanta una mano en gesto de despedida y se da media vuelta. Kyle era menudo y bajo para su edad, no tan bajo como uno de secundaria pero si como una mujer promedio. Le causó risa y meneó la cabeza pues no dejaba de analizarle. Al final, esa tarde no llovió.

* * *

 **E** l día siguiente, miércoles, el cielo amaneció despejado, pero con viento frío; el modo de la naturaleza de acomodar su nueva y corta estación, siendo mediados de Abril, antes del calor abrasante del verano.

Los exámenes habían terminado y quedaba mes y medio para las ansiadas vacaciones de verano, así que era comprensible el ánimo pastoso y derrotado de los alumnos.

Craig Tucker, sin embargo, estaba sorprendido porque, a pesar de todo, Kyle sobresalió en el examen y aquello, sinceramente, le sorprendió. ¿En qué momento estudiaba? Llenaba las hojas de garabatos durante los horarios de clases y en su tiempo "libre" trabajaba. Imaginarlo estudiando le resultaba como un espacio en blanco en su mente.

Creemos saberlo todo, damos orden categorizando y nombrando las cosas, pero hay veces en que aquello que creemos saber nos sorprende, pasma en el inentendimiento y luego obsesiona, y precisamente en ese último punto se hallaba el joven profesor respecto del nuevo alumno que irrumpió a inicios de marzo a su clase.

Craig suspiró pesadamente antes de cerrar el salón de clases esa tarde de día martes. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las cuatro y quince, la escuela se hallaba vacía hace más de media hora y él, prefiriendo siempre evitar las multitudes, decidió quedarse un poco más ahondando en sus pensamientos. Sintió leves pulsaciones en la cabeza y resolvió que necesitaba aire fresco. Suficiente trabajo, palabras, materia y pelirrojos por hoy.

La fresca brisa le vino de maravillas, inhalo con ganas y se dijo que la mejor decisión tomada hace mucho era la de no haber traído el auto hoy. Hacía un día estupendo para caminar, pero al dar la vuelta a la esquina se arrepintió ¿que acaso los astros se pusieron de acuerdo para tenderle una trampa? ¿cómo no podía darse el lujo de un día no pensar en _él_? Kyle Broflovski, apoyado contra el enorme roble que se eleva en toda su magnificencia justo en esa misma esquina que él doblo, y toparon miradas. De un simple gesto con la cabeza se hubiera zafado, pero Broflovski le observaba con fiereza, y entre sus miradas el humo del cigarrillo que se consumía entre los labios del menor.

 _¿En qué momento me detuve?_ pensó el profesor mientras se acercaba, sin darse, cuenta al alumno.

— **Apague ese cigarro inmediatamente** – La voz le raspó la garganta – **alguien podría verle, joven Broflovski.**

Kyle levantó una ceja, escéptico, tomó el objeto entre sus largos dedos y lo tiró entre ambos, dio un paso, acercándose, pisando la colilla y dejando escapar con lentitud lo que quedaba de humo en sus pulmones, sin quitar la mirada del profesor.

 _Mierda._ El mayor no tenía duda de que jugaba con él, y que no era justo. Adrede o no, le calaba hasta los huesos todas y cada una de las acciones que su alumno volcaba en él. Se prometió no dejarse vencer _¡Por todos los dioses! ¿En qué estaba pensando?_ Kyle Broflovski y él se llevaban por más de cinco años _¿cuántos eran con exactitud? ¡y más encima es menor de edad!_ El pánico se hizo con sus nervios ¿Cuándo perdió el control y la noción de la realidad?

– **De hecho, tú me haz visto.** – La clara voz del menor le estremeció y tragó saliva. " _Esto no está bien… no está bien_ "

– **Sí, y debería ser más riguroso al respecto.** – Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos los pensamientos que le ahogaban con mierda hasta el cogote, no podía moverse del lugar; Kyle le había clavado en el lugar con su mirada.

– **Debería**. – Sonrió y miró a sus zapatos, haciendo a un lado la chaqueta del uniforme para meter sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Solo entonces Craig sintió que volvía a respirar. Dio unos pasos atrás, por fin en sus cinco sentidos, y cruzó los brazos en su pecho. – **Pero,** – levantó un dedo en el aire, con la sonrisa trucada a una de medio lado – **me justifico argumentando que estamos fuera tanto del horario como del campo escolar.**

– **Muy astuto.** – El profesor sintió una especie de corriente recorrerle el cuerpo en cuanto el alumno dio unos pasos más para acercarse a él. – **Sin embargo, joven prodigio, aún llevas puesto el uniforme escolar.** – Kyle se miró, los cabellos danzaron con el movimiento brusco de su cabeza, y luego al volver a clavar los ojos en los oscuros del mayor. Se levantó de hombros.

– **Supongo que perdí esta vez.** – Pasó de él en dirección a la calzada.

– **No se trata de perder o no, Kyle.** – El tono salió con cariño, casi como si se dirigiera a un hermano menor, no el suyo, claro está, pues en ese caso la entonación sería unos tonos por debajo de lo agradable. – **Tu salud, y el prestigio de la escuela no son un juego.** – Kyle se congelo en el lugar y miró por sobre su hombro al profesor que estaba tras él. Se giró y Craig se sorprendió: en sus ojos ardía un fuego, a pesar del esmeralda de sus iris. En ese momento debería sentirse amenazado, pero sintió cierto regocijo en su reacción. Este enojo era de verdad. Sin embargo, algo pareció ocurrírsele pues el fuego se extinguió de ellos y algo distinto se situó en ellos.

Kyle dio unos pasos en su dirección, algunos autos pasaron por la calle y los pajaritos piaron en los árboles, y antes de que hiciera algo para evitarlo sus ojos se encontraron a una cercanía peligrosa.

– **¿Sabes…?** – Craig en algún minuto guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su propio abrigo. – **Ciertas cosas me quedaron rondando en la mente desde ayer, _profesor Tucker_.**

– **Si puedo ser de alguna ayuda** – Kyle se sintió estremecer. La voz del profesor a esa cercanía, la posibilidad de que la situación se malentienda, sobretodo debido a que se hallaban en una calzada equis en medio de una calle cualquiera, el aroma varonil y cierto matiz a cigarrillo que expelía de su abrigo, el hecho de que se tratara de Craig Tucker y no otra persona… – **estaría encantado.** – Señaló el camino delante de ellos, invitándole a dar el primer paso.

* * *

 **E** l atolondrado profesor de literatura se encontró esperando el momento del término del día para verle tras el roble que se levantaba en el final de la cuadra.

A veces le encontraba apoyado observando al horizonte, con la mirada perdida y sin ver realmente, como si tratase de enfocar al infinito; otras veces leía: cosas de terror, de psicología, de filosofía, de matemáticas... pero eran muchas las veces que le pillaba leyendo cosas de matemáticas. Cuando le pidió una vez el libro, para seguir el ritmo de los pensamientos del menor, se asombró de no entender nada y le sugirió si no era mejor realizar los ejercicios para entender el contenido. Kyle se defendió afirmando que la teoría es importante, que prefería entender lo que estaba haciendo en el papel antes de realizarlo por costumbre, que necesitaba entender la base. Craig estaba fascinado _¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué en este preciso momento se encontraban? y ¿Por qué en_ ** _esta_** _vida? Ya era bastante indecente que caminaran juntos la mayoría de las tardes como para guardar estos sentimientos por su alumno. Nunca me han gustado los pelirrojos ¿Por qué ahora parece todo lo contrario?_ Kyle confundió el silencio admirativo del profesor y comparó su libro a la etimología y la lengua proto-indoeuropea. Craig se sintió desfallecer.

Su mente era una vorágine; se entremezclaban pensamientos, sin saber dónde empezaban uno y terminaba otro, pero todos del mismo índole: _estaba mal_. Mal de la cabeza por pensar de esa manera de otro hombre, mal de la moral por que este hombre fuese su alumno y menor de edad, y mal del corazón porque no podía dejar de hacerlo. No era como si no lo quisiera, sino que por mucho que lo intentaba y parecía funcionar entonces la energía superior universal se burlaba desde sus aposentos y Kyle parecía aparecer de la nada con una sonrisa, o una sugestión. Prefería las sonrisas y dudas inocentes sobre materia a las sugestiones subidas de tono porque no sabía cómo responder a ellas, aunque la verdad sabía muy bien cómo, exactamente, hacerlo, pero ¡Por la santidad de las palabras! estaban en la secundaria ¡y a veces en el jodido pasillo!.

Un día, especialmente uno turbio, Craig se haya admirando la espléndida figura de sus pesadillas a unos metros más allá en el pasillo.

Los profesores solían hacer una especie de guardia para evitar los conflictos entre los estudiantes y mantener el prestigio intachable de South Park High School, y él, "afortunadamente", descubrió el perfecto modo de pasar el aburrimiento: aparte de leer el libro del día, mantener cerca del perímetro de lo que acaparaba su mirada a Kyle Broflovski.

 _Nota mental: uniforme pulcro, planchado y perfumado -apreciación personal-, zapatos lustrados, cabello… cabello lo más posiblemente ordenado -aunque si yo tuviera esos rizos no me molestaría en arreglarme por las mañanas, demasiado trabajo-, postura refinada, rostro angelical y de un cutis increíble -imposible para un varón de su edad-, figura estilizada -y unas perfectas, redondas y levantadas nalgas-._ Escondió el rostro tras el libro, avergonzado de sus pensamientos. Suspiró. Levantó de a poco el rostro de su libro para volver a fijarse en el pelirrojo, que se apoyaba contra unos casilleros mientras hablaba animadamente con Kenneth, pero su sorpresa fue mayor _¿Ese es Stanley? ¿Cuándo?_ Podía asegurar que hace cinco minutos no estaba ah _í ¿En qué momento? ¿Qué están hablando?_ Se mantuvo a su distancia, observando disimuladamente. Apreció, a su gusto, que los jóvenes parecían discutir de algo, por el rostro fruncido de Kyle y el estoicismo en el rostro de Kenny.

— **No te entiendo** –

– **Simplemente, no te acerques demasiado** – Stanley se comportaba de un modo sospechoso, con el rostro urgido. Kyle buscaba las palabras exactas para hacerle soltar la pepa.

– **Si no me das argumentos convincentes, entonces no me veo en la necesidad de seguir tu consejo. Es un buen profesor y me interesa la literatura, así que no veo por qué debería mantener distancia** – se miran durante unos segundos.

– **Bien, tu ganas.** – Kyle calma sus gestos, pero se mantiene en silencio esperando a que prosiguiera su excusa – **Hace un tiempo atrás...** – Stanley bajó la voz y se le acercó un poco más, Kyle sintió el fuerte perfume varonil desde su camisa abierta en los primeros botones – **tuvimos un profesor de arte con el que Tucker se relacionó muy bien.** – Ahora estaba interesado. Kyle miró a Kenny, pero se fijó que estaba mirando a otro lado. Algo no calzaba bien en todo esto. – **Parecían buenos amigos hasta que ciertos extraños rumores empezaron a circular.**

– **¿Qué tipo de rumores?** – Stanley pareció tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas con unos gestos de manos

– **Ya sabes... "esos" rumores** – Kyle levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Gesto corporal que usualmente indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a tranzar con la conversación. Apoyó el peso en una de sus piernas.

– **Ah** – Stanley se veía en cierto modo asqueado(1) y tomó el gesto de Kyle como que compartían el sentimiento – **¿Existían pruebas pertinentes sobre esos rumores?**

– **No lo sé** – Se pasó la mano tras la cabeza – **Pero de todos modos generó escándalo entre los adultos y ya sabes... algunos dicen que los vieron y de algún lado tuvo que nacer el rumor ¿no?** – negó con la cabeza.

– **¿Es cierto que ustedes dos son hermanos?**

– **Sí** – miró a un lado, derrotado – **pero eso no significa que soy como él.**

– **¿Literato?**

– **No.** – No entendía por qué Kyle no parecía reaccionar a su advertencia – **Me refiero a que no soy marica.**

– **¿Estás diciendo que el profesor Tucker es gay?**

– **Sí, algo como eso.** – Stan arrugó la nariz. – Así que como amigo te advierto que te alejes de él antes de que te mal influencie. – Así que Stanley creía que Craig fue el que "dio vuelta" al profesor de artes. Alguien llamó a Stanley de la lejanía– **¡Ya voy!** – se dio media vuelta y a medio camino volvióse a Kyle para gritarle – **¡Mantén distancia!**

Kyle sólo le vio y dejó caer ambos brazos, cansado, y miró a Kenny, que le dedicó la misma mirada de desasosiego que él llevaba en ese momento. Por un minuto lo había olvidado... toda la mierda acerca del rechazo social y lo muy mal visto que era el "ser homosexual". Por un lado le dio impotencia y por otro escuchó una voz que le decía que mandara todo a la mierda, ambos eran gays y a le valía verga el que no lo aceptara. Por un segundo dudó acerca de acercarse al profesor otra vez, pues no quería poner en riesgo su trabajo o juicio social; pero fueron más grandes las ganas de acercársele y querer luchar a su lado en contra de aquellos que consideraran abominable su condición.

El que sintiera atracción hacia los hombres no era nada fuera de lo común, porque si empezamos por ello ¿qué es lo común? si no es más que lo acordado socialmente, y lo acordado no puede ser un absoluto acerca de la realidad. Fue acordado en algún punto que estaba "mal" ¿está mal amar? si para gustos: colores... entonces ¿qué tenía de especial que él prefiriera a los hombres por sobre las mujeres? En algún punto de la historia toda la concepción de amor adoptada por los griegos se fue a la reverenda mierda. ¿Qué les quedaba?

Una cosa podía asegurar: estaba bien con él mismo.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí junto a Kenny, necesitaba silencio, irse de todo aquél momento que parecía real y no era más que una burbuja cultural demasiado estrecha.

Se alejó no sin antes cerciorarse que cierto profesor de literatura -que pretendía estar escondido- le siguiera con la mirada. Se encargaría, por los dos, de vencer estos prejuicios y estándares culturales para estar juntos ¿juntos? la palabra acudió a su mente con demasiada seguridad como para ser premeditada, y aquello no le agradó en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **E** ra un mundo cruento y agobiante. La gente que lo habitaba se preguntaba por su bienestar, por su vida, por sus etos.

Un universo infinito, lleno de posibilidades azarosas, lleno de amores fugaces y constelaciones. Un sin limite sorprendente.

— **Tiene las piernas chuecas** – decía un joven de no más de diecisiete años, alto, de cabello achocolatado y ojos avellana.

– **Tiene buen trasero** – refutaba su amigo, un chico de cabello en tinte verde, muy delgado. Lucía un arete en la oreja izquierda y un pearcing en la ceja azabache.

– **Aquí están sus bebidas, caballeros.** – Se acercó Bebe a la mesa, dejando dos botellas de cerveza con la tapa removida y dos vasos al costado.

– **Señorita** – Dijo uno de ellos, llamando la atención de la rubia – **¿Ella es nueva?** – Apuntó a la chica en cuestión que acomodaba una silla más allá.

– **¿Ella?** – El más alto insistió al ver que la chica corroboraba a la persona de la que hablaban. – **Su nombre es Karma, y lleva más tiempo aquí que esa rocola** – Apuntó con la barbilla el artefacto musical, y volvió a mirarlos vivaracha. – **Ella atiende en la noche, la mayoría de las veces, y a gente más exclusiva.** \- Vio la decepción en sus rostros y rió - **¡Karma!** -llamó a la chica, quien se volteó a verla.

Bufó molesto ¿Por qué Barbara hacía siempre ese tipo de cosas? Aún no anochecía y ya lo estaba molestando. La rocola comenzó a tocar "Come Rain Or Come Shine" de Billie Holiday, se arregló el vestido y sacudió las manos en él.

Hoy, o más bien, este mes era el de los años clásicos. En lo personal el favorito de Kyle, porque colocaban de su música preferida y usaban atuendos menos ostentosos.

El vestuario constaba de un conjunto: Arriba un crop top blanco, manga tres cuartos. Agradecía que existieran los brasiers con relleno en este momento, o se vería más plana que la tabla del bar. Abajo llevaban una falda plato de diferentes colores -la suya carmín- que partía de la cintura hasta dos dedos bajo la rodilla. Tenía zapatos bajos negros elegantes de punta redonda y calcetas negras hasta el tobillo con vueltos blancos. En el cuello le hicieron colocarse un pañuelo a juego con la falda y no podía evitar sentirse como una aeromoza. Ojalá volara bien lejos de todo esto. A pesar de todo, le gustaba que el traje fuera discreto, aunque sus piernas quedaran al descubierto. Había ondulado la peluca color caoba en las puntas; luego de días de práctica y dedos quemados, las ondas le quedaban decentes.

\- **¿Qué necesitas, Bebe?** -Agradecía no tener una voz varonilmente grave. La chica descompuso la sonrisa. Kyle era aburrido.

\- **Estos chicos querían conocerte** \- Le guiñó un ojo a los muchachos que tenían sonrisas en sus caras. Kyle sintió que se desgarrarían las mejillas.

\- **Bueno, pues ya lo hicieron ¿Necesitas algo más? Estoy ocupada** \- Esbozó una sonrisa gélida y leve que nadie le devolvió, posó la mirada sobre los chicos, sobre el de cabellos verdes que la miraba expectante - **Fue un placer, jóvenes** \- Se fue.

El observado comenzó a reír por la actitud de la muchacha, mientras que su amigo parecía en shock.

\- **Eh… Lo siento** \- Bebe sintió el impulso de disculparse. - **No es muy social** \- Vio como la otra se detenía para hablarle a Kenny, mal momento para decir aquello. - **Quiero decir, es fría.**

– **No sé qué hacer** – Kenny se detuvo a mitad de su malteada, sin despegar los labios de su pajita y observándole. Se tomó su tiempo, Kyle le devolvía la mirada con ansiedad, cuando el sorber de la pajita le señaló que no quedaba más líquido en el vaso fue cuando se irguió en su asiento y apartó el objeto a un costado, apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

– **Vaya ¿Qué nos queda a los mortales?** – Kyle rodó los ojos y bufando molesto se deja caer en el asiento frente a él. Apoyó el codo derecho sobre la mesa y el peso de su cabeza en la mano. Pestañeó con lentitud mirando más allá de los ventanales.

– **Hola Kenneth** – Las motas de polvo danzaban frente a sus ojos, en parsimonia, reflejados con los rayos del sol poniente. La voz de Billie Holiday se entremezcló con el dulzor de la entonada.

– **Ma-Marjorine.** – Se aclaró la garganta y Kyle sonrió de medio lado fijando la vista en la recién llegada.

– **¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?**

– **Cualquier cosa que me ofrezcas la aceptaré sin dudarlo dos veces.** – Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa de playboy que hipnotizaba cual ser humano se cruzase con la endemoniada; Leopold no fue la excepción a la regla, luciendo un bonito sonrojo que acentuaban sus pequeños labios coloreados cual jugoso durazno en medio de un verano caluroso.

– **Si piensan usar el camerino, procura dejar limpio, Marjo.**

– **¡Karma!** – La blonda se escandalizó, extendiéndose el sonrojo a todo el rostro -cuello incluido.

– **¿De verdad les permiten usar el camerino para… ya sabes?** – Kenny enarcó una ceja.

– **¡Kenneth!** – Se abrazó a la bandeja redonda plástica al pecho.

– **Te sorprenderías.** – Acercó el vaso de la malteada a sí para sopesar el contenido. – **¿Serías tan amable de traerle al caballero otra malteada como ésta?** – Le sonrió a Marjorine, quien no podía con la vergüenza; su rostro en ese momento era todo un lío en tonos carmines. Parecía que echaría humo en cualquier minuto.

Kenneth fijó su atención en la adorable mesera y se deshizo en un sonrojo. Karma, al darse cuenta, bufó entretenido con la situación.

– **En un minuto** – Sus piernas temblaron y Kyle jaló de su brazo para sentarle a su lado antes de que perdiese la estabilidad y cayese al suelo.

– **Estás mal…** – Le susurró a Leo en el oído cuando cayó a su lado. Marjorine intentó esbozar una sonrisa, que flaqueó un par de veces debido a los nervios que se hacían con ella en ese momento. – **¿Cuándo piensas decirle?** – Kenneth miraba hacia su derecha, tratando de bajar los colores de su rostro, pero alcanzó a escuchar una palabra de lo que mencionó Karma.

– **¿Decir qué a quién?** – Levantó una ceja y Marjorine se recompuso en una respiración profunda.

– **Nada importante, querido.** – Le restó importancia al asunto – **Por cierto, Karma, ¿Le contaste ya que Craig invitó a salir a Kyle esta noche?** – Kenny y Karma abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, cada uno por sus razones. La blonda sonrió de medio lado porque la atención de Kenneth saltó a un tema diferente.

– **¿En serio?** – Miró esta vez a Karma, que se deshizo en varias muecas antes de exhalar por los labios entreabiertos.

– **Sí.** – Se fijó a su alrededor, pero cada uno se absorbía en su propio mundo; el de fantasía, cortesía de la agradable intención del café Magnolia. – **Hoy después de la escuela se me acercó y preguntó si quería ir a una especie de antro con él.** – Una tímida sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. – **Fue muy tierno.** – Kenneth se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho, y con la quijada en alto, tal padre celoso. Marjorine por su lado le veía con cariño en los ojos mientras la castaña proseguía su relato – **Abordó muchos y variados temas antes de preguntar, sin relación entre sí. Simplemente saltaba de uno a otro, quizás, para crear un ambiente de comodidad antes de invitarme** – resopló en una pequeña risa.

– **¿y?** – Quizo saber Kenny. Kyle se detuvo en medio de lo que decía porque en su mente apareció de improviso la escena y las palabras de advertencia Stanley.

– **Me sugirió que invitara a unos amigos para no sentirme incómodo.** – Miraba sobre el hombro de Kenny al hablar, más allá de los presentes en el café, directo a la acusación de Stanley. Cayó en la cuenta del mundo en el que vivía.

– **Te seguro que _incomodidad_ será lo último que sentirás.** – Inquirió Leopold, con una ceja en alto.

– **De hecho, estoy dudando si ir o no.** – Aquello agarró por desprevenido a ambos rubios ¿Kyle, faltando a la invitación de un chico en que está interesado?

– **¿¡Cómo!?** – Se exaltó Marjorine, a lo que Kyle jaló de su brazo nuevamente para que tomara asiento.

– **Piénsalo, Marjo.** – La seriedad en el rostro de Karma fue tan real que ambos amigos le observaron con atención, dudando de sus intenciones. Kenneth jamás había visto aquella expresión mesurada en el rostro de Marjorine, y se sintió aún más fascinado por la rubia. Sin embargo, Leopold estaba lejos de entender a lo que se refería su amigo vestido de chica. Kyle bufó, entendiendo el semblante plano con que le observaba Marjorine.

– **Me refiero a que él es mayor.**

– **Eso jamás te ha detenido.** – Fue la respuesta rápida de Leopold. Kenny casi se atraganta con la saliva ¿En qué momento…

– **Es profesor.**

– **Economistas, científicos, magnates, empresarios y hasta vagos… ¡Vagos, Karma!** – Enumeró la rubia con sus estilizados dedos, resaltando el último en un gesto aireado.

– **Brad no es vago, Marjorine.** – Se vieron retadoramente, cual dos vaqueros en medio del oeste, apunto de empezar el duelo de armas. – **Es músico callejero.** – Rompieron a reír ambas, llamando la atención de los cercanos.

Un espectáculo agradable a la vista y los oídos. Muchos clientes sintieron celos en ese momento de Kenneth, que no parecía, o bien no quería creerlo, entender a lo que se referían ambas. ¿Quién era él y por qué Karma y Marjorine, una el yin y la otra el yang, reían en su mesa? Kenny se dio cuenta de la atención que recibía en ese momento.

– **Chicas…**

– **¡Artistas, delincuentes y hasta abogados!** – Dejó salir, entre risas, Marjorine.

– **Olvidé la existencia de Boyett por un tiempo ¿Por qué me lo recordaste?** – Se llevó las manos al rostro. **– No sé en qué estaba pensando… Pero, entiendo tu punto, Marjo.** – Bajó una de sus manos al hombro de la chica.

– **¿Es en serio, K?** – Un apodo que adoptó Kenneth para referirse a Kyle cuando estaba en el café vestido de chica, pero no hablándole al personaje, sino que al actor. – **Creía que odiabas a los abogados.**

– **Es más una relación de amor-odio, o mejor, de desquite.** – Divertida y con una sonrisa de medio lado, Marjorine respondió observando directamente a los ojos al rubio. Karma por su lado, cruzó los brazos en su pecho y rodó los ojos.

– **Me siento una cualquiera.**

– **Me sorprende que recién te dieras cuenta, querida** – El tono irónico de Marjorine provocó a Kenneth alzar una ceja " _Así que… les presento a la verdadera Marjorine_ ".

– **_Basta_.** – Karma le empujó con cariño. Se miraron con complicidad unos segundos. – **… es sólo que no estoy seguro de esto.** – alzó los hombros.

– **Todavía no lo capto del todo, K, ¿Qué te detiene?** – Preguntó Kenneth y Karma se mordisqueó el labio inferior, perdiendo la postura erguida y curvando la espalda, derrotado.

– **La sociedad.**

– **A la mierda con la sociedad ¿Desde cuando te ha importado?** – Fue el turno de Leopold de cruzarse de brazos, olvidó, mientras pronunciaba las palabras, que estaba en el café y vestido de mujer. Olvidó sus modales, pero le valió una sonrisa de ambos. Entonces levantó un dedo a la altura del hombro y luego le apuntó, el rostro se le iluminó – **¡Ya entendí! ¡Claro que te importa!**

– **¿Cómo?** – Kenny arrugó el rostro en incomprensión y hasta movió la cabeza a los lados tratando de despejarse.

– **¡ _Él_ te importa!** – En el frenesí del momento no se dio cuenta de que exclamó en dos tonos más agudos y las mejillas de Kyle parecieron estallar, delatándole. Kenneth comprendió también.

– **Oh, ¿es por lo que dijo Stanley esta tarde?** – Karma asintió mirando a la mesa.

– **¿Es verdad, ya sabes, lo del profesor de artes?** – Ladeó la cabeza a un costado.

– **Mmh.** – Musitó afirmativamente, buscando su mirada y fracasando en el intento. Alargó una mano hacia ella pero la voz de Marjorine le cortó y bajo las manos de la mesa.

– **Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.** – Karma levantó la vista hacia ella, que le observaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

– **¿Lo sé?** – Kenneth se vio igual de confundido que Kyle.

Marjorine se levantó del asiento y se estiró para alcanzar el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa, lo balanceó frente al rostro de Karma.

– **Ve por la malteada** – Karma levantó una ceja, pero se levantó sin chistar, tomó el vaso de sus delgados dedos y dio media vuelta.

Marjorine se dejó caer en el asiento nuevamente y levantó una ceja, junto al dedo índice de la mano derecha

– **Observa esto.** – Giró el dedo a su espalda mientras ella y Kenny seguían la dirección del dígito. La rubia se afirmó del respaldo con la mano derecha y Kenny se ladeó a su costado derecho.

Karma camina hacia la barra, sin entender la conclusión de Leopold. En el camino su única atención es la barra frente a ella, pero otros no pensaban lo mismo, pues al son del contoneo de cadera muchas miradas se desviaron en dirección a Karma. Marjorine sonríe victoriosa al probar su punto y Kenny capta su idea. Cuando Kyle vuelve con la malteada de vainilla, la deja sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos. Marjorine la toma y bebe aún sonriendo. Kyle les mira sin entender por qué ambos se ven satisfechos si él se encuentra donde mismo comenzaron y sin ninguna respuesta.

– **¿y?**

– **Sí que estás distraída.** – suspiró Marjorine – **Te creí más astuta.**

– **No entiendo, y me ofendes** – Frunció el entrecejo

– **Kyle no saldrá con Craig.**

– **¿Ah, No?**

– **No, cariño, Karma saldrá con Craig.** – El silencio se hizo entre los presentes, siendo interrumpido solamente por el sorber de la rubia al beber la malteada – **El otro día, en la esquina del parque para niños, me encontré con Brad y te mandó saludos.**

– **¡Ahora no es el momento, Marjorine!**

* * *

 **K** yle podía asegurar que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por la boca si seguía latiendo con aquél frenesí, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. A pesar de que su semblante se mantuviese indiferente. Observó por la ventanilla del auto, exhalando entrecortado y alisando el vestido negro de fiesta que llevaba puesto.

Cuando llegó a su casa pensó que lo de mayor dificultad esa noche sería deshacerse de la atención indeseada de su padre, pero se sorprendió al hallar la casa con las luces apagadas. Entró con cautela, y pegó un respingo en cuanto se topo con los grandes ojos de Ike; estaba frente al televisor, en medio de la oscuridad, con el volumen bajo. Le sonrió con ternura al verle enrollado en una manta y con el cuerpo recogido sobre un sillón. Para su sorpresa, y no tanto, Gerald no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente por una "junta de negocios -en un bar- que se alargó más de la cuenta"

Le informó que saldría y volvería antes de que se diera cuenta. El niño asintió y le vio con algo de pena, sin admitir que no le gustaba quedarse solo por las noches. Kyle acarició su cabello antes de subir a darse una ducha rápida; debía apresurarse para ir a arreglarse a casa de Bebe, que le acompañaría esa noche luego de que Kenneth y Leopold se negaran; Kenny porque cuida a Karen por las noches "La vida nocturna se acabó para mí" fue su sentencia que definitivamente iría en su epitafio, y Leopold bufó que su padre le había castigado nuevamente. Kyle pensaba que Stephen Stotch simplemente gustaba de joderle la vida a su hijo.

— **y… ¿De dónde dijiste que se conocían?** – Preguntó luego de aclararse la garganta, Clyde, el producto accesorio de Barbie alias Bárbara; aunque en ese momento les sentó de maravilla como chofer.

– **Del café.** – Fue la simple respuesta de Bebe, que se retocaba el maquillaje por el espejo en el asiento del copiloto. Clyde le echó una mirada rápida a Karma por el retrovisor

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, Clyde se estacionó unas calles más abajo, para evitar altercados -el auto era de su padre, quien se hallaba en el extranjero y no debía enterarse que sacó a pasear a su nena, un Pontiac Firebird convertible del 68, negro; una joya-. Ambas muchachas bajaron del auto con gracia y seguridad a pesar de encontrarse en medio de una calle fría y poco transitada. Esperaron a Clyde, que se situó entre ambas.

– **Señoritas.** – Le sonrieron en cuanto levanto los brazos para escoltarlas, le siguieron el juego y comenzaron a caminar. Clyde se sintió el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

A pesar de que la noche no tenía piedad de los desamparados con la baja temperatura, un par de personas se arrebolaban en las calzadas, afuera de los bares y antros, fumando, conversando, gritando y avergonzándose en estados alcoholizados alarmantes. Estaban en una calle conocida por los mismos, personas incluídas.

Kyle se refugió en el calor que expedía el brazo del chico a su lado, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, y siendo arrebatado con rapidez de su trance en cuanto entraron a un bar a su izquierda. Sobre la puerta brillaba un letrero rojo neón, pero Kyle no alcanzó a reconocer lo que leía, demasiado nervioso y preocupado por cuando se encontraran con Craig. Clyde empujó la puerta para que las chicas entraran y miró profundamente a Karma a los ojos cuando fue su turno, Kyle juró que le había reconocido, pero con Clyde no se podía estar nunca seguro.

Barbara pareció mirar a todos lados buscando alguien y Kyle se dedicó a observar a cualquier parte, queriendo evitar por todos modos buscarle a él con la mirada entre el tumulto de gente bailando.

El antro era _old fashioned_ , tal como el café Magnolia y se sintió más tranquilo en aquél ambiente que se le hacía familiar; ambientado en los 60' con mesas entre sillones pegados al piso, bar con taburetes encuerados rojos, y la infaltable pista de baile al lado del bar y a un costado de las mesas. Una sutil nube de humo de cigarrillo flotaba por sus cabezas entremezclado con humo artificial. El lugar estaba únicamente iluminado, pero tenuemente, en el sector de las mesas y el bar. Lo único moderno de aquél lugar eran las luces de neón y los asistentes, por sus vestimentas.

– **¡Ah!** – exclamó Bárbara y le vio agitar un brazo saludando a alguien a la distancia. No quería mirar, no se sentía capaz de mirar, pero de todos modos lo hizo.

Kyle sintió un vuelco en el estómago en cuanto le visualizó caminando hacia ellos, tuvo que tragar en seco porque ya no parecía más el desaliñado profesor de literatura de la preparatoria de South Park High School, con sus nudos de corbata mal hechos, sus mocasines gastados y la barba de dos días; que en ese momento le sentaba de maravillas. Ahora parecía el chico malo sacado de una película cliché con la chaqueta de cuero, la camiseta rockera, unos jeans gastados, las zapatillas deportivas y despeinado. Kyle olvidó como respirar y se espabiló, recordándose del momento en que vio a Boyett por primera vez, con su atuendo de maleante. Se lamentó de compararle con Tucker, pero si no lo hacía su mente viajaría y quién sabe cuándo se dignaría a volver.

– _**Hello handsome.**_ – Canturreó melosa la chica en cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente.

– **¿Qué hay?** – Saludó Clyde.

– **Hola chicos.** – Karma no despegó la vista de Craig, que al parecer no le notó pues de seguro esperaba a Kyle y no a, bueno,… ella. – **Supongo que, al parecer, no vendrá.** – murmuró apesadumbrado, y Kyle se deleitó con su sonrisa apenada. Claro que le había escuchado.

– **¿De quién hablas?** – Levantó una ceja Clyde, picarón.

– **Nadie**. – Bárbara rió por la tosca respuesta de Craig. Miró a Kyle y luego a Craig, que miraba a Clyde. Se aclaró la garganta.

– **Craig, lamento mucho que tu cita no vaya a aparecer esta noche, pero…** – le puso una mano en el hombro y el nombrado levantó una ceja, curioso. – **quisiera presentarte a una amiga del café.** – Hizo un pequeño giro con la muñeca, dejando la mano con la palma hacia arriba y señalando con ese gesto a la chica a su izquierda.

Entonces Craig por fin se fijó en él, o más bien, en ella y abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban ¿Sorprendido? más de lo que podría estarlo en toda su vida. Ahí estaba…

No quería creerlo _¿Era una broma?_

Sin embargo, broma o no, se veía deslumbrante en su vestido de satén; negro hasta los muslos, ceñido al cuerpo, con canesú transparente luego del escote tipo corazón -con relleno en los pechos cocidos a la tela-. Por detrás, la transparencia se cortaba en v desde la cintura a la cadera, mostrando gran parte de la espalda bajo la tela traslúcida y como se abrochaba en el cuello con un pequeño botón, se aprovechó la unión con un pequeño corte ovalado para que no se sienta de que se ha abusado de la muselina en la parte posterior del vestido. Le sentaba de perfección en su estilizado cuerpo, ocultando las partes toscas masculinas y resaltando las no propias femeninas. Kyle se decidió por la peluca de siempre caoba, esta vez lacia, hasta el busto; alisó el flequillo y lo peinó recto sobre su frente, quedándole sutilmente más arriba de las cejas maquilladas castañas; también optó por un estilo de maquillaje suave, pero tras la insistencia de Bebe pintó sus pequeños y bonitos labios con un labial carmín.

Sus ojos esmeralda fulguraban en su esplendor y en cada farol nocturno pues Kyle no llevaba lentillas esa noche.

Precisamente esos ojos burlones le permitieron reconocerle, junto a aquella sonrisa irónica.

Las piernas largas y cremosas al descubierto y en sus pies tacones negro aguja con punta redonda ¿Si le dolían los pies? Claro que le dolían los pies. A cualquier ser humano presente en la tierra le dolerían los pies luego de un par de horas con semejantes tacones. Admiró la fortaleza de las mujeres, capaces de mantenerse erguidas, elegantes y con una sonrisa por ¡quien sabe cuantas horas! aguantar sendos e incómodos calzados…

– **Su nombre es Karma, aunque supongo que ya se conocen.** – La voz de Bebe le permitió salirse del transe en que se sumió en cuanto le analizó de arriba a abajo, pero no despegó sus ojos de la chica que _secretamente_ era chico.

– **No tienes idea…** – Fue la sarcástica respuesta tosca de Craig, levantando las cejas y por fin despegándose de los orbes esmeraldas.

Kyle se acercó a paso lento y estiró su mano frente a él.

– **¿Cómo estás, _darling_?** – Su melodiosa voz le provocó un increíble escalofrío ascender hasta su nuca.

Craig tomó la pequeña mano entre una tosca suya y la llevó a sus labios. La sonrisa de Kyle menguó en cuanto cuanto vio los profundos ojos con que le observó Craig, sutilmente dilatados y salvajes. – **Ahora muy bien, Karma.**

La mente de Kyle disipó toda duda y agradeció estar ahí en ese momento.

* * *

 _How Deep is your love – Calvin Harris & The Disciples_

 **S** u mirada le recorrió por completo. Qué peligro, que deleite. Sus labios húmedos y carnosos, sus ojos que destellaban con las luces fluorescentes. Parecía ir todo en cámara lenta para él, y ante eso no le perdía de vista.

 _Te deseo. Así como el moribundo desea un último halo de aire, oxígeno, vida en su cuerpo. Te deseo hasta el punto de odiarte profundamente. ¿Cómo puedes provocar mi cuerpo de esa manera? ¿Quién te crees que eres para aparecer y acaparar mi mirada? Mis manos desean deslizarse por tu cintura cada vez que te veo venir de frente, o por entre tus muslos, acariciar tu espalda cuando estás de espaldas. Mis labios desean probar cada palmo de tu cuerpo, con lentitud. ¿Cómo puedo desearte con tanto ahínco? Cuando te mueves de esa manera, siguiendo la música que estridente se hace con tu voluntad, guiándote, diciéndote qué hacer. ¡Pero de qué manera!_

Cierras los ojos. Un movimiento atrevido. Tus pestañas largas, los labios entreabiertos en una nimia sonrisa. Si fueras un chocolate, ya hubiera dejado derretirte en mi boca, saboreando cada mota de cacao con delicadeza. Te imagino de tantas maneras, pero siempre conmigo. Ahora estás solo y yo te observo desde no muy lejos. ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Sé que no soy el único que te mira de esta manera. Joder, soy un puto pedófilo.

Un pervertido entre lobos. Hambrientos, sedientos. Tomo del vaso otra vez, pasando el trago amargo y frío por mi garganta, esperando que la bebida me hele un poco los pensamientos, la sangre. Cuando giro a verte nuevamente, me estás mirando. Te tocas; pasas las manos por tu cabello, por tu cuello. Diriges la atención desde el suelo, hasta mí. Desearía que sea a mí a quien realmente observas. Trato de ver disimuladamente cerca mío, a alguien. Mi corazón se acelera al no encontrar a nadie observándote con la misma fijeza. Algo me burbujea en la boca del estómago. Le echo la culpa al alcohol.

Me provocas porque sabes que no puedo ir donde tú estás y raptarte. Sabes también que tengo una debilidad por ti. ¿Me estarás poniendo a prueba, otra vez?. Tomo del vaso nuevamente.

— **Hola, Craig ¿Cómo estás?** – Rubio, cabellos casi electrizados. Ojos olivo, bolsas y marcas negras bajo los ojos. El leve temblor de sus manos, de su cuerpo entero por las medicinas, por la delgadez.

Mis ojos vagan al rostro de la persona que llegó a saludarme. El reconocerlo me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Abrí la boca y la cerré antes de carraspear y hablar. _Tweeky_

– **Tweek** – ¿Hace cuanto que no hablaba con él? Al menos, no en un ambiente así de fiesta, con alcohol bailando rock and roll con la cordura en mis venas. Eché un rápido vistazo a la pista, buscando a _mí_ chico de cabellera pelirroja, claro que, vestido de mujer. No lo encontré. Comencé a preocuparme ¿Vino alguien? ¿Se lo llevo? ¿Kyle sería capaz de _eso_ con alguien desconocido?

– **Eh… ¿Craig? ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? Me sentaré de todas formas.** – Tweek se adelantó, y se sentó con confianza al frente mío. ¿Estará borracho? El Tweek que conozco no llega y se sienta en cualquier parte. Se ve más maduro.

Me sonrió, y pude notar que sí estaba incómodo. ¿Dónde fue que se metieron Bebe y Clyde?

– **¿Piensas en responder a mi pregunta? Porque me estás mirando de un modo raro y me siento incómodo. Solo quiero ser amable.** – Oh, Tweek.

– **¿Ah? Lo siento, en serio. No escuché lo que dijiste. ¿Cómo estás?** – Se rió y me pareció encantador. Pero ya no me provocaba como antes. Al verle ahí frente a mí sentía un cariño inmenso; por los recuerdos, por los momentos, pero ya no era lo mismo…

– **Estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Viniste con alguien? ¿Kenny?** – Me conocía. Le sonreí y me eché hacia atrás en el sillón, más cómodo. No, vine con Kyle, un chico que está vestido de chica y me tiene embobado hasta las patas, y un par de tórtolos que se desapareció a la media hora.

– **Sí, pero ya sabes, apenas entramos fue del tipo "tú no me conoces, yo no te conozco".** –Nos sonreímos mutuamente. Sí, la química todavía existía. Alcohol, maldito alcohol. – **Estoy bien, borracho.** – Levanté mi vaso en modo de demostrarlo, y vi una especie de brillo en su mirada. Tomé el último trago y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Él lo tomó.

– **Te traeré algo.** – Le agradecí, se levantó y se fue. El chaleco que llevaba puesto era de un color muy suave, algo ceñido. Pantalones oscuros ajustados. La soltería le sienta bien. Me pregunto si seguirá siendo gay.

Encendí un cigarrillo, y al botar el humo de la primera bocanada, que es el más espeso, me fijé en unos ojos serios resplandecientes como esmeraldas frente a mí.

– **¡Estos zapatos están matándome!** – Exclamó el origen de mis sueños pecaminosos, mientras se echaba sobre la mesa. Desde ahí me dedicó una mirada que me causó escalofríos. No, no era una de deseo. Era una como de felino.

Me senté derecho. Tragué saliva. Esto iba a ser incómodo. Me acabé el cigarrillo con rapidez.

– **¿Ocurre algo?** – Se irguió también. Sus ojos eran escrutadores. Pestañeaba lentamente. Me pasé la lengua por los labios, y estrujé las manos.

Kyle, no sabes cuánto te deseo. Pero solo en pensar en tocarte me asusta la posibilidad de quemarme al hacerlo. ¿Cómo haces para provocarme con cada jodido movimiento?. Tu cuerpo seductivo me habla. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que se siente no poder responderle? No es que no responda porque no quiero. No debo. No, no debes, Craig. Es tu alumno. Concéntrate, espabílate.

– **Aquí traje algo. Más veneno que bebida, como a ti te gusta. Eh…** – El repentino tono dulce que apareció en la mesa, flaqueó al final. Mierda, mierda, oh mierda.

La intensidad de las miradas verdosas era increíble. Aún por sobre el estupor de la fiesta, las otras voces y la música, podía casi sentirse. La duda era evidente " _¿Quién es?_ ". Ambos me miraron al mismo tiempo. Tweek dejó los vasos sobre la mesa porque el temblor se hacía con sus manos.

– **Em… Tweek, él** –tosí– **ella es Karma, una amiga de Kenny.** –Pareció relajarse. Kyle alzó una ceja y torció los labios pintarrajeados.

– **Tweek Tweak, un viejo amigo de Craig.** –Se presentó con una sonrisa. Iluso Tweeky. – **Me gusta mucho tu nombre, por cierto.** – Kyle esbozó una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado. Me miró de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando estábamos en clases, y estaban todos leyendo un páramo de algún libro. Excepto él, que me miraba de ese modo, sonriendo. Como si los dos supiéramos algún secreto que debería estar prohibido y le causara una especie de gracia. Aunque en este caso sí existía esa especie de "secreto".

– **Oh vaya, es raro conocer "viejos" amigos de Craig**. – Levanté una ceja por el tono de voz que Kyle estaba utilizando. – **¿Qué toman?** – Tomé mi vaso antes de que él siquiera lo tocara. No le iba dejar beber frente a Tweek.

– **Eres menor.** – Frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, de un modo bastante elegante.

– **No haz cambiado nada, Craig. Todavía me acuerdo cuando le quitaba de las manos la lata cerveza a Kenny** – Tweek sonreía feliz de la vida con su trago dulce entre los labios.

– **¿Ah sí?** – Kyle mantenía la sonrisa. De pronto me miró de reojo. – **y dime, Tweek**. –Fue cortante.– **¿De dónde se conocen?.**

Tweek observó a Craig con los ojos bien abiertos antes de mirar la mesa con algo de pena y revolver su trago. Sabía que Kyle se había dado cuenta. No sabía cómo reaccionar, así que mantenía mi rostro impasible. Tomé de mi vaso, y me atoré. No, no por ser apurón: Kyle deslizaba su pie por la envergadura de mi pierna. Oh no, no, no. Traté de alejarme pero el sillón pegado al suelo no me dejaba.

– **De la preparatoria.** –Fue la respuesta de Tweek. – **¿Estás bien?** – La melodiosa risa de Kyle se hizo escuchar:

– **Te pasa de borracho.** – Dijo. Su pie subía de a poco. Cerré las piernas antes de que llegara más lejos. Le miré con reproche. Él me dedicó su sonrisa burlona y yo seguí tosiendo, tapando con el puño de mi mano la boca.

– **Te traeré un vaso de agua** – El de ojos olivos se levantó de su puesto y yo me apresuré a él.

– **No, no te preocup** — **No seas soso, déjame ayudar en algo.** –Me interrumpió. Sé que realmente quería irse luego porque se había tornado incómodo. Kyle le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre la multitud. Entonces me pateó. – **Hey, tus huesudos dedos duelen.** –En sus ojos ardió Troya.

– **¿Quién es él _realmente_? ** – Kyle intuitivo y analítico se dio cuenta de las respuestas generales que le dio Tweek. – **Lo vi acercarse a ti hace un rato. Se sonreían. ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?**

No mencionaba su nombre, pero ocupaba el adjetivo de forma tajante. Sonreí de lado.

– **¿Estás celoso?** – Me crucé de brazos y encendí otro cigarro. Kyle golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos, medio en broma medio en serio. Se acercó por sobre la mesa y me quitó el cigarrillo de la boca. Comenzó a fumar mirando a otro lado. Todavía no me contestaba la pregunta.

Luego de un par de minutos llegó Tweek con el vaso de agua, me lo dejó en la mesa y sonrió apenado.

– **Tweekers, se dio cuenta.** – Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, Kyle entreabrió la boca, Tweek estaba sonrojado y con los labios apretados. Kyle se dio cuenta del sonrojo. Pude notar que comenzaba a enojarse. Las máscaras que se había colocado; Karma, Karma elegante, Karma seductora, Kyle desinteresado. Todas empezaban a caer y sólo quedaba él: Kyle. Y la mesa comenzó a tornársele sumamente interesante de algún modo. – **Karma.** – Me vio en un respingo. – **Tweek es mi ex novio.** – Me levanté de la mesa. El sonrojo de Tweek le llegaba hasta las orejas. Veía el suelo con los hombros decaídos. Me mareé. Puse una mano en su hombro y él me sonrió avergonzado. Sabía que Kyle me estaba mirando, pero no quería ver su rostro. Le di una nalgada a Tweek, que saltó. Le sonreí con gracia y él me vio enojado. – **No te preocupes en acercarte a mí con confianza, Tweekers, "pasado pisado" o como mierda quieras decirle. Sin resentimientos** – Él asintió. – **No creas que intentaré hacerte algo, porque ya estoy interesado en alguien.** –Ups, demasiada información. Miré a Kyle en cuanto dije lo último. Se sorprendió, y pude notar como los colores le subían a la cara de un modo demasiado adorable. Lo pillé bajo guardia. ¡Bah! Estoy muy borracho. Quiero orinar. – **Tengan una buena noche.**

...

* * *

N **otas:**

(1) Recordad por favor que la época en la que sitúo la historia no es una en la que la homosexualidad sea bien recibida, al menos no del modo en que lo es hoy y entre los adolescentes.

M **ensaje:** Muchas cosas pasaron… y no me refiero al fanfic jaja :l However, I'm back my dear bitches! No quiero ponerme a chacharear ni nada, así que me iré directo a los reviews :)

 ** _lou_** : Jeje… espero no cohibirme al momento de escribir tan dichosas escenas para provocar que le sangre la nariz a más de alguna ^^ Eres muy adorable, gracias por ser considerada. Respecto a tu pregunta, no sé si este capítulo te la respondió, pero de todos modos te aclaro: depende de la camarera; y no me refiero a de que si alguna tiene una deuda la paga prostituyéndose NO -el caso de Butters es distinto- sino que el gerente no se opone, pero sí les exige un pequeño porcentaje de la ganancia, si es que la hay. Demás está decir que muchas de ellas lo hicieron, o hacen. Recuerda de que Magnolia café es una cafetería por el día y desde las diez en adelante un restobar; es más popular por lo segundo que lo primero.

Espero que esto aclarare tu duda y sino, give me a - _call_ \- mp ;)

 ** _Hanna_** : No cariño, no voy a dejarlo. ¡Por más que el viento y la marea vayan en mi contra; por más que los más terribles monstruos se interpongan en mi camino, no dejaré de avanzar hasta llegar al final del capítulo y subirlo para ustedes! -y para mí, cuyo otp de sp es, de hecho, el Cryle lol- ¿Le puse mucho? jaja Gracias por tu amor, me hacía falta u,ú

 _ **Mitsu**_ : ¡My sweet little deer! Gracias por leer jajasj ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte por interno y bueno, namás hacer públicas las gracias ji. Espero tu dibujito pronto. xoxo

 _ **Luis Carlos**_ : Jaja… ;;; si sé que soy lenta en escribir. No todos poseen esa gran y fructuosa imaginación tuya; tus ideas fluyen solas. No sé si escribes a la velocidad de la luz o qué, pero igual es admirable la rapidez con que actualizas tus historias. Gracias por pasarte por aquí, sí… tengo que limpiar un poco el polvo acumulado, pero trato de mantener la mente funcionando.

 ** _nicky_** : I'm sorry! ;; wah ._.;; ¡De verdad que lo intento! usualmente sé que decir, pero en el momento en que me siento a escribirlo mi mente se pone en blanco y sólo quedan las escenas, y entonces tengo que recordar o buscar la mejor palabra para explicar lo que quiero decir y que se entienda. Describo muy muy poco el ambiente, pero trato y no me rendiré… yet.

 _ **londono**_ : Same here… ¡oh, sweety! Tus palabras me han sentado como una agradable brisa mañanera luego de una noche de tormenta, en serio muchas gracias por ellas -no se ve por pantalla, obvio, pero sonreí con ternura- y sobre lo de tu fanfic: sería un honor. Me haces sentir más de lo que soy jaja -ohgosh, eso sonó tan edgy jajja-. No dejaré esta historia.

Okey… luego de semejantes mensajitos me siento un poco mal no contarles la razón por la que me cuesta tanto escribir esta historia y es que cuando se me ocurrió por primera vez llegó a mí en pequeños retazos de escenas que escribía en el cuaderno o libreta que llevase conmigo en el momento… y eso fue hace mucho tiempo jajaj todavía conservo las escenas escritas y cuando las releo se me aparece de nuevo el curso de la historia. El tema es, que en esos tiempos de mi vida no andaba muy bien de ánimo -ytodaesamierda- y es por eso que el Kyle de los primeros capítulos es tan distinto al de ahora -menos distante, pero no por mucho pues ya entendí mejor su esencia- y cuando lo escribo trato de buscar esos sentimientos, releer los mangas que me inspiraron y escuchar las canciones que anoté en cuanto la historia se me ocurrió y hay días y días y bueno… eso. Se me hace un poco complejo, pero me encantan los desafíos.

Si me demoré en publicar esta vez, no fue por el motivo anterior. Extrañamente, esta vez fue porque pasaron ciertas cosas que me mantuvieron alejada y pendiente de otras cosas antes que escribir; a pesar de que durante el día tengo presente ese pensamiento pululante de "escribe". Nada malo, tho :) y si les agradezco tanto por sus atenciones es porque de verdad se los agradezco jajaja ¡se me hace tan increíble pensar que esta historia tenga tan buen recibimiento por parte de alguien más! todavía no lo termino de creer y eso me hace sentir feliz, aunque no se me suben los humos a la cabeza… todavía.

Love you all

 _Alondra_.


	10. All Those Friendly People

D **isclaimer** : South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia tiene fines meramente de entretención.

A **dvertencias:** Lo de siempre: lenguaje soez y estupidez.

* * *

— **X** —

 **"All Those Friendly People"**

 _Funeral Suits_

 _..._

— **_¿Y?_ supongo que todo va bien… Ya sabes, después de esa noche** – Sus pobladas cejas rubias suben y bajan, en un gesto sugerente y el pelirrojo frente a él roda los ojos, mientras apega los libros a su pecho. Resopló irritado.

– **¿Bien? todo va excelente. ¡Me trata igual que cuando estábamos en febrero!** – Mientras hablaba, ingresó al salón de clases, pero Kenneth se detuvo un momento antes de entrar tras de él, contando algo con los dedos. No volvió a abrir la boca hasta llegar a su pupitre, al lado del de Kyle, y se dejó caer en la silla.

El pelirrojo acomodó los libros que llevaba sobre la mesa, ordenados del más grande al más pequeño, y luego buscó un lápiz en su mochila. El rubio a su lado no le quitaba la vista de encima, rumiando el pensamiento que se acomodó entre sus cejas en cuanto terminó de corroborar sus cálculos. El salón de clases se envolvía en un ambiente común, con barullos, risas y algún que otro grito exaltado de alguna chica. Todos esperando a que el profesor entrara por la puerta abierta en par y diese inicio a las clases, suscitando un silencio absoluto; así como en el ojo del huracán.

– **Buenos días alumnos**. – De voz alegre, como único entusiasta de su impartir su clase, saludó a sus alumnos.

– **¡Buenas!**

– **Buenos días profesor Tucker.** – y así, sin orden ni medidas le respondieron la mayoría de ellos, sobre todo sus fanáticas.

– **Kyle… Tú llegaste después de febrero.** – El mencionado encontró dos lápices al fondo de su mochila, procediendo a extenderle uno a Kenneth – **Gracias.** – Se encuentra con los ojos de Kyle luego de observar el lápiz en su mano.

– **Eres lento.** – Suelta el lápiz y se sienta, alisando el uniforme. – **Me trata como si no existiera, Kenny** – Volteó la mirada a su cuaderno para anotar la fecha y lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra. Kenny comienza a reír, pero se tapa con los brazos, sobre la mesa, ofuscando el sonido de sus carcajadas, sus hombros, sin embargo, se mueven con notoriedad y Kyle levanta una ceja. – **Vamos Ken, no es como si yo fuese tan gracioso.**

Kyle se voltea, ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo, a observar la ancha espalda del profesor Tucker que anota datos y nombres generales en la pizarra mientras recapitulaba sobre lo que hablarían esa clase. Por el rabillo del ojo se percata de que el rubio continúa riendo a escondidas.

– **Kenneth, me estás asustando.**

– **¿ _"Tan"_ gracioso?** – Dice tratando de regular la respiración. A Kenny, de buenas a primeras, le causó risa la situación porque conocía bien a Craig y encontraba hilarante que se comportara como un adolescente cuando solía recalcar, siempre, que era una persona madura, que ya no se comportaba "como antes", que Kyle, siendo tan astuto no le pillara y, a colmo, el último comentario. ¿Gracioso? Si alguien le pidiese que describiese las aptitudes de su amigo, aquél adjetivo no figuraba la lista, ni de broma.

– **Pareciera, si se fijan bien, que todos los movimientos nacieran en contraposición del contrario, aún el ser humano buscando un lugar al que pertenecer y sentirse parte. El Barroco fue principalmente artístico, claro que también incluyó a la literatura…** – Hablaba en voz alta y barítona, de espaldas a sus alumnos. Se le escuchaba con una claridad asombrosa y, a pesar de que la pared debería ofuscar su volumen, parecía no afectarle.

– **Ike dice que soy gracioso.** – Murmura apenas abriendo la boca, concentrado en lo que el profesor anotaba.

Tanto el profesor, que se vio interrumpido, como Kyle pegaron un pequeño brinco cuando la risa estrepitosa del rubio a su lado estalló. Craig volteó escéptico, y está demás decir que la mayoría de los presentes en el salón también voltearon a ver el escándalo del rubio. Kyle hizo una mueca, por completo extrañado, y se alejó del lado de Kenny, lo que le permitió su propia silla, quien ahora se agarraba el estómago. Le miró con disgusto disimulado, y esa primera mueca es la que pilla Craig cuando les observa y da cuenta del paulatino cambio en el rostro pecoso cuando una comisura de sus labios se levanta y sus ojos le observan amigables al otro.

– **McCormick.** – Llama Craig y se encuentra de frente con los grandes ojos de Kyle, que le ven con duda y algo de enojo. Pero era Craig el que sintió la amargura en la boca del estómago al verles e idear pensamientos innecesarios.

– **Lo-lo siento profesor.** – Trató de aclararse la garganta para calmar su risa, levantando una mano para simular que ya estaba calmado, pero aún sonreía.

– **¿Qué fue eso?** – Kyle le pregunta en un susurro, con los brazos cruzados. Craig no alcanza a escuchar, pero por la nueva sonrisa cómplice en el rostro de ambos asume que el rubio rió de algo que dijo Kyle en primer lugar. Y sí, sentía celos; celos de no ser Kenny en ese momento, y de no haberle conocido antes, de que hayan nacido en épocas distintas, con el mismo sexo, en la cultura en la que nació y tuvo que carraspear para mantener la compostura y no desahogarse en sus alumnos. Se giró a observar la pizarra una vez para recordar en qué línea histórica dónde había quedado

– **Miguel de Cervantes, profesor.**

– **Cierto, Cervantes. Gracias Wendy.** – Prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo, bajo el escrutinio de su hermano menor. Parecía como si todo el salón hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, pero tenía curiosidad. _Mucha curiosidad_.

– **Ike no vale, Ky.** – Dice con los ojos cerrados, como si fuese lo obvio.

– **¿No? ¿Por qué no?** – Se había ofendido, y no comprendía el sentido de lógica de Kenneth.

– **Porque los hermanos menores siempre te idolatran.** – comenzó a golpear la mesa con el lápiz en un ritmo disonante.

– **Como Karen contigo ¿verdad?** – " _Ese comentario está demás_ " pensó mientras el lápiz se detenía en su mano, y se gira a verle con rostro dolido. Kyle, por su lado, lucía una sonrisa de victoria.

El profesor los observa y no puede evitar pasarse rollos, o la película entera, a pesar de que la clase sigue, el tiempo pasa, y la conversación entre los alumnos se hace esporádica debido a que Kyle anotaba en su cuaderno. Craig se abstuvo de caminar por los pasillo y cuando Stanley en un momento golpeó el hombro de Kyle, y éste volteó, pero se quedó un rato antes de voltearse a su propio puesto, con una sonrisa en el rostro, no pudo evitar sentir mucha _más_ curiosidad.

– **Lindo dibujo.** – Stanley se asustó cuando escuchó una voz dirigida a él y tapó la hoja con ambos brazos, levantando la cabeza como resorte al mismo tiempo, buscando la fuente de aquél comentario, tratando de pasar la anterior acción desapercibida.

El capitán del equipo de fútbol americano se topó con unos grandes ojos verdes, divertidos y ligeramente achinados por lo mismo, a aquellos bellos ojos les acompañaba una pícara sonrisa de medio lado. Se sintió cálido y entretenido, aparte de aliviado al ver que aquella voz provenía de Kyle. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando ver así su "obra de arte". Cartman resopló a su lado, y sin verle juró que también rodó los ojos; El dibujo constaba de Stanley mismo, vestido con un traje de super héroe, con armas, y si Kyle era sincero, muy de primaria.

– **¿Tu crees?** – El pelirrojo pensó que si el chico frente a él fuese perro, ahora mismo estaría moviendo la cola.

– **Claro, muy creativo.** – Sonríe el joven frente a él – **¿Para qué necesitas la goma de borrar?** – Hace notar de entre sus dedos el dicho objeto.

Stanley señala un punto del cuaderno y Kyle se da cuenta de algo

– **¿Es...** – Ahoga una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio interno de la boca– **Es ese el profesor Tucker?** – Era pequeño, en comparación a Stanley, y estaba rodeado de mierda, situado frente a una pizarra. Sigue con sus ojos el dibujo, y ve más abajo una escena donde Stanley dibujo golpea a Craig dibujo. Stanley señalaba ese último cuadro.

– **Buena observación, Kyle. Necesito arreglar algo porque queda confuso** – Kyle sonríe por lo bajo y Stanley le observa, a esa cercanía se da cuenta de las pecas que le asaltan el rostro, aquellas largas y claras pestañas, y los ojos acuosos y brillantes con los que inspeccionaba su dibujo. Se sorprendió comparando su rostro con el de una mujer, sintiéndose confundido.

– **Estúpidos.** – murmura Cartman, desconcentrando el hilo de ideas de Stan. Kyle, por su lado le ve con frialdad, chasqueando la lengua, antes de voltearse.

El tiempo transcurre como si tejiese un complicado entramado de puntos, los árboles de ven en cuando se mecen acunados con alguna fresca brisa, refrescando los rostros de algunos alumnos cuyos ojos se cerraban bajo el hechizo de Sandman; Craig los tiene leyendo un texto sobre la época antes explicada, con motivo de analizarlo la próxima clase. Jason White, un chico de grande frente y cabellos castaños, lee en voz alta y Craig, apoyando la cabeza en la mano izquierda, cuyo codo apoyaba en la mesa, está sentado tras su escritorio, con el libro abierto en cierta página y manteniéndolo abierto con la diestra. Observaba, en una especie de transe de cámara lenta, cliché de película rosa, el modo en que Kyle se ve absorbido en la lectura, sonriendo de pronto por la mala lectura, o pronunciación del lector. En un momento, el menor levantó los ojos hacia él, y el profesor, avergonzado de verse pillado, vuelve la suya a su texto.

Lo más sensato era que en ese minuto estuviese concentrado de lo que uno de sus alumnos leía, pero lo cierto era que mantenía el libro abierto en una página atrasada de dónde Jason iba. Su mente vagaba los parajes de hace unas noches, cuando Kyle se contoneaba con ese endemoniado vestido negro, luego en imágenes fugaces de sus sonrisas, de sus ojos, y se detuvo antes de adentrarse más en ese extraño sueño que le burló unos meses atrás. Le angustiaba que nada le hiciese sentido, porque Kyle Broflovski llegó apenas el primer tercio de ese año, y ya veía su vida, pensamientos y hasta sueños transformados en una vorágine. Trago seco, remojando sus labios, sin darse cuenta del silencio en el que se había sumido el salón. Entonces, en cuanto se irguió, masajeando su muñeca izquierda, sintió el ambiente viciado y levantó la vista; todos le observaban, pues Jason, aunque a trompicones, alcanzó un punto aparte.

– **Ah, lo siento… Petuski, sigue la lectura de tu compañero, por favor** – Dog Poo comenzó a leer, más torpemente que el anterior alumno, no alcanzó a llegar hasta la segunda línea cuando sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas presurosos como si se hubiese soltado una bomba de humo en el salón. – **Quiero que lo traigan leído para la clase del miércoles; haremos un trabajo.** – Escuchó algunos quejidos. No les diría que sería un ensayo o quizás la asistencia para ese día se reduciría a la mitad. Era la última asignatura del día y tan solo de 45 minutos. Conseguir el permiso de los padres era fácil, considerando que su asignatura, en el transcurso de los años, no ha sido considerada de vital importancia para el desarrollo laboral de los alumnos. Luego quería golpearse en el rostro cuando los demás se quejaban de la falta de imaginación de sus empleados y la pobre comprensión lectora de los jóvenes en la universidad. Claro; quizás la mayoría menospreciaría su asignatura, excepto… levantó la mirada de los papeles que acomodaba en el escritorio y fijó sus ojos en el pelirrojo que de igual manera la clavó en él con rapidez, como si le hubiese llamado con los ojos. Su corazón dio un brinco ¿Qué significaba esa mirada? una vocecita le sugería problemas.

– **No creo que sea para tanto, Ky.** – Kenny bostezaba, estirándose en el asiento antes de desperazarse y decidir levantarse del asiento.

– **Mira esto.** – Kyle tomó sus cosas y se adelantó, sin despegar la vista del profesor.

– **Oye, ¡Espera!** – Kenny cerró el cuaderno y lo metió con agresividad en la mochila, que se notaba había sido reutilizada muchos años, y fue tras de su amigo, no si antes tropezar con su propia silla, que se dirigía directamente al escritorio de Tucker, apreció como estos dos se observaban fijamente y se sonrió ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta de la _tensión_ que existía entre ellos? Negó con la cabeza, y vio como Kyle se detuvo a pocos pasos de la mesa, él llegó a su lado, acomodando la mochila en su hombro.

– **Profesor Tucker.** – Le llamó y Craig pestañeó. – **Tengo una duda sobre el texto y la actividad de pasado mañana.** – Kenny entendió a lo que iba el pelirrojo y al fijarse como Craig vio tras Kyle y tras él mismo, supo bien en quién fijaba la atención y no pasó por alto tampoco como sus hombros se tensaron cuando fijó la vista de vuelta en Kyle. Entendió sin siquiera darse vuelta que era Stanley quien le controlaba como marioneta. Stanley y su vida de chico popular versus un profesor de literatura con mala reputación y nulo apoyo de sus compañeros docentes.

– **Lo siento, Broflovski, ahora no puedo ayudarle.** – Le trató con formalidad y rehuyó su mirada. Kyle volteó a ver a Kenny y vio su ceja alzada en expresión de "te lo dije", antes de girar en sus talones hacia la salida. Kenny miró sobre su hombro derecho una vez, para comprobar sus sospechas. – **McCormick.** – Pegó un salto y volteó a ver al profesor frente a él, sonriendo de lado al ver sus ojos. – **Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.**

– **_Roger that._** – Siguió a Kyle. En cuanto sabía que el profesor, ni alguien más, le miraba, frunció el entrecejo ¿por qué ese idiota se metía siempre? no le bastaba con hacerle la vida imposible a Craig, también tenía que hacerlo miserable.

A Kenny no le caía bien Stanley, porque siempre se metía con _su_ "hermano mayor" sin siquiera esforzarse en acercarse a él, en conocerle como él lo hacía. Sospechaba que le daba cierto tipo de regocijo verle miserable y apartado de su círculo familiar, sin saber qué pensamientos les metió en la cabeza cada uno de sus padres, o qué pasó cuando eran pequeños como para que Stanley le odiara de esta manera.

* * *

— **¡Bienvenido a Magnolia—Ah, Kenny.**

– **No te veas tan decepcionada, _Barbie_.** – La chica levantó la mirada de la mesa que limpiaba, frente a la entrada de la cafetería; en su labios una fina línea, y su usual amigable mirada se endureció. Kenneth se sobrecogió en su lugar. – **Err… ¡Babe, es sólo un sobrenombre!**

– **Pues no me gusta, Kenneth, y lo sabes.** – Se volteó a su mesa, dándole la espalda a Kenny, quien se levantó de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y caminó a su lugar habitual.

– **¡Kenny!** – Karen apareció tras la barra y se lanzó a sus brazos, interceptando su camino. Él le devolvió un cariñoso abrazo.

– **Hola Karen ¿Te tratan bien?** – La jovencita se alejó un poco de él sin perder del todo el contacto.

– **Hm.** – asintió entusiasmada, sus ojos achinados en una sonrisa. – **Leopold y Kyle son siempre muy amables conmigo.**

– **¿Leo—¡Kenneth!** – Se interrumpió a si mismo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Marjorine; no era aguda como la de las mujeres, pero tampoco grave como la de un hombre. Era una voz agradable, como la de Kyle. Sintió las mejillas arderles en cuanto fijó la mirada en ella y el bonito vestido celeste a lunares de los años 40', luciendo un peinado con ondas marcadas y doradas. Sintió el pecho liviano. Su sonrisa era sincera y sus ojos se curvaban adorables en alegría. Movió una mano en modo de saludo, en la otra llevaba una bandeja con bebida y helados, y luego siguió su camino hasta una mesa.

– **Marjorine.** – Suspiró, levantando una sola mano y Karen rodó los ojos, sonriendo y alejándose de su hermano.

– **Voy a seguir con lo mío. Que no te pille el gerente, hoy anda más agitado de lo normal.** – Kenny le guiñó un ojo. Eran contadas las veces en que compraba algo en ese lugar. Generalmente iba a cuidar de su hermana, de Kyle, aunque no le dijera, y a deleitarse con su bella Marjorine. – **Ah ¿Me puedes ayudar con una bolsa?** – Kenny asintió y le siguió detrás de la barra, tomó la bolsa de basura y abrió la puerta que daba al callejón.

La tarde caía y el frío usual que traía la noche se hacía presente. Tiró la bolsa al contenedor a su izquierda y se sacudió las manos. En ese instante percibió el aroma al humo de cigarrillo y se volteó por su izquierda.

– **Miren qué sorpresa ¿haz considerado trabajar aquí? El trabajo pesado te queda.** – Kyle sonreía de medio lado, con un brazo apoyado en el abdomen, sosteniendo el codo del otro; con los dedos de la mano izquierda tocando sus labios y el cigarro quemándose entre ellos.

Kenny no supo si era la hora, la posición en la que Kyle se apoyaba en la pared con tranquilidad, como si el espacio le perteneciera, o el vestido tipo pin up rojo hasta arriba de la rodilla con vuelos debajo y puntos negros que usaba. No sabía si era aquello, pero lo llamativo era que resaltaba contra su tono cremoso de piel, y la peluca usualmente castaña con ondas, sobre ella una cinta roja, que con los rayos del sol destellaba en tonos rojizos, y con los labios gruesos carmín, las pestañas largas y curvadas negras, los ojos con lentillas celeste maquillados con eyecat. Sea lo que fuese, le resultó encantador. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba de él, de hecho, pero en ese momento se relamió los labios.

– **Y a ti ese vestido.** – Kyle se carcajeó y aspiró de su cigarrillo antes de dejar caer los brazos al costado. Miró al suelo frente a él.

– **No puedo entrar.** – Tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó con un pie enfundado en un bonito tacón negro. Los pajaritos cantaban al sol que se retiraba tras las montañas. Kyle suspiró el último halo de humo que salió de sus pulmones.

– **Déjà vu.** – Se refería a los primeros días en que Kyle comenzó a trabajar en la cafetería y su urgencia por sentirse extraño en esas ropas y ese lugar, por el trato de las personas y porque se sentía impotente pues no se reconocía, a pesar de que no supiera en ese entonces quién era si no más que lo que sus padres moldearon. Kenny le acompañó esa primera semana, porque Bebe le pidió el favor. Ya veía que en cualquier momento abandonaba su puesto, pero Kyle no era de los que se rendía fácilmente; rendirse sin pelear, o intentarlo, para Kyle, es sinónimo de fallar, y a él no le gustaba sentirse un fracaso.

El pelirrojo dirigió los ojos a él y Kenny se clavó en el puesto. Desde años que parecía que Kyle tuviese ese poder de manejarte con una sola mirada.

– **Craig sigue con su mierda de ignorarme en la secundaria y luego se aparece por aquí a hablarme como si fuésemos los mejores amigos de la vida. No le entiendo.** – Se abraza y mira nuevamente al suelo frente a él.

– **Estaba pensando en declararme a Marjorine.** – Kenny se puso frente a él, y extendió una mano. Kyle levantó la vista asombrado y sonrió.

– **¿De verdad? Pensé que ya lo habías hecho.** – Se busca en el interior del vestido, por el escote, y saca dos cigarrillos. Le entrega uno al rubio frente a él en los labios.

– **Ja ja no. Pero, hablo en serio. –** Kyle saca un estuche de cerillas, corta uno, lo enciende con el parche de lija y lo acerca a los labios del otro. Se miran a los ojos. El humo les envuelve.

– **Siempre hablas en serio, Kenneth.** – Enciende su cigarro y apoya la cabeza en el muro a su espalda.

– **¿Qué opinas?** – Toma su cigarillo y se pone a su lado, apoyando un el hombro izquierdo en el muro, quedando frente a Karma.

– **Hoy vino con Tweek** – Kyle cierra los ojos y lo dice en voz suave. Como si lo dijera para sí mismo y tratase de resolver una ecuación mental.

– **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** – Apoya la cabeza en una mano, por lo que habla con el cigarro en la boca, saliendo sus preguntas como murmuros entre sus labios.

– **No lo sé, no es mi amigo.** – Habló mirando hacia el cielo, como irritado. Luego de un silencio observa a su lado a Kenny – **No me mires así, es lo que siento.** – Kenny sonríe y luego se ríe.

– _**"Es lo que siento"** _ – Imita el tono lastimero de voz de Kyle.

– **Oh, cállate.**

– **¿Crees que me corresponda?** – Le pregunta después de un tiempo, cuando las risas se hacen mella en su pecho. Kyle le ve y nota la seriedad en su mirada. Se siente absorbido como en un calmo cielo y se pregunta cómo es que los ojos de las personas logran eso; parecer más que simples músculos visuales.

– **No creo que sea buen momento, Kenny.** – Miró a otro lado, evitando la situación.

– **¿Por qué?** – Kyle tira la colilla en un chasquido y hace amago de irse – **Oye** – le agarra del brazo y le acerca. Se miran, pero al instante dirigen la vista al chirrido de la puerta que provoca al abrirse.

– **Aquí estabas** – Bárbara les ve, y luego al brazo que Kenny tenía apresado bajo sus dedos. – **Vamos, te buscan de la mesa ocho.** – Ella le toma de la otra mano y le arrastra hacia adentro.

– **Es la mesa de Craig.** – Alcanza a decirle a Kenneth antes de entrar por completo. En sus ojos gritaba por ayuda. Kenny entró detrás de ellas, luego de apagar su propio cigarro.

El ambiente dentro del café se hacía más acogedor, las chicas se movían con ánimo de un lado para otro. Los Beach Boys de fondo arrullaban el lugar a una cafetería atemporal. Un trocito de tiempo perdido en el caos de la modernidad.

– **Ya vuelvo.** – Dice Barbara en cuanto una de las meseras le llama. Les echa una última mirada de recelo antes de irse. Kyle bufa y no alcanza a dar dos pasos cuando Kenny le vuelve a tomar de la muñeca al ver como su amigo se daba ánimos internamente.

– **¿Cuándo es tu día libre?** – Le pregunta, con carita de perro abandonado.

– **Mañana** – Contesta Kyle mientras frunce el entrecejo. No le gustaba no entender, ni ser capaz de predecir una situación o persona, y en este momento no entendía por qué Kenny quería saber.

– **No, es hoy. Tómate la tarde.** – A pesar de todo el ruido, y los vidrios chocando unos contra otros, por encontrarse al lado de la puerta de la cocina, y los gritos de las meseras al dar los pedidos, Kyle fue capaz de escuchar lo que dijo Kenneth. Porque lo dijo, como si estuvieran sentados en un lugar más callados y no en semejante sitio.

Kenny miró por sobre el hombro y enseguida distinguió los electrizados cabellos de su antiguo profesor de artes; Tweek Tweak, y frente a él, un muy sonriente, y extrañamente cálido, Craig. Era evidente que se ponían al día de las cosas pasadas desde la última que hablaron, si es que no se habían visto antes. Recordó entonces como Kyle mencionó su nombre, casi desalmado ¿Se conocían?

Entonces Craig pareció ser atento de la mirada que se dirigía a él tan fijamente y se encontró de frente con la de Kenny. Kyle volteo un minuto, curioso de la eventual desconcentración de su amigo. Intuyó que no se trataba de Marjorine -o en ese momento apostaba de que Kenny portaría cara de idiota-.

– **¿Hm? ¿Qué tienes en mente?** – Voltea a ver a Kenny justo cuando Craig clavó sus ojos en los propios y alza una mano, en busca de su asistencia.

– **Tengo una idea.** – Contesta con seriedad y una sonrisa. – **Pero, promete que me ayudarás con Marjorine.** – Suelta su muñeca y levanta la misma mano con el meñique únicamente alzado, esperando a que Kyle entendiese la idea de sellar la promesa, de un modo infantil, pero significativo.

– **Promesa de scout.** – Responde el otro mientras sella su propio meñique en el de su amigo en una llave.

– **Nunca fuiste a scout.** – Aleja la mano Kenny, con una sonrisa de sospecha.

– **No, pero siempre quise decirlo.** – Se sonríe Kyle y se voltea a la escalera – **¿Tu casa o la mía?**

– **Karma ¡¿qué clase de propuesta es esa?! soy un hombre puro e inocente.** – La chica ríe y le empuja con levedad antes de subir por la escalera. – **¡Dos mil cien!** – Le grita el rubio antes de girarse en 180 sobre sus talones.

– **¿Ya te vas?** – Dice Barbara tras la barra al captar la atención del estudiante hacia las puertas.

– **Ahora es cuando deberías estar decepcionada.** – Le guiña un ojo y Bebe roda los ojos – **por cierto, Karma te busca.** – Mira arriba, al segundo piso, deteniendo su andar.

– **Gracias.** – Dice ella tranquila y se acerca presurosa a la escalera. Kenny le ve desaparecer en el final de la escalera.

– **¿Vendrás mañana?** – Una suave voz le llama desde cerca y voltea, creeyendo ver un ángel.

– **Por ti vendría todos los días** – Cree escuchar campanitas cuando Marjorine ríe con nerviosidad.

– **_Silly_ , no trabajo todos los días.** – Kenny sonríe y luego se da cuenta del tono sugerente de la blonda _¿está coqueteando conmigo?_ Kenny siente las palmas de las manos sudarle. Abre la boca para responderle y la cierra enseguida, sin saber qué decir con claridad -y sin balbucear-.

– **¿Tienes tarea?** – Inocente, joven y dulce inocente Karen. Que en ese momento se acercaba a ellos desde la cocina.

– **Sí, tengo tarea, y como buen alumno planeo hacerla antes de que me castiguen por ello.** – Karen le saca la lengua cuando él le desordena el cabello.

– **Qué responsable.** – De pronto Kenneth siente que de verdad debe hacer la tarea en cuanto Marjorine le ve como si fuese un héroe.

– **Hasta luego, señoritas.** – Con el pecho henchido sale y se da la vuelta hasta entrar por el callejón al lado de la cafetería.

Mira en su reloj las ocho con veintitrés minutos. Se apoya en la pared contraria, y se soba las manos para entrar en calor. La noche envolvía el cielo con su velo y las estrellas brillaban en su fulgor. Kenny se preguntaba si es que de verdad ocurría en tan poco tiempo el anochecer desde que el sol se ponía tras las montañas o es que uno se absorbía en su belleza de tal manera que era capaz de captar el momento en el que el cielo parecía teñirse de negro y en un instante, o un pestañeo, el frío y la noche te calaban los huesos.

Alza su muñeca y se sorprende al notar que quedaban pocos minutos para las nueve. Escucha unos ruidos y levanta la vista. Arriba de la puerta de servicio de la cafetería, en la escalera de incendios, se movía Kyle, ya vestido casual, y cerraba la ventana por la que había salido. Se voltea hacia Kenny y le sonríe. Se acerca a la escalera, se apoya y la acciona, bajando por tal. Luego la vuelve a acomodar, para evitar que alguien con malas intenciones intente ocuparla, y después se acerca a Kenny mientras se calza la casaca naranja.

– **Me asusta tu puntualidad.** – Kenny se sube la capucha de su anorak.

– **y a mí me asusta tu impuntualidad ¿¡dos horas tarde!?** – Se encamina al final del callejón.

– **¡Sólo pasó una vez!** – Retoma el paso a Kyle. – **¿Qué dijo Barbara?** – Kyle se gira a Kenny sin dejar de caminar.

– _**"Última vez que te cubro. Sabes que no me gusta cuando me avisan a última hora"** _ – Imita la voz irritada de la rubia y Kenny sonríe.

– **Siempre dice eso.** – Kyle le guiña un ojo.

* * *

— **¿Por qué mi casa, otra vez?** – Kenny asoma la cabeza tras la puerta del refrigerador y ve a Kyle apoyado contra el mesón en la cocina, cruzado de brazos.

– **Porque Kevin está desempleado.** – Vuelve a sumergirse en el frescor del electrodoméstico. – **¿Se les acabó la mermelada?**

– **Sabes que a nadie en esta casa, más que a ti, le gusta esa mermelada.** – Kyle se acerca a Kenny.

– **¡Ajá! Querías esconderte de mí ¿verdad? _¡Oh, no, piedad!_ ¿piedad? yo te daré piedad.** – Ríe malévolamente y Kyle se detiene a medio camino. Bufa una carcajada. Ve como Kenny cierra la puerta del refrigerador y observa como pervertido al frasco de la mermelada. La deja sobre la encimera y Kyle le acerca el pan. – **Gracias amigo.** – Kyle le sonríe. – **¡Mm!** – Exclama, acordándose de algo – **¿y Ike?**

– **Jugando en su habitación.** – Rechazó con la mano el emparedado que Kenny le ofrecía, el rubio levanta los hombros y le pega un hambriento mordisco al tal.

– **¿Te dijo algo?** – Kyle llenaba la tetera con agua.

– **Me preguntó si me habían despedido.** – Kenny se atraganta con el pan por la risa y comienza a toser. Kyle le ofrece un vaso con agua. Pone la tetera al fuego – **Le dije que estabas aquí, y respondió "ah ¿cómo está Karen?"** – Kenny le vio con seriedad, dejó el vaso a medio terminar.

– **Si ese niñito hormonal se acerca a mi adorada hermanita, yo…** – Muerde nuevamente el sandwich y Kyle levanta una ceja.

– **Y si tú siquiera, lo que sea que fue eso, a él, yo te…** – Toma un cuchillo y parte por la mitad una manzana, muerde una mitad.

– **¿Ah, sí?** – Dice con la boca llena de comida, viendo al otro masticar.

– **Ajá** – Le responde el otro mientras masticaba su manzana.

La tetera comienza a chirriar, anunciando que el agua hervía y Kyle corta el fuego. Toma una taza, y sirve hasta tres cuartos. La termina de llenar con té negro. Toma un sorbo y mira a Kenny, que se hacía otro emparedado.

– **¿Quieres algo para beber?**

– **Cerveza.** – Voltea sobre el hombro y le sonríe.

– **Idiota.** – Roda los ojos por la sugerencia. Claro que había cerveza, pero obviamente no debía tocarla, ni siquiera respirar cerca de ella. Era de Gerald.

– **¿Por qué no es buen momento?** – Kenny se interrumpe en medio de su empresa. – **Marjorine.** –Aclara.

– **Porque…** – ¿Cómo explicarle, que claro, no había problema en que salieran pero, conociendo al calenturiento de su amigo, se llevaría tremenda sorpresa apenas le levantase la falda a Marjorine? lo que calculaba que ocurriría transcurrida media tarde de la primera cita. Kenny igual es decente, aunque impaciente. – **Porque tiene asuntos que resolver en su vida primero.** – Le dejó igual, sino más intrigado.

– **Como sea, lo prometiste. Busca un modo.** – Le dice serio y Kyle asiente. Seguiría insistiéndole a Leopold.

– **¿Por qué lo de hoy?** – Sorbió su taza humeante y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

– **Ah, eso.** – Murmura con la boca llena. – **Craig lo hace aposta.** – Levanta la vista cuando escucha otro corte y ve a Kyle cortar la otra mitad de dichosa manzana.

– **Lo supuse, mas no quería esperar lo peor de su comportamiento.** – Engulle otro poco de la fruta y luego se cruza de brazos, bufa exasperado luego de tragar y sorbe de su taza. Comienza un lento golpeteo en lo lateral de su taza, observando por la ventana, meditando, uniendo los trazos y recopilando datos hasta que el entrecejo se le suavizó. – **Cómo…**

– **No lo sé, pero al parecer fue capaz de hacer calzar su horario con el tuyo de la cafetería.** – Kyle bajó la taza y sintió un escalofrío. Le vio con ojos grandes al rubio.

– **Esto no me da buen presentimiento y suscita recuerdos que gustoso he ido confundiendo en mi mente hasta no evocarlos con claridad.** – Su voz fue lóbrega y dirigió la mirada triste al suelo.

– **Craig no es Boyett, Kyle.** – El pelirrojo da un respingo y Kenny nota como en sus labios se forma un puchero. – **Estoy seguro de que él no—¿Qué te lo asegura? ¿Te lo ha dicho, acaso? Que me prefiere a mí antes que a Karma.** – Mira disgustado a un costado. Kenny deja la mitad de su tercer emparedado a un costado y se acerca a Kyle. Pone ambas manos en sus brazos, a la altura de los hombros, denotando apoyo.

– **Mírame.** – Kyle levanta los ojos de a poco y Kenny siente un escalofrío cuando ve las nubes que proclaman lluvia en los verdosos. – **Respira hondo.** – Inhaló y cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir las nubes parecieron evaporarse en llamas.

– **Trent es un esperpento como ser humano.** – Mira a su taza humeando y Kenny se ríe. **– No sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?** – Kenny niega y le palmea una vez antes de soltarle e ir por su comida.

– **Si lo haz dicho tú, debe ser una especie de insulto.**

– **La palabra existe, Kenny.** – Se mofó de él en una risa. Kenny hace un gesto con la mano para que lo deje.

– **Seré soplón ¿sí?** – Kyle asiente suspicaz.

– **¿y cómo planeas serlo?** – Kenny esboza una sonrisa de Cheshire. Termina su emparedado y se sacude las manos.

– **Tú asegurate de cambiar tu horario.**

– **Ir los días que me solía tomar libres.** – Se sirve otra taza – **Pero, eso no asegura que no note mi patrón y lo corrija a su conveniencia.**

– **Yo te ayudaré con eso. Pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia con él, y es bastante obvio en ciertas cosas.** – Kyle sonríe. – **Te diré cuando planea ir.**

– **¿Lo seguirás?** – inquiere Kyle

– **De hecho lo iba a fastidiar, pero seguirlo no es una mala idea.** – Kyle se ríe y Kenny se alza de hombros. – **El duo perfecto.** – Le guiña un ojo y Kyle roda los ojos.

– **Si no fuese por mí estarías perdido.** – Lleva su taza consigo en dirección a su habitación.

– **En muchas maneras** – Se sincera y le sigue. Kyle se voltea antes de salir de la cocina y le tiende su taza.

– **Eres un desastre.** – Ordena y limpia el desorden de Kenny y luego recupera su taza de entre los largos dedos de su amigo.

– **Tú un maniático.** – Se encoge de hombros.

* * *

 **E** l plan corre y Craig se ve tan confundido como Kyle los primeros días, a regocijo de los menores, cuando en la cafetería pregunta a Bebe por Karma y se entera de que es su día libre. No es lo suficiente para bajarles os ánimos y hasta hubo una semana en que, descuidando su organizada agenda, fue dos días seguidos para pillarle al siguiente, pero sin resultado.

Una tarde corrigiendo pruebas, ya a casi una hora después de que el timbre de salida ha tocado, el profesor se encuentra debatiendo si asistir o no ese día a Magnolia. Le daba vergüenza la cara de pena de Bárbara cuando le decía con dulzura que ese era el día libre de Karma, y se encontraba luego sin saber que hacer a pesar de recibir las atenciones de otras meseras. No es lo mismo _sin él_. Se sentía vacío no escuchar su voz ni observar sus actuaciones. Últimamente le vio decaído y no sabía otro modo de animarle más que ir a verle a la cafetería y tratar de entablar una conversación casual con él. Stanley le miraba de cerca en la escuela y empezaba a encabronarle no tener oportunidad de hablarle a Kyle. Se siente como un drogadicto con síndrome de abstinencia, y no le gustaba ni pensaba acostumbrarse a la idea.

Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y se restregó el rostro, jadeando.

— **¿Es mi ensayo el que te acongoja?** – Lo que menos quería oír en ese momento era la desagradable y sugestionable voz de Kenny. Craig levantó el rostro de la mesa, extrañado.

– **¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa esa palabra?** – Carraspea.

– **¿Ensayo? ¿Quién no sabe lo que significa "ensayo"?** – Dice con voz obvia, sacando la lengua y caminando de lado a lado ingresando al salón.

Craig sonríe y bufa, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y apoyando un brazo en el respaldo de la misma.

– **¿Qué necesitas, McCormick?** – Kenny se pasea a paso lento, Craig le sigue con la mirada. Ve el rostro impasible del menor y pasa una mano por el escritorio, golpeando con los dedos en la mesa, suavemente.

– **Nada.** – Acerca una silla al otro extremo del escritorio y se sienta, toma un lápiz, sube los pies a la mesa y lo observa. Craig le mira y luego observa de nuevo los papeles. – **De hecho, sí, quiero saber algo.** – Suelta el lápiz y se acomoda en la silla. – **¿Qué te dijo ahora Stanley?**

A Craig se le resbala el lápiz de las manos y mira a la puerta con urgencia antes de ver a Kenneth. Pero, guardó silencio y no respondió a su pregunta. Kenny vio como su manzana de adán bajaba en cuanto tragaba saliva y que tensaba los hombros.

– **No hay nadie cerca, me fijé bien.** – Kenny ve como Craig le observa con urgencia profunda en los ojos – **Ahora deja de ser un marica y contesta.**

– **¿Por qué piensas que _me_ _dijo_ algo?** – Craig se acomoda en la silla. Kenny vuelve a tomar el lápiz y juega con éste en las manos.

– **Eres obvio, me lo acabas de demostrar con tus gestos.** – Dice como encogiéndose de hombros y le señala el cuerpo completo con el lápiz.

– **Desperdicias tu inteligencia en la escuela, detective.** – Kenny le guiña un ojo. Craig bufa.

– **Ya sabes, aléjate marica, bla bla…** – Acomoda los papeles. Kenny le ve indiferente. – **Me amenazó con el consejo** **—¡Qué hijo de puta!** – Le interrumpe el menor, golpeando la mesa – **¡Epa, que es mi madre también!**

– **Lo siento.** – Se avergüenza de su impertinencia, disculpándose en voz baja. Craig sólo asiente.

– **Pero, concuerdo con la intención.** – Esboza una sonrisa de medio lado.

– **No sé por qué eres blando con Stanley.** – El profesor suspira – **Te conozco y si hubieses hecho algo, él no creería que puede ponerte su puto pie encima.** – Craig le ve con severidad.

– **Le prometí a Sharon** **—¿Qué? ¿Le prometiste que lo malcriarías? ¿Que no le enseñarías su puto lugar?** – El mayor le ve con sorpresa, pues es extraño ver a Kenny enojado

– **Le prometí que cuidaría de él** – Kenny roda los ojos con su respuesta calma.– **y que me encargaría que no pasara lo que yo.** – Le vio con angustia. ¿Que no pasara...

– **Pues le falta un poco de calle.** – Craig niega con la cabeza – **Es un puto consentido. Craig, Stanley te quitó a tu mamá ¿no estás enojado?**

– **¿Por qué habría de estarlo? fue hace tanto tiempo** – Ordena los papeles en la mesa, golpea un costado y los guarda en una carpeta.

– **Si estás enojado.** – Craig hace caso omiso y callado ordena el escritorio. – **Lo estás y es por eso que no puedes verla. Estás enojado con ella.** – Craig se detiene y le observa con una mirada afilada, frío, duro, enojado. Kenny se estremece, pasando saliva y levantando las manos. – **Bien, bien. Hablaremos de otra cosa.** – Craig está en silencio en todo momento, termina de guardar sus cosas y Kenny le sigue. – **o… quizás no quieres hablar ahora.**

– **¿Qué le pasó hoy a Broflovski?** – Kenny se detuvo por un milisegundo, y luego retomó el andar tras de Craig, sonriendo como idiota. Craig llevaba en un brazo los papeles abrazados y la otra mano en el bolsillo del abrigo.

– **¿A Kyle? ¿Por qué, qué le paso?** – Kenneth creía saber perfectamente a lo que se refería, y se vanaglorió a sus adentros cuando el profesor chasqueó la lengua. Kenny se preguntó si tal vez el motivo del estrés y pocas palabras (menos de las usuales) del profesor no fueran por su hermano, sino que por cierto pelirrojo.

– **Como estás siempre con él, pensé que sabrías.** – Le abre la puerta de salida al menor y luego pasa él. Kenny va silbando. Se voltea y pone la mejor cara de inocencia que puede. – **No uses esa mirada conmigo. No lo vi después del segundo período.** – Caminan juntos. A Kenny aquello le toma por sorpresa, ni de asomo era lo que creyó saber y que con Kyle han estado ejecutando por un par de semanas.

– **Qué extraño, yo lo vi en química** – Y era verdad ¿Kyle faltando a una clase? le preguntaría luego.

– **Química les toca…** – murmura por lo bajo, cuando llega al lado de su auto, ingresa la llave a la puerta.

– **Es nuestra última clase hoy.** – Ve como Craig detiene su mano en la puerta del piloto un momento antes de abrirla con mayor fuerza de la necesaria.

– **Ah.** – Entra al auto y enciende el motor. Saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo muerde en los labios con rabia, cierra la puerta.

– **Oye ¿me vas a dejar…** – Craig baja la ventana y sale el humo del cigarrillo.

– **Cuídate camino a casa** – Kenneth siente un escalofrío. Usualmente lo diría calmado o desinteresado, pero esta vez lo dijo casi gruñendo. Retrocedió y partió, rápido. Kenny sonrió y metió sus manos a los bolsillos. Lo lamentaba por Craig, pero era por su bien. También lo lamentaba por Kyle, porque Craig es de los que les cuesta separar la vida personal del trabajo.

* * *

— **Broflovski. Llegas tarde** – Kyle cierra la puerta extrañado. Apenas tocó la campana y se demoró al quedarse hablando afuera con el profesor de matemáticas. Estaba seguro de que Craig le había visto antes de entrar.

– **Lo siento, yo—ve a sentarte.** – Siente un escalofrío y endurece las facciones, viendo serio al profesor que le devuelve de igual modo la mirada. Ambos enojados. Kyle asiente y camina a su puesto usual.

Craig se da vuelta al pizarrón y anota un par de palabras. El salón está en sumo silencio, hasta las chicas se abstienen de cuchichear. Kyle deja caer la mochila a un costado y se sienta al lado de Kenneth.

– **¿Qué le pasa?** – susurra. A lo que Kenny se encoge de hombros y luego sonríe cuando escucha como Craig se aclara la garganta. Kyle se deja caer y busca un cuaderno entre la mochila.

– **Impuntual e impertinente ¿Tiene ganas de conversar? Conversemos ¿Quién fue Tirso de Molina?** – Le preguntó adrede, eso lo pasaron la clase que Kyle faltó. Quien no se daba cuenta de que la pregunta era para él hasta que este mismo siente el aire viciado. No alcanzó ni a abrir el cuaderno.

– **¿Se refiere a mí?**

– **Claro ¿ve a alguien más que haya llegado tarde?** – Kyle frunce el entrecejo. No tenía ganas de lidiar con un malhumorado Tucker. La clase anterior se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca. Al cambiar los horarios libres no le hacía bien. A pesar de muchas cosas, tenía su cuerpo acostumbrado como el de los niños pequeños.

– **Dramaturgo español del siglo VII** – Ve como Craig seguía impasible ¿Qué más quería que agregara? suspira – **Se le atribuyeron "El burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra" y "El condenado por desconfiado".** – Craig se irrita

– **¿Por qué cree que le pregunté acerca de él? Dígame algo más—Con el burlador de Sevilla introdujo el tema de un don Juan Tenorio, libertino, y el otro trata el tema de la arrogancia del hombre frente a la gracia divina y algo del libre albedrío, y dejó además unas trescientas comedias ¿Necesita que las nombre?**

Craig se irrita aún más y deja caer su sonrisa de arrogancia. Kenny se tensa a su lado al ver el caos arder en sus ojos, ese caos que tuvo el privilegio de ver en contadas ocasiones en su infancia. Pero, definitivamente jamás pensó que sería contra un alumno, que más encima conteste bien las preguntas.

– **¿Diego de Velázquez, Caravaggio y Gentileschi?** – Kyle enarca una ceja ¿por qué le preguntaba por…

– **Velázquez es español, de él como persona no se sabe mucho aparte de las obras que dejó, increíbles por cierto; Michelangelo Merisi es Italiano, realista, rechazó la característica belleza ideal del renacimiento; y Artemisa Gentileschi, nacida en roma, hija del pintor Orazio Gentileschi, su estudio sobre la luz la convierten en seguidora de Caravaggio y tiene una producción que su padre no alcanza, captó como nadie en su época "la soledad de la mujer herida".**

El silencio se hace con el salón. No se escuchaba usualmente la voz de Kyle, pero, al escucharlo en este momento muchos se sintieron hechizados; con voz calmada, haciendo correcto uso de la retórica, la puntuación, la pronunciación y la respiración. Con un tono de voz neutral. Hablaba a un volumen moderado, pero se escuchaba en todo el salón. Kenny era el único que notaba por su tinte lo muy enojado que estaba en ese momento. Sinceramente no era el único que no tenía idea de quienes eran esos personajes. Craig por su lado también guardó silencio, estupefacto.

– **Profesor Tucker, entiendo el ánimo de la pregunta y que son de la misma época, pero podría decirme ¿por qué preguntó por pintores?** – Kenny se sorprendió, Stanley dejó de dibujar, era por eso que nadie los ubicaba ¿por qué Kyle sí? solo unos pocos de la clase de artes entendieron, y que esperaban que Kyle cayera, junto con su faceta de indiferencia y sabelotodo. ¿En qué era débil Kyle?

– **Porque la literatura también es considerada una de las bellas artes, así como la pintura.** – Kyle sintió ganas de golpearse en el rostro. La respuesta de Craig era sinónimo a "sólo quiero molestar". Simplemente asintió y se sentó. Kenny dejó de columpiarse y se fijó de que Kyle no había alcanzado a abrir siquiera el cuaderno.

El profesor siguió la clase, o lo que alcanzaba a quedar de ella y cuando tocaron y todos empezaron a guardar, Kyle trató de irse de los primeros, pero fue alcanzado por Craig.

– **Para mañana quiero un informe sobre los tres personajes que pregunté, escritos de puño y letra. Dos planas cada uno, hoja tamaño oficio.** – Kyle se detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta, y se giró a verle. Los demás comenzaron a irse, Craig ahora sí podía disfrutar de su sonrisa de victoria – **No vuelvas a faltar a una de mis clases.**

* * *

 **K** yle lo intentaba y cada vez le costaba más. Desde casi un mes que rehuía a su profesor de literatura, y lo único que recibía a cambio cada vez es que se las buscara con él en su salón de clase. Si quería hablar con él, habían otros modos, no asignándole tareas estúpidas ni llamándole la atención como mal portado.

Ese mismo día que le pidió el informe lo hizo, a la hora de almuerzo en la biblioteca. Kenny apareció, como nunca, en el lugar, sólo que con dos emparedados que Kyle mismo le había solicitado que comprase porque no perdería la oportunidad de renovar energías por un capricho. Porque eso es lo que era a sus ojos: un mero capricho. Kenny, aburrido después de, literalmente, cinco minutos a su lado, se dedicó a dejar páginas porno abiertas en los computadores y apagar luego las pantallas. Se reía de su propia astucia y Kyle rodaba los ojos. Kenny no le diría que él le delató, sin saberlo, que faltó a clases de literatura el otro día. Algo particular de esa escuela era que los alumnos podían escoger sus clases, obviamente luego de las obligatorias, y dependiendo del nivel en el que se encontraban para aprovechar al máximo las habilidades personales de cada estudiante. Por eso mismo, habían días en que no compartían las mismas clases, y resulta ser que si Kyle no le avisaba, Kenny no podría cubrirle en sus fechorías y viceversa.

A esa hora de la tarde ya todos abandonaron el del salón del Sr. Garrison, y él no, se quedó ahí plantado en su asiento y perdido en sus pensamientos. Le parecía increíble que, a pesar de todo el tiempo, ese profesor siguiese trabajando allí, en aquella escuela supuestamente prestigiosa sin evitar preguntarse ¿Qué enseñaba? Nadie podía asegurarlo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras le acunaban el tic de las manecillas del reloj sobre la pizarra y el cantar de los pájaros, que por encontrarse en el segundo piso, los escuchaba más cerca. Miraba por la ventana más allá de las montañas, sintiendo los ojos resentírseles por la luz y por no pestañear, como si el sol secase los orbes. Sintió que se detuvo en el tiempo, dejando de sentir las manos y el repiqueteo del reloj, de sentir el cuerpo por completo, y el ardor de los ojos; se perdió en su mente, en ideas y palabras que brotaban como ecos.

Unas risas llamaron su atención y suspirando se levantó del asiento y acercó a la ventana, apoyando las manos en el marco de la ventana. Buscó el origen con la mirada por la ventana a su costado, pestañeó con rapidez para humedecer los ojos, y enfocó a Stanley, riendo con otros chicos apoyados bajo la sombra de un inmenso álamo, al costado del camino principal. Se sorprende sonriendo, percibiendo el presente muy presente, sintiéndose real, calmo y cálido. Gira la cabeza, tratando de enfocar mejor la vista, sin resultados. Veía bien, usualmente, pero por algún motivo la vista se le cansaba con regularidad. Pensó un momento en Craig, en cómo habrá sido de joven, de su edad, de si se vería como se ve Stanley ahora y malos pensamientos surcan su mente, recordando los eventos pasados, frunciendo los labios y sufriendo un peso en el pecho.

Volvió a escuchar las risas y meditó si quizás debería considerar la oferta de Stanley; alejarse de Craig. Quizás sería buena idea mantener las distancias. Ahora no era el mejor momento para preocuparse o sufrir, innecesariamente, por amores. Le dolía el comportamiento de Craig, su actitud fría y ese rechazo que proyectaba a su persona. Apoyó la cabeza en una mano mientras se absorbía en el exterior y sus pensamientos. No le gustaba, definitivamente, no tener las cosas bajo control.

Un portazo le sacó de su estupor, cayendo en cuenta del tiempo en que se había perdido: cerca de una hora y algo; entre pensar y dormitarse antes. De todos modos no se preocupaba, porque _hoy era su día libre_.

Se volteó y su sorpresa fue indescriptible al ver frente a la puerta a su profesor de literatura, Craig Tucker. Por un momento pensó si se había quedado dormido y ahora soñaba despierto. ¿De verdad estaba _ahí_? Se miran fijamente y Kyle termina de girar por completo y en lentitud. El mayor se apreciaba enojado.

– **¿Me estás evitando?** – Su pregunta fue seca, yendo directo al grano y su voz irritada. Kyle volvió a pestañear, con el rostro en una mueca estupefacta, ¿Es una _puta_ broma?

– **Tú eres el que me ignora** – Se sintió extraño, ignorando el nudo que en ese momento sentía en la boca del estómago; sentía extraño el tutearse y el tema central al que se dirigía el profesor. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, se sintió ligero ¿así se siente el dejar ir, el seguir la corriente? Craig miró hacia su izquierda, evitando su mirada.

Kyle aún medio en sorpresa y saliendo del anterior estupor, se apoyó en la mesa frente a él con ambas manos; en ese momento, ese mimo gesto de avergonzado de Craig, su postura derrotada y las ropas desordenadas... se le hizo humano. O sea, ya eran humanos, pero ese momento se le hizo ver a un símil, no un profesor o un adulto, ver a un humano como él, de hueso, carne y sentimientos confusos; un igual, sin edad.

– **Es distinto.** – Su rostro determinado le hizo enojar. Apretó los puños y los labios, le quizo gritar en la cara ¿por todo _esto_ su rutina de sueño se vio interrumpida? ¿por un _puto berrinche_?

– **Patrañas.** – Murmura entre dientes, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el mayor le escuche y luego le sonríe, destensando los hombros. Craig levanta las cejas. – **_"_ _Distinto"_ …** – Vuelve a repetir lo dicho por el otro y mira al pupitre, negando con la cabeza. – **No puedo creerlo.**

– **¿Me tratas de mentiroso?** – La voz le salió más agresiva de lo que intentó que fuera. Ni siquiera le había dicho mentiroso, pero la situación le tenía de los nervios. Le observó bien y se fijó en la pálida complexión del menor. – **¿Estás durmiendo bien?**

Kyle se extrañó del súbito cambio de tema y la voz suave empleada para dirigirse a él. Sin ganas, trató de hacer uso del poco ánimo que tenía.

– **No, no estoy durmiendo bien.** – Kyle levanta la vista a Craig, y se fija en que no llevaba chaqueta y las mangas de la camisa estaban un poco arremangadas, en su rostro la típica barba de un par de días y el nudo de la corbata mal hecho. Se le veía de mal humor, pero él estaba de peor humor. – **y es por culpa de un intrépido berrinchudo, incapaz de asumir sus emociones.**

– **¿Estás hablando de mí?** – El profesor se quedó como plantado en el suelo al frente de la puerta desde que entró al salón.

– **¿Pareciera como si estuviese hablando de ti?** – Se acerca a sus cosas sobre una mesa de la fila del medio y comienza a guardarlas con rabia – **¿Por qué estaría refiriendome a mi profesor de literatura, un adulto bueno para nada y demasiado desastroso como para... ¡Claro que estoy hablando de ti!** – Se vieron a los ojos por el tiempo en que el silencio reinó el lugar.

– **Tú eres el malcriado que se cree con el poder de hacer lo que se antoja, sabiendo que es contra el deber estudiantil...** –deja la frase en el aire cuando ve que Kyle pasa su mochila por el hombro.

 _Tell me - Johny Jewel ft. Saoirse Ronan (2)_

– **¿Ahora te importa el deber estudiantil? ¿Ahora recuerdas que soy tu alumno? y no un puto trapo que pescas cuando te da la gana.** – Entre cada palabra da un paso hacia el mayor.

– **Hey, no soy así con mis alumnos.** – Trató de defenderse en vano, sin quitar la vista del alumno que se acercaba a él a paso premeditado.

– **Pues, adivina qué, así me siento tratado. Eres un negligente...** – Le miró directo a los ojos y luego al frente, al pecho del mayor. – **Ahora, por favor, sal de mi cami—¿Negligente? Tú eres el que falta a mis clases.** – El profesor le interrumpió y tomó de la barbilla con una mano, apretando sus mejillas y quizás ocupando una fuerza mayor de la que pretendía. Se miraron directamente a los ojos.

– **No falto porque quiero, sino que porque idiotas me mandan a hacer trabajos extras, de los que no tengo tiempo disponible para realizarlos en mis tiempos "supuestos" libres.** – Habló lento, frunciendo los labios por la fuerza ejercida.

– **Sabes que nada de eso ocurriría si tan solo asistieras a mis clases. No tendré misericordia si sigues comportándote como un rebelde, Broflovski.**

– **No soy tu hermano menor como para que me digas qué o no hacer.** – Kyle inhaló, sintiendo un leve aroma a café desprender del mayor a esa cercanía. Su voz se fue apaciguando a medida que terminaba la frase, terminando en un apenas susurro mientras se perdía en los oscuros ojos del mayor.

En los ojos del contrario gritaban más cosas que de las que hablaban, que por cierto era un tema bien superfluo como para discutirlo. Craig de repente se vio demasiado consciente de la cercanía; de los ojos del otro que aquietaban las llamas y las ojeras bajo las largas y pelirrojas pestañas... Sonríe, sintiendo risa en la garganta. No de burla ni socarronería, sino que de simple regocijo.

– **Cierto... no lo eres.** – Le suelta y mira a otro lado, tapándose la boca con una mano tratando de contener un sonrojo.

– **Eres un idiota.** – Craig voltea la vista con rapidez, como advirtiéndole. – **¿Qué? lo dije. Eres nulo para inteligencia emocional.** – El menor parece más compuesto que él y aprovechó de que el otro bajó la guardia para acercar la mano al pomo de la puerta, pero Craig la cerró con una mano, Kyle le observó encabritado, con las cejas apunto de tocarse. – **Déjame salir.** – Exclamó cual niño berrinchudo.

– **No.** – El mayor sonreía de medio lado.

– **¿Qué?**

– **Que no. No te vas hasta que te disculpes.**

– **¿Cómo?**

– **¿Acaso ese brillante cerebro tuyo se ha secado que no puedes entender algo tan simple? No te vas, _no te dejo ir_.** – Kyle pensó un milisegundo en el doble significado de aquella frase y no pudo reprimir las cosquillas en su pecho. Sus sentimientos fluctuaban desde la vergüenza, al amor y al odio.

– **¿Disculparme por qué? Por faltar a tus ridículas clases: Perdón.** – Sonreía con sorna.

– **Por decir mis clases ridículas, por llamarme estúpido. No puedes tratar así a un mayor con autoridad.** – ¿Qué? _"Un mayor con autoridad"._ Kyle bufa una risa de burla, viendo al costado con ironía. Esa frase fue l _a_ _gota_ que rebasó el vaso. El pequeño vaso de su paciencia.

– **Basta. No tengo por qué** —. Se interrumpe cuando Craig se acercó con peligrosidad y como si hubiese aplicado una especie de hechizo, olvidó _por qué_ discutían en primer lugar. Observó los graves ojos del mayor antes de desviar la vista a su mano, sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

– **No te oigo.** – La mano de Craig se apoyaba arriba de su cabeza sobre la puerta, manteniéndola cerrada, agachado hacia él.

– **Tiene razón...** – Se le acerca, Craig retrocede antes de que sus narices choquen y Kyle vuelve al tono acusador de voz.– **No sólo eres todo ello, también eres un tirano, y un cabeza hueca, y ...** – Se quedó en silencio cuando levantó la vista al mayor, y sus ojos no reflejaban nada. Kyle se irritó de que no le prestara atención a lo que hablaba, pero se contuvo, algo cohibido, debido a la felina mirada que caía sobre él en ese momento.

– **¿Qué me estás haciendo?** – Murmura el profesor, llevando su atención a la ventana frente a ellos.

– **¿Cómo?** – El menor frunce el entrecejo y la nariz. – **Estoy insultándote y tú—** Craig se fijó en el menor bajo él, como sus labios se movían pronunciando cada letra y se movió con rapidez, hipnotizado con el aroma que manaba del menor a juventud, cítricos, cigarrillos... a calor.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente con el salón, aún con alguna que otra risa escuchada a la lejanía, junto con la bocina de algún auto. Mientras ellos estaban ahí, Craig selló sus labios con los del menor, sintiendo la calidez, y algo estallar en la boca de su estómago. Con los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a enfrentar la realidad, todavía estresado con los últimos trabajos de final de año, con el aire tibio que parecía entrar por todos lados y estarle ahogando durante el día. Necesitaba de su tiempo, de _su_ pelirrojo, de sus ojos y de la calma de su energía; necesitaba sentirse vivo, pensado con tristeza que por sí solo ya no sentía la realidad, ni un motivo para seguir dando pasos, cada vez al parecer equivocados. Hundiéndose en cada impulso, como un torbellino sin inicio ni final, eterno como en un sueño. Kyle era su cable a tierra, a la vez que una droga que le hacía perder la cordura. Algo completamente contradictorio. Los dos extremos en uno solo.

EL menor no movió los labios ni cerró los ojos, pero tampoco hizo amago de separarse, hasta sin querer respirar pensando que esta vez los sueños despierto habían ido muy y demasiado lejos. No fue hasta que el propio mayor pareció caer en cuenta de lo que hacía, y se alejó como si los pequeños labios del menor quemaran, con arrepentimiento y culpa en los ojos, abriendo la puerta y yéndose como alma que lleva el diablo, que el menor entendio que todo aquello _no era un sueño_.

Kyle sintió el fantasma de los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, nada más de ellos se tocaron, pero su fragancia, su esencia seguía en ese lugar, junto a él. La mochila se deslizó por su hombro hasta el suelo, al tiempo que sus piernas se doblaron bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo.

En el suelo, hecho gelatina, temblando peor que un movimiento telúrico, peor que un muerto de frío, tapando su boca con ambas manos y los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si se hubiese aparecido el peor de sus monstruos internos frente a él, y lo sería, de no ser por el color de su rostro que competía con el de su cabello. Se convirtió en fuego puro, y su cuerpo no estaba lejos de sentir la combustión en realidad.

Así mismo le encontró Kenny, que entró silbando al salón pues olvidaba un cuaderno -no porque estudiaría, sino que porque el teléfono de una chica estaba anotado en una hoja-. Daba pasos largos, lo que podían sus piernas y se detuvo congelado con una pierna en alto al verle ahí. Se acercó presuroso y asustado, quedando en segundo plano su cuaderno.

– **¡¿Kyle?! ¿Q-Qué te pasó?** – Pero el otro no contestaba, ni le miraba, hasta que le posó una mano en el hombro y Kyle pegó un brinco, fijando sus ojos en su amigo.

– **... y un inconsecuente** – dijo en un susurro, terminando la frase que no había alcanzado a terminar, perdiendo la fuerza al final de la palabra, yéndose en el aire, como él sentía que se le iba el alma del cuerpo.

Todo por un beso, o un apenas roce de labios. Su mente hizo corte circuito, afluyeron recuerdos, entre los que comparó el apenas roce con el primer, e inocente, dedal(1).

...

* * *

N **otas** :

(1) peter pan.

(2) _Tell me I'm your baby, and you'll never leave me._ (Dime que soy tu bebé, y que nunca me dejarás)

 _Tell me that you'll kiss me... forever_. (Dime que me besarás... por siempre)

 _Whisper that you love me; that you'll never leave me._ (Susúrrame que me amaras; que nunca me dejarás)

 _Be mine for always, I'll be yours forever._ (Se mío/a por siempre, yo seré tuyo/a por siempre).

Pongo la letra de la canción porque de verdad, la intención de ella fue la que me inspiró a colocarla en esa parte.

M **ensaje** : Life is a bitch, but in the end we still love each other. Si sé, si sé... me tomé mi tiempo, pero de verdad que todo pasó muy rápido y estaba preocupada de mil otras cosas antes que de escribir. Lo siento :(

 _Luis Carlos_ : Aunque me demore en actualizar, este fanfic es una especie de desafío personal para mí y como así mismo he logrado muchas cosas, así mismo planeo terminarlo. Aunque me tome mi tiempo. Sobre lo otro, lo de las emociones y situaciones, en lo personal, me gusta así. Como me gusta leer algo y meterme en la trama, simpatizar con los personajes y llegar a sentir, gracias a las descripciones, lo que ellos empiezan a sentir. Así mismo con el ambiente; me gusta saber dónde están y cómo es el lugar. Por todo ello, escribo como me gusta leer... Me encanta cuando los libros o un buen fanfic se me aparece en la mente como una película y olvido todo mi derredor porque estoy de espectador en una historia, y eso sólo se logra con descripciones.

 _lou_ : te adoro. ¡Sigo aquí! -festeja por 10 seg- 3 Eres un amor. Gracias por comentarme.

 _max_ : ¡Hola, Bienvenida! Gracias por pasarte y comentar. No sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste mi fic. De verdad no lo sabes porque es como mucho... mucho harto.

 _Cloudburssst : _¿De verdad piensas eso? ¡Muchas graciaaas! Me he derretido por 2da vez 3 Gracias por pasarte y comentar.

 _cryle_ : jejejje lo sé, lo sé -se mira las uñas como una diva. A pesar de saber que no es algo bueno-. A mí me encanta que te encante 33

 _just-a-ruboy : _jajajjaa SAbes que te adoro, te lo digo mucho. ¡Gracias por comentar, bestie! 3

P.S: Siento que tengo que decirlo... Pero de verdad, lo único que me anima a seguir publicándola (porque sino la termino para mí) son sus comentarios. Me llenan el alma y si trato de sentarme a escribir, por mucho que sea "un día negro" o esté muy cansada y lo único que quiera es dormir, and on, and on... son ustedes, mis lectores.

-sale de debajo de sus sábanas y frasadas, despeinada y ojerosa, a lo gollum- Sus comentarios me alimentan.

No dije nada sobre el cap... Bueno, ps, aquí está. EL SE–Ah, cierto que eso no. El beso.

 _~ Love you all._

 **A** londra.


End file.
